A l'ombre des maris
by Chipuliara
Summary: UA. Harry est un jeune homme qui profite de la vie comme elle vient, qui aime les femmes, et que les femmes aiment. Surtout... vous savez... celles qui sont mariées. L'occasion, peut-être, de rencontrer un mari pas comme les autres. / ! \ Slash, Drarry, sans magie. Enjoy !
1. 00 - Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA.

 **Note** : Bien le bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une longue ! \ o / Enfin, une "longue"... Cette histoire comprend un prologue (que voici), 14 chapitres et un épilogue ;) Je posterai chaque semaine le mercredi à partir de maintenant ! J'espère que le tout vous plaira :)

 **Ce prologue fait très exactement 614 mots ! Vous allez pas vous étouffer avec ça. xD**

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Prologue -**

Il l'avait remarquée il y avait des jours de ça. Assise sur la terrasse d'en face. Il n'était pas un grand habitué de ce quartier, mais il était revenu quelques fois, juste pour tenter de la revoir. Il avait vite compris qu'elle venait souvent, parfois seule, parfois non. Plaisir, affaires… les deux sans nul doute. Elle était élégante, singulière… vraiment belle. Séduisante. De beaux cheveux blonds relevaient la clarté de son visage – longs, lâchés ou relevés, sauvages ou disciplinés… Souvent, quelques mèches encadraient son fin visage avec une grâce singulière. Elle avait la peau blanche, pâle, et ses yeux très bleus lui donnaient l'allure d'une véritable poupée de porcelaine.

-Tu devrais carrément l'approcher.

Ginny goba une petite poignée de cacahuètes et Harry soupira profondément – à en fendre un cœur de pierre. Pour la voir, pour vraiment la voir, il l'avait frôlée. Une fois, à cette terrasse de café. Il avait remarqué le moindre des détails qui la rendait belle, forte, fragile, douce, amère. Il avait même remarqué la bague à son annulaire.

-Alleeez, fit son amie en s'essuyant les mains dans sa serviette en papier, je croyais que c'était ton trip les femmes mariées !

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle eut une alliance qui posait problème à Harry, mais le fait qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir coûté une fortune. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas homme à reculer devant l'adultère. Mais… un mari riche, trop riche, pouvait gâcher le plaisir. Il en avait connu, des époux. Des époux, des fiancés, des amoureux. Les pires étaient ceux qui avaient richesses, arrogance et pouvoir. Ils étaient imbuvables, et il était souvent hors de question pour lui de poursuivre la liaison. De boire dans le verre d'un homme qui ne lui revenait pas. Il fit la moue et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu désertes le Café de la Place pour cette fille… ce serait quand même la moindre des choses que ça ne soit pas pour rien.

Ginny aimait le Café de la Place, et ici leurs cacahuètes étaient un peu molles. La moue embêtée d'Harry se transforma en moue pensive. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'il venait à cette terrasse pour la voir, à ce stade là ça en devenait presque du harcèlement. En plus… elle était vraiment belle, cette femme, assise en face. Oh et puis Ginny avait raison, on ne vivait qu'une fois et il se comportait comme un enfant ! Il finit le fond de son verre, s'essuya la bouche dans sa serviette en papier, laissa un pourboire et se leva en refixant sa veste.

-Aah, bah voilà ! S'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme – il l'ignora.

L'inconnue, seule en cet agréable début de soirée de juin, sous son chapeau à large bord et ses imposantes lunettes noires, s'éventait avec un flegme aussi naturel que troublant. Harry n'était pas le premier homme qui l'aborderait et – s'il se frayait un chemin jusque son lit – il ne serait pas le premier à faire Monsieur cocu. Il le savait, il en avait vu d'autres près d'elle à cette terrasse. Il savait reconnaître les amants, il en avait été un assez longtemps, et auprès d'assez de femmes. Laissant son amie derrière lui il replaça son col, et traversa la rue.

-Excusez-moi… Fit-il une fois devant sa table.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, baissa doucement ses lunettes sur son nez et le regarda de haut en bas. De bas en haut. Il se laissa faire, le temps d'une seconde. Il apprécia chez elle le léger sourire en coin alors qu'elle finissait de le jauger. Il leva un sourcil et sourit à son tour.

-Cette place est libre ?

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Cours début, je sais, et pas de trace de Draco, mais j'espère que ça vous aura permis de saisir un bout d'ambiance ! Ça vous dit de lire la suite ? :)

Rapides dernières notes :

1- n'ayez crainte, cette histoire reste bien sûr une romance entre garçons !  
2- je ne compte pas basher Astoria pour son style de vie ! ;)

 **J'attends avec impatience vos premières impressions !** A la semaine prochaine j'espère :3

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	2. 01 - Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Amlou :

Merci à toi pour cette super review ! Et puis comme ça on est deux, c'est aussi très différent de ce que j'écris habituellement :)  
En ce qui concerne la publication, ça peut paraître un peu frustrant mais c'est comme ça que je fais ! Et puis ça ajoute un brin de suspense, héhé ;) J'espère que ça t'ira !  
J'espère aussi que ça te plaira, bien sûr :3  
Bonne lecture !

Guest (05/09, 13h26) :

Hey, merci pour ta review ! Heureuse que ce prologue t'ai plu, j'espère que le chapitre 1 sera à la hauteur ! ;)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Guest (05/09, 13h38) :

Hello ! J'espère que la transition de l'une à l'autre se fera brillamment, ce serait très flatteur pour moi ! Héhé ! Tu me le diras :3  
En ce qui concerne les choix de vie de Harry et d'Astoria, on est surpris de voir parfois la différence de traitement (en fiction ou en vrai...) entre l'homme qui accumule les conquêtes, mariées ou non, et la femme qui trompe régulièrement son mari ;) En tout cas je tenais à être claire dès le début que cette fic n'est pas dans cet esprit là ! :)  
Bon chapitre 1 ! Enfin, j'espère... :')

Guest (05/09, 21h) :

Hey ! Ravie de savoir que ce prologue t'ai donné envie de rester ! :D  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira, et qu'au fur et à mesure tu seras satisfaite de la relation entre Harry et Draco ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penseras :3  
Bonne découverte !

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1 -**

Coucher avec une femme mariée, c'était tout un art. Harry le pensait vraiment. Il était jeune et pourtant, aucune femme ne l'avait jamais comblé comme le faisaient celles qui s'étaient jadis engagées. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de ces dames que l'on aurait pu classer en catégories si l'on n'avait pas trouvé ce terme trop bestiaire. Les délaissées amoureuses, honteuses de l'adultère. Celles qui restaient par cupidité, plus en amour depuis des siècles. D'autres qu'il aurait pu citer. Rien qui n'était à blâmer, bien sûr. Quoi qu'il en fût, Astoria n'était pas de celles-là. Elle profitait. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle aimait son mari, mais il savait qu'elle le trompait.

Déjà, parce qu'elle le trompait avec lui.

Mais aussi parce qu'elle le lui avait dit, plus ou moins. Elle avait des amants, c'était son truc. Elle aimait les hommes, elle en avait eus dans sa vie, plein. Il ne savait pas si ce Draco était son premier amour. S'il l'était, elle devait s'être lassée de leur histoire. S'il ne l'était pas... Harry n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi elle serait restée. Peut-être par commodité. Peut-être qu'il cautionnait, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas. En fait la chose qui embêtait Harry, c'était que depuis un bon mois qu'il le faisait cocu, il ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré. Il n'aimait pas ça, ne pas connaître celui avec qui il partageait sa maîtresse, son lit, et le bol qu'il utilisait parfois pour boire son café du matin.

Et si c'était un connard ? Après tout, on n'était pas à l'abri d'un abruti.

Dans un geignement sourd, il tourna entre les draps pourpres, roula sur le dos et tendit la main vers son portable pour voir l'heure. Il était huit heures du matin, à peine et quart – sur l'aperçu de ses textos il réussit à lire « _Arrogant mais beau gosse_ ». C'était Ginny qui pariait sur le mari mystère… il leva les yeux au ciel et se roula dans l'autre sens. Fermant les yeux, il eut un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il fallait dire qu'Astoria avait du métier, elle savait quand l'inviter, quand il valait mieux qu'ils sortent, quand il devait partir, quand il pouvait rester. Il ne savait même pas si c'était pour leur confort ou pour sa discrétion… et puis il était trop tôt dans le matin pour s'en soucier.

Mais quand même. Il aurait préféré éviter tant de mystères.

Dans la pièce adjacente, l'eau de la douche coulait bon train. Mine de rien, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy étaient installés sur une bien belle propriété. Une grande maison moderne, légèrement perchée à l'entrée ou presque d'un parc de quelques hectares, facile. Une grande allée, un grand garage et une jolie terrasse. Harry ne savait pas si Monsieur Cocu profitait beaucoup de la terrasse, mais Grand Dieu ! Ce qu'il pouvait avoir comme voitures ! Et des belles en plus, il se fichait pas de la gueule du monde. Rolls Royce, Bentley, Aston Martin, que des modèles de luxe. Ce n'était pas Harry qui aurait pu se payer tout ça. Pas eux tous seuls non plus sans doute, puisqu'ils avaient approximativement le même âge que lui – une vie seule, si courte, n'aurait pas suffi à amasser un tel potentiel. Non, ils avaient dû naître avec de l'or dans les poches. Elle ou lui. Ou les deux.

Quoi que… Harry aurait _pu_ se payer ce genre de choses, s'il avait travaillé. Et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il considérait son « activité de vie » comme du travail à proprement parler. Si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait sans doute pris plus au sérieux. Harry travaillait en free-lance avec des boîtes de graphisme publicitaire, pour des campagnes ou des spots, quand il avait besoin de se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Il avait hérité à sa majorité et faisait assez confiance à son banquier pour qu'il lui assure un train de vie confortable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec ce que lui avaient généreusement laissé ses parents à leur mort. Paix à leurs âmes.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, le visage contrit. Il faudrait précisément qu'il l'appelle avant la fin de la semaine. Son banquier. Il semblait manquer de liquide et n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler en ce moment. Un petit conseil ou deux ne lui auraient pas fait de mal pour sa fin de mois. Il ne courait vraiment pas après l'argent, mais simplement de quoi se faire à manger tous les jours serait vraiment sympathique.

C'était Astoria qui l'avait mis sur la paille ce mois-ci. Rien n'était de sa faute, mais Harry aimait faire des cadeaux. Surtout aux nouvelles aventures, et surtout au début. Se prendre pour de jeunes amoureux, c'était toujours rafraîchissant. Il aimait ça. Un idylle, deux ou trois mois, le temps qu'elle se lasse ou le temps qu'il s'en aille. Il eut une petite moue. C'aurait été quand même trop bête qu'il parte sans avoir vu son mari au moins une fois.

-Dis-moi mon cœur...

-Hm-hm ?

En penchant un peu la tête il pouvait la voir prendre sa douche. Elle avait de belles jambes, de belles hanches, une belle chute de reins. Des putains de belles fesses. Le reste n'était pas mal non plus, les seins, les épaules, le cou, la bouche, les yeux, les cheveux. Il pouvait le dire, Astoria était une belle femme. Ce Draco avait de la chance. Enfin... malgré les circonstances.

-Ton mari... Commença-t-il.

Mais elle rit. « _Encore ?!_ » Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, si elle ne comprenait pas. Il fallait dire qu'il ne prenait pas non plus beaucoup la peine de lui expliquer. Il avait essayé, une fois. Ça avait fait fuir la fille. Maintenant il faisait attention à ce qu'il disait.

-Ooh allez... Plaida-t-il, sourire aux lèvres. Dis-moi au moins s'il te traite bien.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler et il ne fallut qu'une minute à peine pour qu'il la voie revenir vers le lit vêtue d'une serviette de bain... roulée derrière sa nuque. Elle monta à genoux sur le matelas et l'embrassa avec une telle sensualité qu'il aurait très bien pu en oublier sa question. Elle se coucha près de lui et soupira doucement.

-Pourquoi il t'intéresse à ce point ?

Elle souriait un peu, comme s'il était le premier de ses adultères à se soucier de son cocu. Et sans doute était-ce le cas. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, si les autres n'avaient aucune classe. Il enjamba d'un geste souple le corps humide de sa maîtresse et glissa ses lèvres chaudes dans le creux de son cou.

-Ça me plairait de savoir... Glissa-t-il, suave. S'il est bon avec toi...

Il descendit le long de son épaule, embrassa sa clavicule. Elle gémit quand il lécha sa poitrine. Harry avait toujours aimé embrasser ses conquêtes. Partout. Surtout lorsque leur peau était douce... douce comme celle d'Astoria.

-S'il est serviable... Continuait-il sur son chemin. Ou s'il est rustre...

Elle se plaignit qu'elle sortait de la douche et qu'il était sale de la veille, mais elle ferma quand même les yeux. Il embrassa jusque sur son ventre et glissa la langue dans le creux de son nombril. Elle soupira d'aise.

Il pouvait comprendre, Harry, qu'elle soit réticente à l'idée de répondre à ses questions. Ils étaient nombreux, les hommes qui auraient été blessés dans leur estime personnelle s'ils avaient dû se comparer à l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Que le mari en question soit meilleur ou pire, la conclusion restait la même. S'il était si bien, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui comme amant, et s'il était si mauvais, pourquoi ne pas partir ensemble. Pour conserver mari et amant, encore mieux valait-il qu'elle se taise. Au moins c'était rassurant, Harry devait être un bon coup pour vouloir le garder à ce point.

Il embrassa la peau épilée de son pubis.

 **.**

Il s'était légèrement laissé dépasser par les événements. C'était ce à quoi il songeait alors qu'il utilisait la douche personnelle du couple marié dans la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre matrimoniale. Il s'était tellement laissé aller qu'il en avait, cette fois-ci et pour de bon, totalement oublié ses questions.

Mais Dieu, quelle femme !

Harry se mit face au jet d'eau et ouvrit la bouche pour se la rincer une nouvelle fois. Astoria était de celles dont il garderait un souvenir mémorable. Et elle disait de ces choses, il fallait les entendre... Il mit la main sur le gel douche et s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Oh mais c'était que monsieur avait changé de marque. Harry déclipsa le bouchon et porta le tout sous son nez pour le sentir. Pas mal, pas mal du tout. Il s'en mit dans la main.

Monsieur Malfoy et lui devaient s'être croisés la veille au matin quelque part sur la route pour aller et venir de et à cet endroit. Astoria l'avait invité à venir passer quelques jours, son mari était parti en affaires sur un autre continent, quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne lui en avait pas dit beaucoup plus.

Il se badigeonna de savon, il en mit aussi dans ses cheveux. Il utilisait celui de l'homme parce qu'Astoria trouvait ça dérangeant quand il sentait comme elle après, au lit. Il aurait pu lui faire la remarque qu'il sentirait, _de facto_ , comme son mari, mais à vrai dire ce devait paraître moins gênant de coucher avec son mari que de coucher avec soi-même. Un soi-même avec un pénis.

Oh, _damn_.

C'était que la faire jouir avec sa bouche avait fait revivre son pénis à lui, celui qu'il avait depuis sa naissance et qui à cet instant aurait bien quémandé un peu d'attention. Il coupa l'eau de la douche, ouvrit une paroi et, vainquant le froid, passa la tête à l'extérieur.

-Astoria ? Tenta-t-il. Ma puce ?

Rien. _Merde_. Elle devait être allée à la cuisine. Il devait être bientôt neuf heures et il devait avouer que lui-même n'aurait pas dit non à un café. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire... débarquer dans la cuisine pour la prendre sur le plan de travail aurait fait vraiment grossier. _Putain_. Il glissa une main savonneuse vers son érection. Sérieusement ? Alors qu'il avait une telle bombe à l'étage du dessous ? Il avait parfois vraiment une drôle de vie.

Enfin bon, c'était les aléas de l'existence.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa verge quand il l'empoigna. Il allait faire ça vite, il n'était pas non plus question d'y passer la matinée. Un petit coup vite fait et il irait déjeuner. Allers, retours, et le son disgracieux de sa main cognant contre son bas-ventre. _Merde_. Il ferma les yeux, accéléra et s'appuya de sa main libre contre le mur carrelé de la cabine de douche. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait jurer quand il était excité. Il éjacula entre ses doigts sans retenir un grognement. Il tressauta, frissonna, et soupira. L'eau coulait toujours et il la trouva un peu plus froide soudain, alors il monta le chaud. Il se rinça les mains et repassa un peu de savon sur son sexe rassasié. Décidément, s'il devait marquer de son sperme chacune des possessions de Monsieur le Mari il aurait bien aimé le rencontrer.

Attention, il ne pensait pas à Astoria comme à une possession de son époux. Fichtre non. Il avait plutôt en tête son lit, son canapé, son siège de soleil et la deuxième de ses Porches. Pour la voiture, il s'en excusait – il se doutait que l'intérieur de ces choses-là devait être sensible. Ça avait été un déplorable accident. Mais après tout, Monsieur n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien. Harry arrêta la douche et taxa une serviette dans laquelle se sécher, rapidement.

Dans la chambre il tira son sac d'amant de sous le lit et se sortit de quoi s'habiller avec du propre. Son sac d'amant, c'était le petit nécessaire toilette-vêtements dont il avait mémorisé les besoin par cœur en fonction de la durée d'un séjour chez un couple marié. Un couple marié dont bien souvent l'un d'eux, bien souvent le mari, était absent.

Il enfila un boxer, un pantalon, passa une chemise. Il ne la boutonna pas, parce qu'il y avait une femme et un café qui l'attendaient en bas et qu'il aurait été grossier de les faire attendre. Il descendit nu-pied les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée lustrée et passa la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Une cuisine qui était, elle aussi, moderne et spacieuse. Plaques à induction, du nombre de six, un petit four, deux grands, un frigo immense, deux éviers d'étain et un plan de travail en bois de teck verni. A n'en pas douter, le tout avait dû coûter une petite fortune. Astoria pressait des oranges à jus bio commerce équitable pour compléter leur petit déjeuner sain et équilibré et il arriva dans son dos pour couler ses bras jusque sur ses hanches.

-Re-bonjour, mademoiselle, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Vous venez souvent dans le coin ?

Elle rit et se retourna pour passer ses mains autour de son cou – relevées pour ne pas mettre de jus d'orange bio commerce équitable sur le col de sa chemise. _Idiot_ , sourit-elle. Et puis elle l'embrassa. Il remarqua qu'elle avait mis des chaussures de ville et il soupira, un peu.

-Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je te l'ai dit hier soir.

Elle avait l'air désolée, mais après tout il avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait guère que lui en général, dans son entourage, qui ne bossait jamais. Astoria était conservatrice de musées, surtout à titre honorifique s'il avait tout compris. Son père possédait plusieurs galeries d'art et se servait d'elle, contre rémunération, pour représenter ses investissements dans les galas et autres fêtes en grandes pompes. Elle représentait le portefeuille de la famille, et ça lui seyait plutôt bien. En tout cas, ça lui plaisait.

Elle était payée pour être belle et s'amuser.

-Je dois passer au pressing, lui dit-elle, pour récupérer une robe. Ensuite je déjeunerai avec un collègue en ville, histoire de régler quelques affaires, et si le japonais te tente je nous commanderais à manger sur le chemin du retour.

Elle l'embrassa encore, du bout des lèvres, une moue adorable sur le visage. Il fit _oui_ de la tête. Elle lui promit d'être là avant vingt-et-une heures. Ça lui allait, à Harry. Il profiterait de la maison, de la piscine, et le soir Astoria reviendrait avec toute une fricotée de sushis.

Ah oui, parce qu'il y avait une piscine.

Cet endroit, c'était un peu le paradis. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'Harry voyait le paradis. De grandes pièces, le grand luxe, et rien à payer. Elle se retourna pour remplir leurs verres et il alla leur servir du café chaud du matin. Il mit les bols sur la table et passa les pieds en dessous. Il se souvenait de cette fille, Cho. Elle n'avait pas habité un palace, elle, mais leur liaison avait été magistrale. Comme quoi, ça ne voulait rien dire. Son mari l'avait emmenée dans une autre ville et c'était devenu compliqué pour eux de se voir, Harry était passé à autre chose. C'était con, son mari aussi avait été sympa. Cédric Diggory, un chic type. Aujourd'hui encore Harry n'aurait pas pu dire s'il avait compris que lui et sa femme se voyaient. _Hm_. Il but une gorgée de café. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait jamais croisé ce Malfoy nulle part.

-A quoi tu penses ? Flirta Astoria, face à lui.

Il sourit, son pied alla toucher le bout de ses chaussures de ville spécial rendez-vous d'affaire et il prit sa main sur la table :

-A toi.

 **.**

Le cabriolet de madame Malfoy dérapa sur les graviers de l'allée principale, passa les grilles et disparut à droite sur la route. Voilà, Harry était tout seul. Il resta encore un peu debout sur le balcon du rez-de-chaussée surélevé duquel il avait vu s'en aller sa maîtresse. Croquant dans la pomme qu'il avait à la main, il retourna vers l'intérieur, enleva sa chemise et la jeta sur le dossier du canapé du salon. Il alluma la télé, tomba sur la chaîne des infos et changea pour du sports, puis il monta le son et retourna à la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait pour une journée lâché en liberté dans cette maison et il ouvrit le frigo pour voir ce qu'il pourrait se faire à midi. Il croqua à nouveau dans sa pomme et eut une moue. Rien ne l'inspirait. Il ouvrit les placards à la recherche de pâtes en cuisson rapide, mais il ne trouva qu'un paquet de spaghetti au blé complet saveur quatre légumes et il se dit que, peut-être, c'était le bon jour pour commander une pizza.

Oh ! Commander, téléphone, banquier !

Il revint aux escaliers et monta jusqu'à la chambre où il prit son portable sur la table de chevet de Monsieur Malfoy. Le numéro était dans ses favoris, il laissa son téléphone le composer en redescendant les escaliers. Il avait envie d'un deuxième café.

 _-Yop._

-Allô Bill ? Fit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. C'est Harry.

 _-Oui, je sais,_ répondit l'autre avec une pointe de sourire dans la voix. _Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que ton nom s'est affiché quand tu as appelé. Et tu sais pourquoi ton nom s'est affiché ? Parce que c'est mon téléphone perso. Alors pourquoi mon téléphone perso ? Parce que tu es un abruti qui ne travaille pas assez et qui n'a pas imprimé qu'à dix heures et demi du matin, un lundi, je suis au bureau. Alors dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

Harry grimaça en versant le contenu de la cafetière dans son bol déjà sale. Il avait tendance à oublier que Bill avait, en fait, un bureau. Il lui demanda s'il préférait qu'il rappelle plus tard, après tout il n'était pas pressé. Mais son banquier et ami rit en lui disant que de toute façon son prochain rendez-vous n'était que dans vingt minutes, et que cet appel sur son portable serait une occasion d'aller se prendre un café.

-Tu pourrais me faire un topo rapide de ma situation jusqu'au 31 ? Demanda Harry en posant son bol près de sa pomme sur la table avant de s'asseoir de nouveau.

Le dossier de Harry était une de ses priorités et il ne dut pas creuser bien loin dans ses archives pour lui communiquer l'état de ses finances. Pour être honnête, Harry fut agréablement surpris des nouvelles de ses comptes.

- _J'imagine qu'il y a une nouvelle jeune personne dans ta vie ?_ Fit Bill en regardant en diagonale les aléas de ses dépenses du mois passé.

Il acquiesça. Jeune, belle, pas Ginny. Il entendit Bill rire un peu à l'autre bout du fils et sourit en buvant un peu de son café. Il fallait dire qu'Harry connaissait la famille Weasley dans son entièreté depuis des années – il faisait pratiquement partie de la famille. Il était même allé à l'école, puis au collège, puis au lycée avec le dernier de la fratrie – avec Ron, ils étaient lui semblait-il meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Depuis trop longtemps, même, pour se souvenir du jour de leur rencontre. Fratrie, donc, qui était très protectrice de la petite dernière et Harry aimait se moquer d'eux à ce propos. Bien sûr, rien ne l'empêchait de la couver comme une poule lui aussi dès que s'en présentait l'occasion. Comme Ginevra disait, elle n'était plus à un frère près. Ceci dit Harry avait pu apercevoir qu'elle avait proposé « _Inculte et brutal_ » dans son dernier texto, comme quoi, il ne fallait pas forcément toujours prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait.

 _-Au fait, Ron m'a dit qu'une certaine... Romilda ? Essaye de te joindre désespérément. Et aussi, attend que je retrouve où je l'ai noté... un..._ _Fonch… Finch-Fletchley ? Ça te parle ?_

Harry s'étouffa un moment avec un morceau de sa pomme. Il éluda dès qu'il retrouva son souffle. C'était tout de même embarrassant qu'on passe par son meilleur ami, puis par son banquier pour essayer de le recontacter. Pour leur défense, Harry passait son temps à changer de numéro. Il changea de sujet en disant que, puisqu'ils parlaient de Ron, ça lui faisait penser qu'il avait reçu leur carte postale d'Ecosse et qu'il passerait probablement les voir bientôt, lui et Hermione. Bill le connaissait et il n'insista pas.

 _-Allez, Casanova_ , se moqua-t-il tout de même. _Je retourne bosser, on se revoit bientôt._

-Ouais, et merci pour le topo, sourit Harry de son côté du combiné. Bonne journée !

 _-Toi aussi._

Ils raccrochèrent à peu de choses près en même temps et Harry, qui n'avait pas oublié ses envies de pizzas, chercha le numéro suivant dans ses contacts. De mémoire, il avait trois où quatre numéros de pizzérias préenregistrés, il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir de celle qui était la plus proche… mais son téléphone sonna dans sa main, et l'écran vira à une fenêtre d'appelant. Harry grimaça en décrochant.

-Hey ! Fit-il, aussi enthousiaste que possible.

- _Bonjour Harry, comment ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?_

-Non, non, du tout ! Ça va très bien et toi ?

Ça faisait… quelques jours qu'Harry ne l'avait pas appelé. Peut-être même quelques semaines, il n'était pas sûr. En tout cas, il ne leur avait plus rendu visite depuis qu'il sortait avec Astoria, et ça, ça la foutait mal… Limite, il s'en voulait soudainement un peu.

- _On va très bien ! Mais ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait plus de nouvelles, on commençait à s'inquiéter…_ Sourit clairement la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui, je, heu… Hésita Harry en regardant autour de lui comme pour se donner une idée géniale. Je suis chez une amie, en ce moment…

Puis il ferma vivement les yeux très fort, les lèvres pincées – il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

- _Ooh une amie ? Une petite amie ?_

Malgré lui, Harry secoua très légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, les lèvres toujours pincées. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- _Elle n'est pas mariée au moins ?_

-Papaaa…

 _Une fois_ ils avaient appris qu'il sortait avec une femme mariée – _une fois !_ Et depuis ils étaient suspicieux à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait quelqu'un de nouveau, alors _oui_ Harry jouait les cachottiers. Mais il avait quand même presque vingt-huit ans, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des comptes à rendre à ses parents !

 _-D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse tranquille !_ Rit-il. _On se rappelle bientôt ?_

-Oui, promit-il – et cette fois-ci il le pensait. Je t'embrasse, et Remus aussi.

- _Nous aussi on t'embrasse Harry, prends bien soin de toi._

Comme toujours. Sirius raccrocha et Harry sourit, malgré lui. Ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps au téléphone, mais ils n'aimaient pas rester sans nouvelles de lui trop longtemps. C'était… enfin, c'était comme ça. Dans un soupir indulgent – surtout envers lui-même – il se décida sur le premier service de pizzas de la liste qu'il voyait de nouveau. Il faudrait quand même qu'il passe chez eux un de ces jours, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Il retourna vers la cuisine, téléphone à l'oreille – ça ne sonna pas longtemps, juste assez pour qu'il jette enfin le trognon de sa pomme et qu'il aille mettre son bol de café dans l'évier.

- _Pizza Express, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

-Oui bonjour, j'aimerais commander une Spéciale Express, extra-chorizo, supplément fromage s'il-vous-plaît.

 **.**

Il avait lavé son bol, regardé le rugby, récupéré la pizza à la porte, et même laissé un pourboire. Il posa la boîte sur la table de jardin sur le bord de la piscine d'extérieur, enleva son pantalon, son caleçon, et plongea nu dans l'eau chauffée du bassin vingt-cinq mètres. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de manger sa pizza froide et, si vraiment la chaleur lui manquait, il pourrait très bien réchauffer la bête dans l'un des deux grands fours de la cuisine. Il remonta à la surface et inspira bruyamment une grande goulée d'air, les yeux fermés. Il souffla l'eau qui restait perler à ses lèvres et passa une main sur ses paupières closes pour éviter le coup du chlore dans les yeux. Puis il se laissa aller à flotter sur le dos, le regard au ciel.

Il était bien.

Il serait bien sorti en ville, où passé chez Ron et Hermione pour l'après-midi, mais il ne voyait pas bien quoi faire dans la foule et ses amis n'étaient rentrés que la veille de leur voyage de noces en Ecosse, il leur devait bien un peu de temps pour se réapproprier leur chez eux. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, fut dit en passant. Le mari ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs jours et il avait obtenu le droit de faire _comme chez lui_. Alors, finalement, il l'utilisa, ce four. Il réchauffa sa pizza, s'essuya de son étape piscine avec une serviette trouvée dans le placard de la salle de bain. Il se vautra de nouveau devant la télé et mangea son repas comme si c'était la meilleure chose sur Terre. Et puis il passa un autre coup de fil.

- _Fleuriste « Flora et Régis », que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

-Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir, vous faites toujours livraison à domicile ?

La jolie voix au téléphone lui assura qu'en effet, c'était là un de leur service courant. Merveilleux, il eut un petit sourire en passant sa commande. Il espéra que l'intention plairait à Astoria. Il voulut lui envoyer un texto pour savoir si ses horaires avaient changés, mais il s'abstint. Elle préférait qu'ils limitent leurs échanges par téléphone. Soit, c'était elle le boss, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Il débarrassa ses _déchets_ de la matinée et du déjeuner, rangea même la serviette. Il laissa un pourboire, encore, quand le livreur du fleuriste lui apporta sa commande et puis, en début de soirée, il tamisa la lumière et déposa le bouquet de lys sur la table de la cuisine. Il sortit du vase les quatre roses qu'il avait demandé en supplément et éparpilla leurs pétales de l'entrée à la terrasse avant de jeter les tiges dans la poubelle des déchets ménagers.

Il avait toujours été un grand romantique.

Il restait un peu de temps, mais pourquoi se priver ? Alors il se déshabilla de nouveau près de la piscine et fit un grand plongeon rafraîchissant dans la chaleur de cette soirée d'été. Il fut impossible pour lui d'entendre, bien sûr, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir depuis là où il se trouvait, entre sous et sur l'eau, un peu plus tard quand sa maîtresse rentra. Cependant la surprise n'en fut que plus belle quand il leva la tête de l'eau pour tomber sur cette vision angélique d'Astoria en robe de meeting noire, au dessus du genou, ses cheveux blonds relâchés sur ses épaules et à la main sa paire d'escarpins cirés.

-Wow.

Et c'était un euphémisme. Elle posa ses chaussures non loin d'elle, défit d'une main agile la fermeture éclaire qu'elle avait dans le dos et laissa ses bretelles glisser de ses épaules... puis sa robe tomber jusqu'à ses pieds. _Par tous les dieux..._ Elle portait un ensemble string-soutien-gorge terriblement sexy, tout en dentelle noire, et malgré tout Harry ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde quand elle les enleva devant lui.

Elle avait ce petit sourire qu'elle présentait quand elle savait qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. Il fallait dire qu'elle lui en faisait, de l'effet. Elle plongea à son tour et les yeux d'Harry s'accrochèrent un instant à ses si jolies fesses.

-C'est toi qu'est wow, souffla-t-elle quand elle arriva près de ses lèvres.

Et elle l'embrassa si sauvagement qu'Harry en fut un instant surpris. Il fallait croire que les fleurs lui avaient plu. Pour tout dire, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'enthousiasme. Ce n'était foutrement pas pour lui déplaire, cela dit. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose en bas qui s'éveillait déjà.

-Content de me voir ? Sourit son infidèle en glissant ses doigts sur son érection naissante.

Ce n'était rien de le dire, et Harry la rapprocha de lui, ses main dans le creux de ses reins. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et Harry l'embrassa encore. Quand il se recula il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un peu excité, un peu tendre, un peu curieux.

-Ton maquillage ne coule pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Astoria rit de ce rire qu'elle avait quand elle était heureuse qu'il soit encore capable de la surprendre. Elle agrippa une main dans ses cheveux, une main sur ses fesses, et elle souffla tout contre ses lèvres :

-J'achète tout waterproof.

 **.**

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec une impressionnante envie d'aller uriner. Probablement tout ce vin. Il se dégagea aussi doucement qu'il put de l'étreinte d'Astoria, et chercha aussi silencieusement que possible son portable sur la table de chevet qu'il utilisa pour se faire un peu de lumière. Ceci fait, il souleva un bout de couverture, se leva avec agilité, et sortit de la chambre sans même faire grincer la porte.

Deux portes plus loin, les toilettes furent comme une libération. La main contre le mur latéral, l'autre sur son sexe, il ferma les yeux en se soulageant la vessie. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être, deux heures ? Trois heures ? Il aurait bien pu regarder avant de quitter la chambre. Maintenant qu'il était là, au dessus de ces toilettes de luxe, il se surprenait à avoir faim. Et pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir fait sa fête au japonais. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il restait une part de pizza qu'il avait mise au frigo. Ça ferait bien l'affaire. Il se secoua au dessus de la cuvette et, emmerdé de ne pas avoir de slip à ré-enfiler, il s'essuya rapidement avec une feuille de PQ avant de passer ses mains sous l'eau et de quitter la salle de bain des invités.

Ça avait beau être l'été, il eut froid quand il dut marcher pieds nus sur le sol marbré. Alors il enfila au passage une paire de chaussons qu'il trouva au pied de l'escalier et passa par le salon pour s'enrouler dans un plaid comme il l'aurait fait d'une toge d'empereur romain.

Il alla dans la cuisine et ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Après tout, le frigo lui même disposait d'une luminosité assez puissante pour, de nuit, éclairer la pièce à lui tout seul. Il se pencha vers le froid et observa les étagères. Bizarre... Il était persuadé qu'il avait laissé cette part de pizza dans le coin. _Ah !_ Là, entre un pack de bières et le saumon fumé, la fameuse part, enroulée dans du papier alu.

Il la prit et, tant qu'il y était, il saisit aussi une bière au passage. Mais à peine avait-il mit les doigts autour de l'une des bouteilles à portée qu'une voix provenant de la porte le fit sursauter.

-Vous êtes le nouvel amant ?

Et cette voix, Harry pouvait le jurer, ce n'était clairement pas celle d'Astoria.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Hmmm... Une voix... chez Astoria... qui n'est pas celle d'Astoria... mais qui cela peut-il bien être... ;)

 **Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?** La personnalité d'Harry, sa relation avec Astoria ?

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience !** Et bien sûr je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (19/09/18) pour le chapitre 2 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	3. 02 - Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Amlou :

Ça me fait super plaisir que le chapitre 1 t'ait plu lui aussi ! C'est bon signe pour moi, héhé ! :D  
Ce serait donc la grande entrée de Draco ? Hmmm... On va très très vite le savoir ;)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! \ o /

Maud :

C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très commun, mais Harry n'aime sans doute pas se compliquer la vie avec des gens toxiques ! En tout cas, c'est une possible explication... ;)  
J'espère que la suite de cette fic te plaira, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes impressions ! :D  
Bonne lecture ~

Guest (12/09, 17h48) :

Draco ?! Lui !? Mais que ferait-il là ? Chez lui ? Dans sa maison ? :O  
Merci à toi ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture :3 (Pour abréger ce suspense... intenable...)

Guest (13/09, 06h17) :

Thanks a lot! :D  
I hope that you'll enjoy today's chapter! Have a nice reading ~

Fortune :

Hey ! Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que tu auras survécu au suspense pour lire le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! :D  
Et surtout, j'espère qu'il te plaira, et que cette rencontre mystérieuse saura être à la hauteur... ;)  
Bonne lecture !

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

-Vous êtes le nouvel amant ?

La question flotta dans l'air un instant. A vrai dire, quelques longues, _longues_ secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Le nez dans le frigo, la main autour d'une bouteille de bière, Harry fut traversé par la pensée soudaine qu'il y avait probablement milles meilleures façons de faire la rencontre de son cocu. Il se redressa, se retourna vers lui et ferma le frigo. La lumière de la chose disparut avec la porte close et monsieur Malfoy alluma le plafonnier pour contre-balancer.

-J'ai une tête de nouveau ? Demanda alors Harry qui fut lui-même surpris que ce soit la première question à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il clignait un peu des yeux devant la puissance du luminaire, il put enfin voir à quoi le si mystérieux mari ressemblait. Pour commencer, il semblait amusé. Ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était particulièrement étonnant dans de telles circonstances. Mais Harry se fit la réflexion que ça avait peut-être rapport avec sa tenue.

-Vous avez une tête d'amant, lui répondit l'époux en le regardant de bas en haut.

 _Touché_. Avec son plaid d'empereur romain et les chaussons empruntés au bas de l'escalier, son look actuel n'était pas des plus resplendissants. Monsieur Malfoy, de son côté, portait un smoking qui devait lui avoir coûté une petite fortune. Plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, les cheveux très blonds tirés en arrière, il avait aussi l'air fatigué. Harry se demanda un instant s'il utilisait du fixatif pour qu'ils prennent cette forme, mais il comprit bien vite que non quand l'homme soupira et que, fermant les yeux, il passa la main dans ses mèches qui furent ramenées vers l'arrière.

-J'imagine que vous aviez prévu de vous voir pendant mon voyage d'affaire.

Ce disant, il alla poser son attaché-case sur le plan de travail et revint pour ouvrir le frigo. Il prit une bière, lui aussi, puis le décapsuleur dans le un pot fourre-tout à sa portée dont il se servit pour ouvrir sa bouteille d'un geste expert. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait toujours la sienne dans une main et, dans l'autre, la part empaquetée d'alu du reste de sa pizza.

-J'y suis pour rien à mon retour, cela dit, continua le mari en s'asseyant à même la table. Le vendeur a décommandé à la dernière minute, obligé de reprendre un avion, je vous raconte pas l'horreur.

Svelte et décontracté, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête. Alors Harry posa sa pizza sur le plan de travail et décapsula sa propre bière. Il était nerveux, pourtant. Pour preuve, il n'avait pas encore essayé de faire la conversation. Quelle idée, en même temps, de rentrer chez soi à deux ou trois heures du matin. Ça le prenait totalement de court. Il releva les yeux vers l'autre en déballant son alu, mais s'arrêta quand il comprit que l'homme le fixait. Ils se regardèrent ainsi un certain temps sans qu'Harry ne sache rien de l'enjeu de cette observation.

-Vous avez l'air différent, finit par dire Monsieur Malfoy. De ses autres amants.

Harry eut une esquisse de sourire, un peu étonné, un peu amusé. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose comme ça. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un mari en pareille situation.

-Parce que je ne pars pas en courant ? Répondit-il tout de même.

-J'imagine qu'il y a de ça, oui.

Ça n'était pas agressif, et Harry en fut satisfait. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, l'argent n'avait pas perverti l'esprit de cet homme-là. C'était une bonne pioche, si ça continuait dans ce sens-là. Il repensa à toutes les affaires qu'il lui avait empruntées, et fut bien heureux de savoir qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à un salop fini. Enfin, de ce qu'il pouvait en dire de ces trois dernières minutes. A commencer par les chaussons à ses pieds.

-C'est une pizza que vous avez dans les mains ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa part du midi-même. C'était la question la plus simple de la soirée, mais il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Il comptait la lui manger ? Et Harry ne savait pas encore à quel point il voyait juste, parce que le mari sauta de la table, vint jusqu'à lui et lui prit sa part des mains. Il la regarda un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas dessus quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, ou à quoi il aurait été allergique pour ce qu'Harry pouvait en dire, puis il mordit dedans et lui tourna le dos pour aller vers le salon.

-Vous me piquer ma femme, je vous pique votre pizza, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Harry le vit enlever ses chaussures et vint s'appuyer un instant sur le chambranle de la séparation cuisine-salon. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cet homme allait vraiment le laisser retourner dans _son_ lit avec _sa_ femme pendant qu'il dormirait sur le canapé ? Il remania la situation dans sa tête au moins six fois avant de comprendre que c'était, en fait, exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Vous... Tenta-t-il. Vous ne voulez pas allez dans votre lit ?

Malfoy eut un petit rire en enlevant ses chaussettes. Comme s'il allait faire ça. Il imaginait déjà la tête de sa femme le lendemain au réveil en voyant que son amant s'était métamorphosé en l'homme qu'elle trompait avec lui. Harry fit la moue, le temps d'une seconde. Il marquait un point.

-Alors moi je dors là, fit-il en s'allongeant. Vous vous montez, et demain on fait pour le mieux.

Il semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux quelque part aux alentours du canapé, et Harry se dit que cet homme était sensé. Son raisonnement était logique et il ne sur-dramatisait pas la situation. Il avait aussi la réponse à pas mal de ses questions, à savoir : oui, il savait pour les adultères répétés de sa femmes, et non, il n'en tenait rigueur à personne. Harry se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la vie de ce couple pour qu'ils en soient réduit à une telle vie de cache-cache. Mais ses pensées furent très vite abrégées quand il se rendit compte du regard fixe de l'époux posé sur lui. Alors il baissa les yeux sur le plaid qu'il portait en toge.

Oh. Il avait probablement besoin de ça.

 **.**

Eh bien, c'était une première rencontre tout-à-fait inattendue, mais tout-à-fait encourageante. Nu à nouveau, Harry ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre maritale et, déposant les chaussons au pied du lit, se glissa sous les chaudes couvertures. En tout cas, s'il avait déjà connu des maris qui savait pour sa liaison, jamais l'un d'eux lui avait demandé de retourner se coucher avec leur moitié. Il y avait normalement des limites à la courtoisie. Ce monsieur Malfoy... c'était un tout nouveau genre. Harry aimait bien.

Il mit tout de même l'alarme de son téléphone en marche au cas où celle d'Astoria ne le réveille pas. Ce serait de très mauvais goût d'être toujours là à midi le lendemain. Au passage, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas loin de quatre heures et demi. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas estimé assez large.

Pour lui ça s'était bien passée, mais le lendemain au réveil sa maîtresse ne fut clairement pas de cet avis. Il était huit heures et des poussières, son portable avait échoué à le réveiller, et Astoria faisait le pied de grue devant son côté du lit.

-Tu as rencontré mon mari ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, son réveil sonnait toujours. Sans doute la raison du pourquoi Astoria avait pensé qu'il serait bien à même de l'entendre l'engueuler. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait. Là, debout à à peine plus d'un mètre de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle avait pris la voix de le colère.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry, un peu dans les vapes, en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était recouché que depuis moins de quatre heures. Le cycle du sommeil n'était pas censé fonctionner comme ça. Il finit par voir les contours de sa silhouette, puis le flou s'atténua et il la vit tout entière. Il fut un instant déçue qu'elle se soit déjà vêtue, mais ses yeux noirs lui coupèrent l'envie de lui faire la remarque.

-Tu, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. As rencontré, se fit-elle menaçante. Mon _mari ?_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas que ça déclencherait une troisième guerre mondiale. Après tout, ce n'était que son mari, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça d'être trompé. Alors quoi ? Mais ça semblait avoir touché une corde sensible chez sa maîtresse alors il se redressa dans le lit, les mains en demande d'accalmie.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, d'accord ? Dit-il doucement. Il est revenu plus tôt de son voyage, on s'est croisés, il est resté en bas, je suis remonté.

-Je le crois pas...

Elle n'avait jamais parut si blasée. La main levée, deux doigts sur le front comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas réel, elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Harry fronça les sourcils, poussa son morceau de couverture.

-Ma puce ?

Il se leva, doucement, et marcha jusqu'à être quelque part à moins d'un mètre de son dos. Il pouvait comprendre que ça change la vie d'une femme que son mari rencontre son amant, et que pour certaines même ça pouvait très mal se finir. Mais Harry pouvait se vanter d'avoir une façon plutôt juste de jauger les mariages, et il semblait que si Astoria était si habile à cacher ses aventures, son mari était tout à fait tranquille à accepter leur existence. Alors quoi, il se serait trompé ? Monsieur Malfoy serait en réalité un fou de la machette ? Il fit un pas de plus et voulut la prendre par les hanches, mais elle évita le contact.

-J'imagine que tu vas partir, maintenant, fit-elle avec un goût amer.

Harry plissa les yeux. Et il eut beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens dans son esprit, il ne voyait pas sous quel angle de la chose le choix de son départ lui aurait incubé à _lui_. Soit elle le fichait dehors, soit son mari le faisait, mais personnellement il se trouvait plutôt bien dans ce mariage-là.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il alors, sincèrement curieux.

Elle se retourna vers lui, étonnée. Ils se regardèrent tous deux, perdus un moment. Et puis elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Pourtant elle finit par prononcer ces quelques mots :

-Tu... tu ne veux pas partir ? Tu as rencontré Draco, tu ne me demandes pas de choisir ?

-Je serais un idiot de te demander ça, souligna Harry avec un petit sourire.

Déjà, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle refuserait. Ensuite, parce que Harry _ô grand jamais_ ne cherchait une relation sérieuse sur le long terme. Ce n'était pas pour rien, qu'il couchait avec des femmes mariées. A quoi bon sacrifier le mariage d'Astoria quand il finirait par la quitter pour aller voir ailleurs ? Il eut un petit sourire. En plus, _Draco_ était le plus cool des maris qu'il avait rencontrés depuis longtemps. Tout ça, bien sûr, il le garda pour lui. Il se contenta de mettre cette fois-ci ses mains sur ses hanches et, l'attirant à lui, frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

-J'aime être ton adultère, dit-il doucement.

Il l'embrassa une première fois sur la moue qu'elle avait aux lèvres, peu convaincue. Il l'embrassa une deuxième fois et elle répondit, un peu. Après la troisième fois elle eut un petit sourire et le repoussa du bout des doigts.

-D'accord... Dit-elle. Je te crois.

Il fut satisfait de sa réponse, satisfait qu'elle ne le haïsse pas, satisfait qu'elle ne le jette pas. Elle lui tourna le dos et, se déshabillant en direction de la salle de bain de la chambre maritale, elle ajouta :

-Mais tu restes mon amant, et comme mon mari est en bas, tu t'en vas discrètement !

-Sérieusement ?

Il s'attendait à une réponse, mais elle était effectivement sérieuse et referma la porte de la salle d'eau derrière elle dans un petit rire qu'il trouva adorable le temps d'un instant. Mais fichtre, il était mis à la porte avant le petit déjeuner. Remarque... Soupirant doucement, il se rappela que ce n'était, en fait, pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Alors il sauta dans un caleçon, enfila à la hâte sa paire de chaussettes, son pantalon et le reste, et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé en bas des marches, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entour. Signes du mari… ? Aucun. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il tenta un détour par la cuisine. Si le chemin était libre, il pousserait l'audace jusqu'à prendre une pomme pour la route. Il osa un regard. Personne. La corbeille de fruits était sur le plan de travail près des fours et il tenta une diagonale directe. Cinq pas, un allongement expert du bras, une pomme, et demi-tour droite- _bordel de m- !_ Harry fit un bon spectaculaire.

Juste devant lui, sorti de nulle part, Draco Malfoy le regardait d'un air moqueur – Harry allait mettre une éternité à s'en remettre, déjà il fermait les yeux, une main à son torse, le cœur se calmant à peine.

-Vous êtes pas un chanceux, hein ?

Appuyé contre son réfrigérateur, clairement là depuis longtemps, les bras croisés, il semblait le juger tout entier. Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux une poignée de secondes plus tard, il put très bien voir le rictus sarcastique accroché à son visage. _Oh non…_ Il regarda vivement presque malgré-lui vers l'entrée – et l'escalier, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de là. Sur le plan de travail près du mari le grille-pain fit sauter le pain qu'il avait dans le ventre et l'attention d'Harry revint dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Astoria avait vraiment eu l'air de vouloir qu'ils ne se voient pas. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, vue la veille, mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit l'époux en faisant les deux pas qui le séparait de son pain. Je ne vous ai pas vu. Vous êtes tellement furtif.

 _Hein ? Oh !_ Harry mit un instant à comprendre, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Astoria ne voulait pas mélanger ses mondes, ça lui allait tout à fait – et tant que son mari lui laissait l'opportunité de partir avant que leur amie commune ne descende, il s'élança presque vers l'entrée.

-Merci !

Il enfila ses chaussures à l'arrachée, ouvrit puis referma la porte derrière lui avec tant d'expertise qu'elle n'eut qu'un léger déclic. Seulement alors il passa sa veste, descendit les quelques marches jusqu'à l'allée, croqua dans sa pomme et entreprit de marcher jusqu'à trois rues plus loin, où il avait garé sa BMW. De son sac il sortit la clé du cadenas de son antivol et libéra sa roue arrière. D'un coup d'œil autour de lui il repéra une poubelle publique, qu'il visa avec son trognon – et qu'il atteignit. Un petit sourire vint naître à ses lèvres. Draco Malfoy. En chair et en os. Du coffre il sortit son casque et, rapidement, enjamba la bête. Personne n'avait essayé de forcer ni le cadenas ni le coffre, le quartier était vraiment sûr... Et sa journée à lui commençait vraiment bien. Une minute plus tard à peine, et il roulait vers le centre-ville.

 **.**

Il s'arrêta dans le parking souterrain de la Place du Palais et enroula son antivol autour de sa roue arrière. Il se fit la remarque en sortant qu'il s'était déjà fait la remarque précédemment qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se garer ici depuis que les prix à l'heure avaient augmentés, mais il sortit quand même par la porte des piétons et marcha droit vers le Café de la Place. Le nom n'avait pas été cherché très loin, mais les tenanciers étaient des chics types. Et puis, Harry avait ses petites habitudes. Il entra et alla jusqu'au bar.

-Salut Oliver ! Fit-il avec un signe de la main.

-Harry ! Mon Dieu ça fait un bail, qu'est-ce que tu devenais ?

Harry souligna le fait que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça, et qu'en ce moment il passait pas mal de temps chez une amie. Il précisa qu'elle l'avait jeté dehors ce matin sans qu'il n'ait pu manger quoi que ce fût – il omit la pomme, pourtant si durement gagnée.

-Un café un croissant alors, ça marche, sourit son ami.

-Et ton frère, il est où ?

Oliver fit couler un expresso dans une tasse en rappelant à Harry que Marcus n'était pas son frère. Il lui donna son breuvage, sortit un croissant chaud de derrière de comptoir et ajouta un journal du matin. _Cadeau de la maison_. Avec un sourire Harry le remercia, posa un billet sur le bar et emporta le tout à une table non loin.

Marcus et Oliver tenaient cet établissement depuis des années maintenant, et Harry ne les avait jamais vus passer une semaine sans se disputer dans l'arrière-boutique. Alors soit ils étaient secrètement mariés et en instance de divorce – mais Harry avait l'œil pour ces choses là – soit il était urgent qu'ils passent le pas et se débarrassent de cette tension qui nuisait à leurs relations de travail. En attendant, les _frangins_ ça leur allait plutôt bien. Harry ouvrit son journal à la page des sports et regarda les quelques résultats de la semaine pour le principe. Il fallait l'avouer, il n'était pas un grand sportif dans l'âme. Il avait fait du hockey, plus jeune, mais la mentalité des équipes en grandissant changeait aussi, et si c'était jouer pour gagner et pleurer à la seconde place, il disait non merci.

Il mordit dans son croissant et sortit son téléphone. A cette heure-ci du début de matinée, il était presque sûr d'attraper Ron juste avant qu'il arrive à son boulot. Ron était employé de ses frères dans une boutique touche-à-tout de l'une des rues les plus touristiques de la ville. C'était peu dire qu'ils étaient bien placés. En tout cas, la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé, les affaires étaient au mieux. Sur la page de ses contacts, il eut une petite moue… il fit un retour en arrière et ouvrit ses messages. Dans la conversation la plus récente, il tapa « _Elégant et sarcastique_ » – et puis il quitta le fil de Ginny, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, pour enfin appeler son frère. Monsieur Malfoy. Un tel jeu du sort. Harry était vraiment ravi. Ça sonna une fois... deux fois...

 _-Voyez-vous ça, un revenant !_ Fit la voix enjouée de son meilleur ami au bout du fil.

-Eh, c'est toi qu'était parti ! Rit Harry, pas trop fort cependant pour ne pas déranger les clients du café. J'ai reçu votre carte au fait, Bill t'a dit ?

Bien sûr qu'il lui avait dit. Ron, en contrepartie, lui demanda s'il lui avait dit pour Romilda et Justin – Harry put entendre qu'il insista sur _Romilda_. Bien sûr, qu'il lui avait dit... Son ami se moqua de lui, c'était prévisible. Il fallait dire que toutes ses liaisons ne se terminaient pas de la plus idéale des façons. Pour tout dire, Harry préférait quand c'était l'autre qui partait, c'était alors bien plus facile pour lui. Mais d'autres... comment dire... _s'attachaient_. Et si Harry préférait les adultères, en aucun cas il ne voulait détruire leur mariage. Pour ça, Astoria et son mari étaient des candidats parfaits, ce n'était pas à cacher… Il fallait dire aussi que si avec Justin ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, avec Romilda il avait _vraiment_ merdé.

-Ça vous dit un resto la semaine prochaine ? J'invite, proposa Harry.

 _-En fait on voulait t'inviter toi, justement ! Hermione ferait la cuisine, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

Son croissant était très bon, mais ça n'empêcha pas le ventre d'Harry de grogner d'approbation. Depuis que Hermione avait gagné le droit d'avoir de meilleurs horaires à l'hôpital, elle s'était remise à la cuisine. Et nom de Dieu, elle faisait des trucs merveilleux. Ron rit.

 _-Cool, on fait ça alors ! Dimanche ?_

-Dimanche là ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Il était censé passer toute la semaine avec Astoria, mais il savait qu'elle devait partir peu après… Alors, est-ce que son départ était un _samedi_ ou un _lundi…_ Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, son nez se retroussa sous l'effort. Non, elle _revenait_ un lundi. Donc samedi elle prenait l'avion, et dimanche il n'avait rien de prévu.

-Ouais ça me va ! Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, satisfait.

De tout façon son époux était rentré, alors si ça se trouvait tous leurs plans tombaient à l'eau – et alors peu importerait qu'il se soit rappelé correctement du jour de son départ.

 _-Génial. Je te laisse, j'arrive à la boutique ! Eh, Hermione t'embrasse bien sûr._

-Bien sûr, et moi aussi. Passe le bonjour à tes frères aussi !

 _-T'inquiète._

Et il raccrocha. Alors Harry rangea son portable à son tour. Le café qu'ils faisaient ici était vraiment bon, et il arrivait à la fin du sien. Revigoré par son coup de téléphone, Harry fit un signe à Oliver pour lui en demander un autre. Son portable à peine dans sa poche il se mit à vibrer, il le ressortit vivement. Un rictus amusé et satisfait à la fois vint se former au coin de ses lèvres. C'était un message de Ginny.

« _!_ »

Elle l'appellerait dès qu'elle aurait fini sa journée au journal, c'était certain. _Héhé_ , il imaginait sa tête d'ici. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un mari en pleine nuit, elle devait avoir mille questions. Presque sournois, il re-rangea son portable dans sa poche. Maintenant, elle devrait attendre toouuute la journée pour savoir. Oliver arriva avec son second café et Harry le remercia, avant de soupirer longuement, allongeant les jambes sous sa table et croisant les chevilles. Décidément vraiment satisfait de ce début de matinée, il engloutit la fin de son croissant.

 **.**

Draco venait de poser la vaisselle de son petit déjeuner dans l'évier quand il se rendit compte qu'il en manquait. Il lui fallut bien quinze longues secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son verre – il retourna dans le salon, prit le verre sur la table basse, ainsi que la brique de jus d'orange qu'il avait apparemment oubliée là aussi, et retourna à la cuisine. Il mit la brique au frigo et le verre dans l'évier avec le reste. Il rinça le tout, mit du produit nettoyant sur une éponge et commença à laver. Astoria arriva de l'étage derrière lui et, frottant ses cheveux encore humides de la douche dans une serviette, elle se servit du café dans un mug. Puis elle ouvrit le frigo et prit un pot de fromage blanc. Draco put deviner tout ça rien qu'à l'oreille. Mais surtout, il était curieux.

-Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

-Je viens à peine de le sortir du frigo.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Elle faisait ça, des fois. Au début de leur histoire il avait trouvé ça charmant. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le « début de leur histoire ».

-Ton amant, ma chère, pas ton yaourt.

-T'es jaloux mon amour ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire sardonique. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu son sens de l'humour. Ça la fit sourire, puis elle répondit que oui, ça faisait un moment. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé avec son mug et son yaourt, mit ses pieds sous ses cuisses et alluma le poste sur la chaîne de l'information en continu.

-Oh Draco, tu m'apporterais une petite cuillère ?

Il répondit d'un vague _hm-hm_. Elle attendrait qu'il ait finit ça, de toute façon. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu aussi tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Quoi que, pour trois trucs... Il rinça le tout, posa ses affaires sur l'égouttoir et s'essuya les mains dans un torchon accroché là. Puis il ouvrit le tiroir à couverts et prit une cuillère. Il passa derrière le canapé pour la donner à sa femme. Et puis il appuya ses mains sur le dossier pour regarder l'écran un instant.

-Les Européennes c'est cette année ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais apparemment oui, l'engrenage était lancé. Eh ben, il n'avait pas pensé que ces dernières années étaient passées si vite. Il se demanda un instant s'il en était satisfait. De leur contenu. Mais il baissa les yeux, et quitta le salon. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'était de toute façon pas le genre de questions auxquelles on avait des réponses.

Il sortit sur la terrasse et se saisit de son portable. Il composa le numéro de Blaise. Une sonnerie... deux sonneries... trois... quatre... cinq... ? Draco soupira : boîte vocale.

 _-Z'êtes bien sur le numéro perso de Blaise Zabini, si vous m'appelez vous êtes débile vous savez que je suis en Roumanie ! Laissez un message, je vous rappellerai de retour au pays. Tchouss !_

Hm. Il avait oublié. C'était le genre de trucs qui lui passaient souvent au-dessus de la tête. Il voyageait trop, sans doute. Enfin, peu importait, il composa le numéro de Théo. Et rebelote, sonneries. Quand il tomba sur la boîte vocale de nouveau, il se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

- _Salut vous êtes bien sur le numéro privé de Théodore Nott. J'espère que vous avez eu ce portable par moi, sinon vous allez avoir un problème. Je suis indisponible pour le moment, laissez-moi un messag- Pansy arrête j'enregistre mon- !_

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur messagerie depuis que son ami avait changé de téléphone et mine de rien, ça le fit sourire. Apparemment, sa nouvelle copine lui prenait tout son temps. Enfin, il était toujours tout seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la piscine de la terrasse. C'était tentant, l'air était encore doux, une petite baignade avant que midi n'apporte une chaleur trop insoutenable, pourquoi pas.

Il fit un rapide aller-retour à la chambre pour mettre un maillot de bien et alla piquer une tête dans le bassin. Quelques longueurs ne lui feraient pas de mal non plus. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas un peu forcé sur ses jambes et ses bras. Et puis ça soulagerait son dos. On avait beau dire, mais les sièges d'avion et de train, ce n'étaient pas les plus confortables des lits.

Il nagea comme ça un quart d'heure, peut-être plus, avant que son portable ne sonne sur le sol près de l'eau. _Merde_. Il nagea dans cette direction, s'accouda au rebord, s'essuya les mains dans sa serviette et décrocha.

-Allô ?

 _-Salut Draco, c'est Théo !_ Fit la voix chaleureuse de son ami. _T'as essayé de m'appeler ?_

Oh, super ! Il lui demanda d'attendre quelques secondes, posa son portable et se hissa sur le bord de la piscine. Les pieds dans l'eau, il reprit l'appareil et le colla à son oreille. Il allait lui lancer une invitation à sortir dans la journée, mais il commença par l'informer de l'état particulier de son message de boîte vocale.

- _Ah merde, j'avais oublié ça..._

Draco rit, parce que c'était Théo tout craché.

-T'es dispo pour cet aprèm ?

Il y eut un long _hmmm_ qui manifesta de sa réflexion. Mais oui, il était complètement libre, et il ne mit pas si longtemps à acquiescer dans une exclamation enthousiaste. Un golf ? Ou un bar ? Draco approuva, un golf _puis_ un bar ça lui allait tout à fait. Il proposa un rendez-vous à quatorze heures devant le parc où ils allaient habituellement.

- _Oublie le quatorze heure !_ Refusa Théo _. Pansy est chez ses parents pour la semaine, je t'invite à déjeuner. Les Platanes, midi trente ?_

Eh bien, mieux que tout. Il décolla un instant son téléphone de son oreille pour regarder l'heure. Il était large, super large, il aurait eu le temps de prendre dix douches. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se lever si tôt les jours où il ne bossait pas.

-Ça marche pour moi, fit-il.

- _Super_.

Ils raccrochèrent et Draco se leva. Il jeta son portable sur une chaise longue et mit sa serviette à ses épaules. Il traversa le salon, passa derrière le canapé où son épouse était toujours en contemplation des horreurs de la semaine. Il jugea tout de même bon de l'avertir :

-Je mange dehors ce midi.

Et elle acquiesça vaguement.

 **.**

Théo cachait bien son jeu. Draco le connaissait bien, pourtant, il aurait dû savoir. Peut-être même qu'il savait. N'empêche que sous ses airs de garçon raisonnable, Théo avait de la ressource. Alors quand Draco rentra, tard, très tard ce soir-là, il avait bu bien plus que son organisme n'aurait dû le supporter.

Ses clés dérapèrent sur la serrure, ses pieds trébuchèrent contre le tapis et il jura à mi-voix. _Bonne soirée_ , se répétait-il sous son crâne. _Bonne soirée, très bonne soirée_. Ça le fit rire, et il referma la porte qu'il claqua sous le manque de douceur.

-Merde...

Tant pis. Il monta à l'étage, enleva ses chaussures devant la porte. Ça lui prit du temps, et de l'énergie, mais il y parvint. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, la referma comme il put. Mais la chambre... la chambre était vide. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Astoria ? Chuchota-t-il.

Mais non, pas d'Astoria. Il marcha jusqu'à leur lit, s'y assit, les yeux sur la place vide. Mais la porte se rouvrit presque aussitôt, presque aussi doucement. Sa femme, dans une nuisette qu'il connaissait bien, se tenait dans l'encadrement. Son ordinateur portable sous le bras et son casque autour de son cou, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour comprendre qu'elle avait été dans le salon tout ce temps.

-Bonsoir mon amour, dit-il dans un sourire.

C'était si bizarre de l'entendre avec cette douceur dans sa bouche qu'il eut un petit rire. Astoria haussa un sourcil, avec un petit sourire sardonique. Elle referma la porte, posa ses affaires près de sa table de chevet, et vint se hisser sur le lit. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et le regarda dans les yeux en se reculant un peu.

-Tu pues l'alcool, _mon cœur_.

Elle l'allongea d'une main contre son torse et le déshabilla sans hâte. _Fichtre_ , c'était excitant. Dès qu'il n'eut plus de chemise il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et reprit sans gêne l'observation du corps souple de sa femme sur le sien, engourdi d'éthanol. Elle testa la réaction de son pénis d'une main agile, et tous deux furent surpris d'être témoin d'une réponse dudit membre. Avec tout cet alcool ingurgité, c'était un petit miracle.

Être ivre n'était plus ce que c'était.

Enfin, Draco n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pas plus qu'Astoria, qui enjamba ses hanches. Elle embrassa son cou mais il ne ferma pas les yeux, pour ne pas que les choses se mettent à tourner autour de lui. Il aurait pu la repousser, pour vivre sa honte de l'homme bourré tout seul, mais il avait envie d'elle. Ça lui prenait, comme ça, parfois. Alors il la laissa faire, et elle lui ôta son pantalon, puis son boxer. Ses mains à lui allèrent s'égarer sur ses hanches qu'il s'étonna de trouver nue. _Quand s'était-elle dévêtue..._ Peut-être avait-il rêvassé, une minute, ou deux. Il trouva son ventre, ses cuisses, son ventre de nouveau puis la rondeur de ses seins.

Ses mains retombèrent sur sa taille quand elle encastra la chaleur de son vagin sur la rudesse de son érection. Alors il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

Il dut rêvasser quelques instants supplémentaires. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il était à deux doigts de jouir et ses mains se crispèrent sur la peau claire de son épouse qui gémissait au-dessus de lui. Et il jouit, et elle jouit. Alors Astoria se retira de mon membre rassasié et se coucha à son côté. Ils respirèrent sourdement l'un et l'autre en rythme quelques longues secondes. Puis elle se tourna vers son côté et, lui tournant le dos, rabattit les couvertures sur elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Draco continua de fixer le plafond un instant. Et quand enfin il ferma les yeux à son tour, aucunes pensées ne traversèrent son esprit.

Ni mauvaises.

Ni bonnes.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Draco est là ! \ o /

 **Alors, cette première rencontre, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?** Et la personnalité de Draco, au moins ce qu'on peut en voir ici ? :) (Je conçois qu'il n'est peut-être pas le plus heureux des hommes...)

 **De mon côté j'attends vos avis avec la plus grande impatience** , et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (26/09/18) pour le chapitre 3 ! :D

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	4. 03 - Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Guest (19/09, 13h37) :

Hey ! Ravie que cette histoire te fasse passer un bon moment ;)  
J'espère que ça continuera comme ça, bonne lecture !

Maud :

Je te confirme, ils le sont ! Ce sera d'ailleurs dit au cours de l'histoire :) Par contre pas de threesome, ça reste bien une histoire tout à fait monogame, si on peut dire ça vu comment ça commence... xD  
Je prends cette remarque comme un compliment que j'accueille avec grand plaisir ! C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas les formes les plus fréquentes de relations entre adultes, et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs :)  
J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ! :D  
Bonne lecture ~

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

Ce ne fut pas son réveil qui tira Harry du sommeil le lendemain, mais la sonnerie d'appel de son téléphone portable. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil hagard, sa main fouillant ses draps à la recherche de son bruyant portable. Qui pouvait bien être l'abruti qui l'appelait à cette heure-là ? Et où était ce satané machin ? Il ouvrit avec peine son deuxième œil.

-Houu c'est la sexy _Astoria_ qui t'appelle…

 _Oh non_. Soudain pris d'un sursaut d'adrénaline, Harry roula vivement sur le côté – tomba de son lit au passage dans un fracas – et fit les trois pas de géant précipités mais salvateurs qui lui permirent de glisser jusqu'à son clic-clac ouvert. Dérapant sur son linot, il arracha son téléphone des mains de sa meilleure amie juste à temps pour décrocher.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Le ton étrangement doux de sa voix malgré les circonstances fit ricaner son amie et il s'éloigna d'elle pour qu'Astoria ne l'entende pas – non sans un regard plein de reproches. Ginny, tout sourire, leva les deux pouces dans sa direction.

- _Je te réveille ?_ Demanda sa maîtresse.

-Du tout ! Assura-t-il – mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se laisser retomber lourdement sur son lit.

Se faisant, il zieuta vers son radioréveil. Huit heures ! Ce n'était pas sérieux… Il se frotta les yeux pour en chasser le reste de sommeil et, dans la pièce d'à côté, Ginny bailla bruyamment – Harry couvrit le micro de son portable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer la journée en ville avec moi, aujourd'hui ?

 _Ooh_ … Harry laissa doucement un sourire s'installer à ses lèvres. Alors leurs plans ne changeaient pas ? Malgré le retour imprévu de son mari à la maison ? Voilà qui était une nouvelle agréable. Et puis il ne pouvait pas le nier, il aimait beaucoup quand elle parlait avec cette douceur dans la voix… Il se redressa dans son lit, s'adossa à au mur derrière lui.

-Ça me plairait beaucoup… quand tu veux que je sois là ?

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je passe te prendre !

Mais il grimaça – en silence. Il n'aimait pas dire à ses amants où il vivait. Il le faisait au début, mais ça lui avait vite attiré des tonnes de problèmes. La moitié ayant été des maris jaloux, l'autre moitié des amours terminés, trop… _attachés_. Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, pointa du doigt la cuisine, puis lui, et mima une tasse. Harry leva un pouce dans sa direction avec un petit clin d'œil alors qu'il continuait :

-Non, non- tu sais quoi ? Je suis quasiment près déjà, mentit-il. Je laisse ma moto chez toi et on part de là, tu préfères pas ? En plus mon quartier à cette heure-ci le matin quand on est en voiture c'est ultra-galère…

Elle rit un peu et il pria pour qu'elle l'ait cru. Il se levait de son lit et se sortait des vêtements propres, à la va-vite. Il poussa le battant de sa chambre pour pouvoir changer de caleçon malgré Ginny dans l'appartement.

-D'accord, gros nigaud. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour monter sur une moto, hm… ?

Il se força à rire un peu à son tour – sans nier, mais sans acquiescer non plus. Pantalon enfilé, il trouva une paire de chaussures qui dépassaient de son lit, enfonça très disgracieusement un premier pied dedans – il faillit trébucher et tomber. Astoria raccrocha sur un dernier mot doux, et Harry jeta son téléphone sur son lit. Il se pencha pour finir de mettre sa chaussure, puis enfila l'autre. Il referma sa braguette, ajusta sa ceinture, prit ses clés de moto sur sa table de chevet et sortit de sa chambre en passant un tee-shirt propre.

-Eh bien, ça c'est du rapide !

Contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, elle touillait son café. Elle portait un tee-shirt beige et un short de sport rouge qu'Harry ne portait plus depuis qu'il avait arrêté le sport en compétition et, pour être honnête, c'était toujours aussi troublant pour lui qu'ils fassent la même taille de fringues. Elle était plus jeune d'un an, elle était une fille, mais ses vêtements lui allaient comme s'ils étaient les siens. Carrément injuste – mais Harry avait fini par se faire à l'aidée qu'il ne serait jamais grand et baraqué.

-Dis-moi, il a l'air super bon ton café, il est où le mien ?

Ce fut peut-être prononcé un peu vite, et elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui faire signe vers sa table qu'il s'y dirigea, et pris le mug posé là. Il se mit à le boire et Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

-Ralentis, il va pas s'envoler !

Trop tard, il avait fini. Il le posa vivement dans l'évier et s'élança tout de suite vers sa porte.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt, faut que j'aille vite !

-Elle ne sait même pas où t'habites…

Comment aura-t-elle pu savoir s'il était dans les temps ou non ? Mais Harry était lancé, il avait déjà enfilé sa veste et posé la main sur sa poignée. « _Tu mettras la clé dans la boîte aux lettres !_ » Et comme ça, il fut parti. Ginny continua de fixer la porte close de longues, longues secondes après son départ. Une petite moue s'installa à ses lèvres. _Eh beh_. Puis son regard fut attiré par l'horloge sur le mur et elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais elle avait un travail, _elle_ ! Il fallait encore qu'elle se change et qu'elle remette le clic-clac en canapé.

Un instant, elle hésita à appeler Ron…

Mais bon, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'Harry avait une nouvelle maîtresse, elle n'allait pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait rencontré son mystérieux mari la veille, il fallait laisser à Harry quelque chose à raconter ! Elle ne retint pas un ricanement sournois. Ça avait vraiment été une façon pitoyable de rencontrer l'époux de sa maîtresse. La pire histoire qu'il lui avait racontée jusque-là, elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place… carrément hilarant ! Et comme à force de se presser elle fut prête un peu avant l'heure qu'elle avait prévu, elle s'offrit cinq minutes devant la télé.

De son côté, Harry était déjà coincé dans le trafic.

Une chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas menti : la circulation à cette heure-ci de la matinée, dans son quartier, était une véritable galère. Il naviguait tant bien que mal entre les voitures, et réussit enfin à sortir du centre-ville. Cap sur la banlieue riche. Il y fut presque dans le temps imparti – celui qu'il mettait habituellement pour arriver. En garant sa moto, un peu plus bas dans la rue, il se demanda ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si Ginny avait décroché à sa place.

Une grimace lui échappa.

Il mit son antivol et entreprit de remonter la rue à pieds. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait exprès, bien sûr, elle n'était pas comme ça… en tout cas, il pensait… Arrivé devant la grille, il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas comme ça, hein ? Non… non. Quand même, pour être tranquille, il faudrait peut-être lui trouver quelqu'un. Juste pour la distraire de sa vie sentimentale à lui de temps en temps. Une fois l'allée de graviers traversée, il sonna à la porte – ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses poches. Ceci dit, c'était lui qui lui avait dit de passer pour lui raconter la nuit qu'il avait passée… Donc… il faudrait peut-être… trouver quelqu'un à Ginny… pour empêcher Harry… de se mettre lui-même dans ce genre de situations ? Il plissa les yeux.

-J'arrive j'arrive !

La voix de sa maîtresse à l'intérieur lui chassa tout ça de l'esprit – il se passa une main dans les cheveux, pour les discipliner, juste à temps. La porte s'ouvrit sur Astoria, qui le gratifia d'un grand sourire et qui se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres, une seconde à peine. Elle portait un parfum qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais senti sur elle, et qui lui allait très bien.

-Entre, je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Je suis presque prête.

Elle repartit vers l'escalier et Harry la suivit des yeux alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Si on lui avait demandé, elle était déjà très bien… Ses yeux remontèrent de ses mollets à l'arrière de sa nuque, en passant par cette légère robe bleue qui arrivait au-dessus de ses genoux et qui lui faisait de très, très jolies fesses. Quand elle disparut à l'étage, il remit ses mains dans ses poches, et souffla doucement. Eh bien, sa matinée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues. Il regarda sa montre – 8h48. Distraitement, son ventre l'incita à regarder vers la cuisine.

Monsieur Malfoy était assis à la table. _Oh…_ Harry en fut gêné un instant. Astoria ne voulait-elle pas faire en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent jamais ? En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre la veille au matin. Est-ce qu'elle avait changé d'avis ? N'osant pas s'approcher, il le regarda de loin. Les coudes sur la table, la tête semblait-il seulement soutenue par ses mains à ses tempes, il avait l'air de regarder son café fixement sans avoir l'intention d'y toucher. Devant lui sur la table, dans un verre d'eau, se dissolvait ce qui ressemblait à un cachet d'aspirine. Malfoy tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, comme s'il s'était senti observé. Harry sourit, un peu gêné. Un instant il pensa que c'était bête et que Malfoy n'y répondrait pas – d'ailleurs, il ne répondait pas. Pas tout de suite. Mais finalement il parut surpris de le voir, comme s'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre qui il était. Et puis Harry eut le droit à un salut de l'aviation, d'un doigt parti de sa tempe. Petit, tout petit. Comme si ça avait été douloureux pour lui de bouger. Il se remit à fixer son café et Harry grimaça d'empathie. Mauvaise nuit sans doute. Et puis il se surprit à lever des sourcils pensifs. _Ou bonne, ceci dit_. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en disserter qu'Astoria redescendait de l'étage. Elle avait passé des chaussures qui la rehaussaient de huit bons centimètres et relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval décontractée.

-Et me revoici ! Lança-t-elle dans un sourire. Tu as pris un petit déjeuner ?

Question qui lui suffit pour se détourner de la cuisine et arrêter de vouloir s'occuper des affaires personnelles de l'époux pour s'intéresser un peu plus aux affaires très personnelles de l'épouse. Il eut un petit sourire.

-A vrai dire, non.

-Alors tu vas adorer le premier arrêt de la journée.

Elle prit sa main, tout sourire, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Il referma la porte derrière eux et elle l'emmena jusqu'au garage, où elle l'invita à prendre place sur le siège passager de son cabriolet. Il pensa un instant à sa moto dont la clé était dans la poche de sa veste et il se demanda si Ginny n'allait pas oublier de lui rendre le reste de son trousseau, puis il pensa brièvement à son cocu et son verre d'aspirine à l'étage du dessus. Puis Astoria prit sa bouche avec la sienne d'une telle façon qu'Harry se sentit durcir doucement dans son pantalon, et elle démarra au quart de tour – sortit du garage et dérapa sur la route en laissant derrière eux un nuage de poussière de graviers.

 **.**

-Franchement. Si tu me demandais mon avis. A moi.

Draco ferma les yeux, soupira profondément, détourna le regard vers la fenêtre du côté passager et se concentra vaguement sur la rue défilant devant lui. Théo ne parlait de cette manière que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose avec laquelle Draco était susceptible de ne pas être d'accord.

-Je veux dire. Tu sais. De pote à pote.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami, les yeux sur la route, avait les sourcils froncés, et sans aucun doute l'air concentré – ennuyé, même, peut-être. Draco savait où ils allaient avec ça, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils auraient cette conversation. D'anticipation, il se tassa un peu plus dans son siège, et son poing s'enfonça dans sa joue. Ils passèrent devant le grand panneau publicitaire du prochain McDonald.

-Pourquoi tu fais pas la même chose ! Lança finalement Théodore – et Draco soupira sans s'en cacher. Je veux dire, elle s'en ficherait ! Tu t'en fiches, elle s'en fiche, je vois pas ce qui te retient.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ma femme me trompe que je devrais la tromper moi aussi, maugréa Draco en réponse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Théo s'acharnait à ce sujet. C'était chaque fois la même chose. Et pourtant il le lui avait dit et répété, il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs. Son mariage avec Astoria avait fait un flop, très bien, mais il ne ressentait vraiment pas le besoin d'aller batifoler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, ils couchaient toujours ensemble, elle et lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un mari complètement délaissé. C'était bien moins fréquent que du temps où ils s'aimaient toujours, certes, mais bien plus que ce à quoi pouvaient s'attendre bon nombre de maris trompés.

-Oh allez ! Fit Théodore. A ce stade là ce n'est plus de la tromperie, c'est- c'est… c'est vivre sa vie !

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'entre Astoria et lui le concept de « tromperie » était devenu plus ou moins obsolète. Après tout, elle ne s'en cachait pas, et il ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur. Si le plus souvent elle était discrète, c'était à la fois pour son confort à lui et pour éviter de perdre ses amants prématurément. C'était arrivé, quelques fois. Que certains, après l'avoir vu ou entrevu, avaient voulu l'emmener loin de lui. De peur qu'elle ne rompe avec eux pour sauver son mariage, sans doute. Mais Astoria, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était l'aventure. Draco, lui, ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

-Trouve-toi une fille sympa, un peu canon, qui serait prête à te laisser l'embrasser – et ce serait déjà une grande victoire, regarde-toi, un cadavre ambulant.

Ils tournèrent à un carrefour et Draco fronça les sourcils, se retourna vers son ami. _Cadavre ? Vraiment ?_ Ça, c'était leur nuit passée ensemble. Théo, sur ce point-là, était vraiment le plus agaçant de ses amis. On pouvait le quitter à cinq heures du matin complètement défoncé et il était tout-à-fait capable de sonner à votre porte à sept heures, frais comme un gardon, pour vouloir vous emmener faire un jogging avec lui. Blaise, au moins, avait la décence d'avoir autant de mal à récupérer que Draco. Il descendit le pare-soleil et se regarda dans le petit miroir _. Damn…_ c'était vrai qu'il avait une sale gueule.

-Ou un gentil garçon ! Continuait Théo, imperturbable. Que tu pourrais emmener au cinéma, voir la rediffusion du tout premier Star Trek remasterisé !

De nouveau, Draco fronça les sourcils. Son ami ralentit à un feu rouge et un petit sourire se dessina malgré lui à ses lèvres alors qu'il se détournait de son pitoyable reflet. Alors là, ils ne parlaient plus vraiment de lui. Il se rappela soudainement que le petit cinéma-club installé à deux blocs de chez Théodore passait tout le week-end prochain des vieux films de science-fiction aux images refaites à neuf, et qu'il attendait ce moment depuis des semaines. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ta copine a dit non ?

Théodore eut un soupir à fendre l'âme, en redémarrant doucement. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Draco n'avait vu Pansy que quelques fois, mais elle lui avait semblé vraiment quelqu'un de bien. A les voir ensemble ça ne faisait aucun doutes, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Elle dit qu'elle voudrait voir le remake d'abord, pour être plus engagée émotionnellement…

Son ami avait vraiment l'air désolé. Draco avait connu quelqu'un comme ça à l'université, qui avait toujours eut peur de regarder les premiers Star Wars et d'être dérangé par la vieillesse de l'image et des effets spéciaux. Il lui semblait qu'un jour il avait commencé à les voir, mais par le quatrième. Ce qui était, il fallait tout de même le souligner, une très bonne façon de les regarder… Théo le tira de ses souvenirs d'un nouveau long soupir, alors qu'il tournait à droite pour passer les grilles du prochain parking privé.

-Le truc c'est qu'on l'a pas en DVD et on trouve pas une minute tous les deux pour aller le louer.

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Qui _loue_ encore des DVD ? S'étonna-t-il. Piratez-le, comme tout le monde.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel et ne tenta pas un instant de le cacher. Draco se détourna de lui, presque par habitude, pour regarder la densité des voitures déjà garées là. Il l'entendit maugréer derrière son volant :

-Dit l'honnête homme qui refuse de tromper sa femme volage…

-Une place !

La voiture fit une brusque embardée et le moteur coupa presque aussitôt. _Bingo_ , juste devant l'entrée. Théo retira la clé du contact, vérifia son frein à main et se retourna vers Draco, qui ouvrait déjà sa portière.

-Sans déconner, ça te ferait du bien d'avoir une aventure.

 _Lalala, je t'entends pas !_ Draco referma sa portière et marcha directement vers le coffre.

-Une aventure _sen-ti-men-tale_ ! Entendit-il crier la voix étouffée de Théo depuis l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Et puis son ami sortit de la voiture à son tour, juste alors que Draco ouvrait le coffre, et il put l'entendre très distinctement soupirer de nouveau – très dramatique. La portière se referma en claquant et Draco prit son sac de golf. Théo prit le sien à son tour, mais Draco remarqua bien que son regard était fixé sur lui. Il releva les yeux, rencontra les siens, fixes. Un peu blasés, peut-être.

-Quoi ? Finit-il par demander – mais il savait très bien _quoi_ , et Théo referma le coffre.

- _Rien_ , fit-il, exagérément. Monsieur Parfait.

Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé alors que son ami le dépassait, verrouillait sa voiture d'un _clac_ centralisé et ne l'attendait pas pour se diriger vers l'accueil. Glissant son sac sur son épaule, Draco mit ses mains dans ses poches et se retourna pour le suivre. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi Théo s'acharnait à ce point sur sa vie sentimentale – ou plutôt, son absence de vie sentimentale. Ce n'était pas bien grave de ne pas en avoir. En tout cas, ça ne lui manquait pas. Pas vraiment. Pas tout le temps. Il haussa le pas, histoire de le rattraper, quand même.

-Tu sais quoi, je te laisse tranquille. Je te laisse mariner dans ta misère.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Mais enfin, si c'était ce qu'il devait « endurer » pour sa tranquillité, c'était peu cher payé… Il soupira doucement.

-Mais dès que Blaise sera rentré de Roumanie on aura une petite conversation tous les trois, et il te lâchera moins vite que moi !

Oh _misère._ Il se renfrogna légèrement, enfouit plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches. Mais qu'ils le laissent un peu en paix… Il aimait sa maison, il aimait ses amis, il aimait son travail. Enfin… Oui, si, il aimait son travail. Quand ses clients potentiels n'annulaient pas leurs rencontres alors qu'il se trouvait déjà au-dessus de l'Atlantique et qu'il devait reprendre immédiatement un avion pour le retour… Il se rembrunit. Enfin, si son _patron_ n'avait pas annulé l'hôtel avant qu'il atterrisse, aussi. Rien qu'à y repenser, Draco en était de nouveau complètement exténué.

-Nott ! Lançait son ami à la jeune femme de l'accueil avec un sourire avenant. Théodore.

-Bonjour monsieur Nott, répondit-elle avec chaleur, votre parcours a été réservé. Voulez-vous payer dès maintenant ou préférez-vous que je vous réserve une table à notre restaurant ?

« _Hmmm…_ » Draco détourna les yeux vers le parking. Il faisait vraiment chaud. Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il avait mis un pantalon. Il aurait dû enfiler un bermuda. Et puis il grimaça – _oh, non, pas le bermuda_. Draco n'avait jamais réussi à trouver ça saillant. Confortable d'accord, frais peut-être, mais à quel prix.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Draco ? Tu veux qu'on mange ici ?

-Hm ? Marmonna-t-il.

Il ne détourna pas les yeux des voitures et des silhouettes en tenues estivales. Lunettes de soleil. Il avait oublié ses lunettes de soleil. Bah voilà, c'était pour ça qu'il plissait les yeux comme un abruti. « _Manger. Ici. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_ » Mais il avait plus ou moins arrêté d'écouter. Dos aux caisses, coudes appuyés contre leur comptoir, il regardait le parking, les gens et leurs aller-et-venus, l'entrée du parc d'à côté, qui appartenait d'ailleurs à la même compagnie. En fait, leurs caisses étaient juste là à côté de celle où ils se trouvaient – le regard de Draco suivit le fil de ses pensées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Eh bien, ça pour une coïncidence. Il eut un petit sourire.

-Vous savez quoi, reprenait Théo avec un sourire charmant en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Vous n'avez qu'à nous réserver une table, et si jamais nous changeons d'avis je viendrai régler directement ici. C'est possible ?

Draco se décolla un instant du comptoir pour s'y appuyer de nouveau sur le côté, totalement de dos à Théodore qui ne le remarqua pas un instant. Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle rencontre serait possible, ça semblait tellement absurde ! A à peine trois mètre de lui, appuyé à la caisse d'à côté alors que la jeune femme était au téléphone, l'amant de sa femme. « _Tu sais ce qu'il faudra qu'on fasse quand Blaise rentrera ? »_ continuait Théo qui déposait ses affaires personnelles – Draco avait développé une compétence particulière pour l'ignorer complètement. _« Qu'on retourne à ce super Vietnamien de l'autre fois ! Non attends, ce n'était pas avec toi que je suis allé, c'était avec Pansy… Oh tu vas adorer, ils ont cet aquarium gigantesque ! Et puis cet immense comptoir avec des chefs qui…_ »

-Hey.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Draco, surpris. Soudainement, Draco se demanda si ce n'était un peu idiot de sa part, s'il n'allait pas se sentir un peu… gêné. Mais l'autre eut un sourire étonné, et se retourna complètement vers lui. Lui n'avait pas oublié ses lunettes de soleil en tout cas, elles étaient juste là, relevées dans ses cheveux. Quand il pensait que les siennes étaient sur la table basse de son salon.

-Oh, répondit-il avec étonnement. Bonjour. Re. Vous êtes…

-Avec un ami, sourit Draco un instant. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt surpris de vous voir ici.

L'amant de sa femme eut un sourire un peu embarrassé, comme s'il se souvenait à l'instant qu'il était justement l'amant de sa femme. Intéressé par la façon dont il allait réagir, peut-être un peu curieux – peut-être un peu joueur – Draco retira les mains de ses poches et croisa les bras sur son torse, avec un petit rictus.

-Oui, elle a prévu un pique-nique au bord du lac.

Un pique-nique au bord du lac. C'était tout à fait du genre d'Astoria. Elle aimait _jouer_ à la romance. Il essaya de voir de l'embarras grandir dans ses yeux, ou de la honte peut-être… Mais il ne vit rien de ça. Seulement un genre d'amusement spontané. Draco retint un rire narquois – une fois il avait coincé l'un des amants de sa femme dans une conversation comme celle-ci, totalement par hasard. Le pauvre gars s'était pratiquement fait dessus. Il secoua doucement la tête, baissant les yeux vers le bitume, lèvres étirées en un nouveau sourire amusé – peut-être un peu moqueur. A vrai dire, _moqueur_ sans aucun doute.

-Je suis tout aussi étonné qu'Astoria vous ai permis de venir ce matin alors que j'étais là.

Un instant, il vit l'assurance de l'amant vaciller devant lui. Mais Draco ne lâcha pas son petit sourire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit pour la rassurer après notre rencontre, mais ça a été efficace.

L'amant eut un petit rire alors, pas vraiment gêné, peut-être un peu flatté – Draco ne fut pas trop sûr, mais ça le surprit. Eh bien… Draco releva un sourcil goguenard. Dire qu'il était étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que son assurance revienne aussi vite.

-Je le prendrai comme un compliment.

-Draco…

Draco sursauta presque, desserra ses bras en se détournant, un peu interdit. Théodore le regardait, fixement. Son sac toujours à son épaule, il venait d'en finir avec la demoiselle à l'accueil, et il avait l'air sincèrement offensé – peut-être un chouïa blasé.

-Je te parlais, mais tu m'écoutes pas du tout en fait.

Une seconde à peine, Draco s'en voulut de lui avoir ainsi tourné le dos – littéralement. Un instant plus tard et son ami faisait un signe de tête vers l'amant de sa femme avec un petit sourire.

-Tu nous présentes ?

-Oh, fit-il. Bien sûr, Théo voici, hm…

Il se retourna vers l'amant de sa femme et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom. _Ah…_ Mais il l'empêcha de se ridiculiser et, sourire avenant aux lèvres, il présenta sa main à Théodore.

-Harry, dit-il.

-Enchanté, assura Théo avec un même sourire. Théodore

-De même.

Théo serra sa main et, quand ce fut fait, ledit Harry eut comme un sourire contrit, se retourna vers Draco, puis vers son ami, puis vers Draco de nouveau. Tout ça fut très bref. Mais Théo dut tout de même trouver le temps long puisqu'il fut le premier à intervenir :

-Du coup, nous on va… non ?

-Si, si, affirma Draco en se retournant vers lui, puis de nouveau vers Harry. Un parcours nous attend. Eh bien, bonne journée ?

Harry eut un sourire, sous le regard inquisiteur de Théodore.

-Vous aussi.

Il les regarda l'un et l'autre une dernière fois et Draco fut le premier à tourner les talons – il dut quasiment entraîner Théo à sa suite. Eh bien, ça s'était bien passé. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il était plutôt satisfait de cette fortuite entrevue. Un petit sourire contenté s'étira à ses lèvres. _Il est bien, ce type_ , pensa-t-il. _Très bien même_. Par contre, Théo, lui, était bizarre maintenant… rien que cette façon qui avait eu de devoir le traîner… Draco osa un coup d'œil prudent vers son ami.

-Il a l'air sympa ce mec.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il sentait venir le piège. C'était… comme du jugement… ou…

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Il plissa les yeux, de plus en plus prudent.

-Non…

-Il te plaît, non ? Coupa Théo, très direct. T'étais ultra bizarre avec lui.

Draco fronça les sourcils, prêt à s'insurger. _Lui ? Bizarre ?_ Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais Théodore n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

-A faire comme si t'étais cool et tout.

Alors là Draco était carrément offensé. Il ne faisait jamais ça, c'était clairement une invention. Les sourcils toujours froncés, il tenta à nouveau de protester, mais il n'eut pas plus le temps de dire quoi que ce fût.

-Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir, continua Théodore.

Bref silence. _Ooh…_ D'accord, Draco voyait ce qu'il se passait. Il perdit son air offensé pour un petit rictus moqueur.

-Prends ça comme un signe du destin ! On parle de ta vie sentimentale et _hop_ ! Le voilà qui apparaît.

-Théo… c'est le nouvel amant d'Astoria.

Son ami s'arrêta net et Draco dut se retourner pour le regarder. Il avait les sourcils froncés, bouche bée, une main à son torse, définitivement offensé. Le petit rictus moqueur de Draco ne le quittait pas.

-Com- _ment ?_ S'insurgea Théodore. Mais elle ne peut pas te faire ça ! Crois-en mon expérience de ces quarante-cinq secondes passées tous les trois, c'est l'homme de ta vie !

Draco ne put empêcher un petit ricanement de passer ses lèvres alors qu'il se détournait de son ami pour marcher vers les grilles du terrain de golf. Cette histoire d'aventure, Théo n'en démordait décidemment pas.

-Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Vous, la maison de vos rêves et vos trois labradors ! Draco !

Mais Draco avait déjà de nouveau cessé de l'écouter.

 **.**

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Draco était sobre. Il avait bien mangé, certes, mais avait bu de l'eau pétillante tout du long – on ne l'y reprenait que rarement à deux fois en deux jours. Il n'avait plus vingt ans, ce n'était plus pour lui ces conneries. Poussant un soupir profond, il referma la porte derrière lui d'un geste expert du pied et jeta ses clés sur la coupelle en terre cuite du meuble de l'entrée.

-Astoria ? Appela-t-il.

Silence. Il vida ses poches, portefeuille, tickets de caisse, pièces de monnaie, puis il retira sa veste et l'accrocha au portant. A pas tranquilles, il se dirigea vers la cuisine – enfouit une main dans sa poche et alla ouvrir le frigo, sans vraiment être sûr de vouloir y prendre quelque chose. Une petite moue se forma à ses lèvres. Il referma son frigo et se retourna vers le reste de la cuisine, léger, presque aérien. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la corbeille de fruits et il s'y laissa comme glisser, se saisit d'une pomme et la jeta un instant dans les airs. Elle retomba dans sa paume avec un petit bruit sourd assez satisfaisant et il croqua dedans.

Soudainement, il eut l'envie débordante de retirer ses chaussures. Il marcha vers le salon, mit la pomme dans sa bouche pour la coincer entre ses dents, s'appuya sur le dossier de son canapé et les délassa une à une, avant de les retirer du bout des pieds. Il fit le tour ensuite et retourna vers l'escalier, monta les marches avec légèreté.

-Astoria ? Lança-t-il de nouveau, à mi-chemin.

-Bonsoir mon cœur !

La porte de leur chambre était ouverte et quand Draco y entra son épouse avait mobilisé le lit, le sol de son côté de la pièce et un bout du meuble près de la porte où il s'arrêta. Sa valise, grand ouverte sur les draps, était en pleine préparation. Draco s'assit sur un bout du meuble encore libre, juste à demi, et reprit un morceau de sa pomme.

-Bonne journée ?

Il répondit d'un vague « _hm-hm_ », alors que sa femme ne se retournait dans sa direction que pour se pencher vers une robe à fleurs, qu'elle souleva sous son regard avant de décider de la mettre dans ses bagages.

-Rappelle-moi combien de temps tu pars ? Demanda-t-il, distraitement.

Elle ne prenait son avion que dans quelques jours, mais elle commençait toujours sa valise à l'avance, pour ne jamais avoir à se faire déborder. Draco aurait pu faire la même chose, mais il n'avait jamais le courage. Et puis, il n'emportait jamais autant de choses. Il laissa son dos aller contre le mur.

-Une dizaine de jours. Samedi-Lundi.

-Tu voudras que je t'emmène à l'aéroport ?

Elle hésita un instant, peut-être quelques secondes, avant de décliner. Astoria n'aimait pas laisser sa voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport quand elle partait plus de trois jours. Mais elle lui assura que son amant l'y mènerait, et qu'elle verrait pour revenir. En tout cas, ce ne serait pas Draco qui pourrait faire taxi sur le retour – il prenait l'avion pour l'Italie le jour-même de son retour. Une vente d'œuvre d'art entre deux particuliers fortunés qui requérait son expertise et son authentification. Si l'un des deux n'annulait pas, cette fois-ci… Enfin, il ne doutait pas que son amant serait assez serviable pour retourner la chercher.

-Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui te plaît, chez lui ?

Il croqua de nouveau dans sa pomme et Astoria éclata d'un rire clair. « _En voilà une drôle de question !_ » Draco ne répondit pas, la laissa décider si elle voulait répondre ou non, le prendre ou sérieux ou non. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, son regard exprimait autant l'amusement que la septicité. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire la rencontre de l'un de tes amants. Je suis curieux, voilà tout.

Elle eut un petit rictus railleur.

-Il est bon au pieu, dit-elle. Et charmant en dehors. Tout toi, en somme.

Elle lui décocha un clin d'œil aguicheur et Draco baissa les yeux quand elle se détourna. Il le revoyait encore, son sourire avenant et son regard sincère. A vrai dire, en y repensant, Draco faisait bien pâle figure à côté de lui. « _Tout toi_ ». Il y réfléchit un instant, tourna sa pomme à demi-mangée entre ses doigts. Astoria refermait sa valise à demi-faite, jetant dans un coin quelques affaires qu'elle n'y avait pas mis et tirant sur sa vieille fermeture éclair récalcitrante.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'on se ressemble beaucoup, souffla-t-il. Il a l'air d'être… quelqu'un de bien.

La fermeture consentit à se dégripper et la valise se referma enfin. Astoria, elle, se retourna de nouveau vers lui, l'air surpris. Draco releva les yeux vers elle. Un instant, ils ne dirent rien. Elle s'assit doucement, à même sa valise posée sur son lit, et le regarda avec un soupçon de tendresse. Son ton fut légèrement sarcastique lorsqu'elle se décida à parler de nouveau.

-Tu sais que je ne le garderai pas pour toujours, sourit-elle, un brin moqueuse. Ne t'attache pas trop à lui.

Et, comme ça, elle se détourna de lui. Draco la regarda soulever sa valise de leur lit et la déposer près de leur salle de bain. _S'attacher à l'amant de sa femme… quelle idée_. Elle se pencha ici et là pour ramasser d'autres vêtements, qu'elle roula en boule et alla camoufler dans leur armoire. Il finit sa pomme et visa la corbeille à quelques pas de lui – elle tomba juste. Puis il regarda son épouse se déshabiller, détacher ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle lui adressa un petit coup d'œil, un léger sourire, et se glissa entre leurs draps blancs.

Il la regarda encore. Puis il soupira de dépit, avant de décider d'aller se laver les mains, se passer de l'eau sur le visage et rejoindre son épouse. Après tout, elle avait raison. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'embêtait avec ça.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Non franchement on voit pas du tout pourquoi il s'embêterait avec ça. Si ? x)

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ginny, et Théo ? **D'ailleurs vous pensez que Théo a raison ?** Harry c'est l'homme de sa vie ? ;) (Un peu rapide peut-être...)

 **En tout cas j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions !** Et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (03/10/18) pour le chapitre 4 ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	5. 04 - Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Max132 :

Hey ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! :D  
Théo a été un vrai plaisir à écrire pour cette fic, je suis super contente qu'il te plaise lui aussi :3 Quant à Draco et Harry, leur destin est entre leurs mains, héhé !  
N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penseras de ce (bref) chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture ~

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

Draco était bien plus en forme aujourd'hui que ces derniers jours. Un peu avachi sur son siège en plastique, les jambes étendues devant lui, croisées au niveau des chevilles, il était pensif. Et puis aussi, il avait un peu faim.

-Alors ?

Il se retourna vers Théo. Avachi, comme lui, il le regardait fixement dans les yeux.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu l'as revu ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais eut un petit sourire amusé malgré lui. Son ami faisait une véritable fixette sur ce _Harry_. Une annonce fut faite à travers les gros haut-parleurs et il se concentra un instant pour essayer de deviner s'il s'agissait de l'avion qu'ils attendaient ou non, mais le son était trop mauvais et ils étaient trop loin.

- _Oui_ , je l'ai revu, aperçu, concéda-t-il.

Il fallait dire qu'Astoria n'avait jamais été si _laxiste_. Il ne savait pas ce que son amant lui avait dit après qu'ils se soient vus la première fois, mais ça l'avait apparemment grandement décomplexée à son sujet. Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, il ne semblait pas du genre à s'imposer comme chez lui quand il était là. A vrai dire, ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Théo le regardait toujours fixement, comme s'il attendait une suite.

-Quoi ?

-Allez, sois cool, donne-moi quelque chose !

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Théo attendait de lui. C'était que, en repensant à leur première rencontre, devant son frigo, il pouvait paraître… Il ne savait pas trop, sans doute « différent », différent des autres amants. C'était vrai qu'au début il avait pensé que c'était les circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles de leur rencontre qui avaient fait qu'il le trouve… _comme ça_. Spontané. Naturel, en quelque sorte. Mais, vrai aussi, leur rencontre au terrain de golf l'avait conforté dans sa première impression. Il ne semblait pas être… « comme les autres ». Bien sûr Draco n'avait pas _souvent_ l'occasion de faire la rencontre des amants de sa femme, mais elle en avait eu suffisamment au cours de ces dernières années pour avoir ne fut-ce un petit échantillon à comparer.

-C'est vrai que… oui, si on veut, il a l'air… _gentil_ , j'imagine.

Il avait l'air de sincèrement apprécier sa femme, pour commencer, et de complètement respecter son choix à elle de n'être que sa maîtresse. Draco n'avait pas l'impression qu'il chercherait à la convaincre de faire quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie, ni de lui faire pression pour changer leur histoire – pas qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement à la tournure des relations de son épouse, elle était bien assez grande et responsable pour prendre soin d'elle toute seule. D'un autre côté il semblait réellement le respecter, lui, le mari. C'était peu dire que ce n'était pas souvent.

Il ne semblait pas avoir _peur_ de lui, non plus. Draco n'avait pas l'impression que ce Harry le considérait comme _l'Ennemi_ par principe, ce qui était plutôt appréciable, il ne fallait pas mentir – et ce même alors qu'ils étaient liés à la même femme, à laquelle _lui_ était marié. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment l'expliquer, c'était juste que… Il eut une petite moue. Toute une ribambelle de passagers passa devant eux, valises à roulettes, sacs de trois tonnes, lunettes de soleil sur le front et sandwiches fraîchement achetés. Draco plissa les yeux, concentré. Ce n'était pas vraiment _aimable_ le mot qu'il cherchait – ou plutôt si, dans le sens où c'était quelqu'un qui avait l'air facile à apprécier. _Appréciable_. Plutôt dans le sens où… il ne savait pas trop.

-Théo, aide-moi un peu tu veux.

-Adorable.

-Aide-moi vraiment, s'il-te-plaît.

Plutôt c'était comme si, tant qu'Astoria le gardait dans sa vie, lui plutôt qu'un autre, il y avait un problème de moins dans la vie de Draco. Voilà. Ce n'était pas un poids, comme d'autres avaient pu l'être – et Draco pensait en particulier à ce réalisateur de films de science-fiction qui mâchait son chewing-gum en ouvrant la bouche et qui se prenait pour le chef de la maison quand il pensait que Draco n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, ce monsieur ne l'avait jamais vu, même quand il avait été dans la maison, Dieu merci. Complètement à côté de ses pompes. Et un nez… un nez vraiment bizarre.

-Il a l'air _bien_ , voilà, finit-il avec un petit sourire – satisfait d'avoir trouvé le bon terme. Avec son sourire content et ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait de se lever.

Il laissa un petit ricanement passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait pensé la première nuit que c'était parce qu'il sortait juste de la chambre, mais en fait il était comme ça tout le temps – preuves en étaient leurs quelques entraperçues en plein jour. Même ses lunettes avaient l'air de sortir du lit. Près de lui, Théodore eut un petit hoquet sarcastique – une pointe d'amusement peut-être.

-Tu sais, je commence à penser que t'as vraiment le béguin pour l'amant de ta femme.

-J'ai pas le…

Draco s'interrompit lui-même, se retourna vers son ami, doucement, comme si c'était le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se demander si son ami était sérieux.

-Non je- j'ai pas…

-Carrément le béguin.

Draco fronça les sourcils, outré.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te parler de lui !

Mais Théo eut un petit rire, un peu sur la défensive mais aussi clairement amusé.

-De me parler de lui, oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si captivé ! Et ses cheveux, et son sourire…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel si haut qu'ils auraient pu faire le tour du monde, et Théodore éclata de rire. Un chouïa vexé, Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine – il se redressa sur son inconfortable siège et ramena ses pieds sous le banc commun. C'était comme si Théo ne l'avait pas du tout écouté. Pour commencer, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne le trouvait pas séduisant – après tout Astoria n'avait pas des goûts calamiteux en matière d'hommes. Il disait juste que ce type avait l'air mieux que ceux de ses prédécesseurs qu'il avait connus, voilà tout.

-Il me fait de la peine, c'est tout, consentit-il finalement marmonner en réponse.

Après tout c'était un jeune homme qui avait l'air très bien et Astoria finirait par lui briser le cœur.

-Qui te fait de la peine ?

Draco et Théodore relevèrent le visage à l'exact même moment, et ils eurent l'air si surpris que leur ami éclata d'un rire sonore en délaissant son immense sac et tendant une main vers eux. Draco sourit dans son étonnement :

-Blaise ! S'exclama-t-il – il se leva et saisit sa main tendue. Bah alors, d'où tu sors ? On n'a pas entendu l'annonce de ton vol !

Il le regarda avec ce froncement de sourcils amusé, comme si c'était impossible, ou qu'ils étaient des imbéciles, et la seconde d'après Théodore lui sautait dessus à son tour. « _Alors, ce voyage ? Cette Roumanie ?_ » Théo prit son sac à terre et le redressa sur ses roulettes, alors que Draco prenait de l'épaule de leur ami sa massive sacoche d'ordinateur.

-Oh j'ai plein de choses à vous raconter ! Vous avez faim ?

-On est affamés, assura Draco alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers la sortie la plus proche.

C'était Théodore, qui conduisait. Blaise s'exclama que c'était parfait, et qu'il rêvait d'un hamburger et d'une portion de frites pour trois. Puis d'une sieste, d'au moins six heures.

-Et alors, ce faiseur de peine ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Draco sentit venir le truc et, avant même que Théodore ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il levait de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à dire que ce n'était rien, des bêtises, mais comme il s'y était attendu Théo fut plus rapide :

-Le nouveau petit-ami de Draco, dit-il dans un soupir bien plus que dramatique.

-Draco trompe sa femme ?!

Blaise l'avait presque crié et on se retourna sur leur passage. Draco se serait bien téléporté au Pôle Sud. Son ami avaient les yeux aussi écarquillés qu'un humain pouvait le supporter, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que, finalement, c'était bien le soleil qui tournait autour de la Terre. Draco enfouit profondément ses mains dans ses poches. « _Mais non…_ » – mais Théodore fut celui qui parla le plus fort.

-Oh il aimerait bien ! Assura-t-il – et Draco savait bien qu'il en aurait pour des jours.

-J'ai juste- j'ai juste dit qu'il avait l'air gentil !

-Ooh ! S'intéressa Blaise alors. Quel genre de gentil ? Gentil-poli-de-base ? Gentil-avenant ? Gentil-mignon ?

-Oooh mon petit Blaise…

Théo se retourna vers lui, l'air presque solennel, et monta une main à son cœur.

-Le nouvel amoureux de Draco est indéniablement très beau garçon.

De nouveau, Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ça y était, il décidait d'arrêter de leur adresser la parole, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leurs esprits, ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis à une table pour déjeuner. L'ordinateur de son ami à son épaule, il marcha seul vers la voiture de Théodore. Des fois, il se demandait s'ils avaient réellement quitté la faculté…

-Oh allez, Dray, fais pas la tête !

Blaise ne pourrait pas l'amadouer, il était inamadouable.

-Tu sais bien que Théo ne te le volera jamais, il aime que les filles !

Fini. C'était fini. Il était mort et c'était ça l'enfer. Si même Blaise lui tournait le dos… Il y eut deux petits rires derrière lui, tout sauf compatissants – il tenta de s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Vous êtes des enfoirés, dit-il.

Théo déverrouilla sa voiture à distance et Draco s'invita sans attendre sur la place du passager. Il déposa l'ordinateur de Blaise à ses pieds alors qu'ils ouvraient le coffre pour y mettre son gros sac de voyage. Bientôt l'un et l'autre furent derrière le volant et sur la banquette arrière et Draco sentait bien qu'ils le regardaient toujours en coin avec ce petit sourire moqueur tout à fait ridicule. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas rancunier. Il soupira de nouveau, boucla sa ceinture, ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand et déboutonna le deuxième bouton de sa chemise.

-Vous venez chez moi ce soir ?

Théo démarra, et la réponse fut unanime. « _Bien sûr !_ » Bon. Au moins là-dessus ils ne tergiversaient pas pendant des heures, et c'était déjà ça.

 **.**

Il faisait chaud. Il faisait vraiment… vraiment chaud. Si chaud qu'Harry, dans son pantalon et sa veste de moto, regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir la clim intégrée à sa chemise. Dieu ! Il n'avait même pas encore mis son casque et il était déjà pressé d'être arrivé, rien que pour pouvoir enlever tout ça et se retrouver en véritable tenue estivale. Et pieds nus, Dieu, pieds nus… du moins s'il arrivait à enlever ses bottes – c'était comme si ses pieds étaient en train de fondre à l'intérieur. En descendant au parking il se sentit déjà doucement soulagé. Allez, un peu de courage et il enfilait ce casque, sa moto était juste là. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Harry !

Qui ça ? Lui ? Surpris, il regarda autour de lui. Mais la surprise fit vite place sur son visage à une grimace d'inconfort, puis d'appréhension. Un garçon s'approchait de lui à grands pas, comme s'il l'avait vu dans la rue et suivi dans ce parking aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Ce qui était certainement le cas. Harry était sorti avec Owen à l'époque où il suivait encore des cours du soir aux beaux-arts – ce qui devait bien remonter à quatre ans, maintenant. Pas la rupture la plus facile qu'il avait connue. La seule chose qui empêcha Harry d'enfourcher sa moto et de lui filer sous le nez fut la pensée rationnelle que, quand même, quatre ans pour venir harceler un ex, c'était beaucoup, et que donc il devait y avoir une bonne raison à sa présence. Peut-être aussi, c'était vrai, l'antivol à sa roue avant aurait rendu impossible une fuite rapide.

-Salut Harry, fit Owen quand il arriva à sa hauteur, un brin essoufflé. Merci d'avoir attendu, il faut absolument que je te parle.

 _Ooh non_ , gémit-il presque pour lui-même. Sa vie était parfaite ces mois-ci, pourquoi maintenant ! Mais quand même, quatre ans, c'était super long. Il regarda Cauldwell reprendre son souffle avec prudence. Voilà, c'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il avait arrêté de donner son adresse à ses partenaires. On le retrouvait. Owen se redressa finalement, souffla longuement et releva ses yeux droit dans les siens.

-Okay, fit-il. Ce sera pas long. Je sais que tu connais Parvati.

Harry plissa les yeux, suspicieux. En effet… Parvati n'était pas un nom très commun dans les environs, et il en connaissait bien une… Mentalement, il chercha le piège.

-La sœur de Padma ? Hésita-t-il, toujours aussi suspicieux – Owen hochait déjà la tête.

-Ouais, Parvati Patil. Quand j'ai su que t'étais allé à la fac avec sa sœur…

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira de nouveau. Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Il le regarda attentivement, remarqua qu'il avait l'air… fatigué. Stressé peut-être. Mais pas stressé « de-passage », plutôt stressé « depuis-plusieurs-jours ».

-Bon. Je sors avec elle, d'accord ? Et ell-

-Padma ? Coupa Harry, un peu perdu.

-Non, Parvati ! Ecoute.

Il se pinça les lèvres, pour ne plus rien dire. Owen avait l'air si perturbé que, bêtement, Harry se sentit mieux. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, et que donc forcément il n'était pas aujourd'hui dans ce parking _pour_ lui. Ce qui était, à n'en pas douter, un bonus à cette conversation. Même si elle demeurait pour l'instant des plus mystérieuses, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

-On est ensemble depuis trois mois tu vois et- et ça se passe vraiment bien, je veux dire… ça se passe _vraiment_ bien, tu vois ?

Harry voyait très bien, même s'il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec lui, et comme il avait été pressé de se taire et écouter, ce fut ce qu'il continua de faire.

-Ce qu'il y a c'est que, hm, je lui ai toujours pas dit que j'étais bi – je vais le faire ! S'empressa-t-il de préciser. Juste, pas tout de suite, tu comprends ?

Harry sentit un petit sourire naître à ses lèvres. _Alors c'était ça…_ Il commençait à comprendre où tout ça les menait. Harry connaissait Padma, donc il connaissait parfaitement Parvati. Owen sortait avec Parvati, donc il côtoyait forcément Padma. C'était _deux_ connaissances en commun. Owen ne voulait pas que Parvati apprenne qu'il était bisexuel avant qu'il le lui dise. Et Harry était sorti avec lui. C'était mathématique. Il retint un petit rire.

-Alors je me suis dit que, tu sais, si jamais tu la voyais… ou sa sœur… et que j'arrivais dans la conversation… Pas que je pense que ça arrive ! Mais… si tu pouvais…

-Eviter de parler de toi comme de mon ex ? S'amusa Harry – toute suspicion envolée.

-Ce serait vraiment très sympathique en effet, finit Owen dans un souffle.

Il était tout à fait certain de pouvoir faire ça. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et, sur un hochement de tête, certifia qu'il garderait ça pour lui. Il se baissa pour détacher son antivol et, derrière lui, Owen soupira de soulagement. « _Merci Harry, c'est vraiment cool de ta part !_ » Oh mais de rien, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas agréable de se faire sortir du placard par quelqu'un d'autre. Il rangea son antivol dans son coffre et vissa son casque sur sa tête. Avant de partir – et avant qu'Owen ne tourne le dos pour remonter vers la rue – Harry remonta sa visière.

-Eh au fait, vous avez quelque chose de prévu le samedi 30 ?

-Tu veux dire… Hésita Owen un instant. Avec Parvati ?

Harry enjamba sa moto. « _Ouaip ! »_ Apparemment non, ils n'avaient rien, même si Cauldwell semblait toujours sceptique. _Chacun son tour_ , pensa Harry avec malice.

-Je comptais inviter les sœurs pour mon anniversaire ce soir-là, je leur dirai qu'elles peuvent amener des amis.

Owen le regarda avec un certain étonnement, mêlé à un soupçon d'amusement. Sur un dernier sourire, Harry abaissa sa visière, délogea sa béquille et enclencha le moteur. En quelques secondes, il fut parti. C'était peut-être idiot mais finalement Harry était bien content d'avoir fait cette rencontre inopinée. Il n'aimait pas vraiment rester en mauvais termes avec ses exs, il était… eh bien il aimait les gens, c'était comme ça. Et qu'Owen se soit trouvé quelqu'un, qu'il puisse lui en parler tout à fait librement, c'était vraiment un point positif pour Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés de façon très… enfin, c'était comme il l'avait dit. Pas la plus facile de ses ruptures. Mais là, ça s'allégeait ! Après quatre ans, il en avait fallu, du temps. Et puis même s'ils ne venaient pas ce fameux samedi chez lui, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui importait. Au moins cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes. Ah non vraiment, ça lui faisait plaisir ! Plaisir comme lorsque qu'un inconnu dans la rue vous faisait un gentil compliment sur votre tenu, juste comme ça, en passant. Tout pareil.

Casque, pantalon de moto et veste dans son coffre, il était tout en joie quand il arriva à la porte de la maison d'Astoria. Un instant il hésita à frapper, et si c'était son mari qui ouvrait… Mais après tout, son mari, il avait l'air très sympathique, et Harry était en train d'avoir une très bonne journée ! Alors il sonna, une fois. Pas de réponse… il décida de tenter d'ouvrir la porte malgré tout.

-Bonjour ? Tenta-t-il dans l'entrée.

De nouveau, pas de réponse. Par contre, il y avait de la musique, et elle venait du jardin. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et longea le mur de l'entrée, pour rejoindre les portes vitrées du salon sans passer par la cuisine ou par le canapé. Tout de même, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrivant aux portes-fenêtres, pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne… Personne. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et la musique beaucoup plus forte maintenant qu'il s'était approché.

Astoria avait dû avoir les exactes mêmes pensées que lui : putain de chaleur. Avec un petit sourire, il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son short et regarda sa maîtresse à travers les carreaux de ses lunettes de soleil. C'était amusant, quand on y pensait, de se rendre compte qu'Astoria et son mari partageaient un certain nombre de similarités physiques. La peau… les cheveux, les yeux… Harry haussa un sourcil. _Damn_. Il n'avait jamais vu les fesses de monsieur, mais celles madame étaient quand même vraiment bien fichues. Elle vint s'accouder au rebord – ses longs cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière par l'eau de la piscine cascadaient sur ses épaules.

-Dois-je en conclure que ton époux n'est pas là ? S'amusa Harry devant son entière nudité.

-Mon _époux_ , sourit-elle, est sorti avec des copains… et ce soir ils jouent aux cartes, nous avons la maison rien que pour nous…

Alors ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle de plus à ajouter à la liste des bonnes nouvelles qu'il avait reçues aujourd'hui. Ce qui faisait un total de très exactement… deux bonnes nouvelles. Mais elles étaient _très_ bonnes toutes les deux. Alors il entreprit de retirer sa chemise, puis son pantalon, ses socquettes et son caleçon, et de rejoindre sa maîtresse dans l'eau claire de la piscine.

Le plan était de passer l'après-midi ensemble, manger, boire, paresser et faire l'amour pour se dire au revoir le lendemain matin. Astoria prenait l'avion pour un séjour de dix jours au Pays-Bas, où elle allait rencontrer un potentiel futur partenaire industriel de son père dans sa grande et luxuriante masure privée entourée de jardin dans l'Est du pays…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, rit-elle en l'arrosant au passage. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment est son terrain !

Vrai. Harry n'en avait absolument aucune idée – il inventait au fur et à mesure. Un petit sourire malin s'étira à ses lèvres alors qu'il nageait doucement derrière sa maîtresse, qui faisait mine de s'éloigner de lui, avec ce petit regard en coin et ce doux, doux sourire… Ce qui intéressait Harry n'était pas tant ce qu'elle allait faire là-bas, mais surtout ce qui arriverait le jour de son retour.

Pour tout dire, Harry _aimait_ les départs, dans ses relations. Les séparations de circonstance, les « pauses », les écarts. S'il se lassait alors c'était le temps de partir, mais s'ils s'étaient manqués… _hop_ , et c'était reparti pour un tour – parfois mieux qu'avant. D'humeur taquine, il la prit dans ses bras et prit sa bouche avec la sienne, langoureusement. Elle rit tout contre lui et il se délecta de son humeur.

-Que dirais-tu… Proposa-t-il en se séparant. Si ce soir nous mangions… français ?

-Ooh, tu me gâtes…

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, sous l'eau. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il avait d'abord pensé à manger pakistanais. Jamais il n'aurait pu expliquer comment son esprit en était venu à penser à _français_. Mais après tout, c'était un soir spécial, ils pouvaient bien s'offrir de la Grande Gastronomie Française. Et puis, ce mois-ci, il avait encore les moyens de le lui offrir. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et il ferma les yeux en se laissant faire – soupir au bout des lèvres. Ils paresseraient encore un peu dans la maison, puis il l'emmènerait au meilleur restaurant français de la ville qu'il connaissait. Peut-être même qu'ils iraient boire un dernier verre, avant de revenir finir la soirée dans la chambre… ou ailleurs…

-Ou alors ou pourrait oublier le dernier verre… Souffla Astoria tout contre son oreille.

Alors là, il ne pouvait pas lutter. D'ailleurs, il se sentait déjà durcir contre la cuisse de sa maîtresse. La soirée fut mémorable – sportive, tendre, mais romantique aussi. Quand ils s'effondrèrent de fatigue, un peu après une heure du matin, il entendit vaguement dans son brouillard de sommeil qu'Astoria se relevait pour aller à la salle de bain. Démaquillage ? Petit coin ? Il n'en eut aucune idée, et puis de toute façon lui n'avait besoin de rien avant de s'endormir : il en était sûr, il dormirait comme un bébé jusqu'au lendemain matin. Alors, sans une seule impression de déjà vu, il s'endormit avant qu'elle ne rejoigne leurs draps.

Il était trois heures du matin, peut-être quatre, quand il se réveilla avec une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes. Et comme une fois n'était pas coutume, une fois son caleçon remonté sur ses hanches et ses mains passées au lavabo, confortablement recouvert de la robe de chambre d'été du mari de sa maîtresse, il décida d'aller se chercher un petit encas nocturne. A la cuisine. Après tout, quelles étaient les probabilités que quelque chose se mette en travers de son chemin ? C'était quasiment de l'ordre du zéro pour cent.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus court, un peu plus transitoire, mais avec deux informations à retenir ! 1- Harry est officiellement bisexuel, 2- Son anniversaire approche. \ o /

Info bonus : il ne retient jamais rien de ses erreurs. x)

 **Alors alors ? Vos impressions ?** Malgré la brièveté du chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? :) **(BLAISE ! \ o /)**

J'attends vos retours avec impatience et de nouveau je vous dis à mercredi prochain (10/10/18) pour le chapitre 5 !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	6. 05 - Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Max132 :

Ooh je suis super flattée que l'amitié de ces trois-là te fasse penser à des vrais gens ! C'est un super compliment, merci beaucoup ! :D  
J'espère que ça continuera, je te souhaite une super lecture ! ~

Guest (05/10, 22h48) :

Lot of thanks to you for reviewing! I really appreciate your kind words :)  
I hope you'll enjoy today's update :3

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5 -**

Blaise avait dormi deux heures et demie, une dans le clic-clac du sous-sol de Draco et avant ça une demie assis sur la banquette du restaurant du déjeuner, même s'il continuerait sans doute de le nier. Il était donc pratiquement hors-jeu par défaut. Draco lui avait un full en mains, mais il connaissait Théodore et il se doutait qu'il avait un meilleur jeu que lui. Blaise était – en temps normal – un très bon bluffeur… Théo de son côté avait juste de la chance. Ceci dit, Blaise était tellement décalé par son retour de Roumanie et sa sieste intercalée qu'il n'y avait que la chance de Théodore entre Draco et la mise. A savoir, tout un paquet – non-entamé – d'un sachet de cent-vingt-cinq grammes de cacahuètes naturelles non-salées, et trois cornichons dont un à demi-croqué.

-Alors ? Lança Théo avec un petit rictus moqueur. Tu relances ?

Draco baissa les yeux vers son full. Avec quoi est-ce qu'il aurait pu relancer… il avait trois chances sur cinq de son côté. Statistiques très fiables tirées de ses expériences passées. Allez, trois chances et demie. Alors il se détourna vers la petite table à part non loin de lui et allongea le bras pour y saisir un paquet individuel non-entamé de chips saveur barbecue.

-C'est mon dernier.

-Confiant, à ce que je vois, s'amusa Théodore en face de lui.

Draco laissa un petit rictus naître au coin de ses lèvres.

-J'ai de quoi, assura-t-il.

Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes encore, et Blaise se mit à battre le tambour du suspense du bout de ses doigts sur la table de bois. _Tadatadatada…_ Draco plissa des yeux, toujours droits dans ceux de Théodore. Il pouvait gagner cette manche. Il _pouvait_ , gagner, cette _manche_. Avec détermination, il plaqua ses cartes sur la table. Théodore, lui, déposa les siennes comme avec flegme – et Draco lâcha un soupir à en faire pleurer un ourson malade.

-Ooh allez ! Plaida-t-il. J'avais les statistiques de mon côté !

-Tout n'est pas affaire de probabilités de vente, mon cher ami !

Et il riait, le bougre, en ramassant et ses gains. Sur la table la quinte de Théo semblait le narguer.

-Amusant…

Oui, il y avait un brin d'amertume dans sa voix, et alors. Un sourire vint retrousser le bord de ses lèvres, quand même, alors que Théo ramassait la mise et que Blaise soupirait de dépit. Lui aussi aurait préféré que Draco gagne sans doute, pour leur honneur à tous les deux… mais Théo était bien plus doué qu'eux à ce jeu-là, littéralement.

-Allez, faites pas la tête ! Rit Théodore. Tenez, prenez un cornichon.

Un cornichon ! Blaise éclata de rire et Draco eut un petit ricanement involontaire, juste avant de repousser sa chaise de la table.

-Bon, la défaite me donne soif… une bière ? Proposa-t-il en se levant.

Il considéra ensuite l'exclamation enthousiaste et synchrone de ses amis comme une approbation. Petit sourire aux lèvres, il marcha vers le frigo branché là contre le mur du fond, à quelques pas. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, passer du temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines. L'un au fin fond du continent et l'autre avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Bien sûr lui-même, avec ses voyages en avion, n'était pas l'ami le plus disponible au monde, mais enfin tout de même… La main sur la poignée du frigo, il eut un petit sourire. Ça faisait du bien d'être ensemble. Il ouvrit la porte, et se retrouvera face à une bien particulière surprise. _Hm_.

-Y'a plus de bières.

Quoique ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, puisqu'ils étaient là depuis un moment maintenant, qu'ils étaient quand même trois, et que Draco ne gardait pas non plus un stock militaire dans le frigo de son sous-sol. La porte du frigo se referma sur la plainte infantile de Théodore. « _Nooooonn…_ » Blaise ricana et Draco se dirigea sans plus attendre vers les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée.

-Je vais en chercher !

-Ramène le saucisson ! Héla Blaise.

Draco passa la porte juste au moment où il put entendre Théodore demander à Blaise de lui filer ses cartes, pour battre et redonner. _Aaaah les soirées poker !_ Il espérait qu'ils restent tous les trois au pays encore une semaine ou deux. C'était trop bien de passer du temps avec eux ! Il longea le couloir jusqu'au salon et passa entre la télé et la table basse pour rejoindre la cuisine.

La cuisine… éclairée ? Comme si la porte du frigo était ouverte. Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Astoria de se relever la nuit pour rendre visite au réfrigérateur. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas encore être couchée, mais il était déjà une heure du matin et de toute façon jamais sa femme ne grignotait si tard. Du moins… pas seule. Il eut un petit sourire au souvenir de leur dernier « grignotage » en pleine nuit… Et son sourire se mua en quelque chose de plus amusé quand il put voir la silhouette devant le frigo.

Ça, ce n'était pas Astoria.

Draco s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. L'amant de sa femme – _Harry_ – sifflotait devant la porte ouverte, la main encore sur la poignée et la tête presque dans les étagères. Indécis, sans doute. Et ça, c'était sa robe de chambre… Draco s'humidifia les lèvres, amusé.

-Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude…

Le dénommé Harry fit un bond monumental. Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, Draco put voir la terreur dans ses yeux – et la surprise, sans aucun doute. Ça n'avait pas de prix. Il garda ses yeux écarquillés braqués sur lui et la porte du frigo se referma doucement d'elle-même, les laissant bientôt tous les deux dans l'obscurité. La lueur de la lune au dehors permit à Draco de remarquer que cet homme portait, en plus de sa robe de chambre, sa paire de chaussons préférée. Il haussa un sourcil amusé. Le temps d'un instant, il oublia et ses bières au frigo et ses amis à l'étage du dessous. Ce type ne manquait quand même pas de culot.

-Ah non ! L'entendit-il s'exclamer alors.

Le « _je refuse !_ » qui aurait dû suivre ne fut pas prononcé, mais Draco l'entendit tout aussi clairement. Apparemment, sa présence le _révoltait_ … Draco retint un petit rire. Il avait vraiment l'air de tomber des nues. C'était comme s'il s'était juré qu'il ne se referait pas prendre mais que, malgré tous ses efforts, le _destin_ s'acharnait contre lui. A vrai dire, Draco regrettait presque de ne plus avoir de lumière industrielle pour profiter au maximum de l'effarement sur son visage.

-Astoria m'a dit que vous passeriez la nuit à jouer aux cartes ?

Draco ne retint pas, cette fois, le petit rictus moqueur qui naissait à ses lèvres.

-Oui… Avança-t-il, doucement.

Il se défit de son appui contre le chambranle de la porte et décroisa ses bras, fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du frigo – et de l'amant de sa femme. Il rouvrit la porte et la cuisine baigna dans la lumière jaune de nouveau.

-Au sous-sol, finit-il.

Ce à quoi l'autre ne répondit rien. Il était adorable, tout muet comme ça. Draco profita de son absence de réaction pour se pencher vers les étagères du réfrigérateur et se saisir du pack de bières neuf, juste au-dessus du bac à légumes. Quand il se redressa, son fardeau en mains, l'autre n'avait pas bougé. Le pack de carton les frôlaient tous les deux – son _invité_ ne sembla pas saisir l'indice de trop grande proximité et ne pensa pas à reculer. _Quelle éducation…_ Mais il était apparemment toujours bloqué sur ce malentendu à propos des cartes.

-Elle n'a pas… Finit-il par prononcer, les yeux un peu plissés. Elle n'a pas parlé de sous-sol…

Et ce fut comme un aveu de sa position de fautif. Il avait vraiment l'air embêté, Draco se sentit sourire, juste en coin. Allez, il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour si peu… Il alla poser les bières fraîches sur la table, ouvrit le placard mural près du four à micro-ondes et prit un autre pack, similaire, qu'il posa juste à côté. Puis il sortit le saucisson que Blaise avait amené et, tant qu'il y était à réapprovisionner le sous-sol, il prit un paquet de cacahuètes et un paquet de pistaches. Quand il alla mettre le nouveau-nouveau pack de bières au frigo pour qu'il y en ait toujours des fraîches à cet étage, Harry n'avait pas bougé. Incertain de la marche à suivre, sans doute… Rien que pour le plaisir sournois de prolonger le malaise, Draco se retourna vers lui.

-Allez mon vieux, ne faîtes pas cette tête.

Il se saisit des pans de la robe de chambre, qui après tout était la sienne, tira doucement pour la réajuster et releva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire entendu.

-Après tout cette robe de chambre vous va très bien.

Ça y était. Il se rappelait qu'il portait quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et qu'il avait son propriétaire juste sous les yeux. Draco eut la satisfaction enfantine de le voir vivement rougir de honte. Pour s'empêcher de rire, il donna un léger coup de pied dans la porte du frigo pour la refermer, et se détourna vers la table – il mit les sachets de cochonneries salées sur le pack de bières et prit le pack des deux mains. Et puis il ne sut pas trop ce qu'il qui lui prit.

-Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

Harry eut l'air sincèrement surpris – pas plus que quelques minutes auparavant, mais sans doute presque autant. Draco aurait pu le voir, s'il ne s'était pas déjà mis en route hors de la cuisine avec son lourd fardeau en carton.

-M-moi ? Hésita-t-il.

Mais le propriétaire des lieus traversait déjà le salon en direction de la porte menant aux escaliers de l'étage du dessous.

-Qui d'autre ! Lança-t-il.

Après tout, puisqu'il était réveillé. Il ouvrit la porte avec son coude, sans se préoccuper de savoir si on le suivait ou non. Tout de même… il eut un petit sourire quand, à la moitié de l'escalier, il entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos et des pas peu pressés sur ses talons. Hésitants… ? Bah, s'il n'avait pas voulu venir, il n'aurait eu qu'à retourner se coucher ! Il était une grande personne, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Gentlemen, annonça Draco en arrivant dans la salle, je vous présente le quatrième homme de la soirée.

Il déposa ses bières, le saucisson et les deux paquets salés sur la première petite table qu'il eut sous la main, et ouvrit le pack. Il en sortit quatre bouteilles entre ses doigts, et se retourna pour en donner une à l'amant de sa femme, qui arrivait à sa suite.

-Ooh… Fit la voix soudainement intéressée de Théodore depuis la table. C'est vous…

Draco arrivait à sa place, donna une bouteille fraîche à l'un puis à l'autre de ses amis, avant de décapsuler la sienne avec les outils à disposition, sans s'asseoir pour autant – il comptait mettre le reste au frais relativement tout de suite. Harry, poli, vint serrer la main aux deux imbéciles qui servaient à Draco de meilleurs amis.

-Enchanté… Continuait Théo sur le même ton. De nouveau…

Il le dévisageait littéralement, s'en était presque gênant. Pour Draco. D'avoir un ami comme lui. Il se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, et retourna vers leur nouveau stock de bières pendant que Blaise tendait la main à son tour. Au moins avec lui il serait épargné de toute cette mise en scène ridicule.

-Blaise, se présenta-t-il simplement.

-Harry.

-Il paraît, oui…

Et Draco retira immédiatement tout ce qu'il venait de penser. Il déchira le reste du pack de carton sans le moindre mal.

-Ne faîtes pas attention à eux, dit-il avant même que ledit Harry n'ait eu le temps de se sentir trop gêné. Celui-là souffre du décalage horaire et l'autre là est un maniaque du contrôle.

Il avait successivement fait un geste de la tête vers Blaise puis Théodore qui, presque choqué, souffla dans sa barbe – « _Maniaque du contrôle…_ ». Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, parce que c'était un peu vrai. Draco le savait, Blaise le savait, Théo lui-même s'en doutait forcément. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'amant souleva sa réflexion sur Blaise et non pas l'autre, ce dont Draco fut plutôt reconnaissant – ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Il le reconnaissait, l'invitation était inhabituelle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour alimenter le fantasme de Théodore sur son prétendu béguin.

-Décalage horaire ? Demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

-La Roumanie ! Répondit Blaise. Un vrai paradis. Pour les touristes et les riches locaux.

-Vous jouez ? Intervint Théo de nouveau – comme un retour à l'attaque.

Draco referma la porte du frigo et revint à la table, but une grande gorgée de sa bière. Le temps d'un instant il se fit la remarque que ni l'un ni l'autre de ses amis n'avait fait de remarque sur l'emprunt de ses chaussons et de sa robe de chambre. Robe de chambre qu'Harry renouait à l'instant, en regardant vers le centre de table – déserté de leurs pertes et gains.

-Mise minimum ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comestible.

Ça c'était du tac-o-tac. Théo avait l'air plutôt fier de sa réactivité. Mais il ne fallait pas s'en faire, quelques bières de plus et sa belle réactivité serait envolée… Draco tenta de retenir un petit rictus moqueur, mais échoua.

-Oh ! Je n'ai… rien à manger dans mes poches…

-Dans _ses_ poches…

-On accepte les reconnaissances de dettes ! Lança Draco juste à temps pour parler par-dessus Théodore.

Il n'allait quand même pas passer le reste de la soirée à policer ses potes ! Blaise approuvait déjà d'une exclamation enthousiaste, faisait basculer sa chaise juste assez pour allonger le bras derrière lui – il prit un carnet et un crayon. Et Théo… Théodore, dans sa perfidie, poussait déjà sa chaise à lui pour se rapprocher de celle de Blaise. Il invita leur quatrième homme à en amener une entre Draco et lui. Harry tira donc une chaise vers eux et Théodore adressa à Draco un clin d'œil amusé. Très mature. Cette fois-ci, Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Okay, alors si vous accepter les promesses…

Avec un petit sourire il tendit le bras vers le petit carnet que Blaise lui passait. Draco le regarda faire, bien calé dans le fond de sa chaise. Il posait le carnet et le crayon sur sa droite – un droitier, donc. A vrai dire, il avait l'air plutôt à l'aise pour un amant invité par le mari de sa maîtresse à se joindre à une partie de cartes au milieu de la nuit avec des amis à lui… ça aurait pu être un piège de sa part… Ça n'en n'était pas un. Mais ça _aurait pu_. Au lieu de ça il regardait Blaise donner les cartes avec ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Apparemment pas déstabilisé pour un sou de la tournure que prenait sa nuit. C'était… intéressant. Il le regarda passer une main dans ses cheveux et se demanda un instant si tous les amants de sa femme prenaient la vie si simplement.

Mais il eut un discret ricanement : d'expérience, et du peu qu'il en avait déjà rencontré, il savait bien que non. Blaise finissait de donner les cartes et Draco sentit comme un regard appuyé sur le côté de son crâne. Il se retourna face à lui. Théodore le regardait fixement. Avec ses petits yeux perfides. Draco haussa les sourcils, un « quoi ? » muet dans le regard.

-Alors… Se concentrait Harry entre eux. Blaise, et Théodore, c'est ça ?

-Ouaip ! Confirma Blaise.

-Avant de vous promettre de vous massacrer et de le regretter ensuite, dites-moi, vous aimez les pancakes ?

Draco pencha très légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, vraiment intrigué par son ami juste en face. C'était comme si Théo était possédé par une fée des sources. Terrifiant. Il tenta un deuxième « _quoi_ » silencieux, mais le sourire de Théo s'agrandissait doucement.

-Oh moi j'aime ça, et Blaise aime ça, mais vous savez qui _adooore_ les pancakes ?

Pourquoi soudainement ça sonnait personnel et ambigu.

-Draco.

Evidemment. Il se retourna vers l'amant, à la fois pour s'excuser de l'attitude mystérieuse et sournoise de son ami et du même coup – d'une façon peut-être légèrement curieuse et malhonnête – constater sa réaction. Etrangement, il fut presque surpris de voir un soupçon de gêne sur son visage. Est-ce que c'était le ton qu'avait employé Théodore ? Oh, ou alors était-ce l'évocation de son nom. Qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une fois avant ça, et qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé depuis leur rencontre. Il tenta de réprimer un petit sourire, mais échoua plus ou moins.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Draco, si je peux vous appeler Harry, proposa-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Théodore se racla la gorge avec insistance – quel idiot. Draco lui envoya un coup sous la table, alors que Blaise n'étouffait _pas_ un petit rire moqueur. Harry eut un petit sourire agréablement surpris – enfin un véritable adulte autour de cette table.

-Ça marche pour moi, répondit-il.

Voilà qui faisait plaisir. Draco ouvrit ses cartes en éventail et baissa les yeux vers elles. Il aimait les soirées avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais une partie à quatre ça ne pourrait pas être mal non plus. Du coin de l'œil il regarda comment le nouveau venu réagissait à ses cartes. Il eut l'impression de pouvoir lire l'intégralité de sa main dans son regard. Une chose était sûre, le bluff ne devait pas être son truc.

Draco détourna les yeux, petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. _Aah_ , ce que c'était rafraîchissant que la… nouveauté.

 **.**

Harry était extatique. Il avait actionné la sonnette de la petite maison avec son coude et attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir avec une certaine forme infantile d'impatience. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis des _semaines_ ! La veille il s'était levé bien plus tôt que ce qu'il aurait pu pour emmener Astoria à l'aéroport, puis il était retourné sur ses pas pour passer une grande partie de sa matinée à faire des pancakes. Il était parti avant que le mari ne se réveille et avait passé le reste de la journée à faire la sieste et manger des restes de son frigo. Mais _aujourd'hui_ , il était frais comme un gardon et dispo comme un… invité… convenable. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et il sortit de son dos un grand bouquet de fleurs blanches dans une exclamation enthousiaste. « _Tadaa !_ »

-Ooh, Harry ! Répondit Hermione en les voyant. C'est trop mignon !

Mais Harry n'était pas _juste_ mignon, il était _carrément adorable_ , et il sortit de son dos un deuxième bouquet, au bout de son autre main, mauve et bleu, une seconde exclamation au bout des lèvres :

-Re-tadaa ! Pour Ron !

Hermione eut un rire clair, sincèrement amusée, et l'invita à entrer, un baiser sur sa joue – qu'il rendit, tout sourire. Il alla de lui-même vers le salon et se jeta presque sur Ron, qui mettait des ramequins apéritifs sur la table basse. Il lui donna l'accolade et Ron faillit tomber à la renverse tellement il fut surpris.

-Eh, doucement mon grand ! Rit-il.

Mais il lui rendit tout de même sans attendre et Harry avait un sourire éclatant quand ils se séparèrent.

-Alors, comment c'était l'Ecosse ? Demanda-t-il, enthousiaste, en se retournant vers Hermione pour leur parler à tous les deux. Toujours aussi magique ?

-C'était gé-nial ! S'exclama Hermione. On a tellement de photos à te montrer !

Aussitôt dit elle se détourna vers l'étagère du salon et sortit un album de la taille d'un dictionnaire. Ron fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir et sortit d'Harry ne sut où une bouteille de Whisky pour remplir leurs trois verres. Merlin qu'il était content de les revoir ! Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres – ils n'avaient quitté le pays que quelques semaines, mais ça avait plus ou moins coïncidé avec sa première rencontre d'Astoria et Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé énormément de choses dans sa vie depuis leur départ. Peut-être parce qu'Astoria avait un certain nombre de moyens et qu'ils _avaient_ , en fait, fait pas mal de choses en un mois et des poussières. Et puis, il avait _enfin_ rencontré son mari et ça, c'était tout de même quelque chose – elle qui avait si longtemps tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Harry aimait sincèrement ses amis mais il fut tout de même reconnaissant que l'album photos géant n'était pas entièrement utilisé. Seulement une grosse moitié. Ils avaient aussi ramené une bouteille de liqueur que Ron se dépêcha d'aller chercher, et divers biscuits et guimauves qu'ils comptaient bien sortir pour le café. En entrée ils avaient prévu quelque chose de frais pour ces jours chauds, melon et jambon de parme – ça ne venait pas d'Ecosse, mais c'était quand même très bien.

-Alors !

Ron avait l'air à la fois amusé et intéressé, ils s'asseyaient à la table de la salle à manger et Harry releva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Hermione avait le même air que son mari, comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait demander.

-Cette aventure ! Continuait-il. Parles-nous en un peu.

 _Ooh_ c'était donc ça. Ginny avait dû jouer à la commère. Harry laissa un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Après la soirée de l'avant-veille, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne rechignerait certainement pas à en parler. Un mois ! Il n'avait jamais mis autant de temps à se faire un avis sur le mari de son _aventure_ , comme les appelait Ron. Soit ils étaient des gens civilisés et Harry ne rechignait pas à s'asseoir à leur place, soit ils étaient de complets abrutis et Harry se dépêchait de quitter l'hostilité de leur existence. Il n'y avait pas plus simple commencement. Mais un _mois_! Ça c'était un record.

-Eh bien tout se passe très bien ! Sourit-il entre deux morceaux de pommes de terre. J'ai eu quelques doutes au début parce que tout restait assez mystérieux, mais je dois dire qu'il est particulièrement charmant.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard que ses amis échangèrent par-dessus la table.

-A vrai dire je n'ai que des bonnes impressions, pour l'instant du moins absolument aucune « bête noire » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire – il m'a même présenté à ses copains, on a joué au poker ! Vous le croyez ça ?

Et même si ça s'était passé durant la nuit de l'avant-veille, Harry avait encore un peu de mal à y croire vraiment. Une invitation au milieu de la nuit, c'était une grande première pour lui. Il fallait dire qu'il ne croisait pas souvent ses cocus dans leurs cuisines à des heures pareilles… mais tout de même ! Cette partie de cartes avaient répondu à bon nombre d'inquiétudes qu'il aurait pu avoir, tout en soulevant quelques tonnes de questions supplémentaires. Déjà, est-ce qu'il se comportait comme ça avec tous les amants de sa femme ? Est-ce que cette invitation n'avait été qu'une manière de se moquer de lui d'une façon ou d'autre autre ? Il ne voyait pas trop mais sut-on jamais. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il était le premier de la lignée à bénéficier de la carte « poker » ? S'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi… Il fronça les sourcils, très brièvement. Ses amis lui avaient tout de même semblé, un peu… il ne savait pas trop. Comme s'il y avait eu une blague secrète circulant entre eux, quelque chose que Monsieur Malfoy avait eu l'air de vouloir lui épargner. Ou _Draco_ , puisqu'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça maintenant. Son petit sourire revint.

-Je crois que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur lui, vous savez, reprit-il finalement – et il le pensait. Gentil, vraiment gentil. Il aurait même quelque chose de doux, vous voyez ?

Il finit de découper le bout de viande planté au bout de sa fourchette et le mit dans sa bouche. Quand il releva les yeux vers ses amis, ils le regardaient fixement. Harry se demanda d'abord s'il avait de la sauce sur le visage. Puis il se demanda s'il avait pensé cette histoire de blague secrète à voix haute. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Dit-il.

-Je croyais, commença Ron avant de s'interrompre – il regarda vers Hermione, puis vers lui de nouveau. Enfin, on pensait… que tu avais une maîtresse en ce moment ? C'est un amant ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il les regarda, l'un, puis l'autre, sa fourchette et son couteau toujours dans ses mains près de son assiette. « _Oh_ ». Il avait été tellement emporté dans cette histoire de mari – _un mois !_ – qu'il avait mal interprété leur question.

-Oh, répéta-t-il. Ooh… oui, non, si si, vous avez raison, autant pour moi…

Ses amis le regardaient maintenant avec un petit air à la fois perplexe et moqueur et Harry leva les yeux au ciel – il allait en entendre parler pendant des semaines.

-C'est juste qu'elle a mis tellement de mystère autour de son mari pendant tout ce temps ! J'ai peut-être fini par être un peu… obsédé… Mais c'est fini maintenant, mystère résolu ! Insista-t-il.

-Hm-hm…

Hermione souriait et Harry savait bien que si elle se pinçait les lèvres de cette façon c'était pour ne pas rire. Il se retourna vers Ron, histoire d'avoir son soutien, mais il le regardait d'une façon particulièrement similaire et Harry leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus.

-Si ça ne vous intéresse pas…

Il voulait avoir l'air blasé mais il souriait en coin, en dépit de ses bras qui se croisaient sur son torse. Ron éclata de rire et Hermione soupira joyeusement de sa mauvaise foi.

-Mais si, allez, dis-nous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, ses bras se décroisèrent. « _Très bien !_ » C'était la reddition la plus rapide de l'histoire de sa vie, et c'était pas peu dire. En même temps, il était avec Astoria depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et il n'avait pas pu leur en parler, du, tout ! En tout cas, il comptait bien commencer par le début. A savoir qu'il l'avait tout de suite repérée dans la foule, tellement elle était belle.

-Grande, les cheveux très blonds, et les yeux très clairs…

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Aaah une grande taille, des cheveux blonds et des yeux clairs... tout Dr- je veux dire tout Astoria... :)

 **Alors ! Cette partie de poker, elle vous a plu ? Et Ron et Hermione, la grande arrivée des tourtereaux ! Je veux toouuut savoir de ce que vous pensez ! :D**

J'attends bien sûr vos avis avec impatience et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (17/10/18) pour le chapitre 6 ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	7. 06 - Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Maud :

En moyenne sur les différentes parties ? Sans mentir ? Théo. C'est Théo qui a gagné le plus. Je ne me l'imagine pas autrement. xD  
Mais Draco a dû avoir quelques pancakes lui aussi ! ;)  
Bon chapitre ! :3

Amista :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi :D  
Bonne lecture !

Umi :

Merci à toi pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! :D  
De mon côté j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras de la suite, héhé ! Et puis je voulais vraiment, si j'écrivais cette histoire, pouvoir le faire sans diaboliser personne, je suis contente que ça te plaise :3  
Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penseras de la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 6 -**

Pour ne rien changer à ces derniers jours, il faisait chaud. Beau et chaud. Mais surtout chaud. Harry avait laissé sa moto au parking et était venu à pieds. Après tout, il n'habitait pas loin. Il rencontrait Ron aujourd'hui – « encore » aurait pu-t-on penser, mais ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout, et lui et Hermione avaient été absents longtemps pour ce voyage de noces. Et puis Ron se servait de lui pour faire le coursier – soit disant sa sœur devait recevoir un paquet, un rapport avec Charlie, mais Ron lui serait chez leur mère le lendemain et Ginny aujourd'hui était réquisitionnée à son journal jusqu'à pas d'heure : la catastrophe. Harry soupira, dramatique. Ce que c'était que les problèmes des grandes familles. Il aurait pu penser que c'était pour son anniversaire, mais ses amis n'étaient jamais si organisés pour si peu et en plus se servir de lui pour faire la commission aurait été vraiment ridicule.

Le Café de la Place se dressa devant lui et Harry entra dans l'espace climatisé avec reconnaissance. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, une bonne pluie n'aurait pas fait de mal. D'un regard circulaire, il balaya les tables devant lui. _Ah !_ Une tignasse particulièrement colorée sortait du lot, et Harry se hâta de se diriger dans sa direction. Il s'avachit sur la chaise d'en face et soupira de contentement – ça faisait un bien fou de ne plus être debout au soleil.

-C'est quand même super pratique que tu sois grand et roux.

-Tandis que c'est juste un peu triste que tu sois petit et brun.

-Ah ! Laissa échapper Harry. Hilarant.

Il allait faire un geste vers le bar pour avoir l'attention d'Oliver mais son téléphone vibra – numéro inconnu. Il échangea avec Ron un regard surpris, mais décrocha quand même.

-Allô ?

- _Allô Harry ?_

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui, son journal toujours dans les mains, Ron fronça les sourcils. Il mima « _quoi ?_ » avec sa bouche, mais Harry resta muet. _Oh non…_ Cette voix, il la reconnaissait. C'était Romilda, Romilda Wayne.

- _Harry ? Tu m'entends ?_

-A-Allô ? Bafouilla-t-il alors – et, se faisant, il éloigna peu à peu son téléphone de son visage. Y'a quel-un ? A-ô ?

- _Allô ? Harry ?_

Et, son téléphone maintenant à bout de bras, d'un geste mécanique, il raccrocha. Ses yeux n'avaient pas retrouvés leur taille normale, et Ron le regardait, ébahi. Il devait se demander à quoi exactement il venait d'assister, et à vrai dire Harry n'était pas non plus tout à fait sûr. Ron fit signe qu'il attendait toujours une explication, et Harry déglutit.

-C'était… c'était Wayne.

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau et il eut le réflexe de regarder l'écran. _Ugh_. Il le coupa et le posa sur la table. Maudit machin. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Celui de Ron, il comprenait, il avait toujours le même depuis la fac… Mais lui, il changeait tout le temps ! Soudain fatigué, il se tourna vers le bar pour intercepter l'attention d'Oliver et enfin avoir un café. Ron, lui, lâchait enfin son journal. Il fixa le téléphone en question un instant, puis Harry, qui se sentit observé très rapidement. Il se détourna du bar pour le regarder.

-Quoi ?

Ron haussa les sourcils, comme s'il avait _l'audace_ de poser la question. De nouveau, Harry grimaça – il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. C'était carrément nouveau, et super inconfortable ! De toute façon, il n'avait absolument aucune réponse à lui fournir, il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait fait pour l'appeler.

-Je suis aussi outré que toi ! Se défendit-il.

Ron haussa un sourcil sarcastique – apparemment, sa compassion s'était bien vite envolée. Oliver arriva pour déposer un café, ainsi que deux muffins qui n'avaient pas été demandés mais qui étaient fort bienvenus. « _Et voilà !_ » Harry le remercia d'un petit sourire et un mouvement de tête. Pendant ce temps-là, et c'était bien pratique, il ne faisait pas face au regard moralisateur de son meilleur ami. Il savait bien ce que Ron en pensait : qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Retenter le coup avec Romilda Wayne, même après tout ce temps, et même pour un temps très court… ça avait été complètement ridicule. La pire idée de sa vie. Sa manie de sortir avec des gens mariés était un peu bizarre, mais au moins ça marchait pour lui – et la plupart du temps ça ne lui apportait pas de problèmes. C'était une vie qui lui plaisait et si Ron avait été dans la même pièce qu'eux ce soir-là, le premier, Harry était sûr qu'il lui aurait fiché une sacré tape sur la tête pour ne fut-ce que _considérer_ passer la nuit avec _Wayne_. Une poignée de secondes seulement après le départ d'Oliver et Harry, n'y tenant plus, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh arrête… Fit-il.

Ron se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés, et plaqua sa main sur son torse. Harry ne crut pas un instant à sa carte de l'innocence.

-Je vois bien que tu me juges.

Le sourire se Ron s'étira doucement, il remit à main à la tasse de son café.

-Bien sûr que je te juge mon pote. Tu t'es mis tout seul dans la merde.

Il but de son café, reposa sa tasse et mordit dans son muffin, pendant ce temps Harry eut tout le temps de pousser un seul, unique, et déchirant gémissement. Ron passa à deux doigts de ricaner, mais se retint de justesse – juste par délicatesse pour son ami. Après tout, Harry était vraiment ennuyé par tout ça.

-Allez, oublie-la une seconde tu veux. Prends un bout de ce délicieux muffin, dis-moi ce que tu prévois pour ton anniversaire !

Mais son enthousiasme ne déclencha chez Harry qu'une petite moue peu convaincue, ainsi qu'un très faible hochement de tête répétitif. Dire que ça l'ennuyait était un euphémisme, le fait que Romilda soit de nouveau en possession de son numéro de téléphone était particulièrement gênant – il ne savait même pas qui avait pu le lui donner. Un instant, il plissa les yeux, et réfléchit. _Hm…_ ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et retint un soupir désabusé.

-Tu n'as pas entendu la partie sur ton anniversaire ?

-Comment ? Répondit-il, distraitement.

Et puis seulement les mots formulés arrivèrent jusque sous son crâne. « _Oh !_ » Peu à peu, ils recouvrirent tout à fait son _problème Wayne_ , même si ce ne serait sans doute pas pour toujours. Le sourire de Ron s'étira de nouveau. Harry adorait fêter son anniversaire, depuis qu'il en avait la possibilité, à savoir l'année de sa seizième année – et de son émancipation. Cela allait sans dire que de cette première petite fête, ils en gardaient un souvenir mitigé. Une super soirée oui, mais à quel prix… rien que d'y repenser il en avait mal à la tête. Et c'était il y avait de ça presque douze ans !

-Tu sais quoi, c'est bien que tu m'en parles, parce que y'a plein de monde de qui j'ai plus le numéro.

Aaah les merveilleux inconvénients du changement récurrents de téléphones portables… Portable, d'ailleurs, qui vibra de nouveau, et qu'Harry fit taire cette fois-ci sans regarder qui appelait. Il _aurait_ une conversation avec Wayne… juste, pas ce jour-là. Se laissant aller dans le fond de sa chaise, il tenta de faire une liste mentale de ceux qu'il lui restait à inviter. Ron, lui, reprit sa tasse pour finir son café en faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu son manège avec son téléphone, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

-Et aussi, ajouta-t-il en allongeant enfin la main vers son muffin, j'ai invité Owen.

La tasse de Ron resta en suspend et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement. Un instant, il ne bougea plus et Harry, réprimant un petit sourire amusé, mordit dans son gâteau. Il s'était attendu à une réaction de ce genre.

-Owen… Hésita son ami. Le Owen des Beaux-Arts ?

-Hm-hm. Je l'ai croisé l'autre jour.

-Harry. Il faut que tu arrêtes de renouer avec tes ex, ça ne t'apporte toujours que des ennuis.

Mais Harry balaya ses mots d'un geste vague de la main, en reposant son muffin – la tasse de Ron, elle, était toujours entre deux états.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Assura-t-il – et c'était vrai après tout. Il sort avec Patil.

-Padma ?

-Non, Parvati.

Harry finit son café cul sec et Ron posa enfin sa tasse, sans avoir bu la fin du sien. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

-Wow. Le monde est ultra petit.

Voilà qu'était une vérité absolue – Harry hocha lentement la tête, solennel soudain. Entre eux, le temps s'étira un instant. Vraiment, vraiment très petit. Les probabilités qu'Owen le trouve dans ce parking après tant de temps c'était comme si… comme si le mari d'Astoria venait par hasard prendre son café au comptoir d'Oliver. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, comme au ralenti. _Noon…_ Ron sembla remarquer que son regard avait changé et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait vu – comme pris d'un réflexe ridicule, le cœur soudain plus rapide, Harry lui prit son journal et l'ouvrit en grand devant lui.

C'était quoi ce monde vraiment très très petit !

Au comptoir derrière eux, Draco Malfoy se faisait servir un latte à emporter. Harry jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil dans sa direction. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?_ C'était le quartier d'Harry, tout ce qui avait en rapport avec Astoria n'avait absolument rien à y faire. C'était sa façon de compartimentaliser, et ça marchait très bien ! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Il ne donnait plus son adresse perso, c'était fini ce temps-là, il avait appris de ses erreurs passées, c'était _sa_ sphère privée et il y _tenait_. Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Malfoy pouvait bien faire dans le coin pour venir acheter son latte ici ? D'ailleurs est-ce que c'était un latte ? Qui buvait du café par une chaleur pareille ? Eux, ici, très bien, mais eux comptaient rester dans la salle climatisée, ils ne prenaient pas de gobelets couverts à emporter. Est-ce que c'était un frappé ? Est-ce que Draco Malfoy était le genre d'homme à boire des frappés ? C'était ridicule, il y avait plein d'autres endroits en ville où s'acheter de bons frappés.

 _Oh non_. Soudainement, Harry le vit regarder dans sa direction. _Oh non non non_. Depuis le comptoir, Harry vit bien qu'il le reconnut derrière son journal. Il sentit son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs. Grillé derrière un journal, c'était pathétique – Malfoy lui sourit, un sourire de politesse, et Harry abaissa son journal, embarrassé de l'échec flagrant de sa tentative de camouflage. Il s'avança vers la sortie et Harry eut à peine le temps de déglutir pour retrouver sa contenance. Il avait l'air malin, avec son grand journal, son air ridicule, son café et son demi-muffin, face au très classieux Monsieur Malfoy dans son costume décontracté et son allure détendue. Le sourire, les cheveux en arrière, la démarche souple. Harry se sentait gauche comme un manche.

-Salut, lui dit-il en passant – et Harry fut si surpris qu'il lui parle qu'il en bafouilla, rauque :

-S-salut !

Et comme ça, en une poignée de secondes, il fut passé et sorti. Harry était toujours pétrifié. Ça lui sembla durer une éternité. Quand ses yeux firent de nouveau le focus sur son meilleur ami de l'autre côté de la table, il le regardait fixement. Est-ce que c'était un petit sourire qu'il voyait à la commissure de ses lèvres ? C'était un petit sourire. Harry, lui, se remettait à peine de l'expérience.

-Quoi ? Hoqueta-t-il presque.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Et il y avait un réel effarement dans la voix de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'était quoi ?

C'était vraiment très embarrassant. Les trois secondes d'interaction sociales les plus ratées de son existence, et en plus il avait eu un public. Il ne put pas retenir plus longtemps une grimace d'inconfort – surtout que le sourire de Ron s'étirait peu à peu.

-Est-ce que t'es _gêné_ ? S'amusa-t-il.

Harry aurait préféré fondre sur sa chaise. Il posa complètement le journal et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement vers l'arrière. _Ugh_. Bien sûr qu'il était gêné, non seulement on venait de percer sa bulle privée mais en plus il s'était ridiculisé devant l'époux cocu…

-C'était le mari d'Astoria, geignit-il misérablement.

Harry était mortifié, et l'air soudainement intéressé de Ron n'arrangea rien – il l'entendit pousser un « _oooh_ » intrigué alors qu'il se penchait sur le côté pour avoir vu sur la porte qui se refermait doucement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder dans cette direction à son tour, juste pour être sûr qu'il était parti. Ce fut juste à temps pour voir son dos disparaître dans la rue peuplée. Quelles étaient les _probabilités_ qu'ils se croisent ici ! C'en était presque révoltant. Ça, et la façon lamentable dont il s'en était sorti. De nouveau, il se ratatina sur sa chaise. Ron, lui, éclata d'un petit rire qu'Harry trouva, très objectivement, pour le moins mesquin.

-Oh allez Harry, tu nous as dit que des bonnes choses sur lui ! Je croyais que vous vous étiez super bien entendus, c'est quoi le problème ?

Le problème ! Mais c'était évident pourtant ! Harry releva vers son ami des yeux de chien battu.

-Il sait où j'habite, maintenant !

Et alors qu'il finissait à peine de prononcer ces mots, une moue pleine de peine s'installa sur son visage. Ron, lui, releva des sourcils perplexes. La moue d'Harry s'accentua malgré lui – son ami n'avait aucune considération pour lui. Il gardait son adresse privée pour une raison, ça empêchait ses aventures de le retrouver après la rupture, _et_ aux partenaires officiels de venir à l'improviste lui refaire le portrait. Mais son air d'enfant accablé n'avait pas raison de l'air blasé de Ron.

-T'es sérieux ? Dit-il. A t'entendre c'est le mari idéal, à se demander pourquoi c'est pas toi qui l'a épousé-

-Eh !

-Et _en plus_ , coupa-t-il, tu as dit toi-même que sa relation avec sa femme était pour le moins « souple » et « distanciée ».

Et Harry le vit mimer les guillemets avec ses mains.

-C'est pas comme s'il allait lui dire où il t'a vu, ou même qu'il t'a vu tout court. En plus c'est un café, tu pourrais très bien habiter à l'autre bout de la ville pour ce qu'il en sait !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose d'intelligent. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, comme rien ne lui venait, il la referma. De nouveau, il fit la moue. Hm. C'était plutôt un bon point. Il se retourna vers la porte, une fois de plus, où Draco avait disparu depuis un moment maintenant. C'était quand même un sacré hasard… est-ce qu'il avait rendez-vous dans le quartier ? Mais il avait cru comprendre qu'il avait un métier plutôt huppé, qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire dans un quartier pareil… c'était plutôt… du divertissement, dans le coin. Pas vraiment de quoi faire des affaires, en tout cas pas ces genres d'affaires, ou du moins c'était ce dont il avait l'impression. Ou alors il venait voir un ami. Ou _une amie_ … Alors que ses yeux se plissaient de curiosité, il ne vit pas le sourire de Ron s'étirer une nouvelle fois, d'amusement – ou de défi peut-être.

-T'es sûr que c'est avec sa femme que tu sors… ?

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans cette salle, Harry eut un petit rire. Il se retourna vers Ron et son ami put enfin reconnaître son petit air de légèreté. Bien sûr, pensa Harry, comme si la très sexy Astoria n'était pas assez.

-Très drôle.

Après, il ne nierait pas avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil un peu en dessous ses reins quand il était passé, mais qui n'appréciait pas la vue d'une belle silhouette, quelle qu'elle fût. Il finit son muffin, un peu plus léger. Après tout Ron avait raison, ce n'était pas grave qu'ils se soient vus ici. Et puis, il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'ignorer en public, il n'était que l'amant de sa femme au fond. Mais il lui avait souri, ce qui était plutôt sympathique. Ron ne répondit rien, cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse et finit cul-sec son café devenu un peu froid.

-Un petit deuxième ?

Harry n'était pas contre.

 **.**

Draco sortit de sa poche un petit papier plié en quatre. Blaise lui y avait inscrit il y avait trois jours de ça l'adresse de l'endroit auquel ils s'étaient dit qu'ils se retrouveraient aujourd'hui. Ecrit entre deux bières et chiffonné par sa poche, c'était à moitié illisible, mais Draco déchiffra pour la énième fois un numéro et une rue – les mêmes que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait lu.

Un instant, il se retourna vers la place qu'il venait de quitter. Le _Café de la Place_ , annoncé par une fière devanture, se dressait en roi devant les pavés rénovés. Une étrange pensée le traversa. Est-ce que Blaise savait que l'amant de sa femme venait parfois dans ce quartier ? Est-ce que Blaise avait _voulu_ qu'ils se croisent ici ? Plissant les yeux, il considéra sérieusement cette possibilité. Lui et Théodore pouvaient être des plus fourbes, et ça n'aurait pas étonné Draco une seule seconde qu'il ait mis en œuvre une situation si impromptue.

 _Mais non, c'est ridicule_.

Blaise avait récemment fait l'acquisition d'un ancien bar dans le quartier, à deux ou trois rues de là où il se trouvait. Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, Draco se mit en route dans cette direction. La chaleur et cette partie de poker de cette fameuse nuit le rendaient paranoïaque. Théo et Blaise s'amusaient à le charrier sur son pseudo-célibat mais ils ne seraient pas allés jusqu'à organiser une conspiration visant à les faire se rencontrer par hasard dans un quartier que Draco n'avait jamais fréquenté à ce jour dans l'optique puérile de pousser Draco à se laisser charmer.

… _Ou bien si ?_

Fronçant les sourcils soudain, Draco s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir – un passant surpris passa à deux doigts de lui rentrer dedans, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'était pas si misérable que ses amis cherchaient à le faire sortir avec l'amant de sa femme, si ? Non, non – il reprit son chemin. Harry était un garçon adorable mais là n'était pas la question. Draco était fidèle, ses amis le savaient, et Blaise n'était pas aussi sournois. Théo, peut-être… mais il n'était pas question de Théo, c'était Blaise qui avait acheté ce vieux bar. Les hasards arrivaient, et la chaleur lui faisait s'imaginer des choses.

Arrivé à l'adresse indiquée il s'arrêta de nouveau et leva les yeux vers la devanture. Ça avait vraiment une tête de « vieux bar », et si le tout semblait un peu poussiéreux, même l'intérieur entraperçu à travers la fenêtre, Draco ne pouvait nier un certain potentiel immobilier. Est-ce que Harry avait été gêné de le voir en public ? Ils s'étaient déjà croisés en dehors de chez lui, mais il avait été avec Astoria. Ce qui aurait _dû_ le gêner, mais qui n'avait pas été le cas. Quelque chose avait semblé différent cette fois, même si Draco n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Draco ! T'es en avance !

D'une rotation experte des talons, Draco fut retourné. Blaise, manches de chemise retroussées aux coudes et l'ombre de son chapeau sur ses yeux, lui apparut accompagné de deux jeunes femmes d'approximativement leur âge. Tout de suite, Draco sentit le traquenard. Ses yeux se plissèrent, presque d'eux-mêmes.

-Salut… Fit-il – mais ça sonna comme une question.

Elles avaient l'air bien gentilles avec leurs sourires enjoués et polis, mais… Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Blaise, lui, approchait avec le plus grand sourire de l'année. _Oh non…_ Il avait pensé que Blaise avait conspiré pour le caser aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était trompé que d'un détail.

-Salut mon frère ! Lançait-il déjà. Je te présente Mélissa, on s'est croisés hier soir !

Draco devina chez Mélissa des origines espagnoles sous un regard noisette et des boucles brunes. Est-ce que Blaise était sorti la veille au soir ? Mais il eut grand peine à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel – bien sûr que Blaise était sorti. Il se rapprochait de lui déjà, et passait un bras amical, quoique sournois, derrière ses épaules.

-Et voici Clara… Dit-il presque avec délectation en souriant à sa seconde invitée.

-Il paraît que tu faisais du hockey à la fac ?

Se disant elle tendit une main vers lui pour qu'il la serre. Ce qu'il fit, un peu hésitant tout de même. La peau claire, les cheveux lisses et châtains, l'air athlétique mais doux. Carrément le type de fille avec qui il serait sorti à l'université, Draco ne pouvait pas nier que Blaise avait bonne mémoire – il était quand même avec Astoria depuis un moment. Mais très vite déjà, le blasement prenait le dessus sur tout le reste, et tout ce reste, justement, fut bientôt balayé. Blaise se retourna vers lui.

-Clara a gagné l'interuniversitaire avec son équipe l'année dernière.

L'année dernière ? Mais quel âge avait-elle ? _Blaise, mon petit Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu me fais…_ Mais la Clara en question dut percevoir son étonnement, ou bien le léger écarquillement de ses yeux, parce qu'elle eut un petit rire alors que leur poignée de mains cessait justement.

-Reprise d'études, précisa-t-elle.

Alors que le soulagement se mêlait en Draco avec le souvenir qu'il n'était, en fait, pas intéressé de toute façon, Blaise se pencha vers lui.

-Si tu n'es pas intéressé, murmura-t-il, elle a un frère jumeau.

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne se retint pas de relever ses yeux vers le ciel – il prit le bras de son ami et se détourna des demoiselles, entraînant son ami avec lui. Ça devenait franchement agaçant, pour ne pas dire carrément invasif.

-Blaise, souffla-t-il, arrête tout de suite de vouloir me faire voir quelqu'un d'autre. Théo est déjà assez encombrant à ce propos.

-Oh arrête ! Répondit-il sur le même ton. Il te charrie un peu mais est-ce qu'il t'a déjà présenté une… _Clara_?

Blaise hochait la tête lentement, très lentement, les yeux grand ouverts, comme s'il tentait de lui envoyer toutes ses ondes les plus positives. Draco soutint son regard sans ciller un seul instant. Son ami était un grand gamin, voilà ce que c'était. Lui, de son côté, était plus blasé encore. Le silence s'étira. Quand Draco ouvrit enfin la bouche de nouveau, il tenta d'être le plus clair et le plus distinct possible :

- _Non_.

Mais Blaise ne sembla pas bien saisir du tout. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche à son tour pour répondre quelque chose, mais ça ne vint pas. Et puis… avec un brin d'espoir mêlé d'innocence :

-Non… « non » il ne t'en a jamais présenté, ou « non » tu ne veux pas tenter un rencard avec elle ?

-Blaise.

Il fallait absolument mettre fin à ce ridicule enthousiasme.

-Je suis fidèle.

Blaise eut la moue embêtée d'un enfant de cinq ans. Draco ne se rendit compte qu'à l'instant qu'un petit rictus ornait ses lèvres. _Aah Blaise…_ Dire qu'il pensait qu'il avait voulu organiser une rencontre avec Harry. Et qu'il lui avait amené une Clara. Pas qu'il était déçu. Et puis ce n'était pas si mal le connaître, tout compte fait – pas si imprévisible le Zabini. Il se pencha vers lui de nouveau, et son sourire fut peut-être un petit chouïa sarcastique.

-Je croyais qu'on était là pour un souplex ?

Et sur un soupir dramatique, Blaise se détourna de lui pour se retourner vers ses invitées de nouveau. « _Mesdemoiselles, ma future affaire florissante !_ » Il sortait déjà les clés de la poche arrière de son jean, et Draco profita des quelques secondes qui suivirent durant lesquelles on ne s'occupa pas du tout de lui pour souffler un peu. Quelle histoire… Heureusement que Théo n'était pas là, par-dessus le marché. Ça aurait été sa fête. Il enfouit les mains dans ses poches et suivit les trois autres dans le vieux bar.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, il jeta malgré tout un petit coup d'œil à la chute de reins qui le précédait. Juste une seconde, rien qu'un instant. Une fraction de seconde, il regretta ses années de hockey. Il devrait se remettre au sport, autre que la natation-du-dimanche et le golf-de-vacances.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait un physique agréable. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que ça changeait quoi que ce fût. Après tout Harry aussi, par exemple, était plaisant à regarder – comme quoi, ça ne voulait rien dire.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Bien sûr, ça ne veut rien dire du tout. :)

 **Alors ! Je suis curieuse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a le plus marqué ?** La rencontre dans le café ? Le début de paranoïa de Draco ? Romilda Wayne...? x)

En tout cas j'attends bien sûr vos avis avec impatience, et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (24/10/18) pour le chapitre 7 ! :3

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	8. 07 - Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Amista :

Ton souhait devrait être bientôt exaucé ! Au moins un peu... au moins un bout... je pense... xD  
J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras de la fin de ce chapitre ! :3  
Bonne lecture ~

Darysnape :

Thank _you_ for reading!  
I hope you'll enjoy today's chapter :3

Guest :

And I like that you like it! \ o /  
I hope it'll stay that way, have a very nice reading :)

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 7 -**

Harry s'était levé aux aurores, ce jour-là, pour amener Astoria à l'aéroport. Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner ensemble dans l'un des nombreux point _café_ qu'il y avait dans ces endroits-là. Un petit gobelet de café chacun, un cookie et une pomme pour Astoria, une part de tarte et une cannette de jus d'orange pour lui. Et voilà qu'elle s'était envolée, partie pour dix jours… Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pendant dix jours. Depuis un mois et demi qu'il voyait Astoria, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été séparés longtemps. Du coup, il n'avait pas souvent été tout seul. Devant la porte de l'appartement de Ginny, il frappa trois bons coups. Il y avait Ron et Hermione bien sûr, mais ils travaillaient. Ils revenaient quand même de un mois de vacances, ils devaient avoir deux-trois trucs à rattraper. Et il ne pourrait sans doute pas squatter chez Ginny pendant dix jours. La porte s'ouvrit vivement, mais pas complètement. Ginny, justement, semblait surprise de le voir – et pourtant il avait son paquet sous le bras.

-Harry ? S'étonna-t-elle. T'es tombé du lit ?

Surpris à son tour, il regarda sa montre. Onze heures du matin. Onze heures du matin, même un dimanche, quand on était attendu c'était tout à fait raisonnable.

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il alors. Je te dérange ?

-N-non… je t'attendais plutôt… je ne sais pas, vers midi…

Elle le laissa entrer ceci dit et il ne se fit pas prier – il alla déposer son paquet sur son plan de travail et en profita pour sortir deux tasses.

-Tu m'offres un café ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

La porte refermée, elle s'était doucement déplacée entre lui et son salon, accoudée au bar qui délimitait les deux pièces.

-Volontiers… Fit-elle – et à son ton il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Mais son côté à la fois malicieux et prudent lui passa complètement au-dessus de la tête, il referma le placard des tasses et fit un pas de côté vers la machine à café.

-Alors, fit-il en lançant la première dose. Y'a quoi dans le paquet ?

-Aucune importance, coupa-t-elle directement. Ron m'a dit que t'avais un nouveau copain ?

Harry sentit ses yeux rouler si haut qu'ils passèrent près de disparaître complètement dans ses orbites. _Une fois !_ Une fois il paniquait un peu en voyant le mari de sa maitresse en public et _tout de suite_ il fallait que cette bande de commères se passent le mot ! Il retira la tasse de sous le verseur et se retourna pour la poser devant Ginny – l'air blasé.

-Sérieusement ? Fit-il. Il t'a appelé hier ?

Mais les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent un peu, petit sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il était idiot.

-Tu veux rire ! S'exclama-t-elle, moins fort qu'Harry aurait attendu d'elle. On s'est vus dimanche ! Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?

Tout de suite, Harry regretta chacun de ses mots – dans une grimace il se détourna de nouveau pour lancer le deuxième café. Elle n'avait pas parlé de la rencontre dans le café d'Oliver et Marcus, elle pensait au malentendu qu'il avait eu chez Ron et Hermione quand il était allé manger chez eux… Il mit la machine en route, mais Ginny n'en revenait pas.

-Quand t'étais avec Ron ? En ville ? Hein, Harry ? Alleeeez dis-moi ! Tu as encore confondu ton Astoria et son beau gosse de mari ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en se retournant. _Beau gosse ?_ Mais son amie sembla lire dans ses pensées, elle le regarda soudain avec cet air de « Maman » qu'elle avait peaufiné auprès de ses frères au fil des ans.

-Non ! S'insurgea Harry alors – c'était son intégrité qui était remise en jeu ici. C'est vrai que c'est un homme d'une certaine… allure, et plutôt… charmant, sans doute, mais de là à dire qu'il soit « beau gosse » ?

Et il articula exagérément, comme pour lui faire comprendre à _elle_ à quel point c'était absurde.

-Je couche avec sa _femme_ , Ginny, je n'ai ni l'envie ni le- je ne suis même pas dans la _position_ de le trouver- tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plutôt agréable à regarder que je-

Il se tut. Le sourire de Ginny avait changé. Plus grand. Beaucoup plus grand. Harry se demanda où sa défense lui avait fait défaut. Et puis il comprit – elle avait toutes ses infos du repas passé chez son frère le dimanche dernier, un jour où Ron n'avait pas encore _vu_ Draco. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était « beau gosse » ou non, et Harry venait d'admettre qu'il était agréable à regarder. La lassitude le prit soudain tout entier. C'était fatigant, d'être ami avec Ginny.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il, il est beau gosse. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit, okay ?

Sur ce il la pointa du doigt, comme si ça pouvait faire paraître ses propos plus forts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle hocha la tête, un petit « _hm-hm !_ » au bout des lèvres, mais Harry vit bien qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée par son pointage de doigt. Soupirant, il prit son café tout chaud. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça la surprenait qu'il en ait parlé en de bons termes à Ron et Hermione.

-Je t'ai dit moi-même qu'il avait l'air bien.

-Oui, « bien » ! Rit-elle. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais fait une véritable fixette !

De nouveau outré, Harry fut à deux doigts de reprendre sa défense là où il l'avait laissée. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, et pas seulement parce qu'il sentait que son hypocrisie n'allait le mener nulle part : là, sous la table basse que Ginny lui avait caché de sa personne depuis son arrivée, une paire de veilles baskets qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue. Bien plus vieilles que n'importe quelle paire possédée par son amie, pastels, très plates, elles sortaient tout droit des années quatre-vingt-dix.

Soudainement aux aguets, Harry releva les yeux sur la table-basse elle-même et y vit les restes d'un apéritif à la bière. Un manteau bleu ciel sur le dossier du canapé. Ses yeux, sans passer par la case _Ginny_ allèrent directement se poser sur la porte fermée de la chambre de son amie.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle.

Mais son innocence ne prenait pas un instant, sa nervosité venait de monter d'un cran et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, en même temps que s'étira le petit sourire incrédule au coin de ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers elle et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi éberlué de _toute sa vie_.

-Y'a quelqu'un dans ta chambre ?! Mima-t-il presque des lèvres.

-Harry…

-T'as une copine !? Coupa-t-il.

-Harry, avant de te faire des idées…

-Oh mon _Dieu !_

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Ginny ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Je la connais ? Haaaaann attends ! Coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu caser quoi que ce fût. Ron sait ? Haaaaannn attends ! Et Fred et George ? _Oh et Percy !_

-Harry ! Le pressa son amie. Est-ce que tu comptes énumérer toute ma fratrie ? Non, ils ne savent pas, personne ne sait, c'est tout le principe !

Il se tut, mais c'était tellement dur de ne rien dire qu'il dut se pincer les lèvres l'une contre l'autre vraiment très fort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était le premier à apprendre que Ginny avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Il ne pourrait jamais tenir le secret.

-A la seconde où l'un de mes frères saura soudainement ils sauront tous et je n'aurai plus aucune vie privée. Harry. C'est important. Tu sais comment ils sont.

Il avait l'impression d'être à la fois devant sa fille et devant sa mère, et ses lèvres ne se décollaient pas d'un iota. Il avait tout un sourire dans la gorge, et aussi sans doute sur son front.

-A chaque fois que je suis sortie avec quelqu'un c'était pareil, un mois et demi d'enfer grand minimum.

Oh Dieu elle avait raison. Il fallait absolument qu'il garde le secret, ça en allait de son intimité – et aussi très certainement de leur amitié. Ça allait être tellement duuuuur ! La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, sans que ses lèvres se dessoudent pour autant. Ginny, qui avait très certainement entendu les gonds, ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Un instant, Harry eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. La fille portait un pyjama rose avec des radis dessus et une robe de chambre blanche qui appartenait à Ginny. Elle sourit en les voyant et salua Harry avant d'aller se servir un café. Harry sourit en réponse, mais il ne put rien dire du tout – il tenait sa bouche fermée tellement hermétiquement qu'il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait encore respirer avec son nez. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Ginny, les cheveux blonds très longs dans son dos. Une fois son café servit, elle refit le tour pour déposer un baiser son la joue de Ginny et alla s'installer à la table du salon. Ni Ginny ni Harry n'avaient bougé un muscle.

-C'était adorable, finit-il enfin par souffler.

-Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, répondit son amie sur le même ton, je dis à ta maitresse que tu couches avec son mari.

-Dur. Mais juste. Tu me présentes ?

Ce fut sans nul doute son sourire charmeur qui la convainquit – il ignora consciemment la façon qu'elle eut de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis plus à ça près.

 **.**

Avoir à tenir un secret à soi tout seul pile alors que sa maîtresse venait de partir pour dix jours, même si ça n'avait pas particulièrement de rapport l'un avec l'autre, ça annonçait un début laborieux. Mais ce n'était rien, seulement dix jours devant lui et ce n'était même pas sûr qu'Astoria finisse par lui manquer ! _Le_ premier test de leur relation, à vrai dire il était plutôt enthousiasmé d'en connaître l'issue, quelle qu'elle serait. Le poids du paquet de la fratrie Weasley en moins dans les bras, il avait enfoncé ses mains loin dans ses poches. Il inspira brièvement mais profondément l'air d'été de la ville.

… _Ginny avait une petite copine !_ Il devait absolument le dire à quelqu'un. Ou mieux, peut-être qu'il n'était pas le premier à savoir ? Elle n'avait rien dit qui aurait pu le lui suggérer, mais tout son entourage ne se limitait pas à ses frères… Oh ! Dean ! Ils étaient en super termes depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, peut-être qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ?

Harry fit la moue. _Hm_. C'était quand même peu probable. Tous ses amis connaissaient au moins un de ses frères, Harry le premier, et Dean ne faisait pas exception. Ceci dit… Dean gardait vachement bien les secrets… alooors… Il grimaça. C'était ridicule, Ginny pouvait bien avoir un truc qu'elle gardait pour elle, c'était une adulte après tout. Plus très loin de sa rue, il sortit une main de sa poche de pantalon et chercha ses clés dans sa veste. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ceci dit, Ron et elle ne se gênaient pas pour parler de sa relation avec son cocu derrière son dos. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose mais, quand même… Il tourna au coin de la rue mais devant une silhouette familière ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, avant même qu'il ait pu prendre une décision cohérente, il fit un demi-tour parfait pour retourner derrière le mur du bâtiment qui faisait le coin.

 _Bien_ , pensa-t-il. _Harry. Il y a Romilda Wayne devant la porte de ton immeuble._

Ce n'était pas du tout bizarre. Il tenta de se pencher légèrement dans le coin, pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu. Un couple de passant le regarda curieusement. Mais il avait bien vu, il y avait bien Romilda Wayne devant la porte de son immeuble. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il devait prendre une décision, le plus vite possible, trouver une stratégie – une stratégie de repli bien sûr. _Oh !_ Il sortit son téléphone et chercha Seamus dans ses contacts en s'éloignant à pas rapides dans la direction de là où il était venu.

 _-Hey !_ Fit la voix de son ami presque immédiatement. _Un revenant !_

-Haha, oui…

Mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, et à vrai dire il marchait déjà en direction de son quartier.

-Dis-moi, t'es chez toi là ?

- _Ouaip. Tu veux passer ?_

-Ouais je me disais que ça faisait longtemps !

Ce n'était que la moitié d'un mensonge, et regarda dernière son épaule pour être sûr que Romilda n'allait pas surgir d'une seconde à l'autre. Bêtement, il accéléra le pas.

-Dean est avec toi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même – ne sut-on jamais.

 _-Ouaip ! Il dit salut, et aussi de nous monter des bières si tu passes devant la supérette en venant._

Pas de problème, il pouvait faire ça. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, mais quelques rues les séparaient déjà désormais.

-Et… fit-il en scrutant les passants un instant. Vous avez vu Ginny… récemment ?

- _Pas vraiment, elle est pas mal occupée avec le journal en ce moment j'ai l'impression._

-Oui… Répondit Harry, songeur. Le journal…

Romilda ne le suivait pas dans la rue, et c'était une bonne chose. Mais Dean ne savait sans doute pas que Ginny sortait avec quelqu'un, et ça c'était moins cool… Il remit une main dans une poche. Bon. Un sur deux. Quand même pas mal. Il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes et à raccrocher, mais Seamus éclata de rire au téléphone et enchaîna très vite :

 _-Dean demande si t'as rompu avec ta copine ou si elle t'a renvoyé chez toi pour la journée ?_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne les appelait pas souvent quand il avait une aventure que c'était forcément… Non, non en fait il n'avait rien à redire à ça. C'était… c'était plutôt proche de la vérité. Il fallait dire qu'il ne mélangeait pas vraiment ses amours et le reste de son existence, pour les mêmes raisons qu'il ne leur disait jamais où il habitait. Des raisons _pratiques_ , donc.

-Vous m'avez dans les parages pour dix jours ! Admit-il. Elle est en voyage d'affaires.

- _Ooh dix jours ! T'entends ça Dean ?_

 _-C'est la fête !_ Fit la voix lointaine de Dean au téléphone.

Harry eut un petit rictus amusé. Les connaissant, il n'avait sans doute pas tort…

 _-Bon allez, à tout de suite !_

-A tout de suite !

Seamus raccrocha le premier et Harry remit son téléphone dans sa poche en même temps que sa deuxième main. Il eut un petit sourire. Dix jours de test… c'était parti. Le premier jour avait donc commencé très tôt sur le parking d'un aéroport, et après ce coup de téléphone Harry commençait à avoir une petite idée de comment il se terminerait.

Et peut-être même le jour suivant.

Et le jour après ça.

Il n'avait pas que Seamus et Dean à voir, le mois et demi passé il avait raté la célébration de la promotion de Neville, la pendaison de crémaillère de Lavande et Lisa, et au moins deux anniversaires. Il prit une grande inspiration décidée. Dix jours. C'était parti.

 **.**

Chaque jour passé l'éloigna un peu plus de la ville. Seamus, Dean… Ron, Hermione… Neville, Lavande, Katie, Angelina, Fred, et George… satané jumeaux. C'était de leur faute s'il était à ce point _short_ niveau timing. Parce qu'à force de dire qu'Astoria était partie pour dix jours, les dix jours avaient fini par tous être évaporés. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire des courses pour manger chez lui ! Ceci dit, il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé chez lui en dix jours… mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Un petit coup d'œil sur son compteur de vitesse le fit grogner de frustration. Il était déjà au max autorisé, et ça le démangeait vraiment d'accélérer encore. Mais bon, il tenait à la vie. Il serait en retard, ça arrivait. D'ailleurs, ça lui arrivait tout le temps.

Mais quand même ! Elle devait être rentrée chez elle depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et Harry roulait depuis une bonne heure et demi. Il avait dit qu'il serait là à son retour, c'était raté. Qu'était la vie sans un peu d'imprévu, hm… Quand même, il fut soulagé d'être arrivé à destination – enfin il allait pouvoir souffler. Il gara sa moto en bas de la rue et soupira une fois débarrassé de son casque. _Quelle chaleur !_ Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il aurait sans doute préféré faire une sieste avec la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte plutôt qu'avoir à conduire tout ce temps.

Il marcha jusqu'aux grilles de chez Astoria, remonta l'allée de gravier et, enfin, sonna à la porte. _Ah merde…_ il ferma brièvement les yeux, dans une légère grimace. Il ne lui avait rien apporté. Pas de fleurs, rien du tout. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose là dont il aurait pu s'emparer. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se retourna vivement vers elle. _Tiens_. Voilà qui était tout à fait inattendu. Ce n'était pas Astoria, mais son mari qui venait de lui ouvrir. En tee-shirt, l'air las, il parut très vite surpris de le voir. Dire que c'était réciproque aurait été un euphémisme. N'était-il pas censé avoir pris l'avion ? Harry en était persuadé. Astoria le lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit qu'il partait le jour où elle arrivait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans un aéroport ? Mais _Draco_ passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils.

-Astoria ne vous a pas prévenu ?

Harry s'humidifia un instant les lèvres, pas nerveux mais pas non plus vraiment à l'aise. Pourquoi rien n'allait comme ça aurait dû. Son téléphone était dans l'une de ses poches, son pantalon sans doute, et il envoya sa main droite vers lui. Un message. Astoria. Ah. « _Tous les avions en direction de l'Angleterre sont coincés au sol à cause de l'orage électrique, je ne peux pas rentrer aujourd'hui… Je te tiens au courant. xoxoxoxo_ ». Hm. Bon.

-Ah, si…

En plus le message datait d'une heure déjà. Il releva les yeux vers l'époux sur le pas de sa porte. C'était carrément embarrassant.

-Eh bien, bafouilla-t-il presque. Désolé pour le… dérangement…

Harry se pinça les lèvres un instant, dans un sourire contrit. Il fit un pas en arrière sur le perron. Ça avait bien été la peine de se presser, lui qui avait pensé être en retard… ah il les retenait, les jumeaux, avec leur escapade dans le fin fond du département. Il fit un deuxième pas en arrière, un peu maladroitement.

-Alors, hm… au revoir…

Et il finit par se détourner de cette situation pour le moins socialement inconfortable. Bon eh bien demi-tour, direction le centre-ville. Finalement, il allait l'avoir, sa sieste… Reprenant la clé de sa moto dans la poche de sa veste, il referma son poing dessus, presque soulagé. Une aspirine aussi peut-être ne serait pas du luxe. Ah et puis cette chaleur qui pesait une tonne. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel – si encore il avait fait beau, mais non. Il comprenait mieux maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait un orage électrique quelque part sur les lignes aériennes. Vivement que ça pète, un peu de pluie ne ferait pas de mal.

Il ne restait que quelques mètres entre lui et son deux-roues quand un bruit terrible, sans semonce, sembla comme éclater dans l'air tout proche de lui.

Harry fit un bon monumental en arrière – si bien qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Merde_. Il s'approcha un peu… puis courut vers sa roue avant. _Meeeerde !_ Est-ce que son pneu venait d'exploser sous la chaleur ?! _Bordel_. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne mit qu'un instant à sortir son téléphone. Il chercha frénétiquement son navigateur, pour trouver le garagiste le plus proche.

 _-Sérieusement ?!_

Pas d'internet. Putain de vallée ! Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. Et maintenant quoi ? Il se retourna vers la rue qu'il venait de descendre, se mordit un instant la lèvre. De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester planté là…

Quand il sonna chez les Malfoy, la deuxième fois, Draco eut l'air plus surpris encore de le revoir. Harry eut un petit sourire désolé – à vrai dire, il se sentait un peu ridicule. Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Vous allez rire… Fit-il. Un de mes pneus vient d'exploser.

Et tout aussi soudainement que sa moto l'avait lâché, une pluie dense éclata au-dessus de sa tête.

 **.**

Putain de chaleur… Draco mit bien quinze longues secondes pour parvenir à mettre sa clé dans sa serrure. Il avait les mains moites et sa valise sur les marches de son perron semblait peser une tonne. Un aller-retour à l'aéroport pour rien, à une heure pareille, c'était carrément du foutage de gueule. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait un temps pareil, il aurait sans doute pu prendre cet avion… La porte céda enfin à ses tentatives pour l'ouvrir. _Aah bah voilà !_ Il s'empressa d'entrer et de refermer le battant derrière lui. La fraîcheur de la maison le soulagea aussitôt. Il avait l'impression de nager dans sa sueur. Cet orage avait intérêt à éclater bien vite parce qu'il ne supporterait pas cette lourdeur beaucoup plus longtemps. Il retira sa veste et la pendit dans l'entrée – il avait désespérément envie d'aller s'effondrer sur son canapé. Sa valise abandonnée derrière lui, il marcha droit vers le salon, déboutonna sa chemise, s'éventa le ventre avec son tee-shirt. Quel calvaire ! Et tous les avions de la ville qui étaient cloués au sol. Satanée tempête, qui avançait vers eux. Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se laissa tomber devant sa télé, trouva la télécommande qui dépassait d'un coussin et alluma la première chaîne qui vint.

-… _ols locaux et internationaux sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _-Eh bien Peter, quelle affaire ! Sans transition, football : Londres accueille ce week-end le club de Liverpool._

Draco souffla, blasé, et changea de chaîne. Bien sûr que les vols étaient annulés, il était au courant maintenant, merci bien. Satané orage électrique en provenance de l'English Channel… et puis cette chaleur qui ne retombait pas. Il retira une chaussure à l'aide de l'autre, puis l'autre du bout du pied, avant d'enlever ses chaussettes. Il, n'en, pouvait, plus. Il zappa encore, avant de revenir sur la chaîne d'information en continue. Il pourrait peut-être piquer une tête dans la piscine… et s'il commençait à pleuvoir, il rentrerait aussitôt… hmm… Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Son envie de bouger s'était vraiment évaporée.

Un grognement sans nom s'échappa du plus profond de son être quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Qui était le… enfin. Il s'extirpa non sans mal du canapé pour aller se trainer jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit, l'air blasé. _Oh_. Il se redressa imperceptiblement, pour le moins surpris. L'amant de sa femme – _Harry_ – le regardait avec étonnement. Un instant, ils ne dirent rien. Draco devait être beau à voir, tiens, dans son tee-shirt plein de sueur… il se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière, que _eux_ au moins fassent bonne figure. Et comme Harry ne disait toujours rien, il prit les devant :

-Astoria… ne vous a pas prévenu ?

Malgré lui, il avait légèrement froncés les sourcils. Ça l'étonnait que sa femme n'ait pas pris la peine de prévenir son amant de leurs problèmes d'avions. Même lui avait reçu un message. D'ailleurs, il était presque sûr que ça avait été un message groupé, avec un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un message comme quoi les vols à destination du pays étaient suspendus, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer ce jour-là. Evidemment, ça l'avait _particulièrement surpris_ … Il tenta de retenir les indices visuels de son sarcasme. Harry avait l'air de ne rien comprendre du tout, il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean et Draco le regarda faire. Il avait l'air de s'être pressé pour venir, comme si les dix jours passés loin de son épouse lui avaient semblé particulièrement longs. Qu'il avait eu particulièrement hâte de la revoir. Il eut une petite moue. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouvait – en oubliant un instant bien sûr qu'il l'avait lui-même épousée un jour.

-Ah si… il y a une heure…

Soudainement, il eut l'air particulièrement gêné. Draco réprima un petit sourire moqueur. Harry se retourna vers lui, passa une main dans sa nuque, embêté. _Est-ce que c'était de la nervosité ?_ En tout cas, il avait fait tout ce chemin pour pas grand-chose. Et puis il ne devait pas habiter à une heure de là, vu le quartier où il l'avait croisé une fois. Draco se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour rater ce texto. Avec sa veste de motard et ses cheveux défaits par le vent.

-Eh bien, heu… désolé pour le, hm… dérangement…

Cette fois-ci Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il avait l'air tellement gêné que c'en était en fait presque drôle. Il le vit faire quelques pas en arrière.

-Alors, hm… au revoir…

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et se détourna avec un sourire. Draco le regarda descendre les marches menant à l'allée avant de refermer la porte dans un soupir fatigué – aussi un chouia amusé. Enfin, maintenant qu'il était debout, peut-être que la piscine… mais le canapé fut le plus fort, et il y retourna sans même y penser. Il poussa un profond nouveau soupir. Quelle journée… Enfin, c'était terminé, il était posé maintenant – plus d'embouteillages interminables, plus d'aéroport grouillant, plus que du calme.

Mais une détonation sonore éclata soudain dans la rue et Draco sursauta sur son canapé. Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets un instant. Rien de plus… d'accord, c'était bizarre… Il allait lentement commencer à se détendre de nouveau quand la sonnette retentit une fois de plus. _Allons bon_. Il se releva, non sans peine.

Harry se tenait là, de nouveau, sur le pas de la porte. Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Vous allez rire… Fit-il

Et Draco vit bien qu'il était gêné.

-Un de mes pneus vient d'exploser.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que l'orage éclata au-dessus d'eux. Une pluie brusque et violente s'abattit dans la rue, dans l'allée, sur le perron. Draco pinça vivement ses lèvres pour ne pas rire sous la surprise. Harry venait de se crisper tout entier. Une seconde à peine venait de s'écouler, et il était déjà trempé. Un vrai chien des rues. Draco s'écarta du battant, fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à entrer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment le laisser là sous le déluge.

-M-Merci…

Sa nervosité s'était envolée. C'était carrément un état de choc, maintenant, qui se lisait sur son visage et dans son attitude raidie. Il fit le pas et demi qui le séparait de l'intérieur, goutta sur le paillasson – Draco referma derrière lui.

-Allez, soupira-t-il dans un sourire qui était censé camoufler l'envie irrépressible qu'il avait de se moquer. Enlevez votre veste, je vais vous chercher une serviette.

Harry n'imprima que la moitié des mots, alors que ses mâchoires peinaient à se desserrer, et ses yeux à se décrisper. _Trempé_. Il était _trempé_. Il secoua les mains, une fois, pour la forme, avant de retirer sa veste avec précaution. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été repêchée d'un lac. Il l'accrocha à la patère près de la porte et la regarda de longues secondes goutter sur le sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Est-ce que ce _putain_ d'orage venait vraiment de lui éclater au-dessus de la tête ? Incroyable. Révoltant.

-Tenez.

Il se retourna vers l'intérieur, où Draco Malfoy descendait de l'escalier menant à l'étage avec une serviette de douche blanche. Harry l'accueillit avec reconnaissance.

-Merci, fit-il en la prenant.

D'une main il retira ses lunettes, et de l'autre il monta la serviette à son visage, s'épongea, la passa brièvement dans ses cheveux, puis sa nuque, avant de tenter d'essuyer ses lunettes, puis ses mains. Pour le reste, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Draco détourna les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait faire – puis il se détourna complètement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait les yeux aussi verts. Pas que c'était d'une importance particulière.

-J'imagine que vous allez avoir besoin du téléphone ?

Et ce disant, il se dirigea directement vers le salon, sans trop se presser quand même. De toute façon, la situation était simple : Harry avait besoin qu'un garagiste se déplace. Draco avait le numéro d'un garage, pas très loin d'ici, sur la route du centre-ville. Il avait aussi un téléphone. Le garagiste venait prendre Harry et sa moto. Problème résolu. Enfin… il pensait que c'était une moto. La veste, en tout cas, pointait dans cette direction. Draco regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule, juste pour vérifier cette histoire de veste. Elle pendait près de la porte. Harry, lui, semblait hésiter à le suivre. Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Restez pas planté là, venez.

Alors Harry installa la serviette de bain sur ses épaules et le suivit jusqu'au salon. C'était un peu étrange, mais la maison paraissait un peu différente sans Astoria à l'intérieur. Enfin… Non, Harry avait déjà été dans cette maison tout seul. Mais à des moments où Astoria était susceptible de revenir à n'importe quel moment. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas ce soir-là. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches – une tentative peut-être pour se faire plus petit. La base du téléphone était posée sur le meuble face à la porte vitrée, contre la cloison qui ouvrait à la fois sur le vestibule et sur la cuisine. Harry n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Malfoy lui tendit le combiné et un bloc de post-it, rempli de numéros pratiques, puis se détourna complètement et le laissa pour aller à la cuisine. Harry soupira, profondément. Quelle merde… cet orage, c'était vraiment le bout du bout pour lui cette semaine, et on n'était que lundi.

Dans la cuisine, Draco ouvrit le frigo. Il se repassa une fois encore la résolution du problème dans sa tête. _Téléphone, garagiste, et hop_. Il attrapa un yaourt, avant de le remettre à sa place. Il n'allait pas juste manger des yaourts, il fallait autre chose avant ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon, où Harry, hors de vue, venait de lancer le premier _bonsoir_ de circonstance. Malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Peut-être qu'il voyait, maintenant, ce qu'Astoria pouvait peut-être lui trouver.

-Je vous appelle parce que l'un des pneus de ma moto vient juste d'éclater.

Draco ferma le frigo. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dedans. Il s'y appuya, les mains dans les poches. Il déciderait ce qu'il mangerait quand Harry serait parti.

-Comment ça vous ne vous déplacez plus ce soir ?

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il délaissa son frigo pour se rapprocher du salon, et resta dans l'embrasure du passage. Au téléphone, Harry avait l'air perplexe. Scandalisé ? Au moins choqué. Il semblait avoir oublié son piteux état d'humidité et la serviette sur ses épaules.

-Mais je ne suis pas chez moi ! Je sui- Oui, oui, j'entends bien.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se pinça l'arête du nez – souleva ses lunettes par la même occasion. Draco croisa les bras, s'appuya contre le chambranle. Ça avait l'air de prendre une tournure inattendue.

-Et est-ce que vous pourriez me recommander un garage qui… oh, oui je vois. Demain matin vous dîtes ?

Le garagiste au téléphone répétait ses excuses professionnelles et Harry releva les yeux vers le mari d'Astoria. « _Oui, oui, je vous donne l'adresse._ »C'était tellement embrassant… Il détourna brièvement les yeux, avant de remercier son interlocuteur malgré tout et de raccrocher. Un instant il ne releva pas les yeux du combiné dans sa main, et puis il se mordit distraitement la lèvre.

-Hm… Hésita-t-il. Les routes qui entourent le centre-ville sont inondées sur plusieurs kilomètres… ça fait des heures qu'il pleut là-bas…

Il reposa, embêté, le téléphone sur sa base. Pendant de longues secondes après ça, ils ne dirent rien. Bien sûr il pouvait laisser sa moto là-bas en bas de la rue, appeler un hôtel, trouver une compagnie de taxis qui circulait encore dans cette partie de la ville… Harry évita _soigneusement_ de croiser le regard de son possible-futur-hôte, tandis que Draco, bien longtemps après avoir fini d'analyser la situation, se demandait brièvement ce que Théodore aurait bien pu dire de ce qu'il allait proposer. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait juste le mettre à la porte.

-Eh bien, dit-il, on dirait que cette fois-ci c'est vous qui allez dormir sur le canapé.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez pensé un instant que j'avais fait partir Astoria pour quelques lignes seulement ? x)

 **Cohabitation forcée ! \ o /** Le début de quelque chose ? (Aussi ça a dû être relégué au second plan sans doute mais vous avez reconnu la copine de Ginny ? x) )

J'ai bien sûr hâte de recevoir vos avis ! Et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (31/10/18) pour le chapitre 8 ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	9. 08 - Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Guest :

Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu à ce point ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ;)  
Bonne lecture ! ~

Amista :

Eh oui ! Quel suspens ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça reprend tout de suite et on n'a rien loupé, héhé x)  
J'espère que la cohabitation te plaira ! Bonne lecture :D

Maud :

Tout est possible, tout est réalisable ! Mais un choix a dû être fait (par moi), et ce choix j'en ai bien peur est celui de la fainéantise. xD  
J'espère que la soirée en tête à tête te semblera quand même satisfaisante ! :3  
Bonne lecture \ o /

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 8 -**

-Eh bien on dirait que cette fois-ci c'est vous qui allez dormir sur le canapé.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent doucement alors que le début d'un sourire s'étirait malgré lui à ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai ? Fit-il. Vous voulez bien que je reste ?

Draco haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis, ça n'en avait pas. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était l'amant de sa femme qu'il fallait le renvoyer à coup de pied sous l'orage, à des dizaines de kilomètres de chez-lui, sans contacts d'urgence ni véhicule. Il retourna ouvrir le frigo, prit deux bières et revint au salon, où il se cala de nouveau dans son canapé. Il y eut un éclair puis, de longues secondes plus tard, un coup de tonnerre.

Harry s'approcha du canapé, encore hésitant malgré tout. Il s'y assit, juste sur le bord, les mains entre les genoux, comme s'il avait encore l'impression de prendre trop de place. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient… eh bien, seuls tous les deux. Astoria avait été à l'étage la première fois, toujours dans les parages les fois suivantes, si ça n'avait pas été l'un de ses amis à lui. Ce soir-là, personne ne viendrait. Il se racla la gorge, mais allongea quand même le bras vers la table basse pour prendre la deuxième bière. Il le regarda en coin.

Affalé contre le dossier du canapé, sa chemise ouverte et ses cheveux ramenés en arrière, tant bien que mal, il avait plus l'air terrassé par la chaleur que quoi que ce fût d'autre. C'était drôle de se rendre compte à quel point Draco et sa femme avaient l'air d'être différents. Astoria était toujours occupée, toujours en train de faire le projet de quelque chose, toujours en mouvement, toujours enthousiaste. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Harry avait l'impression que Draco était… fatigué, ou blasé. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait surtout vu de nuit et tôt le matin. Mais même cette fois, au parc… enfin, il ne savait pas trop. Plus mystérieux, peut-être. Harry eut un petit rictus. Il avait l'impression de regarder la couverture d'été d'un magazine masculin.

-Je peux changer de chaîne, au fait, si les infos vous ennuient. C'est le canal par défaut quand on allume, parce qu'on est toujours dessus, mais bon… je crois qu'on commence à le savoir, que les avions sont immobilisés et que le temps est dégueu.

Harry cacha un petit sourire amusé, s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, but un peu de sa bière.

-Comme vous voulez, tout me va.

Il allongea les jambes devant lui et Draco changea de chaîne, puis encore, puis encore. Harry ne savait pas trop quel genre de contenu il cherchait. Lui-même ne regardait pas beaucoup la télévision. Il croisa les chevilles et but de nouveau un peu de bière – pour bien faire il aurait fallu qu'il appelle ses parents, mais il avait soudainement _tellement_ la flemme de faire quoi que ce fût. Et puis ça aurait sans doute été un peu irrespectueux envers Draco que de, juste, partir passer un coup de fil alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il pouvait passer la nuit chez lui.

Comme si son esprit avait été connecté à son portable, il se mit à vibrer, sonore, dans la poche de son jean. Draco et lui eurent le même réflexe de regarder dans sa direction. Harry dut avoir l'air gêné, parce que Draco eut un rictus moqueur, alors que tout ce qu'on entendait à la télé était une publicité pour de la lessive. Vivement, Harry sortit son téléphone de sa poche, regarda l'appelant. Le numéro d'un portable, mais pas enregistré – il fronça les sourcils en décrochant.

-Allô ?

Draco eut alors le loisir de voir son air perplexe rapidement laisser place à une allure embarrassée. Il releva les yeux vers lui en répondant.

-Hey, Justin…

Justin ? Justine ? Draco n'était pas sûr. En tout cas, Harry avait l'air… partagé. Il tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé, ou trop curieux.

-Ron m'a dit que t'essayais de me joindre, tout va bien ?

Draco ne pouvait rien entendre de ce qui se passait à l'autre bout, pas même le fond d'une voix. Par contre, il le vit très bien quand Harry détourna complètement le visage, l'air gêné.

-Non écoute, on en a déjà parlé…

Il se leva, tournant le dos à Draco, et quitta le salon – comme pour avoir plus d'intimité, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Draco l'entende. Un appel privé, en somme. Ça n'empêcha pas Draco de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite, même alors qu'il s'éloignait jusque dans l'entrée.

-On était bien, oui, et tu sais que je garde un bon souvenir, mais c'était pas ce genre d'histoire…

Non, allez, ce n'était carrément pas ses affaires. Il s'évertua à quitter les pubs de cette chaîne pour tenter de trouver un sujet intéressant. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être, dix-neuf heures ? Vingt heures ? Il se décala un peu pour se débarrasser du reflet sur sa box. Dix-neuf heure quarante. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient bien manger quelque chose avec ces bières.

-T'es toujours avec Ernie ? Entendit-il malgré tout. Tu lui as dit pour moi ?

Il se passa une main fatiguée sur les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter, c'était une vraie maladie… Il se leva, dans un regain d'énergie, pour aller piocher un paquet de trucs à grignoter dans ses placards. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était intrigué par sa réaction à ce coup de téléphone qu'il avait soudainement le droit d'écouter sa conversation.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? Mais arrête, accepte, t'es dingue de lui ! Ecoute. Même à l'époque…

Fichue disposition de rez-de-chaussée… Il l'entendait presque mieux depuis la cuisine que lorsqu'il était dans le salon. Devant le placard des machins-à-apéro, il se mordit un peu la lèvre. Justine ? Justin ? Pas que ça avait de l'importance. Il s'en fichait bien que ce soit une ou un ex. Il resta longuement devant les paquets de chips et de biscuits. Dire qu'il avait pensé que Blaise avait pu organiser un guet-apens pour les faire se rencontrer en ville… Il secoua vaguement la tête, saisit un paquet au hasard.

-Oui, je sais, mais votre relation était différente quand on se connaissait.

Draco referma le placard, fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de celui qui contenait la vaisselle.

-On sait tous les deux que c'est parce que t'es tombé vraiment amoureux d'Ernie qu'on s'est… non, attend, panique pas, respire.

Amoureux ? C'était bien ça qu'il avait dit ? C'était _un_ ex alors ? Pas que ça changeait quoi que ce fût. Il prit un bol, assez gros, et referma le placard. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour que ça l'intéresse. Ou alors juste le fait de savoir que quelqu'un de son entourage faisait lui-aussi parti des minorités, c'était toujours agréable de savoir qu'on était nombreux. Draco n'était jamais allé marcher pour les fiertés, mais il était presque sûr que c'était ce qu'on devait ressentir – en triple ou quadruple.

-Tu sortais avec lui, tu flirtais avec moi, c'était différent. Je suis pas l'amour de ta vie, d'accord, t'es pas passé à côté de quoi ce soit, je t'assure. Si on avait dû rester ensemble, on serait… non, non, écoute-moi.

C'était carrément ça, rien de plus. Il mit les chips dans le bol et le paquet vide à la poubelle, puis retourna au salon, le posa sur la table basse et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il regarda l'heure, puis vérifia le message d'Astoria, comme pour être sûr qu'il l'avait bien comprise, et qu'elle était dans un autre pays à l'heure qu'il était. C'était le cas. Il souffla, s'approcha du meuble de la télé et parcourut du regard leur collection de DVDs. Il en prit quelques-uns, les posa distraitement en pile sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans le canapé avant d'avancer justement la table basse, pour ne pas à avoir à trop faire d'effort pour atteindre le bol qu'il avait aussi posé dessus.

-Tu serais pas dans tous tes états si tu n'avais pas envie de l'épouser. Tu te rends compte que tu m'appelles, _moi ?_ Ça fait des années !

Des années, vraiment ? C'était peut-être une expérience alors. Il n'était pas si vieux, « des années » ça pouvait référer à la fac, ou même au lycée. On faisait des tas de trucs à cet âge-là. Draco goba presque une chips, but une grande gorgée de bière. Non, ça avait vraiment l'air d'avoir été sérieux. Pas que ça ait été important.

-Oui, c'est ça, bonne idée. Appelle-le.

Ça sonna bienveillant. En tout cas, il avait l'air de prendre soin de ses exs. Il but de nouveau dans sa bière, tenta de paraître plus distrait qu'il ne l'était en réalité quand Harry revint dans le salon. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, bien sûr, qu'il avait écouté de A à Z, mais Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir le lire sur son visage.

-Désolé pour, heu…

Il montra son téléphone, comme pour expliquer tout, le posa sur la petite table.

-C'est- c'était une vieille… connaissance.

Il se rassit maladroitement sur le canapé et Draco sourit, juste pour qu'il se sente moins coupable.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

Après tout, c'était un coup de téléphone, il n'était pas en rendez-vous professionnel, ni personnel d'ailleurs, il avait eu tous les droits du monde de répondre. Mais Draco sentait la gêne monter chez lui à son tour et il prit les devant, pour détourner l'attention générale vers autre chose.

-J'ai sorti des chips, si ça vous intéresse, fit-il. J'ai sorti des DVD aussi, d'ailleurs.

S'ils étaient condamnés à passer la soirée ensemble, autant ne pas la passer à zapper dans un silence embarrassé. Harry eut un petit sourire surpris en regardant en direction de là où il venait de laisser son portable, et Draco camoufla un petit rictus satisfait. Il le regarda se pencher pour attraper la petite pile de boîtes devant lui. Cette serviette autour de son cou et ces cheveux mouillés lui donnaient vraiment l'allure de quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste de la douche. C'était un look… intéressant.

-Ooh Piège de cristal ! Ça fait des années que je l'ai pas vu. Ooooh attendez, attendez…

Draco réprima un petit sourire. Ça faisait des années que lui n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste devant quelques DVD.

-Skyfall, c'est pas le dernier James Bond, c'est celui d'avant, c'est ça ?

Il se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.

 _Wow_ , il avait vraiment les yeux très verts. Draco prit la boîte de ses mains et se leva. « _Skyfall, alors !_ » Ça c'était un commentaire, bravo Draco. Il trouva la télécommande du lecteur DVD dans une case du meuble et entreprit de le lancer. Ce n'était qu'un film, juste un film et une bière, rien qu'Astoria n'aurait pas approuvé dans de telles circonstances – rien de bizarre, donc. Il prit la liberté cependant, tant qu'il était debout, d'aller au frigo sortir le reste du pack entamé de bière, pour poser le carton sous la table entre eux. Au cas où ils en voudraient une deuxième.

-Ça vous ennuie pas si j'enlève mes chaussures ?

Elles étaient trempées, à vrai dire ça étonnait Draco qu'il ne les ait pas retirées avant. Il eut un petit sourire en se rasseyant, avec sa bière et sa télécommande.

-Du tout, faites comme chez vous.

Ça aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise et Draco s'en rendit compte à la seconde même où ce fut prononcé – mais Harry eut un petit rire et délassa ses chaussures. Décidément, Draco l'aimait bien, cet amant-là. Le générique commençait enfin, musique avec, et le téléphone d'Harry vibra de nouveau. Malgré lui, Draco se rembrunit. Combien avait-il de coups de fil par heure ? Harry s'avança sur le canapé pour lire l'appelant.

-Oh.

Ça sembla lui échapper, et l'intérêt de Draco fut piqué de nouveau. Satané curiosité… Harry se saisissait de son téléphone mais n'en faisait rien, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, et Draco hésita.

-Vous ne prenez pas celui-là ?

-Vous, heu…

Harry releva les yeux vers lui et Draco remarqua qu'il se mordait nerveusement le coin de la lèvre. Alors ça, c'était surprenant.

-Vous pourriez faire comme si, hm, comme si c'était votre téléphone ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que… et, heu…

Draco haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné, un peu amusé, aussi. Cet Harry était plein de surprises… Il prit le portable de la main d'Harry, regarda brièvement l'écran. Le numéro s'affichait, mais pas de nom. Il ne l'avait pas enregistré, mais apparemment il le reconnaissait. Vraiment, c'était intrigant. Alors Draco décrocha.

-Allô ? Fit-il.

 _-Harry ?_

C'était la voix d'une femme, et Draco releva les yeux vers ledit Harry. Il mettait vivement _pause_ au DVD et se retournait déjà vers lui.

-Non, dit-il. C'est vous qui avez essayé de me joindre ces derniers jours ?

Il jouait vraiment bien la comédie – il aurait dû faire acteur. Au bout du fil, la voix sembla prise de court, hésitante. Draco se demanda qui elle pouvait bien être, alors que Harry suivait ce début de conversation avec nervosité, les bouts des doigts emmêlés entre eux sur ses genoux, à demi-tourné vers lui.

 _-Vous, hm… vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas le portable d'Harry ? On m'a dit que c'était son numéro et… il faut- il faut vraiment que je lui parle…_

-Désolé, mais non, continua-t-il de mentir. Il doit s'agir d'une erreur, c'est un nouveau téléphone.

Maintenant, il avait l'irrépressible envie de connaître l'histoire qui reliait Harry à cette voix au téléphone. Harry dont le regard ne les quittait pas, ni lui ni son portable, visiblement agité. En tout cas, clairement investi émotionnellement dans la tournure que prendrait cette conversation. Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que la fille lui répondait, mais c'était lui le plus curieux des deux. Une ex sans doute. En tout cas, ça en avait l'air. Une deuxième, en à peine dix minutes.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'à l'autre bout c'était clairement tout aussi agité, plus peut-être.

 _-N-non, je… non._

Elle avait l'air d'être vraiment déçue.

- _Désolée pour le dérangement…_

-Pas de soucis, dit-il. Bonne soirée.

Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était satisfait de lui, mais en tout cas ça s'en approchait. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, ou ce qu'Harry lui avait fait, mais il n'était pas mécontent d'être parvenu à lui faire raccrocher. Et d'ailleurs, elle raccrocha. Draco descendit le portable de son oreille et le rendit à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement. Elle vous a cru ?

 _Investi_ était un euphémisme, il avait l'air pendu à ses lèvres. Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête, avec un petit sourire. Harry sembla reconnaissant, il baissa les yeux vers son téléphone, un peu gêné, et le reposa sur la table basse, avant de remettre _lecture_. Le générique reprit, mais Draco ne se détourna pas des yeux d'Harry. Ça avait vraiment l'air de l'avoir touché, cet appel. Il savait, bien sûr, que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et même s'il avait aidé à lui faire renoncer à ce numéro, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry lui devait des explications, ou quoi que ce fût d'autre.

-Eh, finit-il tout de même par dire.

En fait, ça sortit tout seul. Il se retrouva un peu bête quand Harry se détourna de la première scène du film pour le regarder, mais il était allé trop loin maintenant, il devait demander.

-Je peux savoir ?

Il fit un léger signe de tête vers le portable sur la table basse, pour resituer ses propos – mais Harry avait compris de toute manière. Il gigota un peu, mal-à-l'aise sur son bout de canapé.

-On est, heu, on est sortis ensemble il y a longtemps… et aussi, hm, aussi pas si longtemps…

Draco le vit grimacer, comme si la seconde fois avait été une erreur.

-On a rompu mais elle n'accepte pas vraiment, v'voyez… elle n'arrête pas d'appeler et, heu, elle est venu chez moi l'autre jour…

Harry laissa aller son visage dans ses mains. C'était une conversation particulièrement embarrassante à avoir avec le mari de sa maîtresse… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait eu à lui demander de lui rendre un service pareil. A ce stade, il ne regardait plus du tout le film qui commençait devant eux.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit-il en sortant son visage de ses mains. Il faudrait que je lui parle en face une bonne fois pour toute mais- on est déjà passé par là et- je ne- je ne sais pas comment lui dire pour qu'elle comprenne définitivement, vous voyez ?

Il se retourna vers lui, pour appuyer ses propos, pour être sûr qu'il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire – il n'était pas un genre de salaud qui passait de fille en fille sans raison ni remords, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il pense ça de lui, après tout il sortait avec sa femme. Il s'était attendu à voir du jugement dans ses yeux, mais il n'avait qu'un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, et un genre de compassion étrange dans le regard.

-Vous savez que ça remplit les conditions d'une plainte pour harcèlement ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il avait le ton d'un parent bienveillant. _Harcèlement ?_ Harry cligna des paupières, une fois, puis deux. C'était vrai que c'était du harcèlement. Mais enfin, c'était Romilda… il ne pouvait pas juste… ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas une histoire… et… Il eut un petit sourire, malgré les circonstances, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

-Vous êtes avocat ? Demanda-t-il.

Le petit sourire se fit rictus. Harry reconnut un signe railleur qu'il connaissait chez Astoria. Brièvement, il se demanda lequel des deux avait pris le pli de l'autre.

-De formation seulement.

 _De formation…_ ça voulait sans doute dire qu'il n'exerçait pas, mais Harry était quand même impressionné. Il pourrait dire un jour qu'il avait fait cocu un avocat – son premier, à sa connaissance.

-Je croyais que vous étiez… un genre d'expert en arts, ou quelque chose comme ça, avoua-t-il tout de même.

A sa surprise, le petit sourire satisfait de Draco s'agrandit.

-Oui, ça aussi.

Harry haussa les sourcils sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et Draco eut un petit ricanement. Cette histoire d'avocat-expert en arts était étrangement plus intrigante que Daniel Craig à l'écran – pourtant un très bon Bond.

-Vous pensez que j'ai l'air trop jeune pour être diplômé dans les deux domaines ?

-Eh bien…

Le sourire d'Harry peinait à cacher son étonnement.

-Oui, un peu.

Mais Draco haussa les épaules et se retourna vers l'écran. Harry ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de ce petit sourire satisfait. _Deux spécialités_ si pointue, et il ne devait pas avoir trente ans.

-J'ai une famille plutôt élitiste. Et vous alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

-Oh…

Retour de la grimace gênée. Il espéra que Draco ne la remarque pas. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se tuait à la tache…

-Hm, designer, communicant, publicitaire… ce qu'on me demande sur le coup. Je ne, hm, je ne travaille pas beaucoup.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que Malfoy allait penser de ça. Ce n'était pas… enfin, ça l'aurait embêté de passer pour un fainéant ou… ou un profiteur. Sa femme avait quand même beaucoup d'argent, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il la fréquentait pour ça.

-Je n'ai pas, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, je n'ai pas vraiment _besoin_ de travailler, vous voyez…

-Et ça ne vous manque pas ? De travailler ?

Harry se retourna vers lui, un peu surpris. Lui manquer ? Dieu non, et même s'il pouvait s'en passer toute sa vie, il le ferait sans hésiter. Est-ce qu'il était en train de parler avec un accro au travail ? Parce que Draco n'en avait pas vraiment l'air.

-Non, pas vraiment, finit-il par répondre. Je préfère les rencontres.

Il se détourna de nouveau vers la télé – on avait changé de décor. Les gens étaient bien plus intéressants que n'importe quel projet qu'il avait pu monter pour une entreprise. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire moqueur qui naissait aux lèvres du mari à ses côtés.

-Elles ne se terminent pas toutes bien, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Sans pour autant se détourner de l'écran, Harry eut un petit rictus.

-Non, c'est vrai, admit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il venait de se servir de lui pour se débarrasser d'une ex au téléphone. Et pourtant… il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à l'expliquer vraiment, mais il ne regrettait pas un seul instant passé avec elle – et avec tous les autres.

-Mais les souvenirs… les souvenirs sont grandioses. Même Romilda, vous savez, dit-il en se retournant de nouveau vers lui. Quand on était ensemble c'était… c'était vraiment une aventure.

A son grand étonnement, Draco avait l'air d'écouter avec attention. Il ne se pencha que pour poser sa bière vide et en extirper une deuxième du pack près d'eux.

-Une femme mariée ? Demanda-t-il en la décapsulant.

La question était légitime. Il ne connaissait Harry que comme l'amant d'une femme mariée – la sienne, en l'occurrence.

-Non, répondit Harry doucement – un brin nostalgique peut-être. Non, elle n'était pas mariée, elle n'était avec personne d'autre.

C'était vrai qu'il avait aimé être avec elle… Il finit le fond de sa bière et hésita à en prendre une autre lui aussi, mais il n'hésita pas longtemps. Il saisit le décapsuleur sur la table et se l'ouvrit sans trop de mal. Il y eut un éclair, puis un coup de tonnerre, plus proche que les précédents. Il espéra un instant que l'électricité ne se coupe pas.

-Votre vie à l'air d'avoir été exaltante, jusqu'ici.

Harry sourit. Oui, il était d'accord. Aujourd'hui encore, d'ailleurs. Il prit une poignée de chips et se laissa retourner dans le fond du canapé, pliant ses jambes sous lui.

-Et vous alors ? Avant Astoria ?

Il suivait le film, malgré tout – il avait raté un peu du début mais les morceaux se recollaient peu à peu. Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, Harry se retourna vers lui, brièvement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas posé une question trop indiscrète. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le mettre mal à l'aise, ou rien de ce genre… Ses yeux semblaient s'être adoucis. Mais c'était peut-être un jeu de lumières.

-Quand on s'est connus avec Astoria, on était très jeunes. Nos parents étaient partenaires commerciaux alors on se voyait souvent, on est assez vite devenus amis à vrai dire.

Harry avait toujours ses chips dans la main, mais n'osait pas les manger. A cause du bruit que ça aurait fait. Astoria ne lui avait jamais raconté comment elle avait rencontré son mari. C'était peut-être étrange, mais il ne les avait pas du tout imaginé avoir été amis.

-Il y a eu quelques autres avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble, de son côté comme du mien, pas vraiment d'histoires sérieuses. Au début on s'en fichait de devoir se marier, puisqu'on était amoureux de toute manière.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils avaient quoi ? Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu.

-C'était comme vous le dîtes, une _aventure_. C'était grandiose.

Il avait l'air… nostalgique. Pas triste, mais… enfin, ça devait être il y avait un moment, maintenant. Le passé avait une allure différente sur chaque visage. Il y avait une certaine douceur dans sa manière de l'évoquer. Il avait dû être vraiment amoureux d'elle. Harry se pinça les lèvres un instant, hésitant, mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte.

-Quand vous dîtes… que vous avez « dû » vous marier, vous voulez dire… ?

Draco se retourna vers lui, les deux sourcils haussés, l'air surpris.

-Astoria ne vous a pas dit ? Fit-il.

Et Harry fit _non_ de la tête.

-Notre mariage est commercial, lui expliqua-t-il alors – avec une légèreté qui surprit Harry autant que les faits eux-mêmes. Les entreprises de nos parents se sont liées de cette manière. Comme maintenant tout nous reviendra de toute manière à la fin, c'est une garanti d'un côté comme de l'autre. Même si on divorçait, les contrats sont faits, on toucherait des moitiés équitables et les boîtes de nos parents resteraient une seule et même entreprise. Mais, comme je vous ai dit, ça nous allait très bien.

Sur ce, il avala deux chips emboîtées l'une dans l'autre. Harry le regarda faire. Il n'avait aucune idée que leur mariage s'était passé de cette façon. Astoria ne lui parlait pas de ce genre de choses, et à vrai dire il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était son rôle de demander. Bien sûr en soit ça ne changeait pas d'un mariage normal, s'ils pouvaient divorcer. Mais tout de même, ça faisait un peu… siècle dernier. Il n'avait aucune idée que c'était encore le genre de choses qui se pratiquait. Des mariages arrangés. Mais enfin, s'ils avaient été amoureux… Il se mordit un peu la lèvre.

-Et… Hésita-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire, entre vous ?

Mais Draco se contenta d'hausser les épaules, sans se détourner du film.

-On a arrêté de s'aimer.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça. Harry le regarda encore de longues secondes. Il en avait connu, des mariages, et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un tel… manque de… passion. Des mariages aimants, des mariages déchirés, des jalousies, de la haine, de l'envie, du désir, un peu de tout à la fois… dysfonctionnels, parfois, sur la guérison d'autres fois – après tout il avait été leur amant. Mais ce qu'il semblait rester entre Astoria et Draco, c'était… vide. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait arriver à un tel niveau d'indifférence ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'air ennuyé de le trouver lui, l'amant, dans sa cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit. Astoria avait été fâchée qu'ils se rencontrent, mais dès qu'il lui avait assuré que ça ne changeait rien pour lui, elle n'avait plus pris aucune précaution. Ils vivaient ensemble, et ça s'arrêtait là. Copropriétaires. Harry se demanda pourquoi ils restaient mariés.

Draco dut finir par se rendre compte qu'il était observé, puisqu'il se replaça gauchement sur le canapé, se racla brièvement la gorge. Il se retourna vers Harry et tenta de détourner son attention ailleurs.

-Pizza, ça vous dit ? Tenta-t-il. De toute façon je crois qu'il n'y a que ça.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Personne n'était censé avoir besoin de manger là ce soir-là. Il le dit en ces termes et fut satisfait de voir que l'air sur le visage d'Harry s'allégea en conséquence.

-Oui, c'est vrai, s'amusa-t-il, on devait commander Thaï.

Thaï… c'était malin, maintenant c'était ce qu'il avait envie de manger. Mais comme les routes menant au centre-ville étaient bloquées de toute façon… Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-On devra se contenter d'une pizza surgelée, fit-il en se traînant hors du canapé vers la cuisine.

Dans son malheur, il tira quand même un brin de fierté à entendre qu'il avait fait rire Harry. _Bon, cette pizza_. Il ouvrit la partie congélateur du réfrigérateur et sortit les trois boîtes en carton qu'il y vit, avant de porter son choix sur celle avec le plus de fromage dessus. Il la sortit de son emballage, alluma le four et la mit dedans sans attendre qu'il ait préchauffé.

-Ils disent dix minutes, je pense qu'on peut compter quinze, dit-il en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Je- hm, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas tout… suivi…

Il passait une main ennuyée dans sa nuque, alors qu'il avait du mal à retenir un petit rire presque surpris de lui-même. Draco croisa ses jambes en tailleur sur le canapé, petit sourire en coin. C'était en partie sa faute après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé avec cette histoire de coup de fil, à vouloir connaître le fond de l'histoire… Il tenta de camoufler son sourire en se pinçant les lèvres, mais de toute façon Harry ne le regardait pas.

-On peut… Hésita-t-il. On peut se tutoyer si tu veux, ce serait plus simple. Enfin…

Harry se retourna vers lui et il se sentit bête un instant. Il passa à deux doigts de grimacer, mais l'autre eut un petit sourire étonné, puis content.

-Okay, sourit-il.

-Ouais ?

-Ouais, ça me va.

Draco se retourna vers le film alors de nouveau, tenta d'ignorer tant bien que mal la chaleur irradiant soudainement de son abdomen. Il était bêtement satisfait qu'il ait accepté. _Juste un film. Un film, quelques chips, quelques bières et une pizza_. L'orage, c'était l'orage. Le quart d'heure passa et ce fût Harry qui se proposa de se lever pour aller voir comment s'en sortait leur pizza. Draco le regarda poser sa bière presque vide et marcher jusqu'au four. Il avait… il avait une silhouette très agréable à regarder.

-Je _pense_ que c'est bon !

Il le vit trouver un plat sans mal, sortir une fourchette et un couteau et leur prédécouper des parts. Peut-être que ses amis n'avaient pas tort, peut-être qu'il devrait se trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à regarder, quelqu'un qui lui rappellerait ce que c'était d'être amoureux. Harry revint avec la pizza et un rouleau de sopalin et se réinstalla près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement alors qu'il se détournait vivement vers l'écran pour qu'Harry ne remarque pas le très léger rougissement de son visage. Il n'avait pas regardé. Il tenta de se reposer sur les souvenirs qu'il gardait du film, mais c'était trop lointain dans sa mémoire, et ça prenait trop de temps.

-Pas- pas grand-chose, bafouilla-t-il – mais sa gêne soudaine passa inaperçu.

-Tu vois, ce que j'aime dans les films d'action, c'est que si tu choisis bien ton moment pour aller découper ta pizza tu peux rater seulement une brillante cascade ou deux !

Son rire était incroyablement léger. Il le regarda finir sa dernière gorgée de bière et mettre une part de pizza sur une feuille de sopalin. Draco avait un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter. Finalement, il était reconnaissait que cet orage ait éclaté ce soir-là à cette heure-là. Sa soirée n'aurait pas été si agréable, tout seul. Et les commentaires et les réactions d'Harry pendant le film n'avaient pas de prix. Ça faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas été témoin d'un tel enthousiasme chez quelqu'un. Enfin, sauf chez Blaise peut-être. Blaise aimait les films d'action américains. Quand le générique de fin commença à défiler, ils s'étaient fait chauffer une deuxième pizza, dont la moitié restait sur la table basse, et ils avaient fini le pack de bières. Harry, qui avait un peu glissé au fil du film, regardait l'écran avec la satiété qu'apportait la fin d'une histoire. Draco, lui, regardait Harry. Quelques lentes secondes s'écoulèrent et, sincèrement, ils étaient bien. La proposition, elle, vint d'elle-même.

-J'ai le suivant, si tu veux.

Il était presque vingt-deux heures trente. Harry tourna doucement vers lui sa tête posée contre le dossier du canapé. Un instant, il sembla peser le pour et le contre – mais pas longtemps. Il eut un sourire, abattit plutôt lentement sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. Chose qui ne lui tira pas du tout de léger frisson dans le bras. Ou alors très, _très_ léger.

- _Ça_ c'est une idée. Je vais chercher des bières.

Draco le regarda se lever, le corps visiblement fatigué mais non sans assurance. Il le regarda ouvrir le frigo comme s'il était chez lui et se bougea mentalement pour se lever à son tour. C'était qu'il n'allait pas se lancer tout seul, ce _Spectre_. C'était une proposition ridicule, Draco savait, _sentait_ qu'il était épuisé. Juste, il ne voulait pas vraiment que la soirée s'achève tout de suite. Pour des raisons tout à fait orthodoxes.

Ils s'avachirent ensuite de nouveau sur le canapé, un peu plus à l'aise peut-être que pour la première fois, et Draco profita de l'atmosphère créée par Harry pendant les cent-quarante-huit minutes qui suivirent. Ou un peu moins que ça… puisqu'il dut s'endormir, plus à l'aise que jamais à demi-assis sur son canapé, un peu avant les dernières scènes du film.

 **.**

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se demanda bien pourquoi. Lui qui un instant avant encore dormait comme un bébé… et puis la sonnette retentit partout dans le rez-de-chaussée – pour la deuxième fois sans doute. Il grimaça alors soudain : tous ses muscles se rappelaient douloureusement à lui. Il était maintenant pleinement réveillé, et apparemment péniblement vivant. Il s'était endormi assis sur son canapé et son corps, qui avait apparemment glissé allongé à un moment ou à un autre, lui en voudrait très certainement pendant des semaines. La sonnette retentit une troisième fois et ce fut comme si un animal sauvage surgissait soudain du canapé non loin de lui – Draco sursauta tellement qu'il vit en un instant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

-C'est le garagiste !

Harry faillit se prendre les pieds dans la table basse alors que son exclamation résonnait encore aux oreilles de Draco. Draco qui se redressa difficilement en position assise, avant de remettre son dos au fond contre le dossier. Il soupira longuement. _Voilà, ça c'était une position normale_. Devant lui, l'écran de la télé était parti en veille. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Puis se leva, prit son téléphone au passage et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Dans l'entrée, Harry parlait avec le type que le garage avait envoyé. Ses cheveux, qui avaient séchés dans la nuit, avaient l'air plus en bataille encore qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était un peu ridicule, mais à vrai dire ça ne détonait pas vraiment avec le reste de sa personne. Le jean retroussé aux chevilles, les chaussettes comme s'échappant de ses pieds et son tee-shirt froissé.

-Laissez-moi un instant, je vais prendre mes chaussures et je vous montre où j'ai laissé la moto.

Il s'apprêtait déjà à faire demi-tour vers le salon, mais le gars du garage eut un vague signe de la main – l'air dégagé.

-Vous en faîtes pas, je descends la rue et je vais bien la trouver : c'est celle qu'a un pneu en moins c'est ça ?

Il avait un sourire goguenard mais pas méchant, plutôt sympathique à vrai dire. Draco connaissait ce garage, mais pas cet homme-là. Plus vieux qu'eux. Pas loin de la retraite peut-être. Non, pas à ce point. En tout cas, ça fit rire Harry.

-C'est ça, vous pouvez pas vous tromper ! C'est gentil, merci.

-Pas de quoi jeune homme ! Je reviens vous chercher ensuite avec la dépanneuse. A moins que monsieur vous conduise quelque part ?

Soudainement l'homme s'adressait à lui, avec un air avenant qui semblait lui dire bonjour et il ne sut pas quoi répondre, pris de court. Harry se retourna vers lui, surpris lui aussi sans doute, mais réagit bien plus vite que Draco, qui ne prononça pas un mot.

-Non non, je veux bien que vous passiez, je ne vais pas le déranger plus longtemps.

Il y avait une certaine douceur dans sa voix et Draco eut du mal à camoufler un petit sourire. Pas qu'il l'avait dérangé. Harry referma la porte et Draco se détourna pour marcher vers la cuisine.

-Tu as le temps pour un café ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de leur machine à expresso.

-J'imagine que oui.

C'était bizarre de le tutoyer. Vraiment, _vraiment_ bizarre. Mais c'était plutôt agréable, aussi. Harry passait par le salon, sans doute pour récupérer ses chaussures, et aussi son portable. Il entra dans la cuisine par l'autre issue, prit une chaise et enfila ses baskets. Draco le regarda faire du coin de l'œil – fit couler un café pour lui, puis un pour Harry.

-Merci, fit-il quand il le posa devant lui.

Draco ne préféra pas s'asseoir, et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Il ne savait s'il devait dire quelque chose, ou… mais à peine Harry eut but son café en vitesse que le moteur de la dépanneuse se fit entendre dans la rue – suivit par deux rapides coups de klaxon. Harry se leva d'un bon.

-Mon chauffeur est arrivé ! Lança-t-il.

On aurait dit un gamin. Draco le suivit sans se presser jusqu'à l'entrée, ou Harry ouvrait la porte et faisait signe de la main à l'employé du garage pour signifier qu'il arrivait. Et puis il se retourna vers lui.

-Hm, eh bien…

Visiblement, Harry non plus ne savait pas comment clore cet épisode. Mais ils furent tous les deux distraits par leurs téléphones respectifs, qui vibrèrent dans leurs poches. Draco le sortit comme par réflexe et baissa les yeux vers lui. Il avait reçu deux messages. Un de son père, la veille, qui annonçait qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre en Italie, quelqu'un qui était déjà en France. Et un d'Astoria, tout neuf, qui avait été aussi envoyé à un autre numéro et qui disait qu'elle rentrerait à la fin de la semaine. Draco releva les yeux vers Harry. Il regardait son téléphone lui aussi, parut y lire quelque chose, brièvement. Le message d'Astoria, sans doute. Draco eut un petit sourire, malgré lui. Il rangea son portable et tendit la main.

-Repasse dans la semaine si tu veux, dit-il. C'était sympa.

-Je trouve aussi, lui sourit Harry en retour.

Il prit sa main pour la serrer, puis fit un pas en arrière sur le perron, toujours tout sourire, et Draco crut fondre.

-Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi, s'entend-il répondre, comme de loin.

Et puis Harry tourna le dos pour descendre les quelques marches, et rejoignit la dépanneuse dans la rue en légères petites foulées. Draco le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la grille, et referma la porte sur lui avant que ça n'ait l'air trop long. La porte refermée, il resta un instant sans bouger, la main sur la poignée, pensif – un léger sourire aux lèvres peut-être. Et puis une pensée terrible l'assaillit. Il ressortit presque en urgence son téléphone de sa poche, s'élança malgré lui à grands pas vers le salon alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement Théodore dans ses contacts récents. Il avait soudain le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

- _Allô Draco ?_

-T'avais raison ! Coupa-t-il presque. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Comment je fais ?!

Il arpentait déjà la pièce de long en large, nerveusement.

- _Attends, attends_ , tenta de le calmer Théo au bout du fil. _Raison à propos de quoi ?_

Draco s'arrêta alors, immobile au milieu de son salon. Même lui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-A propos d'Harry, fit-il. J'ai le béguin pour l'amant de ma femme.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Enfin un peu de clairvoyance ! \ o /

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette soirée pizza-bière-film ?** Je sais que certains s'attendaient peut-être à plus... mais maintenant Draco voit clair en lui-même ! Héhé x)

Je veux tout savoir, tout ce que vous pensez ! Et bien sûr je vous dis à mercredi prochain (07/11/18) pour le chapitre 9 ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	10. 09 - Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Amista :

Eh oui, enfin, je crois que x'était le mot de la semaine, héhé ! J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine te plaira :D  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ~

Guest (31/10/18, 20h36) :

Aaw merci ! Pourvu que ça continue comme ça ! :3  
Bonne lecture ! ~

Maud :

Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas mieux dit moi-même ! \ o / J'espère que les étapes de cette séduction te plairont autant que le début de cette histoire ;)  
Bonne lecture ! :3

Guest (01/11/18, 4h46) :

You're very welcome! I really enjoy having your reactions, I hope you'll have a good time reading this week again :)  
Enjoy today's chapter! ~

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 9 -**

Les conseils de Théodore avaient été complètement inutiles. Déjà, il resté silencieux pendant bien quarante-cinq secondes au téléphone, avant de lui hurler _« Tu te fous de ma gueuuuule !_ » sans considération aucune pour son oreille gauche. Ensuite seulement il lui avait demandé de tout lui dire, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, puisqu'il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose. Draco gara son Audi, poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'était qu'un petit béguin, ça passerait. Déjà, quand Astoria le quitterait, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de le croiser nulle part. Ce qui était… carrément une bonne chose. _Carrément_. Les deux mains sur son volant, le moteur arrêté, il fit la moue. Bon.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Blaise à son bar-chose et il avait promis qu'il n'avait apporté ni Clara ni personne d'autre, et que cette fois-ci ce serait vraiment dédié à son projet tout entier. Il avait déjà des nouveaux plans d'intérieur et toute une palette de couleurs qui avait besoin d'un avis supplémentaire. Il soupira de nouveau, ouvrit sa portière. Ça allait lui changer les idées, voir Blaise et parler de son projet était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, il en était certain. Il verrouilla sa voiture et marcha jusqu'à la sortie du parking. C'était le même parking que la dernière fois. Il se demanda si Harry était dans les parages. Il sortit son portable pour regarder l'heure.

On était toujours mercredi, et il était seulement deux heures et quart. Le temps n'avançait vraiment, vraiment pas vite. Draco se sentait encore idiot de lui avoir dit qu'il pourrait passer chez lui, et ça faisait presque tout juste vingt-quatre heure qu'il le regrettait. _C'est l'amant d'Astoria, Draco_. Il avait dû se le répéter une centaine de fois depuis la veille. Il l'avait sans doute dit une fois ou deux à Théo, aussi.

« _Mais rappelle-le ! Puisque ta femme ne rentre pas avant quelques jours, profites-en ! Séduis-le !_ »

Supers conseils, merci Théodore. Ils étaient quand même restés une heure et demie au téléphone. Draco se souvenait encore de la façon dont tout son corps s'était peu à peu enfoncé dans le sommier de son canapé. Un vrai retour au lycée, assez pathétique pour être tout-à-fait honnête. Enfin… Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça lui passerait au plus vite. Ou qu'Astoria en aurait vite marre de lui, qu'elle s'en trouve un autre. Il enfonça franchement ses mains dans ses poches. Il arrivait à la lumière du soleil, plissa un peu les yeux. L'une de ses mains ressortit des profondeurs de ses poches pour descendre sur son nez les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Il rechercha des yeux le chemin qu'il avait emprunté la dernière fois. Il reconnaissait le Café de la Place, le rond-point un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, le lampadaire qui avait l'air tout seul dans le coin là-bas. Bon eh bien, en route.

Il traversa le premier passage-piétons et son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était Blaise – il décrocha d'un geste vif.

-Ouaip.

 _-Salut Draco ! J'imagine que t'es arrivé, ou pas loin ?_

-Je viens juste de me garer ! J'arrive.

 _-Ouais…_

Draco s'arrêta sur le trottoir d'en face, fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce « _ouaaaiis…_ » lancinant. Il n'allait quand même pas lui poser un lapin.

 _-Désolé mais je vais pas pouvoir venir finalement, je suis coincé ailleurs._

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent s'ahurissement. Il était bel et bien en train de lui poser un lapin ! Bravo l'amitié ! Malgré lui, il se retourna sur le trottoir – comme vers un interlocuteur imaginaire.

-T'es sérieux là ? Fit-il.

- _Mais puisque t'es dans le coin,_ enchaîna Blaise avec enthousiasme comme si de rien n'était. _Pourquoi tu passerais pas un coup de fil à Harry ?_

Les yeux de Draco perdirent alors toute stupeur, tandis que la lassitude prenait le dessus. _D'accord_. Il voyait ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils avaient parlé, Théo et lui. Apparemment ça ne servait plus à rien que Draco donne de ses nouvelles à Blaise directement puisque Théo avait l'air de faire ça très bien tout seul… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit, exactement ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient décidé de manigancer ensemble ? Draco se passa une main fatiguée sur les yeux.

-Blaise.

Mais Blaise ne fit pas la moindre attention au ton de sa voix.

- _Ça coûte vraiment pas grand-chose_ , insista-t-il _, et quitte à t'être déplacé… !_

Oui, s'être déplacé _exprès_ pour le voir _lui_ après avoir été _bassement_ manipulé. Draco souffla. Il n'était même pas _censé_ avoir son numéro. Il ne l'avait que parce qu'Astoria voulait s'épargner de taper les mêmes messages plusieurs fois.

-Ecoute, dit-il. Je vois ce que t'es en train de faire, mais c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Franchement. Appeler Harry. Lui. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés pour la dernière fois que la veille. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il avait apprécié passer du temps en sa compagnie, et même si Draco l'avait invité à repasser quand il le voudrait, c'était un peu excessif. Et _même_ s'il voulait le recontacter – par exemple, s'il pensait que, finalement, ça pourrait se faire, de se revoir, pour une occasion ou deux, juste histoire de passer un peu de temps ensemble, juste pour, voilà, comme ça… aujourd'hui était beaucoup trop tôt ! Et puis il ne saurait ni quoi lui dire, ni quoi lui proposer.

 _-Exactement ce que je pense,_ continuait son ami au téléphone. _Une super idée ! Allez vas-y, fais ça, nous on se revoit plus tard._

-Attends, Blaise !

Il n'était pas sérieux.

- _Ciao !_

-Blaise ! Bl-

Il se tut. Blaise avait raccroché. Draco se retrouva là, sur le trottoir à deux pas du Café de la Place, son téléphone dans la main, le regard fixé sur l'écran éteint. Il lui avait… il lui avait raccroché au nez. Il l'avait manipulé pour qu'il se trouve ici ce jour-là, juste pour être dans le quartier. Et pour couronner le tout, son idée était ridicule. Il ne savait- il ne savait même pas si Harry _vivait_ ici ! Il aurait très bien pu – _très bien pu_ – venir depuis ailleurs, pour voir cet ami avec lequel il l'avait vu ! C'était- c'était ridicule. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ridicule. Et même, _même_ s'il vivait là. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui proposerait ? _Eh je sais qu'on s'est vus pour la dernière fois hier matin mais j'ai plus ou moins craqué sur toi alors si tu voulais qu'on traîne ensemble aujourd'hui dans le quartier je serais carrément d'accord ?_ Ils n'avaient peut-être rien en commun. Juste Astoria, la bière, le poker, et James Bond. C'était relativement peu pour un sujet de conversation. Ils n'allaient pas parler de bière, de poker ou de film d'espion jusqu'à épuisement. Et ils n'allaient _certainement_ pas parler d'Astoria. Rien que par principe. Harry parce qu'il avait l'air trop bien élevé, et Draco parce qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il n'y avait donc, en conclusion, _aucune_ bonne raison de contacter Harry aujourd'hui. Ce fut donc _exactement_ pour ça que Draco se couvrit les yeux d'une main quand ça commença à sonner sur la ligne de son portable. Avant de ré-enfoncer sa main profondément dans sa poche, et de souffler lourdement – histoire de se donner du courage.

- _Allô ?_

-Hey, salut Harry, c'est Draco.

Il ferma immédiatement les yeux, dans une silencieuse grimace d'inconfort. Ça ne marcherait jamais, il allait se ridiculiser. Il se sentait vraiment, vraiment stupide.

- _Oh, hey, salut ! Ça va ?_

Draco ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à ça, il n'avait pas planifié cette conversation plus loin dans sa tête. A vrai dire, il avait un peu espéré qu'il ne décroche pas. Il fallait pourtant improviser.

-Ouais, ouais, super…

Il gagnait du temps.

-Tu sais le café où on s'est croisés l'autre fois, fit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'est ton quartier ?

 _-Carrément ouais, pourquoi ?_

C'était tellement dur. Tellement dur. A vrai dire Draco trouvait que c'était un miracle qu'il fût encore en vie. Un véritable miracle. Même, il aurait bien voulu mourir. Frappé par la foudre. C'était le truc le plus débile qu'il avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

-J'avais un rendez-vous dans le coin qui vient de s'annuler, si ça te dit qu'on se voie.

Il aurait pu se désintégrer sur place. Fondre sur le bitume. Il n'avait plus de muscles. Il n'avait plus de processus de pensées, non plus. Il était sur pilotage automatique, et il n'avait aucune idée de où il allait avec ça. C'était horrible. Horrible.

 _-T'es sur la place ?_

Draco rouvrit les yeux, regarda brièvement autour de lui, toujours aussi nerveux. Oui, oui il y était, en effet. Il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours dans cette même putain de situation. Enfoiré de Blaise. S'il avait été son héritier, il l'aurait déshérité. Pourquoi il l'avait écouté.

-Pas loin, ouais, mentit-il à demi.

 _-On se retrouve là-bas alors, à tout de suite !_

Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Harry eut raccroché. Et Draco… Draco avait donc rendez-vous avec lui. Ici même. Et c'était imminent. _Mon. Dieu_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait. Ceci dit… le coup de téléphone en lui-même s'était étrangement plutôt bien passé et personne n'était mort, ce qui était un bon point. Bizarrement, Draco se sentit soulagé que cette épreuve-là soit passée. Ça avait sans doute été le coup de fil le plus stressant de tous les temps. _Blaise, je te retiens toi et tes idées débiles_ … Mais il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à Blaise toute sa vie, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas forcé à appeler ce numéro. Il n'y avait plus qu'à… s'asseoir quelque part au soleil et… prétendre quand il arriverait qu'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps. Que cette rencontre n'avait rien de particulier. Et qu'il n'était pas nerveux.

A vrai dire, Harry arriva assez vite. Il portait un pantalon en toile et une chemise blanche retroussée aux manches, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et les mains dans les poches. Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Harry, dès qu'il le vit, eut un sourire éclatant. Alors _ça_ , c'était un sourire. Draco se releva de la bordure de verdure en pierre sur lequel il s'était installé, fit quelques pas pour aider à combler la distance entre eux.

-T'habite vraiment à côté alors, sourit-il en lui présentant sa main.

-Encore plus à côté et je vivrais sur ces pavés !

Il lui serra la main, et il y avait comme un fond de rire dans sa voix.

-Tu connais un peu le quartier ? Lui demanda-t-il – et Draco se passa malgré-lui une main dans la nuque.

-Non, on peut pas dire…

Il ne sortait pas énormément de chez lui quand il était en ville, et quand c'était le cas il trainait plutôt du côté des clubs privés et des restaurants à plus de trois étoiles… ce quartier-là n'était pas vraiment dans la liste des endroits qu'il fréquentait avec Blaise et Théo. Enfin, Blaise y avait acheté un bar-lounge-chose maintenant mais… avant ça. Avant ce jour-là. Non. Pas vraiment. Pas qu'il n'était pas un quartier agréable ! Draco ne pensait pas ça, juste… pas dans ses habitudes. Pour l'instant.

-Alors viens, je t'emmène prendre un café.

Il ne devait pas être loin de quatorze heures, c'était en fait une excellente heure pour aller boire un café. Il avait son téléphone et ses clés dans une poche, son portefeuille dans l'autre. Paré. Il prit une dernière grande inspiration. Juste une sortie. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

 **.**

Harry était extatique ! Cette sortie à l'improviste était probablement le truc le plus rafraîchissant qui aurait pu lui arriver ce jour-là. La veille, il avait passé la journée affalé dans son canapé – après son aventure au garage. Et comme il n'avait encore dit à personne qu'Astoria n'était pas revenue finalement, il aurait sans doute fait la loque plusieurs jours durant sans ce coup de fil. Il faisait beau, il y avait un petit vent tiède. Grâce au ciel, la lourdeur de la semaine passée était finie, oubliée depuis l'orage.

Il aurait pu emmener Draco à la terrasse du café de Marcus et d'Oliver, mais c'était peut-être un peu… enfin, ce café était très bien et Harry l'appréciait beaucoup ! Mais en fait il pensait à un endroit plus cosy. Il y avait une petite échoppe artisanale quelques rues plus bas qui faisaient de merveilleux latte. Il faisait beau, leur terrasse serait idéale pour se poser un moment. Harry avait remis ses mains dans ses poches.

-Ton rendez-vous annulé, c'était un rendez-vous pro ?

Ce n'était sans doute pas ses affaires, mais rien ne coûtait rien de poser la question.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Il avait un petit sourire blasé aux lèvres. Harry fut contaminé par son humeur.

-Je devais voir un ami mais il m'a planté.

-Théodore ? Tenta Harry.

Pas qu'il voulait insinuer que Draco n'avait que les deux amis qu'il avait vus avec lui, mais il imaginait bien le Théodore de leur soirée poker prévoir deux choses en même temps et oublier. Le rictus de Draco s'agrandit légèrement. Il avait l'air… désabusé.

-Blaise, dit-il.

Et puis son rictus se transforma en vrai sourire.

-Mais il a… il avait une bonne raison.

-Ah oui ? S'amusa Harry alors.

C'était trop drôle, comme s'il était gêné, ou comme s'il avait l'impression de devoir excuser son ami Blaise auprès de lui – ou qu'il lui devait une explication. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr, mais c'était trop amusant à lire dans son regard. Tout autant que la vague de gêne supplémentaire qui passa sur son visage alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de sujet. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, malgré lui.

-Et alors toi tu, hm, tu n'avais rien de prévu ?

-Non, non tu parles !

Ils arrivaient et Harry ouvrit la porte pour que Draco puisse passer devant.

-Après la semaine et demie que j'ai passé à rattraper le temps perdu avec mes potes je suis rincé, je prends un break.

Il tut le « _merci beaucoup_ » sarcastique qu'il avait quelque part dans la gorge. Draco eut un petit rire en passant la porte et Harry referma derrière eux – pour conserver la fraîcheur de l'intérieur.

-T'es amis sont si épuisants ?

-T'as pas idée !

Puis il salua le jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour ! Je vais prendre uuuuuunn… mocha, s'il-vous-plaît !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait hésité, il prenait ça à chaque fois. L'employé lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose avec ça et il eut assez de force pour dire que non, que ça allait. Draco demanda un cappuccino – un classique, ça ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde de sa part. Le garçon demanda s'ils voulaient s'installer en salle ou en terrasse et Harry laissa Draco répondre – _dis terrasse dis terrasse dis terrasse_. Il choisit la terrasse. Harry en fut vraiment reconnaissant, il faisait trop bon dehors pour rester enfermé à l'intérieur. Même si rester enfermé à l'intérieur avait été son plan initial pour ce jour-là avant son coup de fil. Un détail.

-Donc, si je te suis bien… Reprit Draco quand ils eurent jeté leur dévolu sur une table. Tu n'as pas dit à tes amis que tu es chez toi en ce moment ? Tu te caches d'eux c'est ça ?

Harry ne pouvait clairement pas ignorer la moquerie dans sa voix – et dans ses yeux, et dans son sourire. On leur apporta le mocha et le cappuccino. Harry eut tout le mal du monde à camoufler une grimace. Se _cacher_ , peut-être pas quand même.

-Eh bien, disons que… Hésita-t-il un instant. Dean et Seamus, par exemple, seraient bien trop contents de me faire sortir sous la contrainte…

Il ne put ignorer, non plus, le petit rictus aux lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était pas parce que ce rictus lui allait bien qu'il fallait en abuser… Harry se sentait soudainement un _chouïa_ jugé. Il se passa une main dans la nuque, malgré lui, embêté pour une raison qui lui échappait.

-Et- et puis mes meilleurs amis viennent à peine de rentrer de leur lune de miel de toute façon, se justifia-t-il. Et puis Ginny, elle est…

Il se tut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il releva le regard si vivement vers Draco qu'il aurait pu s'en briser le cou.

-Tu ne connais pas Ginny, dit-il.

-Hm… non ? Hésita Draco. Qui est Ginny ?

Harry le regarda boire une gorgé de son latte, et dut se pincer les lèvres pour contenir son exaltation. _Douze jours !_ Douze jours de souffrance absolue ! Draco était la personne idéale ! Il ne connaissait ni Ginny, ni Ron, ni Percy, ni Fred, ni George – Dieu, Ginny avait raison, énumérer ses frères prenait trois quart de siècle. Ni aucun amis d'aucun côté qui aurait pu remonter d'une façon ou d'une autre à Ginny ! Il n'avait même pas encore touché à son café, mais il avait la sensation d'avoir gagné sa journée.

-Ça t'ennuie si je te dis un truc sur elle ? Il faut absolument que je le dise à quelqu'un.

Draco haussa un sourcil – mais cet adorable rictus ne l'avait pas quitté.

-Hmm oui, vas-y ?

-Elle _sort avec quelqu'un !_ Lança Harry alors, sans se préoccuper de leurs voisins de terrasse. Mon Dieu ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça soulage de le dire !

Et soulagement était un euphémisme. Il prit sa tasse et sa première gorgée de café.

-Parce que c'est un secret ?

Le nez dans sa boisson, les yeux s'écarquillant malgré-lui, il fit oui d'un mouvement de tête, pressé de reposer sa tasse et d'avaler pour répondre :

-Ah ça, c'est clair ! Six frères, tu imagines ? Et tous ses amis en connaissent au moins un !

Draco n'eut pas l'air de comprendre le rapport entre les six frères et le secret, mais il n'en dit rien et, à la place, les yeux un peu plissés, il demanda :

-Et donc, elle ne le dit ni à ses frères ni à ses amis… mais à toi, si ?

-Eh bien en fait, non, pas vraiment, répondit-il doctoralement.

Il écarta sa boisson pour pouvoir mettre ses deux mains sur la table. _Douze jours_. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Figure-toi que pendant _plus d'un mois_ elle a réussi à garder le secret ! S'estomaqua-t-il. L'autre jour je passe chez elle pour déposer un paquet, elle est surprise que je sois là si tôt mais elle me laisse quand même rentrer – oui parce que je suis pas très matinal bref passons – et alors qu'on a quand même parlé pendant- attends.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Ginny avait peut-être eu l'air décontenancée de le voir arrivé plus tôt qu'elle l'avait pensé _justement_ parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement. Il plissa les yeux. Pourquoi il n'avait rien vu plutôt. Draco, de son côté, avait l'air plutôt amusé par son récit – ses digressions ? Peut-être, mais il fallait être précis.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle te cachait dans l'appartement et que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

-Est-ce ma faute ! S'insurgea Harry sur un ton que personne n'aurait pu prendre au sérieux. Elle était là, tranquillement en train de me faire la conversation ! Et pas à me pousser à repartir, que nenni !

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandissait doucement.

-On parlait juste ! Elle voulait que je lui parle de… heu…

Harry se tut un instant, regarda vers Draco. _Merde_ , il ne pouvait pas lui dire de quoi ils parlaient, c'était trop bizarre. _C'était vrai, ceci dit, qu'il était beau garçon…_ Mais il n'avait aucun besoin de connaître les détails de leur conversation. Son hésitation ne dura qu'un quart de seconde.

-Enfin, abrégea-t-il, on parlait, quoi… Et là ! Qu'est-ce que je remarque !

-Des affaires étrangères ? Tenta Draco.

-Des affaires étrangères !

Décidément, Harry l'aimait bien, il était perspicace. Et Harry, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas que Ginny ait réussi à le distraire si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les chaussures dans le salon et tout le reste ! Draco eut un petit rire alors que Harry, outré comme au premier jour, noyait son surplus d'énergie dans quelques gorgées de mocha supplémentaires.

-Et où elle avait caché son inconnu ? S'amusa Draco. Dans son placard ?

-Ah mais l'inconnue n'était pas cachée ! S'insurgea Harry de nouveau. Parce que figure-toi qu'en plein milieu de tout ça, qui on a vu arriv-

Soudainement, de nouveau, il se tut. _Oh_. Inconnu. Inconnue. Il y avait comme un léger détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé au début de cette histoire. _Hm. Hmmmm._ Comment finir. Comment rebondir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire que l'inconnu était une inconnue ? Cette fois-ci, son hésitation dura bien plus longtemps qu'un quart de seconde, ou même d'une seconde entière. A vrai dire, plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence relatif. Draco, de nouveau, haussa un sourcil. Harry commençait à remarquer qu'il faisait ça beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi cette tête ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, un « _heuu…_ » hésitant vint sournoisement trahir son embarras. Et puis soudainement une vague de compréhension sembla passer sur le visage de Draco, et son regard se fit plus… indulgent ? Conciliant.

-C'est une fille, c'est ça ?

L'expression figée du visage d'Harry ne changea pas d'un iota. Il fut particulièrement naturel quand il répondit.

-Non.

Un sourire vint s'étirer aux lèvres de Draco. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'Harry n'arriva pas tout de suite à déchiffrer – mais il fallait dire qu'Harry était toujours coincé dans son esprit.

-C'est okay tu sais, fit Draco. Je vais pas faire un scandale.

Alors un petit sourire à la fois hésitant et inconfortable vint naître aux lèvres d'Harry. Il mit ses mains autour de sa tasse, embêté.

-J'étais tellement emporté par le fait que je pouvais le dire à quelqu'un que j'avais oublié que le monde était… comme il est… S'excusa-t-il.

Il y avait des fois où on ne pouvait pas _juste_ dire comme ça que sa meilleure amie sortait avec une fille. Draco avait l'air tout à fait bien comme personne mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une réaction inattendue. Et par inattendue Harry voulait dire homophobe. C'était le genre de chose qui ruinait rapidement une journée.

-T'inquiète, sourit son vis-à-vis. Je comprends.

Harry releva vers lui un regard goguenard, le début d'un sourire un chouïa dubitatif.

-Ah oui ?

Il doutait que le mari d'Astoria pouvait _comprendre_ à cent pour cent ce que ça impliquait, avec toutes ses nuances. Harry ne disait jamais à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'il était bisexuel – déjà parce que ça ne les regardait pas, mais surtout pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Un peu de confort aussi… On l'avait quitté parce qu'il était bi. On avait refusé de collaborer professionnellement parce qu'il était bi. On lui avait même cassé la gueule, une fois, parce qu'il était bi – enfin, parce qu'il était _gay_ , d'ailleurs, techniquement. Alors s'il pensait _comprendre_ son hésitation _…_ De toute évidence, Draco comprit sa maladresse parce qu'il détourna le regard, vivement, et qu'Harry crut voir un léger malaise sur son visage. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt mignon.

Et en effet, Draco était soudainement légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Il avait… il avait oublié qu'Harry ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas hétéro. Ça faisait des années qu'il côtoyait les mêmes personnes – Astoria, Théo, Blaise… dans une moindre mesure Vincent, Millicent, son parrain. Personne de nouveau. Personne à apprendre à connaître… ou vice-versa. Il se racla la gorge. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des nouvelles têtes. Alors oui, il comprenait. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'Harry en doute.

-Donc aucun projet, de toute la semaine ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il passa sans doute pour un idiot – au moins un maladroit – mais Harry sourit malgré tout. Draco en fut reconnaissant. Ça aurait été trop dommage de… Harry était tellement… enfin. L'instant était passé, il ne l'avait pas percé à jour et il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Absolument aucun ! Astoria est en Europe, mes potes n'en savent rien, cette semaine je suis un fantôme !

Un fantôme hein ? Draco ne put empêcher un petit rire amusé. Il ne connaissait pas Harry depuis longtemps, et pourtant ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

-Je vais me laisser décomposer dans mon canapé, vivre sur les réserves de mon frigo et comater devant le hockey !

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Le hockey ? C'était plutôt spécifique comme sport. D'habitude les gens citaient le foot, ou le sport en général. Les jeux olympiques, une année sur deux, qu'ils soient d'été ou d'hiver. Le rugby. Le biathlon. Les trucs qui passaient sur les chaînes les plus communes de la télévision.

-Le hockey ? Fit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Ouais… Répondit Harry d'un air coupable dans une grimace tout à fait adorable. Je suis assez fan, à vrai dire j'en ai même fait pendant mes études…

Harry finissait son café et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillaient un peu plus encore. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-T'as fait du hockey ? Demanda-t-il. Sur glace ?

-Oui ? Pourquoi ?

Il semblait étonné de son soudain engouement. Mais il fallait dire que ça ne se rencontrait pas souvent par hasard, des anciens joueurs de hockey ! Consciemment ou non, il avait momentanément effacé la Clara de Blaise de sa mémoire.

-C'est incroyable ! Fit-il. J'en ai fait moi aussi !

Il fut incroyablement captivé de voir Harry sourire d'enthousiasme à son tour. Un enthousiasme contenu certes, mais bien présent quand même, et très mal camouflé quand il lui répondit.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

Il aurait sans doute fallu que Draco se calme, mais le sourire grandissant d'Harry n'aidait en rien à son affaire – il ne put pas s'empêcher de poursuivre.

-Avec mon équipe on a fait le championnat plusieurs années de suite !

-Tu déconnes ?

Draco essaya de ne pas se faire déstabiliser quand Harry releva ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux – révélant en dessous une autre paire de lunettes, de vue cette fois -ci. Il avait pensé qu'il portait une paire de lunette soleil adaptée à sa vue, ou bien encore une paire de verres qui se teintaient au soleil, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la superposition des lunettes qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. C'était ce fichu regard émeraude.

-Non je t'assure ! Parvint-il tout de même à se défendre. On était même plutôt bons !

Harry eut un éclat de rire qui secoua Draco en dedans – apparemment ravi de la coïncidence. Il était vraiment, _vraiment_ joli garçon. Ça faisait des siècles que Draco n'avait pas parlé _hockey_ avec quelqu'un. Il ne faisait que suivre les matchs, les rencontres internationales, les Jeux bien sûr. Mais les joueurs qui avaient marqué l'histoire du sport ! Surtout des canadiens, il devait bien l'avouer, et Harry semblait d'accord. Lemieux, Kovalev, Tremblay, Koivu – ooh Draco avait eu le béguin pour Koivu quand il était au lycée. Il n'en dit rien, évidemment. Harry paya sa part et Draco la sienne, et il se laissa guider dans les rues du vieux centre. Ils parlèrent du sport, et de la glace, de la neige, puis de la montagne, du ski, de vacances, de plages, d'océan, de soleil, de la France et de l'Espagne, de bateau, d'avion et de travail, de routine, d'amis, de sorties, de golf, de l'été, de coïncidence mais pas du jour de leur rencontre et, quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue qui serait celle d'Harry, l'après-midi était déjà bien tassé. Les jambes un peu lourdes, ils marchaient moins vite qu'au début de leur sortie. Draco se sentait un peu engourdi, mais ce n'était pas de la fatigue – ni musculaire ni tout court. C'était plus… du contentement. De la satisfaction. Draco était content. Blaise avait bien fait de monter ce traquenard pour le forcer à appeler Harry. C'était un coup de traître, et jamais il ne lui dirait qu'il avait eu raison, mais c'était vrai. Même le silence qui s'étirait entre eux était confortable.

-Eh, fit Harry. Il faut _absolument_ qu'on trouve un moment pour aller à la patinoire un de ces jours, voir un peu ce qu'on vaut.

Draco se tourna vers lui, haussa un sourcil septique. Il n'était pas sûr que « absolument » fût le mot approprié. Harry avait ce petit sourire aux lèvres… il se retourna vers lui, un peu plus enthousiaste.

-Ça fait des _années_ que je suis pas monté sur des patins !

Ouais, et lui donc… Il n'était pas sûr que de rechausser des patins était la meilleure idée qui ait été énoncée ce jour-là. Harry dut remarquer sa réticence – il eut un petit rire.

-Allez… tu ne veux pas savoir lequel de nous deux lamine l'autre ?

De nouveau, Draco haussa un sourcil, très légèrement piqué dans sa fierté. Lui ? Se laisser laminer ? Harry n'avait pas dû bien comprendre. Il avait remporté des _championnats_ à l'époque. Mais il pinça le sourire à ses lèvres et détournant les yeux, ses bras venant se croiser malgré lui sur son torse, quand il comprit au petit sourire satisfait de son vis-à-vis qu'il venait de le manipuler dans un pseudo-défi. Ce n'était pas joli-joli, de jouer avec le vieil esprit de compétitivité d'un ancien sportif…

-Bon, je comprends… la peur de perdre… Glissait-il déjà, sournois.

-Non mais d'accord, très bien, céda Draco en desserrant les bras. Mais je te préviens : tu vas le regretter.

Harry éclata de rire.

-On verra ça !

Ah mais c'était tout vu. Draco ne retint pas un petit rictus de fierté. Ils ralentissaient, Harry s'arrêta, dans un soupir probablement satisfait de lui-même – et de la façon dont il l'avait convaincu. Et puis il releva les yeux vers la porte d'immeuble près d'eux, les mains dans ses poches. Draco remarqua comme un flottement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'arrêtait ? Est-ce que c'était chez lui ? Draco regarda la porte à son tour. Du bois, des vitres et du fer forgé, un peu sale mais pas plus que la porte du garage chez eux, un peu ancien, mais pas non plus centenaire. Une porte d'immeuble, en soi.

-Hm…

Harry avait l'air embêté. Il se retourna vers lui et quand leurs regards se croisèrent il remarqua le tic nerveux qui lui faisait se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je te demande de, heu… enfin, je veux dire, de ne dire à personne où j'habite ?

Draco laissa un petit sourire moqueur naître à ses lèvres, mais c'était vrai qu'il était surpris. A qui est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire qu'Harry vivait là ? Théo ? Blaise ? _Astoria ?_ Il retint un petit ricanement amusé. Mais visiblement Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'on connaisse son adresse… Brièvement, Draco se demanda s'il avait déjà eu des problèmes avec des époux légitimes.

-En cas de mari jaloux ? Glissa-t-il, narquois.

Harry eut un petit rire, mais seulement à demi-détendu. Et même plutôt nerveux. Draco n'allait pas mentir. Il était adorable.

-Non… enfin, oui, d'habitude, si… mais aussi, j'évite de dire à mes… heu… aux gens avec qui je sors… l'endroit où je vis…

 _Ooh_ Draco commençait à comprendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'Astoria sache où il vivait en cas de rupture difficile. Soudainement, cette _Wayne_ lui revenait en mémoire. Celle qui l'avait appelé de manière bien plus qu'excessive et qui était venue l'attendre en bas de chez lui. Harry se passait une main derrière la nuque, visiblement gêné.

-Je ne pense pas que ça se termine mal parce que… je suis bien avec elle et, et de mon côté je la traite bien, tu vois ? Dit-il. Mais… le jour où on sera plus ensemble, je préfèrerais qu'elle ne sache pas… enfin, qu'elle ne sache pas où j'habite quoi.

Le jour où. Pas « si on n'est plus ensemble », mais _le jour où._ Draco esquissa un petit sourire. Ça aurait dû le décevoir, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Mais l'éventualité qu'il quitte Astoria l'emportait sur le reste.

-T'en fais pas, bouche cousue, promit-il.

-Merci.

Il avait l'air reconnaissant. Son sourire était quand même vraiment, vraiment charmant. Harry tendit la main pour qu'il la serre, ce que Draco fit.

-La prochaine fois à la patinoire alors ? Sourit-il.

-Ça marche pour moi. Demain ?

Draco haussa très légèrement les sourcils, son souffle se suspendit _peut-être_ un tiers de seconde. Si vite ? Il n'aurait pas cru qu'Harry…

-D-Demain ? Demanda-t-il, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Harry haussa les épaules – Draco sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans le fond de son estomac.

-Je n'ai rien de prévu. Et toi ?

 _Wow_ ce n'était plus une vague de chaleur c'était de véritables fourmillements d'adolescence. Carrément pathétique, et aussi plutôt agréable – jamais il n'admettrait ça à Théodore.

-Non, moi non plus.

Il regarda Harry faire un pas en arrière, puis deux. _Ce fichu sourire_ … Il se détourna de moitié pour taper son code, puis de nouveau vers lui. Il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel Draco répondit, maladroitement. Quand la porte se referma il resta de longues secondes devant, les mains dans les poches, les yeux sur le battant.

 _Non_ , dut-il se dire, _ce n'est pas une invitation à un rencard._ Ils allaient juste enfiler des patins, se mesurer l'un à l'autre en bons joueurs, rien de bizarre. Il fit demi-tour, doucement, pour remonter la rue en sens inverse, mais son petit sourire ne le quittait pas. Théo avait raison… ça faisait du bien, de sortir de chez soi.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Blaise, Blaise, Blaise... Qui pensait que Théo était le plus fourbe des deux ? x)

En tout cas c'est sûr que Draco est franchement fichu ! **A votre avis, combien de temps avant qu'Harry n'ouvre les yeux à son tour ? Un chapitre, deux chapitre ? _PLUS ?_**

Bien sûr j'attends vos avis avec impatience, et en attendant je vous dis à mercredi prochain (14/10/18) pour le chapitre 9 ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	11. 10 - Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Maud :

C'est optimiste, mais pourquoi pas après tout… ;) A voir s'ils sont aussi maladroits sur la glace que ce que tu penses, héhé !  
Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'espère que ça te plaira :3  
Bonne lecture ! ~

Guest (07/11/18, 14h30) :

Merci ! \ o / J'espère que tu vas continuer à le penser, héhé !  
Bonne lecture :3

Amista :

Merciii ! :D J'espère qu'aujourd'hui te plaira aussi !  
Bonne lecture ~

Lu :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire été plaise jusqu'ici !  
J'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer, surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penseras de la suite :)  
Bonne lecture !

Guest (08/11/18, 20h26) :

I'm glad you liked it! I love writing Draco like this as well, so it's like… a great win-win. xD  
Have a nice reading! :)

Umi :

Aaw ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis là ! Je suis ultra flattée que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire :3  
Qu'ils soient un peu longs à la détente, c'est mon dada ! J'aime beaucoup. x) Surtout s'ils peuvent éprouver deux-trois trucs mignons au passage :3  
Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture ! :D

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 10 -**

 _Harry n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir bu tant que ça, mais il se sentait... étrangement léger. Comme après un ou deux verres de rhum. Il n'avait consommé que de la bière. Enfin, il le pensait en tout cas. Pris d'un doute soudain il regarda l'extrémité de son bras. Dans sa main, une bouteille de bière à moitié terminée. Le rire d'Astoria, clair et doux, résonnait dans l'air près de lui et parvint avec aise à ses oreilles. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait les yeux sur elle._

 _Ce fut Draco, qu'il vit._

 _Son sourire s'étirait. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Un instant, il l'imagina avec dix ans de moins et équipé comme pour entrer sur la glace polie d'une finale de championnat universitaire. Son rire se tarissait doucement et leurs regards s'accrochèrent quand il releva les yeux sur lui._

 _-Il y a dix ans je n'avais ni cette maison ni cette jolie machine._

 _Il ne se demanda pas un instant comment il avait deviné ses pensées. Au lieu de ça, sa main vint caresser distraitement, sans la regarder, la surface rugueuse du tableau de bord. Il se sentait de plus en plus léger. Pas euphorique, pas encore. Il se rappelait de cette nuit chaude durant laquelle Astoria lui avait montré toutes ces si belles voitures. Ce soir-là aussi il avait bu. Son sourire s'étira peu à peu._

 _-Tu sais que la dernière fois que j'étais dans cette voiture, j'ai fait l'amour à ta femme._

 _Il s'en souvenait comme si elle venait seulement de les quitter. Sa peau tiède et son souffle chaud. L'étroitesse de l'habitacle et les obstacles de toutes parts. Draco le regarda avec aberration et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus encore._

 _-Oh non Harry, t'abuses ! L'entendit-il s'exclamer. Tu sais combien ça coûte de faire entretenir le cuire de ces banquettes ?_

 _Il eut tout le mal du monde à le prendre au sérieux et éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait envie de se moquer de son malheur, mais la situation lui paraissait si... drôle ! Il releva les yeux vers l'époux à son côté et fut transporté de constater qu'il avait été contaminé par son humeur. Dieu, que son rire était doux. Celui d'Harry se tarit à le regarder ainsi. Le silence revint, peu à peu. Il le regardait. Ses yeux étaient tellement, tellement clairs. Sans pouvoir ni vouloir s'en empêcher, Harry tendit une main vers le visage de son hôte, glissa le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses lèvres pâles restaient entrouvertes. Il les vit parler et n'entendit qu'un murmure._

 _-Ça te dirait de le refaire ?_

 _Un frisson le parcourut tout entier. Ça le prit au fond du ventre, comme une chaleur sourde, si dense qu'il oublia tout. Tout, jusqu'à la question. Et jusqu'à tout le reste._

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, les images de son rêve se dispersant peu à peu dans les brumes de son réveil. Il le laissa comme avec un sentiment de... il fit la moue. Non, ça ne lui revenait pas. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, toute impression d'étrangeté s'était envolée. Il allongea le bras vers sa table de chevet pour prendre son téléphone, s'en saisit et plissa les yeux quand la lumière de l'écran l'agressa au déverrouillage. Il avait un message, d'un numéro qu'il reconnut comme étant celui du mari d'Astoria.

« _Dix-sept heures ?_ »

Il eut un petit sourire. Dix-sept heures, ça lui allait. Ça lui laissait _largement_ le temps de faire une petite grasse matinée, se préparer un petit truc sympathique à déjeuner et même ranger un chouïa son appartement – il ne fallait pas oublier que son anniversaire arrivait à grands pas et qu'il devrait recevoir le jour venu. Enfin, rien de pressé, ce n'était encore que le matin. Il répondit succinctement, enfouit son téléphone sous l'oreiller d'à côté et referma les yeux.

 **.**

Ranger son appartement était l'idée la plus _stupide_ qu'il avait eue de sa _vie_! Tout était pire qu'avant et il ne retrouvait rien du tout. Sans compter que son téléphone sonnait depuis presque une minute et ça allait finir par le rendre dingue. Il soulevait tous les coussins, les vêtements qu'il voyait. Mais où était ce fichu machin ! Il écartela son canapé et le trouva enfin. _Ah !_ Il se jeta dessus, vérifia vivement que ce n'était pas Romilda, et décrocha juste à temps avant qu'il ne cesse de sonner.

-Ginny ! S'exclama-t-il.

- _Hey ! T'en as mis du temps à décrocher ! C'est ta copine, t'es avec elle, je dérange ?_

Il y avait un sourire si flagrant dans sa voix qu'Harry aurait dû être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre.

-Non… Répondit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Astoria est toujours aux Pays-Bas, et mon appartement est un gros bordel… Comment ça va ?

- _Attends, comment ça elle est toujours aux Pays-Bas ?_

Harry bugua. Puis il grimaça. _Ugh_. Il aurait peut-être dû la mettre au courant de manière plus subtile…

- _Je croyais qu'elle rentrait lundi ? Et que tu devais la rejoindre chez elle ?_

Non, ce n'était pas qu'elle semblait outrée, c'était sans doute plus… hm… Harry grimaça de nouveau. Elle aurait sans doute préféré tout savoir au moment où ça se produisait – mais il n'était pas non plus _obligé_ de la mettre au courant de chaque instant de sa vie ! Il voulut se laisser tomber sur son canapé mais se retint au dernier moment – il n'y avait plus de coussins, que la structure, alors il se traîna jusqu'à sa cuisine pour se laisser aller sur une chaise. D'ailleurs, il y avait un café tiède qui l'attendait sur la table.

-Oui elle, hm, son avion a été annulé alors elle prolonge son séjour.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Avec Draco, il s'était donné rendez-vous à dix-sept heures à la patinoire. Harry connaissait sa propre ponctualité légendaire… il fallait donc qu'il parte un peu plus tôt s'il voulait que sa malchance des transports n'interfère pas avec ses horaires.

- _Eh ben t'es libre alors ! On sort prendre l'apéro ? Mon patron a accepté mon article et tu-sais-qui est en reportage à Edinbourg demain et après-demain, je suis ultra-libre !_

Harry ne retint pas un éclat de rire.

-Tu-sais-qui ? Rit-il. Tu veux dire ta petite copine ?

- _Shhh ! Mes frères sont partout_.

Alors ça, c'était Ginny tout craché, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être paranoïaque… Ceci dit une fois les jumeaux avaient testé un système d'écoute de leur invention en le cachant chez elle – c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle sortait avec Dean.

-Merci mais non merci ! Fit-il. Je vois Draco tout à l'heure et je pense que j'y serai toujours à l'heure de l'apéro. Mais on peut sortir ce soir si tu veux ! J'appelle Ron ?

Harry but une gorgée de son café tiède, se releva pour aller chercher un truc à grignoter avec ça. Il avait pourtant bien mangé, mais ses pâtes commençaient à sembler lointaines dans son esprit, et dans son estomac.

 _-Attends-attends-attends, temps-mort._

Bêtement, Harry marqua vraiment un temps devant son placard ouvert, ses yeux se dirigeant par réflexe vers le côté où il tenait son téléphone.

- _Tu as rendez-vous avec le mari de ta copine ?_

-Eh bien…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Si par « rendez-vous » tu entends le fait qu'on a fixé une heure pour se retrouver au même endroit alors… oui ?

Il saisit un paquet de biscuits, se débrouilla avec deux doigts pour en sortir un et mordit dedans. Au téléphone, Ginny était étrangement silencieuse… Il ferma son placard et regarda encore une fois vers l'heure à son mur. Il était large.

-Ginny ? T'es toujours là ?

- _Pourquoi… pourquoi t'as rencard avec le mari de ta copine ?_

-Pas un rencard ! S'insurgea Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Un « rendez-vous ».

Il se rendit bien compte en le disant que ça sonnait un peu pareil.

-Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- _C'est carrément bizarre Harry_ , fit Ginny en parlant en même temps que lui. _Ton Astoria, elle est au courant ?_

Pourquoi il aurait dû le lui dire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait lui rendre des comptes sur ce qu'il faisait quand elle n'était pas là. Et puis il ne traînait pas avec un gangster, c'était son mari – après tout elle l'avait épousée, c'était qu'elle l'estimait au moins un peu.

 _-Et donc, tu préfères passer la semaine avec ce Draco qu'avec tes amis…_

Et voilà que revenait le sourire dans sa voix. Harry avait peut-être encore trois minutes devant lui – il était encore pieds nus et il fallait qu'il retrouve sa veste dans ce bazar. Et puis ce n'était pas toute la semaine ! Seulement ce jour-là, et aussi la veille. Et techniquement, l'avant-veille et l'avant-avant-veille… Mais c'était clair qu'il n'allait pas dire ça à son amie, maintenant.

-Je te vois venir, Ginny… Soupira-t-il, blasé.

- _Bien sûr que tu me vois venir, puisque tu sais exactement ce que tu fais !_

Oh elle n'était pas possible. Ginny semblait s'être mise en tête depuis les premiers jours qu'Harry avait un _truc_ pour celui qu'il faisait cocu. Ce qui était faux, bien entendu. Draco était quelqu'un de gentil, et c'était plutôt agréable de passer du temps avec lui, mais c'était aussi très agréable de passer du temps avec Seamus et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait sortir avec !

-Je ne fais rien, Gin, je sors un peu de chez moi c'est tout.

- _Tu sors, c'est clair…_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire.

-Ecoute Ginny, il faut que j'y aille… Glissa-t-il en allant vers son salon.

 _-Oh non Harry tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !_

Il écarta un peu son téléphone de son oreille en se rapprochant de son canapé.

-Salut, bye !

 _-Ne me raccroche pas au nez !_

-Je t'adore, on se rappelle !

Et il raccrocha. Puis souffla longuement. C'était dingue ça, elle était pire que sa mère ! Et quand Harry parlait de « sa mère » il ne voulait bien entendu pas parler de sa mère à lui, mais de sa mère à elle – Molly quoi, leur mère à tous en quelque sorte. Il releva les yeux vers l'heure en finissant son mug de café, et leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel avant de se dépêcher de le mettre dans son évier avec la vaisselle de ses pâtes. Voilà que sa fenêtre horaire venait d'être dépassée, il fallait qu'il mette des chaussures et une veste et qu'il descende chercher sa moto avant qu'un autre imprévu le retarde un peu plus.

 _Rencard_ … Y'avait vraiment pas idée.

 **.**

La patinoire était grande, très grande. Pas aussi grande que celle de Londres ou de Cornouailles bien sûr mais… Draco se frotta les mains, nerveusement. C'était beaucoup moins fréquenté qu'en hiver, mais en tout cas c'était bien climatisé. Il était un peu en avance mais dix-sept heures approchait et Harry ne tarderait sans doute pas. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, juste pour vérifier l'heure une dernière fois.

« _T'es au rendez-vous ? Il est arrivé ?_ »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Théodore ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'occuper de ses affaires. Il allait virer la notification quand elle fut vivement remplacée par une autre.

« _Il est là ? Il s'est mis bien ?_ »

Blaise. Mais quelle bande de… S'ils voulaient à ce point être mis au courant à la seconde ils auraient dû se déplacer et venir se mettre aux tables de repos pour l'espionner, ça aurait été aussi simple. Quoique non… ils auraient été capables de le faire pour de vrai… Plissant des yeux, soudain suspicieux, Draco regarda vers les tables en question. Non… personne de familier… Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était quand même nerveux. Bien sûr la veille s'était très bien passée, il n'avait même pas vu le temps filer, mais… eh bien la nuit avait eu tout le loisir de lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Et s'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire ? Ou s'il se ridiculisait ? Ou si-

-Draco !

Il passa à deux doigts de faire un bon monumental. Il se retourna vivement vers la provenance de la voix, et voilà qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, salut de la main, sourire aux lèvres et patins à l'épaules, tenus par leurs lacets. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour – il tendit la main juste à temps pour qu'Harry la saisisse.

-Salut Harry, fit-il sans lâcher son sourire. Prêt à prendre une raclée ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Peut-être pas la meilleure entrée en matière – c'était venu tout seul. Harry éclata de rire, et le ventre de Draco chatouilla un instant.

-Certainement pas ! Je vois que toi aussi t'es venu avec tes patins, fit-il en faisant un signe vers son épaule.

-Comme si j'allais mettre mes pieds dans ceux qu'ils louent ici… Grimaça Draco alors.

-Les pieds sensibles… ? Se moqua Harry dans un sourire.

Draco haussa un sourcil sardonique dans sa direction.

-Dit-il avec ses propres patins à l'épaule…

-Oh mais moi c'est _purement_ sentimental, glissa Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Alors ça c'était clairement de la provocation. Draco le regarda s'éloigner vers les bancs en bord de piste, lui, son petit sourire satisfait et cette charmante chute de reins. Avec un peu de recul, ça ne l'embêterait pas le moins du monde de perdre cette petite compétition face à lui. Ou de perdre n'importe quoi d'autre, si c'était contre lui. Pas qu'il allait le laisser gagner ! Il en fallait bien plus qu'une jolie paire de fesses et un sourire charmant pour acheter son esprit sportif ! Il alla s'asseoir au même banc, défit ses lacets, retira ses chaussures et allongea le bras pour les mettre dans un casier vide, avant d'enfiler ses vieux patins. Eh beh ! C'était comme une sensation sortie tout droit du siècle dernier. Harry se levait déjà pour tester sa démarche et Draco ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter.

-Quelques tours de piste pour s'échauffer ? Proposa très vite Harry.

Très bonne idée. Draco passa une main dans son dos, fit signe de l'autre qu'il pouvait passer devant.

-Après vous, Monseigneur, sourit-il, goguenard.

-Ooh, souffla Harry. Alors ça, ça me plaît…

Et il passa devant lui, aérien. Dieu, Draco allait y laisser la peau… Il donna un petit coup de patin pour démarrer et le suivit sans se presser. Recommencer à patiner, c'était tout juste comme faire du vélo. Il glissait avec tant d'aise sur cette glace qu'il se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait complètement arrêté. Peut-être qu'il reviendrait, un de ces jours… En tout cas, à quelques mètres devant lui à peine, Harry avait une véritable allure de félin. Et ces jambes ! Droite, gauche, droite… Il se retourna en pleine course et Draco fut bien obligé de relever vivement les yeux vers son visage.

-Alors, cette raclée ? Sourit-il, moqueur.

Il patinait en marche arrière comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et Draco haussa les sourcils. _Ah c'était comme ça ?_ Puisqu'il le provoquait de nouveau, il serait sans pitié. Avec un petit rictus et un rapide mouvement du pied, il accéléra en un temps record – il dépassa Harry et son petit air frimeur en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire. Aussitôt ou presque, Harry le rattrapa, remonta à sa hauteur avec un petit clin d'œil mutin. _Oh non,_ ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Draco accéléra encore, et cette fois-ci le distança de manière pour le moins satisfaisante – il regarda vivement derrière lui, pour être sûr qu'il l'avait semé. Harry avait l'air outré et Draco laissa échapper un petit rire mesquin. Il se mit de nouveau à regarder devant lui, pour ne pas perdre son avance – il avait conscience que c'était ridicule, mais il n'avait finalement aucune envie de perdre. Tout en se retournant droit devant, il évita de justesse une famille de trois enfants, fit une brusque mais joliment maitrisée embardée sur le côté.

-Faut regarder où tu vas Champion ! Rit Harry en le doublant adroitement par l'intérieur.

Merde, Draco était persuadé que ce jean ne faisait vraiment pas justice à ces jambes-là. Gauche, droite, gauche… Harry évita à son tour de justesse un couple de sexagénaires pas pressées, il fit une embardée et, avec une légèreté peu commune, tomba sur la glace. Comme s'il l'avait senti venir – et c'était très probablement le cas – Harry se laissa glisser en douceur sur la surface pourtant dure, fit quelques tours sur lui-même avec une grimace ennuyée. Les deux dames s'exclamèrent de surprise alors qu'Harry levait un pouce rassurant dans leur direction et Draco ricana sous cape en le dépassant sans mal.

-Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Souffla-t-il en passant près de lui.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'être fait mal, il avait bien le droit de se moquer de lui.

-Ne m'aide pas surtout ! S'insurgea Harry alors – assez faussement il fallait bien le souligner.

Tout de même, Draco se sentit obligé de faire demi-tour, dans une grimace fataliste. _Bon, d'accord…_ Sa bonté le perdrait. Il ralentit près de lui et tendit ses mains gantées, qu'Harry saisit. Il donna un coup de patin en arrière pour que le mouvement facilite son retour parmi les bipèdes.

-Et voilà, fit-il avec un rictus quand il fut debout de nouveau. Satisfait ?

Mais il perdit assez vite de sa superbe, face à ces yeux-là. Et ce petit sourire. Et cette discrète pression sur ses mains. _Ah merde_ , le ventre de Draco recommençait à faire ce truc, avec la chaleur et les frémissements. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit doucement.

-Oui, dit-il. Merci.

Et avant que Draco ait pu répondre quelque chose… Harry le _poussa_ hors de son chemin et piqua une accélération fulgurante sur la piste. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son équilibre. _Oh il allait le lui payer !_ Il se dépêcha de reprendre sa course – et dans le bon sens s'il-vous-plaît. Vivement, il le chercha des yeux. Où était-il ? _Où était-il ?_ Ah ! Il le repéra, à plusieurs de mètres devant lui dans la courbe, et accéléra autant que possible. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il sentait le sang pulser dans ses oreilles ! Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était plus senti vivant de cette façon ! En prenant le virage un peu plus serré qu'il aurait dû, il parvint à revenir sur ses talons.

-Tricheur ! Héla-t-il à sa hauteur.

-Rien que tu pourras prouver !

Ça n'aurait sans doute pas dû le faire rire – il tenta une accélération pour passer devant, mais Harry accéléra à son tour et ils restèrent au coude à coude. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement d'un côté et de l'autre d'un petit groupe d'adolescents moins rapide qu'eux, slalomèrent entre d'autres patineurs isolés… Draco avait les jambes en feu à force de tenter de passer devant, et à chaque fois Harry repassait devant à son tour – _ah quelle frustration !_ Et en même temps, Draco était empli d'adrénaline. Dans ses jambes, dans son cœur, partout. Il était… _grisé !_

-Eh ! Messieurs !

Draco sursauta presque, tourna la tête, chercha des yeux la provenance de l'appel. Qui ça ? Eux ? Il ralentissait malgré lui, Harry aussi.

-Vous là-bas, qui allez vite !

Draco le repéra enfin, près de la barrière, de l'autre côté. Il portait gauchement deux crosses dans sa main droite – qui avaient l'air particulièrement encombrantes. Il avait aussi un casque et des protections sur les épaules, en d'autres termes il avait l'air paré à lancer un match de hockey. Ils arrivaient près de lui, ralentirent encore, Draco laissa son gant glisser sur la rambarde pour freiner sa course plus efficacement. L'homme avait trente ans, peut-être trente-cinq.

-On, heu, bonjour ! Bafouilla-t-il presque. On va démarrer un match sur la piste d'à côté et il manque deux joueurs à une équipe, ça vous dit que vous joindre à nous ?

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné, échangea avec Harry un regard surpris. Un match… de hockey ? Ici ? Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco, et il fut particulièrement satisfait de voir qu'il souriait lui aussi – carnassier. Le taux d'adrénaline dans ses veines doubla au moins. Ils allaient les défoncer.

 **.**

Harry n'aurait pas dit non à une douche. Même, il aurait plutôt dit oui. _Ça_ c'était un match ! Bon, beaucoup d'amateurs dans le lot, mais quel pied de retourner sur la glace de cette façon ! Les lacets de ses patins à son épaule, l'un devant et l'autre derrière, il marchait en chaussettes vers les tables du café de la patinoire, ses chaussures à la main.

-Je suis _rincé_ !

Et ça faisait un bien fou. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, mit ses patins au sol et soupira de confort. Draco suivait de peu, lui avait déjà remis ses chaussures – Harry se pencha pour enfiler les siennes.

-Moi aussi… Soupira Draco en s'asseyant à son tour. Un café ?

Harry lassait ses chaussures, il hésita.

-Hm… et pourquoi pas une bière plutôt ?

A défaut d'une bonne douche, un peu d'alcool lui ferait bien plaisir. D'autant plus qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures, c'était l'heure parfaite pour boire une bière. L'idée n'était pas non plus pour déplaire à Draco. Une bière, ou un whiskey d'ailleurs… Sa veste était dans le coffre de sa voiture, il en profiterait pour y laisser ses patins.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

-Je connais un endroit.

Oui, ça l'aurait étonné… Draco eut un petit rictus amusé. En tout cas, tous ses muscles se délectaient de l'effort produit – et son cerveau aussi. _Ah, les hormones du sport_. Harry sauta de sa chaise, apparemment satisfait par ses lacets. Il se retourna vers lui, enthousiaste.

-J'ouvre la voie, tu me suis en voiture ?

Evidemment, puisqu'il ne savait pas où ils allaient ! Mais il allait très vite le savoir. Harry le guida en moto jusqu'à un quartier coloré et lumineux. Le bar en lui-même avait une façade en vieille pierre et des fenêtres encadrées par du bois sombre. Harry lui tint la porte. L'intérieur semblait chaleureux, accueillant. Bruyant, un peu, mais comme un bar en somme. Harry _adorait_ venir ici à une certaine époque, ça faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas venu mais l'atmosphère de l'endroit réveillait en lui une ridicule satisfaction. Il alla au comptoir, s'y appuya et fit signe au barman à l'autre bout du bar.

-Deux bières s'il-vous-plaît ! Et aussi, hm, deux shots de tequila.

Le barman lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et Harry se retourna vers son acolyte du soir.

-Tu bois de la tequila, hein ?

-Eh bien, on dirait bien que oui.

Harry retint très mal un petit ricanement amusé. Après, s'il ne voulait pas le boire, Harry pourrait prendre les deux shots pour lui tout seul ! Draco s'assit sur le tabouret près de lui et Harry suivit le mouvement – les deux bières et les deux tequilas arrivèrent aussi vite. Harry leva l'un des petits verres vers Draco.

-A la tienne !

Avec un petit sourire Draco trinqua avec lui, et Harry but cul sec. Avec une grimace, il reposa sèchement le verre sur le comptoir. _Merde, ça arrache !_ Ça c'était de l'alcool de qualité. Draco grimaçait lui aussi mais l'attention d'Harry, au lieu d'être attirée par son visage, fut prise par le vibreur de son téléphone. Draco n'avait même pas encore digéré l'effet de sa tequila quand il sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste. Harry put être le témoin d'yeux levés au ciel et d'un léger rictus de… dégoût ? Malgré lui il fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui n'avait pas l'air d'être bon signe.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Peut-être que leur soirée allait être abrégée finalement. Mais Draco secoua légèrement la tête, son nez se retroussa sous sa réaction.

-Non, c'est mon, heu… c'est mon père.

Il rangea son téléphone sans répondre à son message et Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire surpris. Alors ça c'était le regard plein de l'amour qu'un fils portait à son géniteur.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de le porter dans ton cœur… Sourit-il en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

Draco eut un petit rire – plutôt amer que vraiment amusé. Ça c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire… Lucius Malfoy, quel enfant de chœur. Au moins la bière était bonne, ce qui était appréciable. Harry le regarda boire, et fut assez surpris de la taille de ses gorgées. Wow, il n'aimait vraiment pas son père.

-Tu te souviens de la nuit où on s'est rencontrés ? Fit-il.

 _Ugh._ Harry grimaça, petit rire gêné dans la gorge, se cacha un instant dans sa bière.

-Comment l'oublier…

-L'acheteur a annulé la transaction quand j'étais dans les airs et je l'ai appris qu'en atterrissant.

Harry hocha la tête, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Oui, je me souviens de ça, fit-il.

Draco le lui avait dit le jour-même – enfin, la nuit-même. _Le vendeur a décommandé à la dernière minute, obligé de reprendre un avion, je vous raconte pas l'horreur_. Etonnant, d'ailleurs, qu'il se souvienne des mots exacts qu'il avait employé, surtout parce qu'il était quatre heures du matin, mais manifestement cette rencontre l'avait marqué.

-Eh bien il se trouve que mon patron avait déjà annulé mon hôtel et la voiture qu'il m'avait louée. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré tout de suite, à mes frais évidemment.

Draco but de nouveau de sa bière et Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Wow, dur…

Il n'avait pas l'air si touché que ça parce qu'il venait lui-même de lui dire, ceci dit. Et d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il lui disait ça alors qu'ils parlaient de son paternel.

-Et… Hésita-t-il. Quel rapport avec ton père ?

Draco eut un sourire… étrange. Comme si Harry aurait dû avoir deviné quelque chose d'évident et qu'il trouvait drôle qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il sembla un instant attendre pour voir si ça lui venait, mais Harry garda le silence – en attente. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

-C'est lui, finit-il par dire. C'est lui mon patron.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, de surprise. Il avait compris que Draco et Astoria seraient un jour les héritiers de la compagnie dirigée par leurs parents mais il n'avait pas fait le lien avec le travail actuel de Draco. Astoria travaillait pour son père, oui, mais, enfin, il n'avait pas… Il cligna des yeux, une fois. Il avait la soudaine impression d'être un idiot.

-Oh.

Draco hocha la tête, les yeux sur sa bière au trois quart vide, lèvres pincées, approbateur. _Ouais, c'était pas l'amour fou_. Et puis l'étonnement d'Harry se transforma à quelque chose qui se mit drôlement à ressembler à de la gêne et Draco le vit _presque_ littéralement enfiler des gants.

-C'est un certain, hm… bredouilla-t-il. Un certain manque de tact, heu, de sa part…

Draco haussa les sourcils malgré lui. Un manque de tact, l'annulation de son hôtel et le reste ? C'était un sacré euphémisme. Mais il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'Harry s'en fasse, c'était une dynamique à laquelle Draco était habitué. D'ailleurs, ce message de ce soir qui exigeait une réunion tôt le lendemain matin, il allait l'ignorer – et peut-être même qu'au final il n'irait pas.

-T'embête pas à enrober ça pour moi, il a coupé les frais de sa boîte pour limiter le gâchis, je sais qu'il n'a pas pensé une seconde à mon retour. Il ne me porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est réciproque.

Sur ce, il finit le fond de sa bière et fit signe au barman qu'il revoulait bien la même chose. Il fut assez satisfait de remarquer que l'homme préparait aussi deux nouveaux shots. Il commençait à ressentir la chaleur des premiers verres.

-Et toi alors ? Sourit-il en se retournant plus franchement vers Harry, le coude sur le comptoir. Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu sors avec des femmes mariées ?

Il le provoquait un peu en continuant à insinuer que c'était une habitude pour lui de coucher avec des femmes mariées, comme si Astoria n'était pas la première, mais après tout Harry avait bien reconnu la veille qu'il ne donnait pas son adresse personnelle en partie à cause « _des_ maris jaloux », c'était sorti de sa bouche, Draco ne l'avait pas inventé. Le barman leur amena deux bières et deux shots de tequila. Harry, lui, regarda son nouveau verre plein arriver en silence. Draco ne remarqua qu'alors qu'il prenait quelques secondes de plus qu'un temps de réaction normal pour lui répondre. _Oh_. Sa question l'avait gêné… Il voulut se rattraper, enchaîner sur autre chose, mais Harry le prit de vitesse en passant une main embêtée dans sa nuque.

-En fait mes, hm, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais encore un bébé.

Draco se figea tout entier.

-Oh, fit-il sans d'abord parvenir à dire autre chose. Désolé…

Harry eut une petite grimace, un signe de la main qui voulait sans doute minimiser la chose.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

Il avait probablement dit ça pour qu'il se sente mieux mais Draco trouvait en fait ça encore plus tragique. Il n'arriva pas tout de suite à détourner le regard d'Harry, qui prenait une gorgée de sa nouvelle bière. Il finit par se détourner tout de même – il devait avoir l'air d'un mec un chouïa flippant, il se réfugia dans son propre verre. Un accident de voiture, vraiment ? Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé Harry orphelin. En même temps, ce n'était pas la première chose qu'on pensait de quelqu'un. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Harry le regardait – il ne remarqua pas non plus son petit sourire en coin.

-D'accord, l'entendit-il dire. Tu as des questions.

-Non ! Se défendit-il immédiatement en se retournant vers lui.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry pense que ça changeait quoi que ce fût entre eux. Enfin que ça changeait quelque chose pour lui. Enfin que ça changeait quelque chose sur la façon dont il le voyait. Draco sentit la gêne gagner son visage – le sourire d'Harry s'était lentement élargi, il eut l'impression d'être un idiot. Une main, nerveuse, vint masser sa nuque.

-Non… Hésita-t-il. Mais alors tu as, heu… tu as grandi, en…

Draco ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment le droit de demander. Et puis, ça n'était pas _important_. Il était curieux de savoir parce que ça… ça faisait partie de lui, mais si c'était déplacé ou si Harry n'avait pas envie de répondre, il s'en fichait. Après tout, c'était très personnel comme question, et ils n'étaient pas ami tous les deux. Ils n'étaient même pas… rien du tout. Mais Harry eut un petit rire, comme s'il s'amusait de sa réaction. L'atmosphère autour d'eux semblait s'épaissir, comme du coton. C'était la téquila.

-Non, sourit-il doucement. Les services de l'enfance m'ont confié à mon oncle et ma tante, ce qui n'a pas été, hm… la meilleure décision qu'ils aient jamais prise.

Il eut un petit ricanement qu'il noya bien vite dans sa bière. Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de demander à savoir plus… en tout cas sa curiosité était piquée. Et, il fallait bien le dire, son inquiétude aussi. Inquiet pour quelque chose qui était _peut-être_ arrivé plus de vingt ans auparavant… Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne rien dire. Sans rien remarquer de ses réactions, Harry haussa les épaules.

-Sirius et Remus ont bien essayé de m'adopter mais…

Draco n'avait aucune idée qui Sirius et Remus étaient supposés être.

-Je suis quasiment sûr que mon oncle et ma tante m'auraient gracieusement donné à n'importe qui… juste, pas à eux.

Le cœur de Draco se serra dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-on avoir si peu de cœur qu'on aurait pu se débarrasser comme ça d'un enfant ? Et encore moins de cœur pour refuser à cet enfant d'aller vivre chez des gens qui visiblement avaient, eux, envie de l'élever ? Il ne l'interrompit pas et, comme si Harry était passé par les mêmes pensées, il grimaça.

-Et comme les services de l'enfance n'avaient rien à leur reprocher…

Draco le regarda vider le reste de sa bière, presque la moitié d'une traite. Harry n'arrêtait pas de les appeler les « services de l'enfance », mais Draco ne connaissait aucun service qui portait ce nom. Ce qui s'en approchait le plus dans son esprit étaient les services de… _protection_ de l'enfance. Est-ce qu'Harry avait été maltraité ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que ces deux hommes avaient tant voulu l'adopter ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu le prouver auprès de ces services ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dû vivre chez ces gens jusqu'à sa majorité ?

-Mais non, pour répondre à ta question ! Fit Harry avec un rictus en se retournant vers lui. Mes paternels ne savent pas que je sors avec des femmes mariées.

Et il se retourna pour faire signe au barman qu'ils voulaient bien une troisième tournée. Draco finit son verre pour suivre le rythme – peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Il trouvait extraordinaire qu'Harry considérait quand même les hommes qui n'avaient pas réussi à l'adopter comme ses parents. Ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose… Ils devaient être spéciaux pour lui. L'idée passa dans l'esprit de Draco que peut-être ils avaient été des amis de ses véritables parents. Le barman leur amena deux bières et deux shots, Harry tendit le sien pour trinquer à ce qu'il venait de dire, et Draco le regarda faire son cul-sec avant de l'imiter. Quand Draco reposa un peu brutalement son verre sur le comptoir, grimaçant malgré lui, Harry rapprochait son tabouret du sien, gauchement, pour ne pas être si loin. Le vert de ses yeux semblait exhorté par l'alcool. Ils brillaient presque.

-Et toi alors ? Sourit-il. Jamais d'aventure ?

Leurs genoux se frôlaient, Draco eut tout le mal du monde à déglutir – il se sentit légèrement rougir, pria pour que ça ne se voie pas, détourna les yeux vers sa nouvelle bière, eut malgré lui un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre ! Rit Harry. Tiens, à la nôtre.

Il tendit son verre de bière vers lui et Draco trinqua à ça – il but la moitié en quelques gorgées, l'intérieur tout retourné. Parler d'aventures alors qu'ils étaient si proches et que Draco avait _clairement_ un faible pour lui, ça faisait vraiment quelque chose à son estomac. Et ce _genou_. Est-ce qu'Harry ne voyait vraiment pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Il aurait peut-être dû refuser les tequilas, ne boire que de la bière. Harry laissa son coude glisser sur le comptoir, une main soutenant sa tête.

-Mais je ne serais pas choqué tu sais, fit-il. Après tout ce serait assez hypocrite de ma part !

Il avait un sourire particulièrement charmant. Draco l'avait déjà remarqué, mais c'était le cas là encore. Un sourire vint à son tour s'étirer à ses lèvres, chassant peu à peu sa gêne. Il disait qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui répondre, mais il avait quand même l'air de vouloir savoir…

-Et complètement compréhensible, en plus de ça, continuait-il comme si de rien n'était. Votre mariage étant ce qu'il est… tu sais. Non ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, tout-à-fait amusé maintenant. Ou bien était-ce l'alcool qui commençait à faire son effet. C'était la recherche d'information la moins subtile de tous les temps. Il but quelques gorgées supplémentaires de sa bière, sans quitter des yeux Harry et sa tentative d'avoir l'air dégagé. La musique du bar commençait à résonner dans sa cage thoracique.

-Jamais… ?

C'était comme si Harry tentait de lire dans son esprit – malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas à répondre. Ils étaient… tellement proches. _Tellement_ proches l'un de l'autre. Draco pouvait presque sentir son souffle. Il sourit un peu plus. Leurs jambes se touchaient. Il avait les yeux tellement, _tellement_ verts. Ils brillaient vraiment maintenant. Presque malgré lui, hypnotisé, Draco tenta de combler la faible distance qui les séparait… mais Harry eut un mouvement de recul, surpris.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent.

 _Merde_.

Il se recula à son tour, brusquement. Tendu, gauche. Il eut très froid, puis très chaud. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Soudain blafard, il se sentait couvert de honte. Il trébucha presque en quittant sa chaise, fit un pas maladroit en arrière. Harry le regardait comme s'il venait d'ailleurs.

-J-je vais… Bafouilla-t-il. Je vais prendre un taxi.

Draco devait quitter cet endroit. Il fouilla dans sa poche, sortit prestement son portefeuille – ses doigts tremblaient quand il tenta d'en sortir quelques billets. Ça ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. Il s'en débarrassa sur le comptoir sans les compter comme s'ils l'avaient brûlé et se dépêcha de se détourner, marcha vers la porte aussi vite qu'il le put. Il faillit faire tomber son téléphone en le sortant pour appeler une compagnie de taxis. _Quel con !_ Il ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre sa voiture avec ce qu'il avait bu. Ses doigts tremblaient sur son écran, il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. _Mais quel con !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? C'était le truc le plus débile qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie ! Il était déjà loin sur le parking quand la porte du bar se referma lentement derrière lui.

Harry, bouche bée au comptoir, le cœur battant, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ralala... ralalalalalalala... **Vous me détestez ?** xD

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Draco a fait une énorme bêtise ?** Ou Harry avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour être en phase avec son subconscient ? x)

En tout cas ils se sont ouverts l'un à l'autre, ça c'est une certitude !

De mon côté j'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (21/11/18) pour le chapitre 10 ! :)

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	12. 11 - Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Umi :

Je suis ravie que Draco t'ait plu dans ce chapitre ! :D  
Ah ça pour être choqué, il était bien choqué notre petit Harry… En tout cas ce que tu attends arrive, leurs gestions respectives ! Je ne savais pas comment le dire mieux oO  
Bonne lecture ! :)

Guest (14/11/18, 23h37) :

Oh no, not your nails! Harry didn't get a reaction but don't worry, Draco's action will make him think ;)  
Hope you'll enjoy today's chapter! :D

Okonodasamu :

Hey ! Ça me fait ultra plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé lire ces premiers chapitres ! :D  
En effet, je suis bien vivante, et bien présente aussi ! En tout cas bien présente pendant les publications ! Entre deux histoires je dis pas… xD  
Je suis aussi super flattée que tu trouves mes perso cohérents avec le canon ! J'essaye toujours de faire au mieux, c'est vrai que parfois c'est pas évident, alors ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu le penses :3  
Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adooore recevoir des avis sur mes textes ! :3 Et maintenant que je sais que je suis ta fic de reprise je ne sais carrément plus ou me mettre o-o (Dans le bon sens du terme ! Bien sûr ! Wou ! \ o / )  
En tout cas j'espère que cette fic saura te plaire jusqu'au bout, surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penseras !  
Bonne lecture ~ :3

Amista :

Atroce, je sais ! Mais t'inquiète, on va très vite mettre tout ça à plat ;)  
Bonne lecture ! ~

Mimily :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! :D  
Je sais, j'ai un cœur de pierre… Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va mettre tout ça à plat très vite !  
En tout cas je suis super flattée que tu aimes les personnages comme je les ai écrits, et Astoria itou ! Un merci spécial pour l'avoir souligné, çe me tient vraiment à cœur qu'elle ne soit pas diabolisée pour ses aventures, car tu as bien raison c'est une neutralité qui manque souvent :)  
Draco et Astoria c'est le statut quo ! Et Draco et Harry, c'est en construction, héhé x) Et oui, plein de questions, plein de questions ! Mais elle seront répondues peu à peu, pas de panique :3  
J'espère qu'aujourd'hui te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 11 -**

Harry était assis sur le canapé du salon de ses deux meilleurs amis. Les yeux sur la table basse. Les mains sous les cuisses. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. En face de lui, Ron et Hermione, chacun sur un fauteuil, le fixaient sans rien dire. Devant eux, leurs tasses de thé, intouchées, fumaient doucement. Ses amis n'avaient même pas pris le temps de mettre leurs manteaux dans leur entrée – ils avaient trouvé Harry à la porte en revenant de leurs travails respectifs et avaient tout de suite fait chauffé du thé, leurs pardessus jetés dans le salon sur des chaises. La pièce était silencieuse. Harry n'en revenait _toujours pas_. Hermione se racla la gorge.

-Harry, dit-elle. Pour que ça marche il faut que tu parles, à un moment donné.

Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix, malgré tout – il releva vivement les yeux. Il n'était surtout pas question de les inquiéter. Ce n'était rien de grave, c'était… Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne vint. Puis il tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, pour tout remettre à sa place.

-Ilaessayédemembrasser.

Ses amis plissèrent des yeux, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite – Ron pencha légèrement la tête, Hermione s'avança sur sa chaise. Ils n'avaient pas compris.

-Je te demande pardon ? Fit son amie. Tu peux répéter ?

Harry ne put retenir son aberration plus longtemps.

-Il a essayé de m'embrasser !

Et il n'avait _vraiment_ rien vu venir. Silence. Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, éberluée.

-Oh mon Dieu…

-J'appelle Ginny, fit Ron.

Il se leva et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, enclencha la numérotation rapide.

-Le mari d'Astoria ? Demanda Hermione en se penchant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

-Qui d'autre ! Lança Ron depuis l'entrée du salon, son téléphone à l'oreille.

-Harry, il faut que tu nous dises exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Hermione avec soudain un regard sérieux.

Harry grimaça sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ça, c'était une sacrément bonne question… Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron derrière l'épaule d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train d'appeler sa sœur ? Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Hermione claqua des doigts plusieurs fois devant son visage pour qu'il reporte son attention sur elle – Harry eut la très nette impression d'être un enfant.

-Harry ! Fit-elle. C'est vraiment important, concentre-toi !

Il fronça les sourcils, sceptique un instant.

-Est-ce que tu dis que c'est important parce que t'es curieuse de savoir ?

-Non, Harry, répondit-elle avec sérieux. C'est important parce que tu es venu jusqu'à chez nous avant qu'on rentre du travail et que tu as mis une bonne dizaine de minutes à nous dire ce qui te préoccupait. On est tes amis, on est inquiets pour toi.

 _Oh_. Harry se sentit se ratatiner sur leur canapé. Oui, dit comme ça, en effet… Maintenant il se sentait un peu nul d'avoir remis en question sa réaction. Il grimaça de nouveau malgré lui, détournant brièvement les yeux vers la fenêtre de leur salon, balançant son poids d'une cuisse sur l'autre. Hermione se mordit le coin de la lèvre.

-Et aussi oui j'ai très envie de savoir, débita-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il a essayé- _essayé_ de t'embrasser ou est-ce qu'il a quand même un peu réussi ?

Toute culpabilité déserta le corps d'Harry en une fraction de seconde, il se retourna vers elle, le regard soudainement blasé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose sur sa compassion envolée mais Ron le coupa dans son élan en revenant à grands pas dans le salon.

-T'es sur haut-parleur Gin !

- _J'arrive pas à le croire !_ S'exclamait-elle déjà, à peine son frère rassit.

Harry s'enterra le visage dans les mains, de nouveau pitoyable. C'est clair, lui aussi avait eu du mal à le croire…

- _Non !_ S'écria-t-elle presque aussitôt. _J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies pas laissé faire !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi ?_ Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir Ginny annonça qu'elle enfilait des chaussures et qu'elle sautait dans un bus – et que surtout Ronald ne raccroche sous aucun prétexte. _Ugh_ , Harry grimaça de nouveau. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis qu'il était arrivé. C'était la situation la plus embarrassante de toute sa vie. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait dû le laisser faire ? C'était le mari de la femme avec qui il sortait ! Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu se douter qu'il allait vouloir l'embrasser de toute façon ! Il avait été surpris ! Il était _toujours_ surpris à cet instant !

-Alors ? Encouragea Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous étiez ensemble d'ailleurs pour commencer ?

- _C'est vrai ça !_ Réagit Ginny dans un bruit de fond de déplacements pressés. _Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ?_

Harry fusilla le portable de son ami des yeux – elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais ça le fit se sentir mieux. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas tout commenter comme ça à chaque fois, parce qu'il allait parler de rendez-vous, et de sport, et d'alcool, et il pouvait deviner à l'avance que chacune de ces choses allaient l'enthousiasmer. Ce qui était ri-di-cule.

-Eh bien, hm… Commença-t-il, une main derrière la nuque. Il m'a appelé l'autre jour parce qu'il était dans le coin et, hm… je sais plus trop comment, on a parlé de hockey, et…

-Attends attends, l'arrêta Hermione. Il t'a juste appelé comme ça ? Ça t'a pas surpris ?

-Et comment il a eu ton numéro ? S'étonna Ron.

Etrangement, Ginny était silencieuse – Harry put entendre « _un ticket s'il-vous plaît_ » lointain à travers le haut-parleur, mais il savait qu'elle écoutait.

-Hm, Astoria nous envoie des messages groupés parfois… ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois ou deux ! Bafouilla-t-il, presque comme une excuse.

Ron plissa des yeux, sceptique – et aussi sans doute un peu étonné.

-Et puis, continua Harry pour répondre à Hermione, il m'avait déjà dit que je pourrais repasser chez lui un de ces jours alors non je n'ai pas vraiment été surpris…

Après tout, ils avaient déjà passé du temps ensemble, et ça avait été un bon moment, malgré les circonstances – cet orage, les frais du garage et tout ça.

-Comment ça tu pourrais « repasser » ? Souleva Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Quand t'as déjà été chez lui sans ta copine ?

Harry se pinça les lèvres, le regard fixé sur ses amis. Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu de son problème, à savoir que le mari de sa copine justement avait _essayé de l'embrasser_. Ce serait beaucoup trop long s'il devait tout reprendre depuis l'orage. Mais en même temps… Il soupira de frustration. Alors il raconta brièvement le lendemain matin de sa dernière virée en date avec Dean et Seamus, comment il avait été pressé d'aller chez Astoria parce qu'il avait promis qu'il serait là mais qu'il avait été en retard, qu'en arrivant il n'avait trouvé que son mari, qu'il n'avait vu le message qu'elle lui avait laissé que plus tard, que son pneu avait explosé et que l'orage avait éclaté, qu'ils avaient tenté d'appeler un garagiste mais que toutes les routes entre chez eux et le centre étaient inondées.

-Oui, je me souviens de ça, fit Hermione en hochant de la tête. J'ai failli rester coincée à l'hôpital ce soir-là.

Ron hocha la tête, concentré. Harry reprit. Il parla de sa gêne évidente et de la façon décontractée dont Draco l'avait reçu – il passa sous silence le coup de fil de son ex parce que c'était une toute autre histoire et il ne voulait vraiment pas digresser plus que ça. Il parla du film, de la pizza, des quelques bières, la façon dont Draco avait réussi à le mettre à l'aise malgré la situation. Rien de particulièrement choquant.

- _Harry, si seulement tu t'entendais parler…_

Il ignora son amie au téléphone avec talent. Il en arriva donc à l'arrivée du garagiste, au dernier café et à l'invitation à repasser quand bon lui chanterait. Quelqu'un de très agréable en somme.

-Harry…

-C'est clair.

Il ignora tout aussi bien les commentaires sous cape d'Hermione puis de Ron. Lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, il lui disait qu'il pourrait revenir, c'était très appréciable ! C'était un bon souvenir et ils ne pourraient pas lui enlever ça. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas été là pour le vivre à sa place, il savait quand même bien comment il l'avait ressenti. Il en vint enfin à l'invitation au téléphone, à l'après-midi passé ensemble, et cette invitation spontanée à se rejoindre à la patinoire.

-Tu veux dire… Hésita Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- _C'est toi qui l'a invité ?!_ S'étouffa Ginny au téléphone, sur fond sonore de bus public.

Le bus de Ginny s'arrêta dans le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de ses portes et Harry haussa les sourcils. Oui, il l'avait invité, et alors ? Mais même Hermione avait l'air éberluée.

-Juste, laissez-moi finir d'accord ? Parvint-il à négocier.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête en silence et Ginny prévint qu'elle remontait la rue depuis l'arrêt près de chez eux. Harry parla de la patinoire, de la _très légère_ compétition qu'il avait réussi à éveiller chez lui – il tenta de réprimer le sourire qui voulut naître à ses lèvres en l'évoquant. Il en était à la proposition d'aller boire un verre après leur match improvisé quand Ron se leva pour aller ouvrir à sa sœur.

-Tu veux dire que c'est _toi_ qui a proposé de sortir dans un bar ?! S'exclama-t-elle à peine la porte passée.

-Eh bien, heu… oui…

Ils n'allaient quand même pas se quitter comme ça, ça aurait été un peu triste ! Ils auraient bien pu prendre un café mais quoi de mieux qu'une petite bière après l'effort ? Quand il chercha du soutien dans les regards de ses amis, il n'y trouva que du jugement et du blasement. _Merci l'amitié_ … Mais il en arrivait au moment fatidique et il ne sut pas vraiment comment raconter ça. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, juste… Il se sentait bizarre, rien que d'y repenser. Il sortit les mains de sous ses cuisses, tritura ses doigts quelques secondes, voulut faire autre chose de ses mains, finit par les caler entre ses genoux.

-Je sais pas, on parlait et il a juste… Il s'est avancé et j'ai… je sais pas, j'ai reculé, c'était…

Il se tut. Baissa brièvement les yeux, les releva vers ses amis. Ginny, qui n'avait pris le temps ni d'enlever sa veste ni de se débarrasser de son sac, s'était à demi assise sur l'accoudoir du siège de son frère. Ils avaient l'air… tellement attentifs, tous les trois… Harry se tortilla sur son coussin. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire de plus. Ça s'était passé, et puis voilà… Il regarda ses genoux. C'était quand même bien lui qui était venu là pour leur parler, mais… enfin, il ne savait pas trop. Il se sentait un peu bête, maintenant.

-Harry, tu dois quand même te rendre compte que tu lui as envoyé un paquet de signes contradictoires, sur ce coup-là, souffla Ginny avec une petite moue.

-De signes… Hésita-t-il en se redressant vers son amie, plissant les yeux. Comment ça contradictoires ?

Elle haussa les sourcils – elle et les deux autres, comme s'ils avaient accès à un secret que personne n'avait pensé à confier à Harry. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait vraiment pas à quoi ils pouvaient tous penser.

-Vraiment, Harry ? Fit Ron, dubitatif.

-La soirée film ? Le « tu-pourras-repasser » ? L'après-midi ensemble ? La patinoire ? _Le bar ?_

Hermione semblait vraiment incrédule. Ginny hocha vivement la tête. Harry se ratatina un peu sur lui-même. Evidemment, énuméré comme ça…

-Je le trouve gentil, c'est tout… marmonna-t-il.

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être un enfant

-Non, fit Ginny. Cédric Diggory tu le trouvais gentil. Là, c'est carrément autre chose.

Harry fit la moue. _Autre chose ?_ Lui ne voyait pas vraiment la différence. Oui, c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais passé d'après-midi en tête à tête avec le mari de Cho, mais de là à dire… Il se tortilla un peu sur le canapé. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble que la plupart des amants avec leurs cocus. Et c'était vrai qu'Harry avait apprécié sa façon de se comporter avec lui, cette soirée chez lui, et avant ça avec ses amis… et leur petit match à la patinoire… Malgré lui un petit rictus amusé naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Draco s'était vraiment pris au jeu de la course. Harry aussi, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il avait régressé de dix ans sur cette piste – un bien fou.

-Harry… S'amusa Hermione. Tu souris…

Il releva les yeux vers eux, vivement. _Non !_ Mais il ne dit rien, se pinça les lèvres. _Si_. Ron se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Ginny, elle, ricanait sous cape.

-Alors… Tenta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il ne voulait pas que Draco pense qu'il était fâché contre lui, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, ça aurait été trop dommage de gâcher ça. Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-Pour le reconquérir ?

-Non ! S'indigna-t-il. Est-ce que je dois m'excuser ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron fronça les sourcils – sans perdre son sourire moqueur.

-T'excuser ? De quoi ?

De nouveau, Harry fit la moue. _Baaah_ … il ne savait pas trop.

-T'as rien fait de mal Harry, soupira Hermione désabusée. Tu peux pas juste t'excuser d'avoir reculé !

-Hm…

D'accord, c'était logique, mais du coup il restait dubitatif. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour arranger les choses ? Draco était parti vraiment vite, il avait l'air au bout de sa vie. Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Il se laissa tomber dans le fond du canapé. Ron se pencha sur son fauteuil, les coudes sur ses genoux, les mains jointes, sérieux.

-Il faut déjà que tu saches ce que tu _veux_ faire, fit-il – il avait toujours ce sourire particulièrement agaçant aux lèvres. Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ rester avec sa femme alors que c'est clairement l'homme de ta vie ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, s'avachit un peu plus entre les coussins, dans un grognement désabusé. L'homme de sa vie, bien sûr… Ginny riait maintenant sans s'en cacher, et Hermione se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas l'imiter.

-Ecoute, Harry, fit-elle avec une indulgence qu'il apprécia du fond de son gouffre. Tu n'as qu'à laisser passer quelques jours, concentre-toi sur ton anniversaire, et s'il ne t'a pas rappelé d'ici lundi tu auras peut-être trouvé ce que tu voudras faire ?

Il ne savait même pas quand Astoria allait rentrer des Pays-Bas.

-Ou alors tu pourrais le rappeler tout de suite et l'inviter chez toi ce soir, proposa Ginny comme si elle y croyait.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Non… Fit-il du fin fond des plis du canapé. Je vais faire comme Hermione a dit plutôt…

Et pourtant, il ne voyait pas en quoi laisser passer trois jours allait changer quoi que ce fût. Ginny poussa un soupir déçu et Ron frappa une fois dans ses mains.

-Très bonne décision ! Approuva-t-il. C'est ce que je fais tout le temps moi-même.

-Arrête… Rit son amie.

Mais c'était la vérité. C'était ce que _tout le monde_ faisait tout le temps. Et s'ils ne le faisaient pas, c'était souvent qu'ils avaient tort. Harry poussa un dernier soupir résigné. Draco… il n'avait quand même pas craqué pour le mari d'Astoria… si ? Si ? Quelque chose se contracta dans le fond de son ventre, quelque chose de chaud, de léger.

Et de particulièrement, _particulièrement_ irritant.

 **.**

-Draco.

Il ne répondit que par un long grognement inaudible. Le visage dans un millier de coussins au moins, face contre terre, les bras en croix. Il avait une cheville inclinée d'une drôle de manière, un genou engourdi contre la moquette.

-Draco…

Il répondit par un grognement plus long. Ni Théo ni Blaise n'aurait plus de mots articulés de sa part. Draco était _miné_. Jamais plus il ne ressortirait de chez lui. D'ailleurs en l'occurrence, de chez Théo. Ce salon, cette moquette deviendraient sa maison. Il y creuserait son trou et il s'y enterrerait pour toujours. Théo émit un petit rire.

-Draco ! Tu vas t'étouffer !

-M'enfichejeveuxmeliquéfier…

Se liquéfier, ou disparaître dans le vide intersidéral, en tout cas quelque chose de radical. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé à ce point dépasser par les événements. Il soupira, tellement longuement, roula sur la moquette, renaquit à la lumière, les yeux braqués sur le plafond. Il était au bout de sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Geignit-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Blaise ricana et Théo laissa tomber sa revue sur ses genoux, dépité.

-Tu ne nous as même pas dit comment il a régi, soupira-t-il.

-Nope, renchérit Blaise sans relever les yeux de ses mots croisés. T'as juste grogné.

Draco recouvrit ses yeux de son bras, grogna une fois de plus, une loooonngue plainte qui venait du cœur. Il pouvait revoir la scène, comme s'il y était. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il avait l'impression que ça durait des éternités. Il avait tellement honte. _Tellement_ honte. Dieu… la façon dont il l'avait regardé.

-Tu dis que t'as essayé, mais à quel point t'as raté ? Demanda Blaise.

 _Ugh_ , raté, c'était un sacré euphémisme… il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Théo inclina la tête sur la paume de sa main.

-Il avait l'air fâché ?

-Il t'a insulté ?

-Il t'a frappé ?

-Non tu parles Draco s'est enfui trop vite…

Si Draco n'avait pas déjà été étalé sur le sol, il s'y serait laissé décomposer. C'était vrai. Il s'était enfui très vite. _Uuugh_. Il allait mourir. D'ailleurs, il sentait ses membres se dissoudre lentement dans le sol. Il s'était senti tellement con quand Harry avait reculé. _Tellement con_.

-Mais reculé, heu… Tenta Blaise. Reculé _trois mètres de terreur_ ou reculé _réflexe de surprise_ ?

-Quelle différence ? Geignit Draco en se redressant assit, les bras balans, moue aux lèvres.

Blaise et Théodore relevèrent les yeux vers lui, d'un même mouvement vif. Draco eut à son tour un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il eut l'impression soudaine qu'il venait sans le vouloir d'assassiner leurs deux familles.

 _-Quelle différence ?_ S'insurgea Théo.

-Ecoute, fit Blaise.

Et il jeta ses mots croisés sur le sol, se rapprocha du bord de son fauteuil, croisa les mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux, bien campé sur ses talons.

-On va être honnêtes avec toi, Draco.

Il se prépara au pire, se mit malgré lui nerveusement à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Blaise le regardait vraiment, vraiment fixement, et que dire de Théo. Immobiles, prédateurs. Terrifiants. A mesure que le silence perdurait, la nervosité de Draco montait. Il lui fallut de longues, longues secondes pour se rendre compte que rien ne venait.

-Vous ne dîtes rien… Hésita-t-il.

La sentence de Blaise fut sans appel.

-Ça va au-delà des mots.

Draco se laissa aussitôt de nouveau tomber sur le sol, dans un gémissement pitoyable. Ils avaient raison ! Le _pire_ c'était qu'ils avaient raison. Il s'était conduit comme un idiot et il le savait. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui ! Il était si, si… adorable ! Il avait tellement voulu l'embrasser. Tellement. Quelque part au fond de lui, pour être tout à fait honnête, il le voulait toujours. Son téléphone vibra brièvement sur le sol près de lui et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-En tout cas, tu _dois_ rattraper le coup, assura Théo en frappant dans ses mains.

-C'est clair mec. Ou alors t'es foutu.

Draco prit son téléphone et le monta quelque part à la hauteur de ses yeux. Rattraper le coup ? Ce n'était même pas dit que c'était possible. C'était un message d'Astoria, il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de l'ouvrir. Il ne manquait plus que sa _femme_.

-Dis-lui que t'étais bourré.

-Non ça c'est une horrible idée mon petit Blaise…

-Pour son image ? Il est grillé toute façon !

« _Bonjour mon cœur !_ »Disait le message d'Astoria. « _Mes affaires se sont prolongées mais j'ai quasiment tout bouclé ici et je rentre lundi matin. On pourra manger ensemble si tu veux ! XOXO_ » Il grimaça. _Ugh_. Elle rentrait. Elle rentrait d'ici trois jours et il avait essayé d'embrasser son amant. Bon. Il fallait arrêter les conneries. Il se redressa assis, penaud.

-Draco, on est d'accord, disait Théodore en se tournant vers lui. Dire que t'étais bourré c'est pire que tout, hein ?

Il le regarda longuement. Puis fit la moue.

-J'irai m'excuser.

Blaise hoqueta, puis toussa, à deux doigts de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Théo parut outré.

 _-T'excuser ?_

Mais ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Astoria allait rentrer, Harry et elle allaient reprendre leur petite aventure, et un jour elle le quitterait et il sortirait de sa vie pour toujours. Il valait mieux tuer tout ça dans l'œuf, aller voir Harry de lui-même, lui dire qu'il était désolé, que c'était une erreur, et sortir définitivement de sa vie avant de tout aggraver. Quelque chose de désagréable se serra dans ses tripes. De toute façon, il avait déjà tout gâché, avant même que « tout ça » ait pu être quelque chose.

 **.**

Comme Hermione l'avait suggéré, Harry mit le cas « Draco » dans un coin de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son anniversaire et le week-end qui s'ouvrait devant lui. D'ailleurs, c'était très facile. Il ne pensait pas du tout à lui et il n'avait pas à se forcer. Là, par exemple, il ne pensait pas à lui, et il était particulièrement fier à ce sujet. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y aurait pensé, après tout. Il n'avait qu'essayé de l'embrasser, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Enfin, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un avec qui il n'était pas encore essayait… enfin quelqu'un avec qui il n'était _pas_. Tout court.

De toute façon, il était marié à Astoria.

Ça avait dû être un effet de l'alcool. Ils avaient bu assez vite, sans manger et… et après avoir fait un effort, c'était vrai que le sang circulait plus vite, et tout ça… Un concours de circonstances, voilà tout, rien à prendre au sérieux. Pas de matière à penser. Peut-être une pointe de curiosité, mais rien de plus…

C'est-à-dire que maintenant il se demandait un peu à quoi ça aurait ressemblé s'il l'avait laissé faire, s'il n'avait pas été si surpris. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, il n'aurait jamais fait d'infidélité à une maîtresse, même pour un baiser ! Mais, dans _l'éventualité_ où il l'aurait laissé l'embrasser… Bon. Il savait à quoi ressemblait un baiser, là n'était pas la question. C'était juste qu'il se demandait comment ça aurait été. Il se demandait s'il aurait senti l'alcool ou si sa propre langue l'en aurait empêché. Il se demandait aussi un peu s'il serait resté chaste ou… mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. D'ailleurs, il n'y pensait pas.

Quand même, il se disait que ça aurait sans doute été doux. Rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait eu de le regarder, avant. Pendant quelques secondes. Après, c'était peut-être cet alcool qu'ils avaient bu, et puis Harry s'en fichait, dans le fond, d'où était venu cet air dans ses yeux.

Il espérait un peu qu'il revienne vers lui. Rien que pour parler. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Harry ferait comme si de rien était, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient vraiment bien entendus, et il aurait trouvé vraiment dommage de couper court plus tôt que nécessaire. Astoria et lui allaient finir par rompre, bien sûr, un jour, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abréger avec son mari. En plus, ils avaient un mariage si bizarre, si ça se trouve ça ne gênerait pas Draco de continuer à le voir après qu'il ait quitté sa femme.

Ou que sa femme l'ait quitté.

Enfin c'était pareil.

Harry fit la moue. Laisser passer tout le week-end ça paraissait quand même un peu long. Et si Draco pensait qu'il était fâché ? Harry n'était pas fâché. Harry était même tout le contraire de fâché. Il voulait juste que cet événement ne change pas tout entre eux, alors que ça commençait justement à tourner en quelque chose d'appréciable. En tout bien tout honneur ! Une amitié, en somme. Quoique « amitié » était peut-être un peu fort. En tout cas, Harry l'aimait bien. Et apparemment, Draco l'aimait bien lui aussi. Distraitement, il laissa son pouce passer sur ses lèvres.

-A quoi tu penses Harry ?

Il sursauta presque, releva vivement les yeux vers Hermione. Bêtement, il eut l'impression d'avoir été pris en faute. Silence.

-A rien.

Elle haussa les sourcils, sourire aux lèvres. Il gigota sur sa chaise. Flagrant délit de mensonge. Rien qu'elle pourrait prouver ! Mais quand même. Elle savait.

-Ah oui ? Fit-elle, goguenarde. Allez Roméo, aide-nous à ranger tes courses.

Elle sortit deux bouteilles du sac qu'il avait posé sur la table près de lui et il grimaça – ils avaient acheté tellement de trucs, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir assez de place pour tout ranger. Surtout de l'alcool et des machins à grignoter. Harry attendait une petite vingtaine de personnes ce soir, alors ils avaient fait des folies au supermarché. Pour le reste, il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient commander des pizzas si les gens commençaient à avoir vraiment faim. Ou en avaient vraiment envie. Sans les consulter, il connaissait déjà au moins deux personnes qui en auraient « vraiment envie ». Mais Ron et Seamus ne compteraient pas dans le vote qui déciderait de commander ou non.

-Tu penses à ton joli blond ? S'aventura Ron en revenant justement de sa cuisine.

-Ron ! S'insurgea Hermione – avec un sourire malgré tout. Ne l'encourage pas.

Harry glissa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il ne pouvait absolument rien leur cacher et c'était particulièrement agaçant… Ron ricana sous cape, souleva un paquet de huit packs de chips en promo et repartit vers la cuisine. Ceci dit maintenant qu'il avait repensé à commander des pizzas il en avait un peu envie finalement. Ils en commanderaient peut-être. Sûrement. Peut-être même assez vite. Avec du fromage. Et des peppéronis.

-S'il veut penser à ce garçon il y pensera _après_ son anniversaire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dites-donc ! Si vous voulez tant que j'arrête d'y penser, peut-être arrêtez d'en parler… maugréa-t-il.

Ses deux meilleurs amis rirent sous cape et Harry fit tout ce qu'il put pour l'ignorer. Sacrés _meilleurs amis…_ Mais d'accord, c'était parti, il n'y penserait plus ce soir ! Dean et Seamus arrivaient dans une vingtaine de minutes avec quelques packs de bières supplémentaires – ce ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire mais ils avaient insisté. De son côté, plus de Draco en tête c'était terminé, que cette nouvelle année à ajouter à son âge ! Symboliquement parce que ce n'était que le lendemain mais peu importait. Il était tout prêt à penser à autre chose. Et ça commençait _maintenant,_ en rangeant ce pack de limonade.

De toute façon, il n'y avait _aucune_ raison que quoi que ce fût lui fasse penser à lui ce soir-là.

 **.**

Théo et Blaise avaient contesté tant qu'ils avaient pu, mais ils n'avaient pas pu faire changer Draco d'avis. Dès le lendemain, il mit sa veste, prit les clés de sa voiture préférée et prit la direction du centre-ville. Il décida de viser la fin de l'après-midi, pour que ce soit une heure normale – pas parce qu'il y avait un peu de chance pour qu'il ne soit pas chez lui… enfin, on ne savait jamais. Il tomba très vite dans les embouteillages de la rocade, entre les juillettistes qui revenaient de vacances, et les aoûtiens qui s'y dirigeaient.

-Putain…

C'était peut-être un signe, peut-être qu'il devait s'abstenir, que Blaise et Théo avaient raison. Il leva nerveusement les yeux vers le panneau de la prochaine sortie qui se rapprochait particulièrement lentement. Il avait encore la possibilité de faire demi-tour sans que ce soit trop ridicule… Mais il la passa, comme si c'était physiquement impossible pour lui de dévier de sa route. Il arriva une quarantaine de minutes plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu et, quand enfin il trouva une place de parking sous la Place près de chez Harry, quinze minutes après ça, il était 18h27. Il coupa le contact. Inspira. N'expira pas tout de suite. Les mains toujours accrochée à son volant, il était tendu des pieds à la tête.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Un millier de scenarios défilait sous son crâne. Il allait le recevoir tellement froidement… Draco avait été nul avec lui. Sachant qu'en plus il était l'amant de sa femme, qu'elle image ça renvoyait pour Harry ? Il devait penser qu'il l'avait pris pour un mec _facile_ , ou sans scrupule. Que puisqu'il couchait avec sa femme il pourrait bien coucher avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas ça du tout ! Draco avait été un véritable imbécile. Il aurait dû penser à tout ça avant de faire le con. Maintenant Harry devait le détester… Il resserra sa prise sur son volant.

Et s'il n'était pas chez lui. Ou s'il n'était pas seul. Il aurait dû appeler… mais est-ce qu'il aurait seulement décroché ? De toute façon Draco n'aurait jamais su quoi dire au téléphone. Il aurait paniqué. Déjà, là, il paniquait. Mais au moins, on ne pouvait pas raccrocher au nez de quelqu'un quand on se tenait face à face. De nouveau, Draco inspira longuement, puis souffla.

Il s'était déjà écoulé quarante minutes supplémentaires.

Non, c'était ridicule, jamais il n'irait. Nerveusement, les gestes secs, il remit le contact, près à partir – l'obscurité du parking déclencha la mise en route automatique de ses feux. Il resta là, la main sur la clé, les yeux sur la voiture d'en face, brillante sous ses fards. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il était venu si loin. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il ne faisait que s'épargner une douloureuse confrontation – rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de ça pour lui. Il s'écoula cinq, puis dix minutes. Sa lèvre inférieure lui faisait mal de se l'être tant mordue.

Et puis il coupa le contact de nouveau. Non, c'était bête. Il n'allait pas repartir alors qu'Harry habitait à quelques rues de là et qu'il s'était _promis_ qu'il mettrait un terme à tout ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre. 19h17. Il grimaça – il était tard maintenant pour une visite normale. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Est-ce qu'il devait laisser tomber pour ce soir et revenir le lendemain ? Mais le lendemain, on serait dimanche, personne n'allait chez personne sans y être invité, le dimanche… et Astoria revenait lundi, c'était maintenant ou jamais…

Draco laissa échapper un long geignement d'inconfort – pire qu'un gosse.

Et puis il décida de se secouer les puces. _Bon !_ De toute façon ça allait très mal se passer et comme il fallait y aller, autant que ça se fasse le plus rapidement possible !

Puis il laissa échapper un deuxième geignement d'inconfort, en se ratatinant sur le siège de sa voiture. Non, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller… ça allait très mal se passer, jamais il pourrait y aller… Il ferma les yeux, vraiment fort, comme si tout pourrait disparaître de cette façon.

Son téléphone sonna et il rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il le sortit de sa poche, à temps pour voir que c'était Théo qui l'appelait. _Ugh_. Il devait appeler pour savoir comment ses excuses s'étaient passées. Il ne pouvait quand même pas décrocher et lui dire qu'il était encore dans sa voiture. Il ne pouvait quand même pas _rentrer chez lui_ et dire à ses amis qu'il n'était même pas _sorti_ de sa voiture… A contrecœur, et en retenant malgré lui sa respiration, il coupa court à l'appel de Théo et sortit de sa voiture. Il la verrouilla avant d'avoir pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de remonter dedans et se dirigea fermement vers la sortie du parking.

Puis de moins en moins fermement. Mais au moins il ne fit pas demi-tour. Quand il arriva dans la rue, il était 19h41. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il y allait. On était samedi soir et les rues du quartier, comme la Place, étaient _vivantes_. Surtout des jeunes, en groupes de trois ou de quinze, qui se dirigeaient vers des bars ou des restaurants, ou nulle part pour ce que Draco en savait. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus vu ce genre de quartier à une heure comme celle-là. Il prit une nouvelle grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage, et se mit en direction de la rue d'Harry.

Les rues se désemplirent peu à peu, mais Draco pouvait encore entendre la musique. Même arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, il pouvait entendre les échos de la vie de la Place et des rues alentour. Il leva les yeux vers la hauteur du bâtiment, comme pour mesurer l'ampleur de la tâche. Et puis il se demanda comment il allait entrer. Jetant un œil à l'interphone, il se mordit de nouveau brièvement la lèvre.

Il pouvait appeler la dernière personne qui avait été appelée à l'interphone, dire qu'il avait oublié ses clés, chercher un « Harry » sur les boîtes aux lettres et s'y rendre de cette manière. Il s'approcha du côté de la porte, et appuya sur le bouton. Ça ne sonna pas longtemps. Presque aussitôt, une voix saturée et enjouée cria presque dans le micro :

- _Je vous ouvre !_

Draco haussa les sourcils. Comme ça ? Il n'avait même pas eu à dire un mot. Mais il entendit le système de déverrouillage de la porte s'enclencher et il ne se fit pas prier pour pousser le battant. L'intérieur était plutôt simple, mais propre, et il y avait trois blocs de douze boîtes aux lettres. _Pourvu qu'Harry n'habite pas au douzième étage…_ Mais il n'y avait que un seul « Harry » sur les étiquettes, et il habitait au troisième, porte de droite. Draco faillit prendre l'ascenseur, mais ses jambes allaient fondre s'il restait plus de quinze secondes sans bouger tant il était nerveux.

 _Je vais mourir._

Il monta les trois étages sans aucun mal, mais à quel prix. Son cœur allait _exploser_ tant il battait fort. Il y avait un très léger fond de musique, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite. Ses mains étaient moites, il les essuya dans son pantalon en approchant de la porte sur les trois qui était la plus à droite. Et puis, s'armant de tout son courage, il appuya sur la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un flot de musique se déversa sur lui comme une vague de dix mètres, sous l'expression enjouée mais surprise d'un garçon que Draco ne connaissait pas.

-Ah ! L'entendit-il dire par-dessus la musique. Tu n'es pas le livreur de pizzas !

Interloqué, Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait la gorge sèche, les yeux écarquillés. De tous les scénarios auxquels il avait pu penser, celui-ci n'en avait pas fait partie.

-Eh bien reste pas planté là, entre !

Il hésita, mais ses jambes firent d'elles-mêmes les deux pas qui le séparaient de l'intérieur. Et la porte se referma derrière lui.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ça cogite, ça cogite... et surtout ça AGIT ! \ o /

 **Franchement, qui pensait que Draco allait faire demi-tour ?** Parce que clairement Draco lui y a songé une fois ou deux... x)

 **Sinon ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de leurs réactions ? Et celles de leurs amis ?** Et ce qu'il faudra attendre du prochain chapitre...?

J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Et bien sûr je vous dis à mercredi prochain (28/11/18) pour le chapitre 12 :)

Ciao ciao ! ~  
Chip.


	13. 12 - Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Guest (21/11/18, 11h37) :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :)  
Bonne lecture !

Amista :

Merci ! J'apprécie le compliment ! \ o /  
J'espère que ce chapitre te laissera un peu moins sur ta faim que le dernier ;)  
Bonne lecture !

Guest (21/11/18, 22h33) :

I'm so happy this chapter made you feel this way! I'm pretty flattered ;)  
Hope you'll enjoying their new meeting!  
Have a nice reading ~

Amista :

Atroce, je sais ! Mais t'inquiète, on va très vite mettre tout ça à plat ;)  
Bonne lecture ! ~

Mimily :

Je suis ravie qu'ils te fassent rire ! \ o /  
Ça veut dire que c'est réaliste, héhé ! Je pense que j'aurais réagi un peu comme ça moi aussi :')  
Roooh sadique, tout de suite ! xD Mais c'est vrai que je vous ai laissé en plan… donc… Mais la suite arrive très vite ! \ o /  
J'espère que leur rencontre te plaira :3 S'ils arrivent à se trouver dans ce bazar, bien sûr… x)  
Bonne lecture ! :D

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 12 -**

-Vers quelle heure tu pensais dégager tout le monde de chez toi ? Cria Lavande par-dessus la musique.

Il fallait dire qu'ils se tenaient juste à côté de sa chaîne hi-fi. Harry fit la moue.

-Je m'étais dit à vingt-deux heures, répondit-il, un chouïa songeur. Parce que j'ai plus le droit de faire du bruit dans l'immeuble après ça. Mais vu ce qu'on voit, peut-être prendre les devants et envoyer du monde devant une demi-heure avant ça…

-Bonne idée !

On l'entendait bien mieux elle que lui dans ce brouhaha. Elle finit cul-sec le fond de son verre avant de faire de grands signes pour que sa copine la repère à travers le salon. Ça faisait des _mois_ qu'Harry n'avait plus vu Lisa et Lavande, et à vrai dire ça valait aussi pour la plupart de ses amis de lycée et d'université qu'il avait invités ce soir. Owen était venu avec les sœurs Parvati, ce qui était plutôt cool, et Wayne n'avait pas réessayé de sonner à la porte de son immeuble – du moins pas en sa présence. Dès le lendemain au matin il recevrait un appel de Remus et Sirius pour son anniversaire, et il en profiterait pour les inviter manger chez lui dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Rapidement, il l'espérait ! Il n'arrêtait pas de repousser ses visites chez eux et il était _grand_ temps qu'ils se voient. Ils lui manquaient un peu. Hm. Il releva les sourcils en sirotant son cocktail maison. Cette vodka était incroyable. Peut-être parce que c'était sa troisième et que Neville avait mis une _tonne_ de sucre dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu bois Harry ? Sourit Lisa en arrivant vers eux. Je vais en cuisine, je te rapporte la même chose !

Elle embrassa Lavande du bout des lèvres et Harry eut un rictus amusé.

-Je n'ai même pas fini celui-là !

 _-Pour l'instant !_ Tu es le roi de la soirée, tu mérites ce cocktail et, _en plus_ , je vais en prendre un pour moi aussi.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et disparut vers sa cuisine. Lavande ricana et Harry soupira de contentement. Ceci dit, peut-être qu'il devrait ralentir la vodka… il avait bu quelques shots en plus de ça et il n'était même pas encore vingt heures. Il allait finir _raide_ s'il continuait comme ça. Et ce n'était ni souhaité, ni souhaitable, ni rien qui commençait en _souhait_.

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que quelqu'un vient de sonner à la porte ? Fit Lavande, toujours aussi fort, en plissant les yeux.

Harry plissa les yeux à son tour. _Hmm…_ non, il n'avait pas l'impression… Mais Seamus sortit tout droit d'il ne savait où et se rua aussitôt vers la porte.

-C'est les pizzas ! Annonça-t-il avant même d'avoir atteint la poignée.

Harry se retourna vers Lavande, par réflexe, et elle venait tout juste de faire de même. Ils se regardèrent avec un petit air entendu. Seamus et les pizzas… Lisa revenait de la cuisine avec deux verres, un pour elle et un pour Harry. Lavande eut l'air outrée.

-Et moi ?

-Tu n'as rien demandé…

Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il remarqua à peine que Lisa mettait un verre dans sa main. Il souffla un « merci… » dont il eut à peine conscience. Et il quitta ses amies pour traverser son salon. Presque sans s'en rendre compte.

 **.**

Draco entra avec hésitation et, quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il se retrouva dans un salon plein à craquer de monde, sur fond de basses sourdes. Le garçon qui lui avait ouvert fut de nouveau dans son champ de vision – c'était presque comme si quelqu'un avait fait exploser quelque chose devant son visage et que ces cheveux allaient rester comme ça pour toujours.

-Harry est paaaar…

Il chercha autour de lui, faisant signe de la main à la circulaire.

-…là ! Sans doute !

Il pointait vers un coin de la pièce où il semblait y avoir du passage, et Draco se dit que ce devait être le chemin pour les toilettes ou pour la cuisine.

-Bonne chance mon pote ! Souhaita l'inconnu – et puis il disparut quelque part de l'autre côté.

Draco ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils fêtaient, mais il avait dû croire qu'il était invité, et qu'il voulait commencer par saluer Harry. Il devrait partir, c'était une fête privée… il allait repartir. Oui, il partait – il s'apprêta à faire un pas en arrière. Et puis soudainement Harry fut là, devant lui. Comme une apparition, ou comme un rêve. Il avait un gobelet transparent dans une main, contenant quelque chose d'orange. Draco vit surtout son sourire.

-Hey, salut, l'entendit-il dire comme lointain.

-Je, heu…

Draco se sentit particulièrement idiot.

-Je ne veux pas déranger plus longtemps…

Il n'avait même pas encore dit quoi que ce fût. Le voir, là, si soudainement, au milieu de tous ces gens, ça lui avait coupé le souffle. Et le fil de sa pensée. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

-Non, reste, ça me fait plaisir !

-A-ah oui ? Balbutia Draco.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Je, hm, je voulais m'excuser pour, heu, tu sais… l'autre fois…

-Oh ne t'inquiète vraiment pas pour ça ! Répondit Harry du tac au tac. Tiens, prends ça ! Je reviens.

Il lui refourgua son verre et en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire se faufila entre ses invités dans la direction opposée à celle dont il avait dû venir. Draco le regarda faire, hébété. M-mais… il n'allait pas juste… rester là… _si ?_

-Oh mon Dieu.

Il sursauta presque, se retourna aussitôt. Une fille d'approximativement son âge le regardait avec de grands yeux enthousiastes.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit-elle, tu es Draco.

-Heu…

Particulièrement éloquent. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais très très rousse. Sa boisson était étrangement bleue, ce que Draco trouva parfaitement louche. Il tenta de se concentrer.

-Oui… Hésita-t-il. On se connaît ?

Sa perplexité à lui grandissait peu à peu tandis que son sourire à elle s'agrandissait doucement.

-Pas encore… fit-elle – et elle tendit une main pour qu'il la serre. Ginny, enchantée.

 _Ooh, Ginny_ … il fut tellement surpris d'être face à face avec la Ginny-au-secret-si-dur-à-garder-pour-Harry qu'il ne fut même pas décontenancé, finalement, de lui serrer la main. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait vraiment une amie d'Harry. Il y avait bien eut le mec à la coiffure explosée qui lui avait ouvert mais… enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appelait une rencontre. Il avait soudainement très envie de la connaître lui aussi. Quel genre de personne Harry était avec ses amis ? Et quel genre de personnes _étaient_ ses amis ? Tout un monde de possibilités de savoir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Mais apparemment cette Ginny était plus rapide que lui à poser ses questions.

-Alors comme ça tu sais où Harry habite, hm… ? Demanda-t-il en se remettant à siroter son verre.

Il y avait comme une drôle d'insinuation dans sa voix. Il la suivit sur les quelques pas qui les séparaient d'un comptoir qui n'avait pas l'air d'être un vrai comptoir – plutôt une planche sur des tréteaux. Il ne se rappela qu'il avait un verre lui aussi que quand il le posa sur la surface plane.

-Eh bien, hésita-t-il. Oui… Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul ? Je veux dire, regarde autour de toi.

Il ne put empêcher un petit rire nerveux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un espace comme celui là aurait pu accueillir un groupe si grand. Il devait y avoir, quoi, une trentaine de personnes ? Rien que dans ce salon ? C'était très mystérieux pour Draco. Il en oubliait presque sa nervosité. La fameuse Ginny eut un petit rictus amusé.

-Oh oui bien sûr mais nous sommes tous ses amis !

Draco haussa un sourcil, très légèrement vexé. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire bien sûr, mais quand même il but une première gorgée de sa boisson orangé. Oh _damn_ , c'était sucré. Il ne reconnut même pas l'alcool qu'il y avait dedans. _Ginny_ se pencha sur le comptoir improvisé.

-Je veux dire qu'habituellement il ne donne pas son adresse à, comment il dit déjà…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir mais Draco vit clair dans son jeu – elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait dire, peu importait ce que ça allait être.

-Ses aventures.

-Oh.

Il perdit bien vite son assurance. _Ses aventures ?_ Non, non-non, elle avait dû mal comprendre.

-Oh mais je ne suis pas… Balbutia-t-il. On n'est pas… non non, on n'est pas ensemble.

-Ouais, nargua l'amie, c'est aussi ce que dit Harry.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent très légèrement alors qu'il se sentait soudainement un peu rougir.

-I-il doit bien avoir eu quelques époux à monter ici, non ? Hésita-t-il.

-Oui… Sourit l'autre face à lui. Un ou deux en effet… mais pas pour boire un verre.

Dieu, il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait soudainement de sourire... il se réfugia dans son verre, but quelques gorgées supplémentaires de son sucre liquide. Bon, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'aucun mari n'était monté avant lui avec de bonnes intentions, il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne disait généralement pas où il habitait – il lui avait même fait garder le secret. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire qu'il n'avait jamais été ami avec l'un des maris de ses « aventures », comme elle disait ? Ce qui n'était pas... hm, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant, à vrai dire... Il oubliait parfois que sa relation avec Astoria n'était pas traditionnelle.

-Attention Cendrillon, je dis pas que t'es le premier qu'il apprécie.

Il s'étouffa presque avec sa salive – toussa un instant.

-Juste qu'il te traite pas comme les autres et que je suis _extrêmement curieuse_ de savoir pourquoi.

Ah punaise, elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Il était justement venu pour remettre les choses à leur place, pas pour se faire mettre la pression par cette fille... Ceci dit il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry avait tenu sa promesse de ne dire à personne qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Elle devait avoir le pouvoir d'être terrifiante – elle était particulièrement vive dans ses propos, Draco ne se souvenait même plus de comment cette conversation avait commencé. Il but la fin de son verre, d'une traite.

-Je t'en ressers un ? Fit sa camarade de comptoir, doucereuse.

Draco se racla la gorge en le reposant sur leur petite table. C'était clairement une mauvaise idée de répondre oui à ça. Déjà, parce que le fond de son verre était beaucoup plus chargé que le haut en alcool et qu'il avait enfin reconnu de quoi il était fait : il venait de boire son quota de vodka pour la soirée.

-Hm… non, fit-il en repoussant son verre. Non, je devrais y aller.

Il n'aurait pas dit non à rester quelques minutes, juste le temps de s'imprégner un peu de l'univers d'Harry, faire son curieux et le revoir une dernière fois avant de repartir pour être _certain_ que tout allait bien entre eux, mais ça c'était avant de boire cette affreuse dose de vodka sur les dernier trois centimètres de son verre.

-Allez, juste un verre, insista l'amie Ginny. Je vais t'en faire un comme ça, tu me diras ce que t'en penses.

Draco haussa un sourcil, jeta un œil à la boisson bleue de sa vis-à-vis. Elle avait été jusqu'à mettre une paille dedans. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que... mais il eut à peine le temps de refuser de nouveau qu'elle se saisissait de son verre vide et s'évaporait vers la cuisine. Non, non, c'était une mauvaise idée... Il se leva pour s'en aller, se retourna, chercha la porte des yeux. Il vit Harry, de dos, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses gestes en parlant et les plis de sa chemise entre ses épaules. Quelque chose en lui le fit se rasseoir. Et quand il sentit le verre que Ginny lui rapporta, il reconnut sans aucun mal les effluves de tequila.

 **.**

Harry avait plus d'adrénaline dans les jambes que s'il avait voulu fuir un lion affamé. Il aurait bien bu cul sec son verre de vodka, s'il ne venait pas justement tout juste de le donner à Draco. Draco ! Ici ! Ce soir ! Il traversait son salon et se jeta presque sur ses amis, interrompit sans vergogne leur conversation avec les sœurs Patil.

-Il est là ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Quoi ? Fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Qui est là ?

-Draco !

C'était quand même évident !

-Draco est là, répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Silence. Ses amis le regardèrent avec aberration. Padma et Parvati s'éclipsèrent discrètement, avec un sourire entendu. « Bon et bien on va voir ailleurs si on y est... » Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous les cinq été au lycée ensemble, elles avaient une certaine expérience des silences aberrés. Hermione leva les mains devant elle, comme un réflexe de défense.

-Déjà, rien de stupide.

-En plus t'as bu, quoi, déjà cinq verres ? Renchérit Ronald avec une petite grimace.

Harry eut une brève moue innocente – en comptant les shots il aurait dit un peu plus que ça, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça jouerait en sa faveur de le préciser. Hermione avait eu les quelques secondes nécessaires pour se reprendre, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, s'étonna-t-elle, c'est toi qui l'as invité ?

-Nope, répondit-il aussitôt. Venu tout seul.

Il parlait comme un automate, c'était la nervosité. Hermione fit la moue, lui commença à se mordre la lèvre, de plus en plus angoissé.

-Alors ? Je fais quoi ?

En guise de réponse, Hermione grimaça.

-C'est raté pour laisser passer le week-end alors…

-C'est clair ! S'exclama Harry.

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de la malchance qui le frappait. Enfin, malchance… Draco était ici ce soir, ce n'était peut-être pas totalement de la malchance, c'était même assez cool… Ce qui n'était pas cool du tout, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour arranger les choses ! Hermione le regarda avec sérieux.

-Ne fais rien que tu regretterais ensuite, dit-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Comment ça, rien qu'il ne regretterait ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait jamais su ce genre de choses ? Perdu. Harry était perdu. Près de lui, Ron plissa les yeux.

-Non, là sur ce coup-là je te suis pas non plus ma puce, dit-il à sa femme, prudemment.

Elle fit une moue, comme si elle réalisait à l'instant elle aussi l'ampleur de la faille dans son conseil. Elle laissa échapper un _hmmm_ pensif.

-Je vois votre point de vue...

Après tout Harry avait toujours plus ou moins joué son parcours à la chance, sans jamais vraiment réussir à prévoir quoi que ce fût. Et Harry, justement, ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il se mit à transférer nerveusement son poids d'une jambe à l'autre – comme un vermisseau. Un vermisseau qui aurait eu des jambes.

-Je pense que tu devrais l'embrasser.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Hermione s'exclama, outrée :

-Ron !

-Quoi ? Fit-il. Regarde-le, il en meurt d'envie.

Harry se sentit rougir dans la seconde. Hermione donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son époux.

-Harry ne tromperait jamais la personne avec qui il sort, affirma-t-elle. Pas vrai Harry ?

Il déglutit.

-C-c'est vrai, fit-il – d'ailleurs _c'était_ vrai. Et puis je n'en « meurs » pas d'envie, c'est ridicule.

Ron haussa les sourcils, jeta un œil derrière l'épaule d'Harry et eut un petit rictus amusé.

-Tiens, il regarde par là, fit-il.

Harry en sursauta presque, se retourna aussitôt pour vérifier, les yeux écarquillés. Mais il ne vit personne, et quand il repéra la silhouette de Draco parmi celles des autres, il était de dos. Il se sentit particulièrement ridicule d'avoir mordu à l'hameçon et tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre en se retournant vers son ami.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, assura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait réagi de manière excessive que Ron avait raison et qu'il _mourait_ d'envie de l'embrasser. Ou de quoi que ce fût. Ron qui le regardait de façon entendue, sourcils haussés, satisfait de sa démonstration.

-Oh non...

La voix d'Hermione attira de nouveau leur attention – pas de la manière la plus rassurante.

-Oh non ? Répéta Harry. Quoi oh non ?

-Il est avec Ginny...

Les yeux des garçons s'écarquillèrent d'un même coup.

- _Quoi ?!_

Ron se décala pour le repérer dans le salon alors qu'Harry se retournait de nouveau pour le retrouver lui aussi à travers les corps de passage. _Merde !_ Elle avait raison, il était toujours juste là, et en train de boire avec Ginny ! C'était une catastrophe. Il vola la fin du verre de Ron et le but cul-sec. Avant d'abandonner ses amis pour traverser de nouveau le salon dans le sens inverse.

-Harry ! Entendit-il, lointain derrière lui. Rien que tu regretterais !

Mais la voix d'Hermione se perdit dans son esprit en ébullition. _Ginny, Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ Il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en elle, pas pour ça et pas ce soir-là. Il fit irruption, comme en trombe.

-Ne crois rien de ce qu'elle t'a dit ! S'exclama-t-il presque.

Draco se retourna vers lui et le cœur d'Harry se souleva d'émotion. Il avait oublié qu'il le trouvait séduisant. Un sourire hésitant s'installa à ses lèvres, alors qu'il se rendait compte que son interruption avait peut-être été un chouïa dramatique.

-Ou peut-être crois deux-trois trucs, souffla-t-il dans son sourire, ça dépend de ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Draco eut l'air amusé, un petit rictus au bord de ses lèvres. Vite, Harry détourna les yeux des lèvres en question, releva le regard vers Ginny qui le regardait par en dessous en sirotant son cocktail maison. _Ooh_ ce sourire là il l'aimait beaucoup moins. Il força une expression polie – il sut qu'elle ne fut pas dupe un instant.

-Salut Ginny, dit-il, je t'aime, va-t'en, t'es mignonne, merci.

Elle se leva de sa chaise sans le quitter des yeux, aspira dans sa paille le fond de son verre avec un petit sourire. Elle contourna la table-tréteaux qu'ils avaient installée là et passa près de lui pour aller voir ailleurs. Harry l'entendit souffler « Il est _trop_ accro... » quand elle passa dans son dos, et ça le déstabilisa au plus haut point.

-O-on va sortir, heu, dans un- dans un bar... Balbutia-t-il en tentant de l'ignorer. Bientôt, sans doute, d'ici une petite heure... hm, tu veux venir ?

-Oh, heu...

Son cœur battait vraiment fort. Il allait refuser. Ils auraient pu passer encore un peu de temps ensemble... au moins le temps qu'Harry soit frappé d'une révélation, qu'il sache quoi faire... il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils marchaient tous les eux sur des œufs. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Tout avait été si naturel entre eux depuis le début, et là...

-Je ne sais pas, fit Draco en détournant les yeux, je ne suis pas sûr...

-Oh, d'accord, oui, je comprends, bien sûr.

Le grand retour de l'automate. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Draco remarque qu'il était déçu.

-Peut-être une autre fois... l'entendit-il dire.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, hm...

Harry passa malgré lui une main derrière sa nuque, détourna les yeux à son tour. Il croisa la silhouette de Ginny qui dansait près de la télé avec Katie et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

-Et, hm... Hésita-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a, hm, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Ginny ?

Il lui en aurait _tellement_ voulu si elle lui avait dit des trucs déplacés. Du genre comme elle savait en dire. Comme par exemple qu'il lui plaisait ou... Harry osa reporter son regard sur lui. Il avait un petit sourire tendre qui le fit fondre à l'intérieur. Peut-être à cause de ce verre vide juste à côté de lui.

-Rien de dégradant, dit-il doucement.

-Okay, parvint-il à répondre un peu abruptement. Cool.

Il avait carrément la gorge sèche. Il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard du sien. Ron avait raison. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser.

-Tu, hm, tu restes quand même encore un peu ou... ? Je te fais un autre verre, ajouta-t-il prestement.

-Okay, sourit Draco.

Et il n'eut _aucune_ idée de pourquoi il venait d'accepter. Il n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'il n'allait pas rester et pourtant il disait oui à un verre supplémentaire. Harry lui sourit en retour et Draco le regarda reculer vers la cuisine, avant de lui tourner le dos pour se faufiler entre ses amis vers la pièce d'à côté. _Ugh_ , il eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place au moment-même où il disparut de sa vue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait... c'était n'importe quoi. Une demie-heure, une vodka et deux tequila, et il acceptait de rester encore. Il était juste passé pour s'excuser et repartir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là... Harry fut de retour, avec deux verres, dont un pour lui.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé en plan tout à l'heure, lui sourit-il. Il fallait que je vois des, hm, des amis.

Draco ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'excusait – c'était lui qui s'imposait ce soir, il n'avait même pas été invité, et il avait débarqué à l'improviste. Il allait le lui dire quand le garçon qui lui avait ouvert arriva soudainement sur le côté, se laissa tomber sur une chaise près d'eux.

-Hey ! S'exclama-t-il. Harry, tu nous présentes ?

Il avait une drôle de façon de dire ça, comme s'il savait déjà exactement qui il était. Quelque part derrière eux, il vit la Ginny de tout à l'heure regarder brièvement dans leur direction.

-Hey, Seamus...

Harry n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir – même plutôt suspicieux. Draco commençait à deviner un trait commun à ses amis. Il esquissa un léger sourire. A vrai dire, ça l'amusait même un peu. Il fit aussi la connaissance de _Dean_ , de _Neville_ , et de _Lavande_ , tout ça en une petite heure. Harry les lui présenta un peu à reculons, sans perdre de son scepticisme, et Draco but trois verres supplémentaires, un peu malgré lui.

-Tout le monde dehors !

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça, tout le monde dehors ? Il chercha dans le salon d'où était venue la voix. Il repéra un grand rouquin qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part – et c'était le cas, même si dans son esprit alcoolisé cet après-midi au café était particulièrement lointain. Harry sursauta et Draco regarda l'heure. _Déjà ?_ Mais il avait dit qu'il partirait ! Il n'avait même pas encore eu la confirmation claire d'Harry que rien n'avait changé. Surtout que ses amis étaient vraiment très... enfin, ils sous-entendaient des choses qui... Enfin, il ne voulait pas que ça ait mis Harry encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

-Oh, merde, ouais carrément... Balbutia Harry en se levant.

Il se retourna vers son salon.

-On laisse mes voisins tranquilles pour la nuit ! Lança-t-il à la ronde. On se retrouve au Crack-Up !

Draco ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit, mais il était apparemment le seul. On commença à sortir doucement, dans un brouhaha de conversations et de rires. Harry se retourna vers lui, en ignorant les regards et rictus de ses amis près d'eux. Il avait tellement envie de… il tenta de sourire.

-Alors c'est sûr, tu viens pas ? Dit-il doucement.

Draco, lui, avait tout le mal du monde à ignorer ces regards et ces rictus émanant de ses amis près d'eux. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement, vraiment lentement, sans même faire mine de regarder ailleurs. Il se racla la gorge.

-Hm, non, non... je vais rentrer.

En plus il n'avait jamais prévu de boire autant, il allait devoir s'appeler un taxi.

-Okay ! Fit Harry alors, avant de se retourner vers ses amis – son cœur battant vraiment fort. Partez devant, je mets deux-rois trucs en ordre et je vous rejoins là-bas.

Le grand rouquin de plus tôt et une jeune fille aux épais cheveux bruns s'approchèrent alors que les autres partaient avec de grands signes de mains. Harry leur répéta qu'ils pouvaient partir devant – Draco vit bien qu'ils eurent l'air dubitatif, et il se demanda bien à quel propos.

-Rien que tu regretterais... Souffla la fille.

Et Harry répondit par un signe détendu de la main. Il avait _tellement_ envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas _détendu_ , mais automatique. Draco les regarda partir à leur tour, alors qu'Harry partait dans l'autre direction. _Nope nope nope._ Peu à peu, l'appartement se vidait de sa foule. Harry se réfugia dans sa cuisine, il put les entendre partir. Peut-être que Draco les suivrait. Partirait lui aussi. Quelqu'un éteignit la musique avant de sortir. Personne ne ferma la porte et Harry prit une grande inspiration.

Voilà, il ne restait plus qu'eux, Draco dans le salon, planté au milieu comme un idiot, Harry dans sa cuisine, à faire du bruit de verre. C'était étrange maintenant que la musique s'était arrêtée. Un peu… irréel. Seul dans le salon, Draco entendait Harry jeter les bouteilles vides dans son bac à verre, revisser celles qui avaient survécu. Il devait ranger le plus gros, sans doute, pour ne pas avoir à le faire le lendemain. Draco ne comptait pas s'éterniser. Il regarda la porte derrière lui, puis s'en détourna, passa malgré lui son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

Il voulait juste…

Il voulait juste être sûr qu'il n'était pas fâché, ou que ce n'était pas… _bizarre_ entre eux. Il s'en serait vraiment voulu. Harry n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de l'écouter… enfin, il l'avait _écouté_. Ils avaient même, en fait, carrément parlé. Juste, pas de _ça..._ Simplement, Draco n'était pas sûr que sa première réaction avait été sincère. Ou concentrée. Il y avait du monde ce soir, il avait fait la fête avec ses amis et… enfin, il avait eu d'autres choses à penser. Ses amis, d'ailleurs, avaient sans doute été pour lui le plus à penser, vu comme ils avaient l'air particulièrement invasifs – un peu comme Théodore. Draco voulait juste… il voulait juste _s'assurer_ que rien n'avait changé.

-Tu, hm.

Il se racla la gorge.

-T'es sûr qu'on est okay ?

-Bien sûr ! L'entendit-il depuis la cuisine.

Oui. Bien sûr. C'était aussi la première chose qu'il lui avait dite. Draco n'avait peut-être pas les idées très claires, surtout après les quelques verres qu'il avait bus, mais il trouvait quand même que c'était beaucoup trop facile. Il avait tout de suite accepté ses excuses et… non, en fait, il avait à peine eu le temps de s'excuser. Comme si Harry ne voulait pas vraiment les entendre, ou comme s'il ne les croyait pas. Comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler. Comme s'il voulait ignorer le problème. D'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé.

-Je veux dire, je veux pas que tu penses que… que je pensais que… ou…

Harry revenait de la cuisine, s'essuyait les mains dans son pantalon, marchait vers lui avec légèreté. Il était _tellement_ beau. Draco bafouilla.

-Enfin j-je ne pense pas que tu, hm… que tu es…

Harry arrivait à sa hauteur et les yeux de Draco le suivirent quand il le contourna en direction de sa porte restée ouverte, près de la chaise sur laquelle restait sa seule veste, deux pas derrière lui à peine. Il se retourna pour le regarder faire, toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise. Mais Harry ne prit pas sa veste sur la chaise. Entre deux bouteilles vides de rhum, il avait pris sa décision. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu à Draco pour le dire, il le vit refermer la porte de son appartement, faire volte-face et marcher droit vers lui – un pas et demi aussi vif que nerveux, et ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser avec force contre les siennes. Le cœur de Draco fit une embardée. Le cœur d'Harry aussi venait de se soulever, de liesse. _Wouhou !_ Il était lancé, à cent à l'heure. C'était comme si son sang s'était transformé en adrénaline pure. Draco entrouvrit les lèvres contre les siennes et Harry crut se liquéfier sur place.

Tant pis pour Hermione, il suivait le conseil de Ron à la place. Grave erreur. Mais à ce moment-là de sa soirée il n'avait pas _du tout_ l'impression que c'était une erreur. Même, il adorait ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être parce que le bout des doigts de Draco effleuraient les plis de son tee-shirt, juste au niveau de sa hanche. Un frisson terrible remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il prit son visage entre ses mains, glissa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher sa langue entre ses lèvres. Draco hoqueta de surprise, Harry sentit son poing se refermer sur son tee-shirt, une nouvelle vague d'adrénaline le prit aux tripes.

La langue de Draco avait le goût de son jus d'orange, de sa grenadine, de sa vodka. Harry glissa une main contre sa nuque et il le sentit soupirer tout contre lui. Son poing se fit paume, et il le repoussa de quelques centimètres.

-Attends, attends…

Il était à bout de souffle, le regard légèrement perdu, et Harry se délecta de le regarder. Il se revit dans sa cuisine, le premier soir. Entouré d'un plaid de salon, face à un Draco en costard. Un nouveau frisson le prit. Il n'y avait que quand il était saoul qu'il croyait en la destinée. Une poignée de secondes à peine s'était écoulée et Draco pouffa, rien qu'un instant, vite caché derrière son avant-bras – comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il était en train d'arriver. Mais ça arrivait, et Harry se pencha de nouveau doucement vers lui, sourire aux lèvres, juste assez lentement pour le laisser s'y soustraire s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Mais Draco en avait envie. Draco en avait tellement envie.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent cette fois-ci franchement aux hanches d'Harry, et il l'attira à lui, comme pour mieux lui rendre son baiser. Harry qui hoqueta de surprise tout contre lui, avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un nouveau sourire. Draco n'avait plus ressenti cette ivresse à tenir ainsi quelqu'un contre lui depuis… _des années._ Il avait oublié ce que c'était de vouloir, de vouloir _si fort_ , de _désirer_ quelqu'un à ce point.

La pensée furtive qu'il faisait une bêtise le traversa. Et puis Harry glissa une main sous sa chemise.

La chaleur de ses doigts laissa comme une traînée brûlante sur la peau de sa taille, de son ventre. Harry s'agrippa à lui et le souffle de Draco se suspendit – Harry en profita pour approfondir leur baiser un peu plus. _Dieu._ Harry aurait pu faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de Draco et Draco l'aurait laissé faire. Il laissa ses mains se faufiler dans son dos alors qu'il le sentait doucement monter vers son torse. Puis la main de Harry retomba vivement et Draco crut mourir.

Mais il agrippa prestement son tee-shirt.

-Viens.

Il le tira, le guida dans son appartement et Draco le laissa faire. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, Draco fut poussé, dos contre des draps déjà défaits – un rictus naquit à ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Harry n'était pas du genre à faire son lit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se moquer bien longtemps, même en pensée. Un instant à peine et Harry fut au-dessus de lui, et ce sourire, Dieu ce sourire… Draco l'aurait _mangé_. Harry déboutonna et dézippa la fermeture du pantalon de Draco, qui se mordit la langue par réflexe. Puis Harry tira sur son vêtement, vivement, avant d'enfouir une main experte dans son boxer.

-Ha-Harry, bafouilla Draco, pris de court.

La seconde suivante, Harry avait sorti son sexe de son sous-vêtement et l'avait englouti dans sa bouche – Draco se cambra malgré lui sur le matelas. Une vague de chaleur le prit tout entier, un frisson sans précédent remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, au point de lui donner le vertige – il agrippa les draps de ses mains, fort. _Bordel !_ Harry remonta vivement le long de sa verge avant de l'enfoncer plus encore dans sa gorge et Draco gémit. Harry se délecta de l'entendre, redoubla de vitesse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever compulsivement les yeux vers lui, juste pour être certain qu'il aimait ça. Il devait se retenir tellement fort de ne pas sourire ! Quand il n'en put plus il s'arrêter de le sucer pour le lécher, aussi consciencieusement qu'il le put – la verge de Draco était _dure_ sous ses caresses et Harry était _extatique._

Draco l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête, puis par le col pour le faire revenir vers son visage. Harry accueillit le baiser avec envie, Draco enfouit ses mains dans ses mèches brunes et ils soupirèrent contre la bouche de l'autre. Draco les fit basculer et Harry se laissa faire, il se serait laissé faire _mille fois_. Draco embrassa son cou, apposa ses dents, et Harry soupira puis gémit. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher au dos de son tee-shirt et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent loin dans les draps. L'odeur de Draco s'enivra, alors qu'il venait lécher le creux de son épaule, puis l'endroit de son artère où battait son cœur. Ses mains se glissèrent d'elles-mêmes au bas du tee-shirt de Draco et tentèrent de le lui soulever. Il était avide de sa peau. Draco se redressa et Harry eut la vision glorieuse d'un homme à genoux sur ses hanches, verge dressée, torse peu à peu dénudé par deux mains croisées expertes. Son tee-shirt fut jeté au bas du lit et quand il croisa son regard clair, quelques mèches blondes venaient tomber devant ses yeux.

Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais il avait le souffle coupé.

Draco sourit, prit le tee-shirt d'Harry pour le lui enlever à son tour – Harry eut à peine à se soulever de son lit. L'instant suivant, Draco embrassait, mordait, suçait la peau de son torse et de son ventre. Un fourmillement intense prit Harry au bas-ventre. Draco glissa sa langue dans son nombril et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux – il agrippa ses mèches bondes comme si sa vie en avait dépendue. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Draco se faufiler vers l'ouverture de son jean, défaire le bouton… il souleva les hanches pour que Draco puisse le lui retirer et il glissa sans mal sur ses jambes, emportant avec lui sous sous-vêtement. Une seconde plus tard et ils tombaient l'un et l'autre au sol dans un son mat. Harry était nu, et il frissonna. Il se redressa, vivement. Draco assis sur ses talons, lui sur ses cuisses par-dessus son pantalon, il referma ses bras derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux en reprenant sa bouche avec la sienne.

- _Hmm…_

Peu importait où il posait sa langue, Draco était délicieux contre lui. Il ondula très légèrement ses hanches contre les siennes et leurs verges frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Harry frissonna et Draco gémit tout contre lui. Il n'avait plus éprouvé de telles sensations depuis des _siècles_. Et quand Harry glissa ses doigts le long de son bras nu, prit sa main avec douceur, il crut mourir. Plus encore quand, mettant fin à leur baiser, les yeux dans les siens et sourire aux lèvres, il prit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche. La gorge de Draco s'assécha. Ses doigts contre sa langue, contre ses dents, dans l'humidité de sa bouche. Quand il les retira, sa langue s'attarda sur son majeur et Draco ne put détacher son regard du filet de salive qui s'étira entre eux. Il s'imagina jouir dans sa bouche.

Harry guida sa main vers ses fesses, se pencha vers lui, lécha sa joue. Sa mâchoire. Son oreille. Draco frissonna tout entier, enfonça un doigt en lui – Harry mordit à pleines dents dans son cou, Draco grogna. Et puis Harry le poussa peu à peu contre le matelas et il se laissa faire, joua doucement des jambes pour se défaire de son pantalon. Il fit de son mieux pour enfoncer un deuxième doigt en Harry, qui hoqueta contre lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ainsi à cheval sur lui, il joua des hanches contre ses doigts, reprit sa bouche avec appétit. Leurs érections se frôlaient, se caressaient. Draco retira légèrement ses doigts pour les renfoncer plus vivement et Harry mordit sa lèvre dans un gémissement étouffé. Avant de s'échapper de ses caresses d'un mouvement agile, les mains sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de Draco qui le regarda s'élever en se léchant les lèvres, hypnotisé. Soudainement les mains d'Harry furent sur ses cuisses, repoussèrent à l'aveugle son boxer sur ses genoux, se glissèrent sur son sexe et, avant que Draco ait pu comprendre, Harry s'empala sur son érection.

 _-Hmff…_

Il ferma vivement les yeux, referma violemment ses doigts sur les hanches d'Harry, se cambra malgré lui sur le matelas. Harry qui eut un profond gémissement de gorge, rauque. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse de Draco, il se mit à le chevaucher en douceur. Draco releva les genoux, son boxer glissa à ses chevilles et il écarta les jambes, pour gagner en stabilité. Harry eut un sourire terrassant, glissa une main derrière l'une de ses cuisses, entama des mouvements plus amples – Draco ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Et Harry, Harry était empli d'ardeur. Même, il _bouillait_ à l'intérieur. Son sexe, son sang, son bassin, ses _tripes_. Il avait _chaud_ et il se sentait _beau_ et _bien_ et chaque soupir le rapprochait d'un plaisir plus grand. Sa respiration était sourde et profonde et une nouvelle vague de frissons remonta du fond de son ventre. Les mains de Draco sur ses hanches, sur sa taille l'échauffaient plus encore. Draco qui eut un brusque coup de bassin, et Harry jappa de plaisir – il s'empara d'une main égarée sur son ventre et serra fort. Draco serra en retour, leurs doigts mêlés, et de son autre main vint saisir le sexe d'Harry à sa portée.

Le soupir qu'il poussa alors attisa le feu au fond de son ventre. Draco se mit à le masturber avec ferveur, et Harry émit gémissement sur gémissement – d'abord doucement, puis plus sonore, saccadé, erratique. De la main qui tenait celle de Draco, il l'amena au-dessus de la tête de son amant, proche du bord de son lit, se pencha sur ses lèvres qu'il tenta de prendre avec les siennes, malgré son souffle court et son sourire soudain. Leurs bouches étaient si proches… Draco sourit à son tour et Harry laissa échapper un petit rire aérien. Leurs langues se trouvèrent quelque part au milieu. Draco resserra sa prise sur le sexe de son amant, passa son pouce sur son gland et sentit Harry frémir tout contre lui, et gémir contre sa bouche.

Quelques mouvements de bassins encore et Harry jouit dans la main de Draco, un gémissement rauque à quelques millimètres de la bouche de son amant. Draco prit ses lèvres et Harry soupira de plus belle, ses muscles le lâchaient, il libéra sa main de son emprise et la sentit en un instant venir se presser au bas de ses reins, le poussa un peu plus sur sa verge encore dure. Harry geignit, enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou de Draco, un sourire aux lèvres il lécha lentement la peau à sa portée, mordit le lobe de son oreille… Un dernier coup de hanche et Draco jouit à son tour, dans un râle sourd qui fit soupirer Harry plus encore. _Wow_. Meilleure fin de soirée d'anniversaire qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il reprit les lèvres de Draco avec langueur, eut tout le mal du monde à s'empêcher de sourire – d'ailleurs, il ne put pas. Il était trop enthousiaste, trop comblé, trop… _trop_. Il se redressa doucement, s'extrait des hanches de Draco et se laissa doucement couler en arrière, avant de rouler sur le côté, la tête dans ses oreillers, si frais en comparaison à la chaleur de sa peau.

Draco se redressa derrière lui, il put l'entendre entre ses draps défaits. Il put sentir, aussi, la chaleur de sa peau _à lui_ quand il vint surplomber son dos nu. Ses lèvres se déposèrent contre sa nuque et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry – plus encore quand il embrassa doucement le haut de sa colonne vertébrale, entre ses omoplates, de plus en plus bas… il frissonna. Les mains de Draco étaient douces sur ses hanches, sa langue fut chaude dans le creux de ses reins.

 _-Hm…_

L'ivresse de l'orgasme passé se mélangeait avec l'ivresse de l'alcool but dans la soirée, et d'être encore en cet instant entre les doigts de Draco le grisait plus encore. Ses doigts, d'ailleurs, glissaient sur ses hanches, et sur ses cuisses, et la langue de Draco vint lécher les traces de sperme au bas de ses fesses.

-Ah, _merde…_

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses draps, il ferma les yeux, le visage dans ses oreillers. Draco, lui, accrocha ses doigts aux fesses de son amant, glissa la langue sur ses chairs sensibles, _si_ sensible après pénétration. Harry frissonna tout entier, son sexe durcissait entre son ventre et son matelas. Draco était si _doué_ avec sa langue et Harry gémit plus fort. Il était tout entier frémissant, et c'était comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'en empêcher. Sa respiration s'assourdissait déjà. Il se sentait _tellement_ réceptif, il était aux _anges_ entre les mains de Draco, et s'il devait jouir encore une fois, deux fois, _six fois_ cette nuit-là alors ainsi serait-il.

 **.**

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit un peu avant sept heures du matin. Aussitôt, des rires et des pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée. Les talons d'Hermione et la veste de Ron lancée sur leur patère. Des paroles trop étouffées pour les comprendre depuis le salon, quelques baisers volés. Ils arrivèrent justement au salon, et s'arrêtèrent aussitôt – soudainement silencieux. Eberlués, sans doute.

-J'ai pris la clé sur le porche.

Harry, allongé sur leur moquette, les bras écartés en croix, fixait leur plafond depuis presque une heure. Maintenant quasiment sobre, et légèrement plus lucide. Il soupira, un soupir qui venait du fond de son cœur.

-J'ai trompé Astoria.

Il était au bout de sa vie.

-J'ai trompé Astoria avec son mari.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Aloooors... je sais que certains d'entres vous voulaient qu'ils s'embrassent... voilà qui est fait...? :o

ILS ONT TROMPE ASTORIA D'ACCORD VOILA C'EST DIT ! **Des opinions à ce sujet ? :')**

 **Et Draco dans tout ça ? Comment vous pensez qu'il va gérer le coup ?** Surtout que le nombre de chapitres qui restent s'amenuise...

J'attends vos retours avec la plus graaaannde impatience, et je vous dis bien sûr à mercredi prochain (05/12/18) pour le chapitre 13 ! ;)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	14. 13 - Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Guest (28/11/18, 13h22) :

Ooh tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que leurs relations ne sont pas orthodoxes qu'il n'y a pas tromperie ! x) Mais je conçois que ce n'est pas très habituel :')  
Reste à savoir comment ils pensent gérer tout ça ! Héhé !  
Bonne lecture ~

Guest (28/11/18, 16h36)

Hey ! Ça me fait plaisir qu'il t'ait plu ! :D  
C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus détendu du monde… xD J'espère que leur façon de gérer la suite te plaira, héhé !  
Bonne lecture :3

Guest (21/11/18, 21h22) :

They did take their time, hehe! I'm glad you liked it :3 I hope you'll like the next and last chapters too.  
Have a nice reading! :)

Amista :

Je peeeennse que sur le coup, ils devaient s'en fichent un peu eux aussi… Mais tout de même, elle ne va pas juste être expulsé de récit comme ça, elle aura le droit à sa sortie ;)  
Quant à savoir s'ils vont « reculer »… je sais paaaas… x) En tout cas j'espère qu'aujourd'hui te plaira !  
Bonne lecture :3

Fortune :

Hey ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! :D  
J'espère que celui-ci te plaira lui aussi, bonne lecture ;)

Umi :

Hello ! :D  
Eh oui, avec eux c'est du tout ou rien ! Tant qu'ils avaient le courage, ils n'allaient quand même pas laisser passer ça :3  
J'ai hâte de savoir ce que t'en penseras, de mon côté ! De comment ils vont gérer cette nouvelle situation ! ;)  
Bonne lecture :)

Mimily :

Comme quoi, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose ! ;)  
Pauvre Hermione, elle a fait comme elle a pu ! Malheureusement (malheureusement ?) ce n'était pas assez pour ce soir là…  
Pas d'excuses ! Et puis ils en avaient tellement envie tous les deux, ça n'aurait pas semblé juste que l'un d'eux fasse tout le boulot x)  
Pour voir comment Astoria s'en sort dans cette affaire, il ne va pas falloir attendre très longtemps !  
J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira :3  
Bonne lecture !

Guest (04/12/18, 23h17) :

Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis super contente de savoir que tu as aimé cette histoire jusqu'ici ! :D  
J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant les derniers chapitres qu'il reste :3 Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penseras !  
Bonne lecture :)

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 13 -**

Draco se retourna dans son lit, encore tout engourdi de sommeil. De sommeil et de courbatures. Il grimaça en sentant douloureusement ses jambes, son dos, sa nuque et ses triceps. Dieu ! Il n'avait plus senti ses triceps depuis des années. Il avait même oublié qu'il en avait. Et sa langue, Dieu, sa langue avait la texture d'une éponge… elle avait aussi le _goût_ d'une éponge… _ugh…_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il se releva vivement sur le matelas, regarda prestement autour de lui. _Harry_. Il avait couché avec Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers les draps, vif. Il était seul. Son cœur se serra étrangement dans sa poitrine. Harry était parti… il ne savait pas comment il se sentait à ce propos. C'était… c'était bien, oui, c'était une bonne chose. Il fit voler les draps et sauta sur la première de ses fringues qu'il trouva. Il mit une jambe, puis l'autre dans son pantalon, à la hâte. Il trouva une première chaussette qu'il enfila, ramassa son boxer et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra sa chemise. Merde, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait trompé Astoria… Il enfila les manches et boutonna à la va-vite un bouton sur deux. Sa deuxième chaussette était près du lit de l'autre côté et il l'attrapa à la volée, se laissa tomber sur le lit pour la mettre. Plus vite il serait parti, plus vite il pourrait…

Il y avait un mot sur la table de nuit. Draco hésita un instant. Avant d'étirer vivement le bras pour s'en saisir. Il mit… il mit tout de même quelques secondes avant de le lire.

« _Appelle-moi ?_ »

Il fixa longuement l'écriture manuscrite, les lettres un peu serrées tracées au stylo-bille. _L'appeler ?_ Draco se mordit la langue, malgré lui. Tiraillé. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que l'appeler serait une bonne idée. Ils avaient… et Astoria était… Il serra la main sur le bout de papier, se couvrit les yeux avec ses poings. _Meeerde…_

Quelques secondes de honte s'étirèrent douloureusement en lui. Et puis un sourire idiot naquit à ses lèvres. Il était venu s'excuser et Harry… quand il l'avait _embrassé_ … Merde, il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et pas que là. Il l'avait embrassé… à tellement d'endroits… Un grognement sourd lui échappa, à la fois tout retourné de légèreté et écrasé de culpabilité.

Il devait partir. Il devait réfléchir.

Il finit de mettre sa chaussette et chercha ses chaussures. En moins d'une minute, il fut sorti de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était… il sortit son téléphone pour regarder mais il n'avait plus de batterie. Quelle connerie… Et ce parking qui était payant… il espérait qu'ils acceptaient la carte bleue parce qu'il n'avait clairement pas le liquide pour le temps que sa voiture avait dû passer là – et ce même si c'était gratuit la nuit. Le soleil lui paraissait bien haut pour que ce soit encore un début de matinée.

Et puis si Harry voulait qu'il l'appelle, pourquoi n'était-il pas juste resté chez lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il travaillait ou quoi que ce fût dans le genre. Pourquoi partir, le laisser là tout seul ? Quand il repensait à la façon dont ils avaient… _les_ façons. Une vague de fourmillements le traversa.

Il devait voir Théo. Non, mieux ! Il devait voir Blaise. De toute façon, s'ils étaient tous les deux quelque part ce serait chez Blaise. Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste pour trouver ses clés de voiture et fut particulièrement rassuré de les trouver – un pas supplémentaire vers son départ immédiat. Il allongea le pas.

On ne l'avait plus touché comme ça depuis…

Autre que comme un automatisme. Autre que pour se donner du plaisir à soi. Harry avait mis tant _d'énergie_ à…

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il descendit en vitesse les marches qui menaient au parking souterrain. Il était partagé entre l'exaltation et la honte. La honte et l'exaltation. Jamais ces deux émotions n'étaient parvenues à si bien cohabiter en lui. Il quitta le parking en voiture en bien moins de temps qu'il lui en avait fallu pour le quitter à pieds la veille. Une poignée de minutes et il fut parti. Une fois sur la route et en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, il brancha à l'aveuglette son téléphone sur l'allume-cigare. D'après son tableau de bord il était à peu de choses près onze heures et demie. Il dut attendre deux bonnes minutes pour que son portable accepte enfin de s'allumer de nouveau. Résultat : cinq messages de Blaise, sept de Théodore. Aussi, un d'Astoria. Il grimaça et n'en lut aucun.

Dans la rue devant chez Blaise il se gara dans la première place qu'il trouva, puis il sauta presque en dehors et alla sonner quasi-frénétiquement au portail.

- _Ouais ?_ Hésita la voix de Blaise à l'interphone.

-Ouvre !

Pas la peine de se présenter – de toute façon il avait le sentiment profond qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Le portail eut son déclic et Draco l'ouvrit aussitôt, le laissa claquer derrière lui et remonta l'allé d'un pas vif. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour aussitôt tomber sur son ami, éberlué près de l'interphone de l'entrée.

-Ça va Draco ? S'inquiéta Blaise les yeux écarquillés. T'es ultra-flippan-

-J'ai besoin de conseils, coupa-t-il aussitôt.

Et c'était le plus honnête qu'il avait jamais été de sa vie. Théo arrivait tout juste de la terrasse par le salon, son visage eut l'air de s'éclairer d'espoir.

-T'as passé la soirée chez Harry ? Demanda-t-il tout de suite. Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel alors que l'estomac de Draco se ratatinait en une ridicule, minuscule boule d'angoisse, de la densité de la planète tout entière.

-Franchement, Théo ? Railla Blaise. C'est de _Draco_ dont on parle.

Il avait l'air plus blasé par le fait que c'était _impossible_ que Draco ait couché avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait pour respect envers son _infidèle_ épouse plutôt que par la question elle-même. Ils le regardèrent tous deux et la gorge de Draco s'assécha. Il eut tout le mal du monde à déglutir. Comment est-ce qu'il allait… comment est-ce qu'il allait admettre ça… Mais il n'eut besoin de rien dire de plus, les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent de nouveau, plus grands encore.

-Vous avez _couché ensemble_ ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Draco rougit malgré lui, son cœur s'emballa. _Oui_. Oui, ils avaient _couché ensemble_. Et Draco se sentait particulièrement partagé à ce propos. Il comprenait le choc de son ami. Dans un grognement inconfortable il alla s'écrouler de tout son long dans son canapé. Lui aussi, il était choqué. D'ailleurs, jamais plus il ne se lèverait de là. En tout cas, au moins pas avant le lendemain. Il tourna la tête juste assez pour pouvoir respirer.

-Je peux squatter chez toi ?

Il se sentit pathétique de demander. Mais rentrer chez lui, là où il vivait, avec Astoria, ça lui paraissait bien trop pénible. Bien trop compliqué. En plus, si rien n'avait changé, elle devait rentrer dès le lendemain matin.

-Bien sûr mon pote, fit Blaise, compréhensif. Bouge pas, Théo va te chercher une bière.

Théo aurait pu s'offusquer d'être relégué à la tâche de fournisseur alors qu'il n'était même pas chez lui, mais il était trop extatique pour ça.

- _Bien sûr_ que je vais te chercher une bière ! S'exclama-t-il. Dix, même ! Tu dois _tout_ nous dire !

Draco ferma les yeux. _Ugh._ Tout leur dire… à quel point il avait été nul de tromper Astoria… avec son amant pour couronner le tout… Une nouvelle vague de chaleur le prit aux tripes. Il avait couché avec Harry ! Aller le voir, la meilleure idée de toute sa vie.

Clairement, il devait se décider sur la position qu'il allait choisir d'adopter sur les événements de la nuit. Et pour se faire, comme un lâche, Draco allait éviter de rentrer chez lui. Comme un ado, il allait découcher.

 **.**

Harry aussi passa la nuit du dimanche chez quelqu'un d'autre. Le canapé de Ron et d'Hermione était confortable, de toute façon. Il avait comme… _peur_ de rentrer chez lui. Comme si Draco aurait pu s'y trouver encore et qu'il aurait dû lui faire face tout de suite. Il n'avait pas voulu. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Sur le coup, ça avait paru être la meilleure idée de sa vie : « t'en as envie, alors lance-toi ! » Et Draco avait répondu à ses avances, alors où aurait bien pu être le problème ? Et pourtant, maintenant sobre, c'était évident.

Draco était le _mari_ de sa _copine_ , qu'elle _trompait_ avec _lui_.

 _Il était son cocu !_

Et maintenant il avait été son amant. Harry savait qu'il faudrait sans doute en parler. Qu'ils en parlent. Mais… pas ce dimanche. Pas si vite. Il devait prendre du recul. Pour la centième fois au moins ce jour-là, il vérifia son portable. Draco n'avait pas appelé. Pas non plus envoyé de message. Pas un mot, silence radio. Nerveusement, il le re-verrouilla et le remit dans sa poche. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû revenir ce matin-là, après son coup de panique ? Pas que la panique était partie tout de suite. Est-ce que Draco le détestait, maintenant ?

Oh Dieu, il le détestait, c'était sûr.

Il re-vérifia son téléphone.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa rue, son anxiété grandissait. Pas qu'il y avait une chance qu'il soit encore chez lui, c'était impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se seraient dit s'il était resté ? S'ils s'étaient réveillés en même temps ? Si Harry n'avait pas décidé de partir ce matin-là en urgence ? Dans le fond, il voulait laisser à Draco le temps d'y penser. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas plutôt été le pire des lâches ?

Et Astoria, dans tout ça.

Il avait reçu un message d'elle la veille. Un message qui confirmait qu'elle prenait un vol très tôt le lendemain et qu'elle serait rentrée au matin. Ce matin-là. Lundi matin. Aujourd'hui. Harry avait répondu, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais quel idiot ! Il ne savait clairement pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche une _énième_ fois dans l'espoir d'y voir un message de Draco.

Rien.

Il le détestait, c'était archi-sûr. Il pensait qu'il avait profité de lui. Il pensait qu'il s'était servi de cette tentative de baiser pour le leurrer et se moquer de lui. Harry ne s'était pas moqué de lui, il jurait ! Il avait vraiment eu _envie_ de lui, et il avait vraiment eu _envie_ de lui faire plaisir ! Ugh, Draco devait le haïr. Jamais il ne croirait ça. Il aurait dû le lui dire, le lui dire tout de suite, dès ce soir-là. Si seulement il avait pensé sur le coup que c'était nécessaire. Mais, _sur le coup_ , tout avait semblé si simple ! Et maintenant tout paraissait si compliqué.

Il tourna dans sa rue, et s'arrêta aussitôt. _Oh non…_ Est-ce que c'était vraiment elle ? Encore ? Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Romilda Wayne, là, devant son immeuble, à tapoter des doigts sur son sac en bandoulière. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour… Harry baissa les yeux vers sa poche, faillit sortir son téléphone une fois de plus.

Une vague de fatigue sembla l'engloutir. Il pensa à Draco, et la façon dont il avait fui la veille au matin. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'il était un idiot.

Alors il soupira, tenta d'externaliser toute sa frustration – ça ne marcha pas vraiment. Il se redressa, rien qu'un peu, et reprit sa marche, d'un pas un peu plus assuré. A quelques pas de son ex, il prit une brève inspiration.

-Hey, fit-il ensuite. Salut.

Il tenta même un sourire. Romilda se retourna vers lui, dans un sursaut, surprise. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il fut légèrement déstabilisé, dans tous les sens du terme. Il vacilla un instant, ne sut pas quoi faire de ses bras, se trouva vraiment bête.

-J'ai sonné mais tu n'étais pas chez toi alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre ! Je ne savais pas si tu travaillais ou…

-Romilda, coupa-t-il. Attends.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'écarta pour demander et son sourire se fana un peu quand il l'éloigna de lui un peu plus, dans un sourire contrit.

-Oh, fit-elle. Tu sais j'ai- j'ai beaucoup pensé à nous, enfin je veux dire, à toi et, et à moi et je me suis dit… qu'on pourrait essayer de…

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait redouté. C'était cette conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir avec elle. Il serra les lèvres et prit sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas juste… l'éviter jusqu'à fin de ses jours.

-Non, écoute… coupa-t-il de nouveau. On ne peut pas recommencer.

A son grand désespoir, Romilda balbutia. Ça traduisait une certaine détresse et il détestait ça. Il détestait qu'elle ressente ça à cause de lui. Leur histoire, à Romilda et à lui, était l'exemple parfait de ce qu'il ne faisait plus maintenant. Un début inégal, un milieu mal communiqué et une fin bâclée. Ils n'avaient pas ressenti les mêmes choses au début, ils ne s'étaient pas investis de la même manière pendant, et ils s'étaient revus après avoir rompu. Carrément brouillon. Enorme problème de communication. Et beaucoup de fautes de sa part à lui.

-Mais- je sais que la première fois entre nous, hm, notre rupture, ça n'a pas été… Tenta-t-elle. Mais on est des adultes maintenant et…

Il ferma les yeux, rien qu'une seconde.

-Je sais mais, écoute, Romilda, fit-il, ce n'est pas seulement…

Et puis ils étaient là, juste devant chez lui, en plein milieu du trottoir, devant toutes ces fenêtres, et tout ce passage… Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa nuque.

-Tu veux pas, hm… Hésita-t-il. Tu veux pas marcher un peu ?

Elle hocha la tête, doucement, mais ne dit rien. Elle resserra un peu sa prise sur son sac, comme pour se donner de la contenance. Harry allait détester ça… Mais il y était maintenant, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Ils s'éloignaient tous les deux dans la rue en direction du square et Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi.

Elle ne dit rien, il la regarda, pour voir sa réaction. Ses lèvres étaient serrées. Se yeux regardaient fixement devant elle, là où elle marchait.

-Oh, finit-elle par souffler.

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être cruel. Et pourtant, il le savait, c'était de ne pas avoir eu cette conversation avant qui avait été la vraie cruauté. Et il se sentait vraiment, _vraiment_ stupide. Il se fit violence pour ne pas sortir son téléphone de sa poche par réflexe.

-On s'est bien amusés la dernière fois, se sentit-il presque obligé de préciser – et il le pensait. Mais… je, je ne suis pas… je ne t'aime pas comme ça.

De nouveau, elle ne répondit rien. Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil. Pas de réaction. Trop stoïque. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

-J'ai été vraiment nul avec toi, reconnut-il doucement. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin. J'ai évité tes appels parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire.

Enfin Romilda releva les yeux vers lui.

-Evité ? Releva-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir et il l'imita. Elle avait l'air éberluée.

-Tu veux dire que c'était… c'était ton numéro ? Mais je croyais…

-Oui… Avoua-t-il, une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. J'ai, heu… j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de répondre…

Pas le moment le plus glorieux de son existence. D'ailleurs, il n'en était toujours pas très fier. Le regard de Romilda s'assombrit, avec toute son expression.

-Oh…

Harry baissa les yeux. Ses mains allèrent se réfugier dans ses poches, et il ne remarqua même pas son téléphone. Voilà. Le plus pénible était dit. Le plus gros mensonge était reconnu. Romilda baissa les yeux à son tour.

-Je t'ai ennuyé à ce point…

Il releva immédiatement la tête.

-Non ! Voulut-il la rassurer. Non je…

Mais il se trouva à court d'argument.

-Hm…

Maintenant il se sentait encore plus idiot.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais… mais ce n'est pas seulement ta… je veux dire, j'aurais dû…

Il se tut. Elle avait toujours les yeux bas. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là… Romilda était sa première longue histoire, et voilà où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Principalement par sa faute. Il baissa puis releva très vite les yeux. Apparemment c'était son truc, de rater le coche. Il prit une brève inspiration.

-J'aurais dû accepter de te parler plus tôt, dit-il doucement.

Parce que c'était bien là d'où tout était parti. Romilda releva enfin les yeux vers lui. Etonnée. Il soupira, se détourna, fit quelques pas, revint vers elle.

-J'ai été bête, fit-il.

Il posa une main sur le muret près d'eux qui les séparait du square et il s'y hissa sans trop de mal, pour s'y asseoir, qu'enfin ses pieds ne touchent plus terre et qu'il arrête de s'agiter. C'était important qu'il se concentre, qu'il soit honnête avec elle, qu'il lui dise les choses comme elles étaient pour lui. Les mains sur la pierre, les yeux au ciel, il souffla longuement.

-A cette fête, quand on a… Je n'ai pas pensé que ce serait plus important pour toi que ça l'était pour moi.

Ça n'avait rien signifié pour lui qu'ils recouchent ensemble. C'était une fois, et puis voilà tout. Mais elle avait pensé à un nouveau départ, et il avait paniqué.

-Et une fois que c'était fait, j'ai… j'ai été plutôt lâche, il faut le dire.

Comme aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, comme la veille. Sans trop y penser, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, baissa les yeux dessus, alluma l'écran. Rien. Pas de texto, pas d'appel manqué. De toute façon, il avait laissé la sonnerie, pour ne pas le manquer si jamais… il se mordit la lèvre. Mais non. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un moment, mais il avait sans doute été lâche une fois de trop. Finalement c'était bien qu'elle soit venue le voir ce jour-là. Il fronça les sourcils, malgré lui. Oui c'était… c'était bien. C'était bien qu'ils parlent aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais j'ai… Hésita-t-il. Récemment dans ma vie j'ai… j'ai rencontré ce garçon, tu sais, et…

Il se tut. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait lui dire ça, lui dire ça à elle, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire déjà. Il se mordilla un peu la lèvre, nerveusement. Les yeux toujours sur son portable, écran noir maintenant.

-Enfin. Je crois qu'il faut que je commence à me comporter comme un adulte.

Ce n'était pas d'avoir des aventures le problème. Le problème, c'était de fuir comme il le faisait dès que quelque chose lui faisait rien qu'un peu peur. Romilda ne répondit rien. Il sembla se passer une éternité, puis elle se hissa à son tour sur le muret du square. Ils ne dirent rien, un moment. Et puis elle rompit le silence.

-C'était plus important pour lui que ça l'était pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Ou bien c'était l'inverse ?

Il y avait un fond de tristesse dans sa voix. Harry ne sut pas dire si elle était triste pour elle-même, ou bien pour lui. Peut-être un peu pour les deux. Il eut un petit sourire – petit, tout petit. Il ne pensait pas que ça avait été moins important pour Draco que… enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une question d' _importance_ , pas cette fois-ci. Bien sûr ça avait été… important, oui, mais… peut-être un peu, enfin ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas la question. Est-ce que ça avait été plus important pour lui que ça l'avait été pour Draco ? Est-ce que ça _avait été_ important pour Harry ? Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, brièvement, confus.

-Non en fait… non, abrégea-t-il. C'est que… ce n'est pas avec lui… ce n'est pas avec lui que je sors en ce moment.

Il y eut comme un instant de silence flottant.

-Oh, finit-elle par dire.

-Ouais.

Il souffla de nouveau. C'était _ça_ , son principal problème. Une fois de plus, ils ne dirent rien. Ça dérangea un peu moins Harry, cette fois-ci. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas trop ce que Romilda aurait bien pu vouloir répondre à ça. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel. Un vrai bleu d'été. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait déjà un an de plus.

-C'est la première fois… c'est la première fois que je suis infidèle, tu sais, souffla-t-il.

C'était une drôle de sensation. Un peu honteuse. Et puis maintenant, il n'y avait plus de jolie façon de finir. Le jour où ils rompraient, soit il mentait et partait taché, soit il disait la vérité et partait… eh bien, pareil. Comment faire ? Quoi dire à Astoria ? Quoi dire à Draco ? Lequel ménager au détriment de l'autre ? Auquel _parler_ en premier ? S'il parlait à Draco en premier, Astoria saurait. S'il parlait à Astoria en premier, Draco se sentirait… comment il se sentirait ? Mis de côté ? Caché ? Ignoré ? Harry ne voulait pas l'ignorer.

-Tu sais Harry.

Elle le sortit de ses pensées, il se retourna vers elle. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle regardait le ciel, elle aussi.

-Cette personne avec qui tu sors, tu devrais la quitter. Tu devrais la quitter et demander à ce garçon de sortir avec toi.

Quitter Astoria. Sortir avec Draco.

-Ouais… Fit-il. Je sais pas.

Pourtant si, il savait. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais est-ce que Draco voudrait seulement sortir avec lui ? Il n'avait jamais trompé Astoria avant ça, il le lui avait dit. Si Harry quittait Astoria, il quittait son mariage. Et son mariage, c'était Draco. De plus en plus confus, il rangea son téléphone, frotta nerveusement ses mains comme s'il avait froid – il faisait tellement chaud. Il sauta du muret dans la foulée et se retourna vers Romilda.

-Est-ce que tu veux… Hésita-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux aller boire un café ?

Elle sourit. Un peu.

-Non, je vais rentrer.

Elle descendit du muret à son tour, dans un petit saut silencieux. Harry la regarda faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle replace correctement son sac à son côté. Il se trouva gauche, mais elle sourit de nouveau. Un peu moins triste peut-être.

-Merci d'être resté pour me parler, Harry, dit-elle. Même un peu tard.

Il sourit en retour. Un peu tard. C'était un euphémisme. Une conversation avec plusieurs mois de retard. Elle fit un pas maladroit pour s'approcher de lui et Harry prit les devant, l'embrassa sur la joue, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente bête à lui dire au revoir. Elle lui rendit, et souriait toujours un peu quand elle se recula. D'un pas, puis de deux. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main, avant de tourner les talons. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, sourire aux lèvres, presque tendre.

Et puis son sourire se fana.

Elle avait raison. Il devait quitter Astoria. Rien que pour ne pas être hypocrite avec elle. Il l'avait trompée, donc il n'était plus si bien avec elle, et s'il n'était plus si bien alors il devait partir. C'était comme ça qu'il faisait. Et puisqu'ils sortaient manger ensemble ce soir, pour fêter son retour des Pays-Bas, ce serait le moment idéal.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait nerveux… encore une fois, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

S'il voyait Astoria ce soir, alors ce serait à _elle_ qu'il parlerait en premier. Est-ce qu'il devait appeler Draco, lui, pour l'avoir le premier ? Qu'il ne se sente ni mis de côté, ni caché, ni ignoré ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de l'appeler après l'avoir laissé seul dans son appartement la veille au matin. Mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de rompre avec elle _avant_ d'avoir revu Draco, de lui avoir parlé ? D'être _sûr_ qu'ils pourraient se revoir ? Si seulement Draco voulait le revoir.

Il rangea son portable, rebroussa chemin.

Pire que tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire s'ils se voyaient chez eux ? Alors qu'il venait chercher Astoria ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui parler, juste quelques minutes, pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vraiment une soirée romantique qui s'annonçait ? Mais avec Astoria dans les parages, comment faire sans lui avouer qu'ils l'avaient trompée, tous les deux… Aucun scénario ne lui allait. Il avait les mains moites et la gorge sèche. Lui, il lui dirait. Qu'il l'avait trompée pendant qu'elle était absente. Il le lui devait. Mais Draco n'était pas obligé, c'était son mariage, _leur_ mariage, et ils le géraient déjà comme ils le voulaient. Et s'il préférait ensuite rester avec elle plutôt que de le revoir alors…

Un frisson désagréable le traversa. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas ignorer que c'était une possibilité.

La possibilité que Draco ne veuille pas d'une histoire avec lui. Qu'il ne le juge pas à la hauteur de son mariage. Qu'Harry ne fasse pas le poids face à la vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui.

 **.**

La clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée résonna dans ses tempes. Il fallait dire que la veille Draco avait un peu abusé de la bière. Il était près de dix-huit heures. Peut-être même… peut-être même un peu plus. Blaise avait proposé qu'il reste une nuit de plus, quelques bières supplémentaires. Mais il avait refusé, il avait… préféré rentrer. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait l'esprit clair. La porte se referma derrière lui, et il souffla. Epuisé. Il marcha vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, monta lentement ses marches. Plus il s'approchait de sa chambre, plus il entendait les pas de sa femme sur le parquet, inlassables allers et venues. Il s'arrêta dans le chambranle de la porte. Sa valise était ouverte sur leur lit, elle rangeait ses affaires. Leur bac à linge sale débordait déjà. Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui.

-T'étais où ? Fit-elle. Je me suis inquiétée.

Elle avait l'air. Déjà, elle se détournait pour remettre des choses dans les tiroirs de leur salle de bain. Elle avait bronzé. Sur leurs draps, quelques robes de soirée. Pas trop chics, plutôt décontractées.

-Chez Blaise, répondit-il en les avisant vaguement. Tu sors ?

Il n'en aurait pas été trop mécontent. La maison pour lui ce soir-là, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

-Oui ! Harry vient me chercher.

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Harry ? Harry venait ? Draco se pinça les lèvres malgré lui. Il avait encore son mot dans la poche de son jeans. Celui qu'il lui avait laissé la veille au matin. Après qu'ils aient… passé la nuit. Ensemble.

-Oh.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Son estomac se tordit désagréablement, il baissa les yeux.

-Okay.

-Dans laquelle tu me trouves la plus séduisante ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son trouble. Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, toujours désagréablement retourné, elle tenait devant elle deux robes à hauteur de ses épaules, à droite et à gauche. Draco regarda longuement l'une, puis l'autre. Il avait tellement de mal à se concentrer. Il finit par désigner d'un geste de la tête celle qu'elle tenait de sa main droite.

-Celle-là.

Rouge, décolletée, fluide. Jolie. Il l'avait vue quelques fois dedans, elle lui allait bien. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait plus demandé son avis pour se vêtir. Il la vit jeter son choix sur leur lit et garder la deuxième, l'enlever de son cintre, la poser sur sa valise et entreprendre de se déshabiller. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu mets l'autre ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hm-hm.

Elle jeta ses vêtements dans leur panier à linge débordant. Il la regarda faire. Harry venait et elle ne voulait pas être la plus séduisante possible ? Ou bien elle pensait qu'il avait un goût lamentable en matière de robes. Mais non. Astoria avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait de bons goûts. D'ailleurs, il l'avait épousée. L'idée se fit un lent chemin sous son crâne. Vêtue, elle disparut dans leur salle de bain. Il entendit couler l'eau du lavabo, fronça les sourcils un peu plus.

-Tu vas le larguer ? Hésita-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle souriait quand elle revint dans la chambre et il eut le droit à un petit clin d'œil complice. Oui. Il avait raison. Elle allait le larguer. Il la regarda mieux. Elle s'était lâché les cheveux, cherchait de quoi les attacher de nouveau, un meilleur élastique, ou une meilleure pince. Tout sur elle était sobre. En plus de la robe, bleue, légère mais longue, estivale mais discrète, confortable, au col rond, il reconnaissait quelques-uns de ses bracelets les plus fins, une chaîne à son cou que lui avait un jour offerte son père et qu'elle ne portait que quand elle allait chez ses parents. A sa main, un détail brilla. Il déglutit.

-C'est une nouvelle bague ?

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle avait trompé Harry. Il en était certain. Tellement certain. Au fond de lui, il l'avait senti tout de suite – dès qu'elle avait retardé son retard. Un client justement là où elle se trouvait ? Le plus grand des hasards, la meilleure des coïncidences ? Elle s'était trouvé un nouvel amant à Rotterdam et aujourd'hui elle allait se débarrasser du précédent. Comme à chaque fois.

-Oui, hollandaise ! Sourit-elle. Elle te plaît ?

Il se demanda combien de ses bijoux étaient des cadeaux de ses amants. Il se demanda si elle les gardait tous. Il se demanda Harry lui en avait offerts, lui aussi. Elle les avait trompés, tous les deux. Etrangement, ça lui fit plus de peine pour Harry que pour lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était habitué. Peut-être parce que, depuis tout ce temps, il s'en fichait. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. Mais Harry… De nouveau, il baissa les yeux. De toute façon Harry l'avait trompée, lui aussi. Avec lui. Il fronça les sourcils, malgré lui. Se racla la gorge un instant.

-Eh.

Sa voix fut plus rauque qu'il l'aurait imaginée. Appuyé au chambranle de leur porte, il ne releva pas ses yeux de ses doigts, triturés devant lui.

-Oui mon cœur ?

Son cœur battait un peu vite. Pas trop. Pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

-Je pense que je vais m'en aller.

-Hm, où ça ?

Il ne répondit rien, releva les yeux vers son épouse. Il suivit ses allers et venues du regard, quelques longues secondes. Peut-être même une minute entière, sans rien dire. Ils faisaient… ils faisaient vraiment partie de deux mondes complètement différents. Il comprenait, maintenant. Il voyait ce que Théo avait voulu lui dire, tout ce temps. Toutes ces années. Elle était tellement dans le mouvement, dans l'énergie, dans le… dans le _rythme_. Draco, lui, avait été laissé derrière il y avait des siècles de ça. Il était tombé en marche, quelque part sur le trajet. Elle l'avait vidé, elle avait continué à vivre, et il était resté là, de plus en plus misérable, sur le bas-côté.

-T'es pas obligé de me répondre ! Finit-elle par s'amuser devant son silence, dans un petit rire.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte ce qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas été comme ça toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas été comme ça, avant. Aujourd'hui il vivait dans cette maison, et il allait là où son père lui disait de se rendre, remplissait les contrats qu'on lui demandait de remplir, et c'était ça sa vie. Il subissait la moitié des sorties avec ses amis comme des corvées. Epuisé. _Epuisé_. Il voyait, maintenant. Il comprenait. Ce qu'il était devenu. Astoria croisa son regard, et s'arrêta enfin. Enfin. Elle le regarda longuement, et son sourire avait disparu. Elle aussi, elle avait compris. Silence. Il la vit lentement s'asseoir sur le rebord de leur lit.

-Oh.

Oui. Elle avait dans une main une paire de jeans, dans l'autre trois vernis de couleurs vives. C'était comme si elle les avait oubliés. Elle déglutit.

-C-ce soir ?

C'était une bonne question. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout paraissait… moins agité. Il essaya de penser à l'ampleur de la maison, et au nombre de choses qui étaient transportables. Qui lui appartenaient. Auxquelles il tenait.

-Il va me falloir… Hésita-t-il. Peut-être quelques heures.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il la regarda, la regarda vraiment. Ils s'étaient tellement aimés.

-Mais je peux t'attendre, ajouta-t-il doucement. Préparer un rhum.

-D'accord… d'accord.

Elle lui paraissait plus bouleversée que ce qu'elle voulait paraître. Elle ne s'était pas relevée de leur lit. Astoria. Son amour de jeunesse. Une dernière soirée, un dernier verre. Il pouvait bien faire ça. Même, il le voulait. Oui, c'était bien. Après Harry.

-Oui, d'accord, répéta-t-elle.

Harry… C'était lui. Harry leur avait fait ça. Il avait été un amant si facile à vivre qu'Astoria les avait laissé se revoir. Et aujourd'hui, voilà où en était Draco. Voilà où ils en étaient, tous les deux. Tous les trois. Puisque Astoria allait rompre avec lui. Et eux… il baissa les yeux. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait un « eux ». Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'entre Astoria et lui, le « nous » avait cédé. Mais surtout, ce qu'il savait, et ce qu'il savait depuis si longtemps, c'était qu'il avait cédé il y avait des années de ça. Et qu'il avait choisi, tout ce temps, de l'ignorer.

Astoria se redressa, se releva. Elle baissa les yeux, se détourna, fit quelques allers-retours. Pas beaucoup. Pas tant qu'elle aurait pu. Quand elle se tint près de lui de nouveau, elle avait des chaussures aux pieds, et leur chambre était plus dérangée que si elle avait été… enfin. Qu'elle ne l'aurait normalement laissée. Il devina pourquoi elle ne finissait pas. Pas assez rapide. A cause de lui. Et maintenant c'était trop tard pour ranger, lui aussi l'avait entendue.

-Il est là, sourit-elle.

La moto d'Harry, dans leur allée de graviers. Son sourire était sans joie. Lui ne souriait pas du tout – il avait un poids au fond du ventre. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et elle descendit les escaliers sans se retourner. Il entendit leurs voix, lointaines, sans comprendre les mots. Il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher pour entendre. Il ne chercha pas à se montrer. Il resta là, immobile, silencieux, jusqu'à entendre le moteur s'enclencher de nouveau, et le deux-roues repartir vers la route. Il avait quelques vieux sacs de sport à la cave. Il allait prendre sa voiture qui avait le plus grand coffre et… enfin, il reviendrait bien un jour pour le reste, quand il saurait où… où il… et… Il ferma les yeux. Partir le terrifiait.

Il pensa à Harry, rouvrit les yeux.

De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

 **.**

La nuit était tombée sur la maison. Une voiture ralentit, puis s'arrêta dans la rue. Une portière s'ouvrit, puis se referma. La voiture repartit. Un taxi, sans doute. Astoria revenait. Draco, lui, était prêt à partir. Assis à la table de la cuisine, il l'entendit lentement ouvrir puis refermer la porte d'entrée, enlever ses chaussures, marcher jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte, où elle fit une pause, et souffla longuement. Presqu'en silence. Draco fit tourner le fond de son verre de sa main, de petits cercles concentriques.

-Alors, fit-il, las. Comment c'était ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand elle le fit, il put entendre la fatigue dans sa voix.

-Tu ne m'as pas attendue pour le rhum.

Il ne put retenir un petit rictus. Non. C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Ce n'est que mon premier, assura-t-il – et c'était vrai, aussi.

Il l'entendit soupirer de nouveau, elle marcha vers le comptoir, se servit un rhum, ne mit ni sucre ni citron ni rien d'autre. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de lui, épuisée. Il réitéra sa question.

-Alors ?

-Beaucoup plus facile que d'habitude.

-Vraiment ? Sourit-il, faiblement goguenard. Pourquoi t'as l'air si exténuée ?

Elle n'avait plus paru aussi au bout du rouleau depuis des années. Du moins, devant lui. Elle but dans son verre, grimaça, se leva. Finalement, elle allait le sucrer. Et tant qu'elle y était, elle se servit de ce demi-citron resté là. Draco la regarda faire.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me quitte, fit-elle, dos à lui. Alors deux fois en un jour.

Son regard s'écarquilla. Oh. Astoria revint s'asseoir avec lui, chercha quelque chose des yeux sur la table, puis sur le plan de travail. Harry… Harry avait rompu avec elle. Lui. Aujourd'hui. C'était… il se sentait… il baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop. Dans un soupir fatigué, Draco prit la petite cuillère qui lui avait servi à touillé son sucre et la tendit à Astoria.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Elle s'en saisit, doucement, et mélangea. Draco la regarda faire. Puis il la regarda poser le couvert sur la table, et puis il la regarda boire. Il continua de la regarder, même quand elle eut reposé son verre et qu'elle ne parla plus. Elle avait l'air… si vulnérable. Peut-être parce qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Peut-être parce qu'il partait. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été si honnête l'un envers l'autre depuis des années. Quand elle baissa les yeux vers son verre à demi-vide, Draco suivi son regard. Elle sembla hésiter. Et puis elle demanda :

-On était bien quand même, non ?

Il releva les yeux vers son visage, surpris. Un peu.

-Au début, tu veux dire ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui à son tour, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle hocha la tête, doucement. Leurs débuts. Quand ils s'aimaient, les premières années de leur histoire, les premières années de leur mariage… il baissa les yeux. Puis les releva, eut un sourire. Un sourire tendre, nostalgique peut-être. Soulagé, sans doute. Libre.

-Oui, dit-il.

Et il le pensait.

-Oui, on était bien.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

ASTORIA ! Est finie. Du moins pour eux. x)

Ne vous en faites pas, on aura quand même un aperçu de la rupture avec Harry ! **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la décision de Draco ?** Vous êtes un peu tristes pour Astoria, quand même ? :O

 **Et Romilda ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Romilda et cette conversation qu'Harry a ENFIN consenti à avoir ?** Bon signe pour Draco ça, non ? ;)

J'attends comme d'habitude vos avis avec impatience, et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (12/12/18) pour le **14e et dernier chapitre** (avant l'épilogue) ! :D

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	15. 14 - Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Amista :

Je te comprends, trop joyeuse pour être triste, héhé !  
J'espère que la fin de cette histoire sera à la hauteur, et l'épilogue itou ! :D  
Bonne lecture ~

Guest (05/12/18, 10h05) :  
Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle l'envisageait, mais elle aurait pu s'en douter c'est vrai ! A ce stade je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie change à ce point :')  
A tout cas je pense que c'est pour le meilleur, héhé !  
Bonne lecture :)

Guest (05/12/18, 15h21) :

Tu as bien raison, il ne reste plus qu'à saisir cette chance d'être heureux ! Je te laisse découvrir comment il compte faire ça ;)  
Merci à toi pour ces retours ! ~  
Bonne lecture :)

Guest (05/12/18, 19h50) :

C'est bien la question ! Il ne leur reste plus que ça, se retrouver ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira pour ça ;)  
Bonne lecture ! ~

Mimily :

Il y avait teeeellement de choses à mettre au point ! :')  
Romilda, Astoria… Mais quand on y réfléchit c'était logique pour Astoria de vouloir passer à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ils sont quand même sortis ensemble plusieurs mois et elle est partie seule à l'étranger, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour elle de faire de nouvelles rencontres, puisque ce qui l'intéresse avant tout c'est bien l'aventure ;)  
Côté Harry ne t'en fais pas, on va avoir un petit aperçu de leur rupture ! Je trouvais celle avec Draco plus importante à montrer, mais je ne vais pas non plus totalement éclipser celle avec Harry ! ;)  
Pour le départ de Draco, on ne t'en veut pas, t'inquiète ! Le passage n'est censé être évident que pour lui, les autres vont à la vitesse qui leur convient… x)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D  
Bonne lecture ~

Guest (07/12/18, 01h47) :

Exactly, what you said! Now they just need to meet again ;) I hope you'll enjoy their reunion!  
Have a nice reading ~

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 14 -**

Harry gara sa moto dans la rue. Coupa son moteur, stabilisa le tout, retira son casque. Puis il souffla, longuement. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il était un peu nerveux. Il devait récupérer ses affaires chez Astoria, ce sac qu'il gardait sous son lit. Mais à vrai dire, il espérait… il espérait un peu voir Draco. Il ne l'avait toujours pas appelé et… enfin, il savait que tout ça avait été maladroit mais… Brièvement, il ferma les yeux. La veille, il avait rompu avec Astoria. Il se souvenait encore des premiers mots qu'elle avait prononcés quand ils s'étaient assis à cette table.

- _Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire._

 _-Non, non- attends. Moi aussi j'ai… j'aimerais parler le premier._

Il n'aurait pas pu passer tout un repas avec elle comme si de rien n'était, tout en sachant qu'il comptait la quitter. Ça aurait été au-dessus de ses forces, il n'était pas si hypocrite. Déjà, il avait pensé devoir survivre au trajet en voiture, mais Astoria avait proposé qu'ils prennent sa moto, pour une fois. Vrai que ce n'était pas souvent. Il fallait dire qu'Astoria aimait conduire.

 _-Je n'ai pas été honnête pendant ton absence._

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait été si direct.

 _-J'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre._

En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à l'avouer. C'était la première fois qu'il était infidèle. Ça non plus, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Et pourtant, sur le coup, il avait été vraiment sûr de lui. Ça avait été _la_ chose à faire. Quel abruti. Il aurait dû attendre. Il aurait dû _d'abord_ rompre avec Astoria et _ensuite_ tenter de séduire son mari. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas séduit Draco. C'était _lui_ qui avait tenté de l'embrasser. Mais au final, ça ne changeait rien. Il avait trompé sa copine.

 _-Oh ?_

Elle l'avait étrangement bien pris. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, au début. Il s'était senti trop mal.

 _-Je te le dis parce que tu mérites de savoir. Je ne veux pas de ton pardon ou quoi que ce soit, juste… on devait rompre._

Mais il avait fini par le voir. Déjà, à cause de cette petite moue qu'elle avait eue. Surprise, mais pas plus que ça affectée.

 _-D'accord_ , elle avait dit.

Ça non plus, il n'en revenait pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais aussi sur le coup. Il avait été… plutôt étonné, oui, c'était le mot. Astoria Malfoy et ses réactions typiques de femme en charge. Qui acceptait sans broncher qu'ils rompent après qu'il l'ait trompée. Il se souvenait avoir froncé les sourcils.

 _-D'accord ?_

 _-Oui, d'accord, sans rancune._

Dans un soupir, il descendit de sa moto, rangea son casque dans son coffre d'appoint. En fait, ça l'aurait même arrangé qu'Astoria ne soit pas là et que ce soit Draco qui lui ouvre. Au moins, il aurait la chance de pouvoir lui parler. Lui parler vraiment. S'excuser, éventuellement ? Ce n'était pas très élégant de sa part d'être parti au milieu de la nuit. Il s'en voulait encore. Il n'avait pas été tout à fait sobre quand il était parti – un peu plus tard sur la moquette de ses amis, oui, mais à l'heure de son départ non pas vraiment.

 _-On mange, quand même ?_

 _-Heu… oui, okay._

Alors ils avaient mangé. Ils avaient demandé l'apéro, il avait pris une bière et elle avait commandé un whisky, double.

 _-T'es sûre que ça va ?_

 _-La fatigue du voyage me tombe dessus. Tu payes ?_

Ça ne le dérangeait pas de payer. Rien que pour la rupture, il pouvait bien lui fournir le repas. Mais finalement, ils avaient fait moitié-moitié. Elle avait insisté. Harry l'avait trouvée… fatiguée, oui, c'était le mot. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Du moins, pas complètement. Il fixa son antivol et marcha vers le portail. Mais Astoria serait là, bien sûr. Elle savait qu'il venait chercher ses affaires aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Dans l'allée, il contourna une voiture rouge, une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'une marque étrangère. Il monta les quelques marches au petit trot et sonna prestement à la porte. Astoria lui ouvrit en quelques secondes et elle paraissait rayonnante. Plus que la veille. Plus que lui.

-Salut Harry, sourit-elle. Tiens, je t'ai descendu ton sac.

Elle le lui tendit aussitôt. Son petit sac à dos, son sac de survie. Il eut un petit sourire surpris.

-Oh… Merci.

Et puis il se trouva bête un instant. Alors… est-ce qu'il lui disait au revoir ? C'était la rupture la plus simple de tous les temps. Il était limite mal-à-l'aise. Son ex eut un sourire, puis eut le mouvement de fermer la porte.

-Heu, hm… Astoria ? Héla-t-il, un peu hésita.

La porte se rouvrit et elle haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise. En attente. Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque, juste une seconde.

-Est-ce que…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait poser la question.

-Est-ce que ton mari est là ?

Elle eut l'air étonnée. Et puis elle eut un petit sourire qu'Harry trouva étrange, détourna un instant le regard, s'humidifia brièvement les lèvres. Puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se racla la gorge, releva les yeux vers lui.

-A vrai dire, hm. Il est parti hier soir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pris de court. Ah… heu… Il tenta de réfléchir un peu vite. S'il n'était pas là, il pouvait- il pouvait… Il pourrait repasser, oui, il ferait ça. Ou alors il l'appelait ? Non, non ils devaient se voir en personne, c'était important. Mais est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment revenir ? Chez Astoria ? Pour voir Draco ? Il eut une légère grimace malgré lui. S'il revenait avant une heure ou deux il pourrait toujours mentir et dire qu'il avait une course à faire dans le quartier… revenir le voir plus tard… Il détourna un instant les yeux.

-Oh, okay, et, hm… Hésita-t-il. Tu sais quand est-ce qu'il pense rentrer ?

Elle eut une petite moue amusée mais pas vraiment rieuse. Harry en fut déstabilisé un instant. Est-ce que… quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-Non, je veux dire… Fit-elle en hochant la tête. Il est parti, Harry.

Oui, oui, il avait compris, il…

-Il a pris sa valise, quelques sacs, il a quitté la maison. Je ne sais pas où il est.

Harry se figea. Il était _parti_? Pour toujours ? Quelque chose se glaça en lui. Mais… mais… comment… comment est-ce qu'ils allaient… pouvoir…

-Oh.

Il déglutit, difficilement.

-Okay.

C'était impossible.

-Merci.

Il était comme frigorifié. Elle eut un petit sourire contrit, et referma sa porte. Harry se retrouva seul sur le perron. Complètement démuni. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait… comment il allait… comment il pourrait… Il fit un pas difficile en arrière, se retourna sur les quelques marches, passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. C'était le pire scenario de _tous_. Il sortit son téléphone, chercha dans son journal des appels. Mais pourquoi il se voilait la face comme ça… Draco n'avait _pas_ envie qu'il l'appelle ! Il s'était conduit comme un abruti et maintenant Draco, en plus de ne pas l'avoir rappelé, avait _quitté sa maison !_ C'était _impossible_ qu'ils se voient maintenant, et il n'avait _clairement_ aucune envie d'entendre sa voix. Harry se serait ratatiné sur le sol s'il n'avait pas été en plein milieu de l'allée de gravier de la maison de son ex. Il aurait rampé sous cette foutu belle voiture pour aller y geindre pendant des heures, comme un lézard. Un lézard qui se serait laissé dépasser par les événements et qui aurait fini par tout faire ce qui ne fallait pas. Creusant sous la terre dans le but ultime de s'y enterrer pour toujours.

Il remit son portable dans sa poche, vivement, puis le ressortit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait quand même pas abandonner maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? C'était un cauchemar. Il passa les grilles et tourna vers l'endroit où il s'était garé sans y faire attention. A peine deux pas plus loin, il s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur son écran. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Ou bien pouvait-il ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'il s'en fit mal. Draco venait de quitter l'endroit où il _vivait_ , avec sa _femme_ , qu'il n'avait _jamais trompé avant lui_. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin qu'il donne signe de vie ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'oublier son existence quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ?

Pour toujours… ?

 _Ugh_ , Harry grimaça, à mi-chemin entre la grande grille et sa moto garée plus bas. Il lui en voulait, c'était sûr. Mais est-ce qu'il lui en voulait au point de ne plus vouloir le voir du tout de toute sa vie ? Bon. D'accord. D'accord. Il allait l'appeler. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Maintenant. Voilà. Allez.

Il geignit presque, referma ses deux mains sur son portable, ferma les yeux, le porta à son front, désemparé. _Noon_ il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur. Il avait trop honte. Qu'est-ce que Draco allait lui dire ? A quel point il allait le détester ? S'il avait besoin de temps ? Et si jamais l'appeler maintenant c'était gâcher toutes ses chances de le récupérer un jour ? Et si tout était _pire_ après ça ? Et si-

Il rouvrit les yeux. Redescendit son portable devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa sonnerie ! Ça sonnait ! C'était- c'était Draco ! Draco l'appelait ! Là ! A l'instant ! Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il eut soudainement peur de rater l'appel, décrocha vivement, le cœur battant, bafouilla presque.

-A-Allô !

- _Hey, salut Harry. C'est Draco._

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il entendait sa voix ! Et il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement furieux ou… son ventre fourmilla d'emballement.

- _J'ai sonné chez toi mais visiblement t'y es pas. Tu bosses ?_

Il y avait comme un sourire dans sa voix. S'il… non, non, bien sûr que non ! Harry sentait l'euphorie qui remontait en lui. Non, il ne travaillait pas ! Draco était devant chez lui ? « _Oh._ »M-mais… Harry se retourna vers la grille, puis de nouveau vers sa moto. « _Oh !_ »Son sourire était celui d'un idiot.

-Hm, heu, bouge pas ! Je veux dire- j'arrive !

Et puis il se rappela que la route prenait du temps. Il grimaça, se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, fit un peu de calcul mental. Vingt minutes ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire la route en vingt minutes ?

-Hm… Hésita-t-il en se retournant à plusieurs reprises, une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Si tu veux qu'on se rejoigne quelque part, ou bien…

- _Prends ton temps_ , sourit la voix de Draco. _Je t'attends là._

A-ah oui ? Il comptait vraiment l'attendre de pied ferme ? Quelque chose se serra fort dans le ventre d'Harry. De l'appréhension, sans doute, mêlée à une sacrée dose d'adrénaline. Et peut-être un petit quelque chose supplémentaire. Il marcha à grands pas vers sa moto, ouvrit son coffre, reprit son casque.

-Je raccroche, fit-t-il. A tout de suite !

Avant d'avoir pu entendre une réponse il enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche, passa son sac de survie sur son dos, enfourcha sa moto et fit vrombir le moteur. Une poignée de seconde, et il était en route, aussi vite que lui permettait le quartier, en direction du centre-ville. _Devant chez lui !_ Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans sa poitrine, à hauteur de son cœur. Mais aussi à hauteur de ses tempes, ses oreilles, sa gorge. Il déglutit, difficilement, accéléra dans un virage. _Pas d'imprudences Harry, pas d'imprudence_ , fut-il obligé de se répéter. _Tu veux arriver en un seul morceau._

Mais il était tellement exalté !

Il évita les rues les plus utilisées, fit un petit détour qui lui fit _gagner_ du temps et, au lieu d'aller jusqu'au parking, il déboula directement dans sa rue.

Draco était là. Là où il l'avait dit. Devant son immeuble, appuyé contre la barrière protège-piéton. Il regardait dans sa direction. Il fallait dire que son moteur ne passait pas inaperçu… glissé entre deux voitures garée en créneau, il coupa le contact et sortit sa béquille, avant de prestement enlever son casque.

Draco le regarda faire, et son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait l'allure d'un motard de cinéma. De savoir qu'il avait rompu avec Astoria avait considérablement allégé son esprit. Ce matin, ça avait semblé évident qu'il fallait qu'ils se voient. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait… c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise depuis des années. Harry regarda vivement à droite, puis à gauche, et traversa la rue en petites foulées, parvint jusqu'au trottoir, ralentit à quelques pas de lui. Il avait l'air heureux. Il avait aussi l'air nerveux. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Salut… Fit Harry, peut-être un peu gêné.

-Salut.

C'était adorable de le voir comme ça. Harry, lui, bouillait à l'intérieur. Sans compter que le sourire de Draco était _clairement_ encore mieux en vrai qu'au téléphone. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Dire qu'il avait pensé qu'il le détesterait… Il abrégea le silence qui s'installait, maladroitement.

-Tu, hm… tu m'appelais pas, alors je pensais, peut-être…

-Je ne savais pas quoi te dire.

Un poids incommensurable s'envola du ventre d'Harry alors que Draco laissait échapper une petite grimace coupable en même temps que ses mots. Vraiment ? Pas de rancœur, pas d'amertume ? Son cœur battait vraiment vite dans sa poitrine. Au point qu'il espérait que ça ne se voie pas de l'extérieur.

-Tu, bafouilla-t-il, tu as quitté Astoria ?

-Oui. Toi aussi.

Ce n'était pas une question. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait. Astoria avait dû lui dire. Harry le vit détourner le regard, baisser un instant les yeux. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il regrettait de l'avoir quittée ? Est-ce que c'était beaucoup à digérer pour lui en si peu de temps ? Harry se mordit brièvement la lèvre. Mais surtout, est-ce qu'il l'aurait quittée, s'ils n'avaient pas, tous les deux… Il se sentit coupable de nouveau.

-Est-ce que… Hésita-t-il en détournant les yeux à son tour. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris, releva les yeux vers lui. De sa faute ? S'il demandait s'il aurait quitté Astoria un jour, la réponse était sans doute oui, mais à savoir quand… Il se mordit un instant l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait quitté Astoria. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour s'y faire… Puis il eut, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un petit rictus moqueur.

-Noon, répondit-il enfin. Non-non, j'aurais dû quitter Astoria il y des années, tu n'as joué _absolument aucun_ rôle dans ma décision…

Harry haussa les sourcils, clairement surpris. Dire que ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'était attendu était un euphémisme. Et puis un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Draco le regardait d'un air… _c'est pas vrai_. Il se moquait de lui ? Il se moquait de lui ! Il s'approcha d'un pas, juste assez pour le frapper légèrement dans l'épaule.

-C'est pas sympa de mentir !

-Okay, okay ! S'amusa Draco en faisant un micro-pas en arrière – juste au cas où un deuxième coup aurait suivi.

Et puis son sourire s'attendrit. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il se sentirait de nouveau comme ça un jour.

-Merci, dit-il doucement.

-Merci ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi… ça c'était une sacrée bonne question. Draco avait l'impression qu'il y avait mille réponses possibles. Il haussa les épaules, détournant les yeux un instant, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais ça en avait. Ça en avait énormément.

-J'étais pas heureux, avec Astoria.

Il n'osait pas vraiment le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux, mais il espérait de tout son être que ça ne paraissait pas trop mélodramatique. En tout cas, pas assez pour le faire fuir. Mais Harry fit un micro-pas à son tour, que Draco aurait presque pu ne pas remarquer.

-Est-ce que…

Il ne le regardait pas, et il avait l'air _tellement_ hésitant. Le cœur de Draco s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Harry se racla brièvement la gorge.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais tenter d'être heureux, avec, hm, quelqu'un d'autre ?

 _Wow_ , c'était carrément niaiseux. Le cœur de Draco ne ralentit pas pour autant.

-Quelqu'un comme toi ? Souffla-t-il presque malgré lui.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui et le souffle de Draco se coupa presque. Dieu, ces yeux ! Dire que l'instant était magique aurait été à peine exagéré. Il venait quasiment de lui demander s'il voulait tenter le coup de vivre avec lui. Draco aurait pu vivre dans cet instant pour toujours. Mais la réalité le rattrapa. Le portable d'Harry se mit à sonner et peu à peu toute la rue revint dans le cadre de sa perception. Le soleil, les voitures, le fond de vent. Il se pinça les lèvres. Harry et son téléphone portable. Ils se regardèrent encore de longues, longues secondes – leur moment envolé.

-Romilda ? Proposa Draco avec un demi-sourire, peut-être un peu las. Owen ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry écarquilla un instant les yeux, éberlué. Comment… comment est-ce qu'il savait pour Owen ? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question – Harry secoua brièvement la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Draco avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Ginny ce soir-là. Il sortit rapidement son téléphone de sa poche, raccrocha aussitôt.

-Je suis… je suis okay avec tous mes exs, maintenant, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

C'était tellement embarrassant. Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Fit-il, goguenard.

Harry sentit son embarras grandir, et grandir encore. _Ugh_. Il se frotta le bras, presque distraitement, détournant le regard, comme pour rechercher une contenance.

-Et je pourrais… s'empressa-t-il se continuer. Je pourrais, hm, arrêter d'en avoir… dans l'avenir…

Il ferma un instant les yeux, conscient qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Grammaticalement parlant, mais aussi… tout court. Evidemment, Draco avait remarqué, et il l'entendit le lui faire remarquer.

-Arrêter… « d'avoir des exs » ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, nerveusement, les lèvres pincées. Il ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. En plus il avait saisi ce qu'il voulait dire, _forcément_ il avait saisi.

-Des nouveaux. Tu sais. T'as compris…

Maintenant il n'était plus juste un peu nerveux, il était carrément gêné. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de conversation, et Draco n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui rendre ça plus simple.

-Oui. J'ai compris.

Oh. Harry le regarda de nouveau. Il souriait doucement. Un léger sourire se forma à ses lèvres à son tour. D'accord. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça.

-Mais…

Mais ? Mais quoi ? Draco détourna brièvement les yeux, se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Mais quoi ? Draco, lui, s'était posé la question toute la matinée.

-Je ne serai plus un homme marié, bientôt, dit-il doucement. Je te plairai toujours ?

Le cœur d''Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine, une sourire immense vint barrer son visage. Bien sûr ! Bien sûr qu'il lui plairait. Il lui plaisait. Vraiment beaucoup. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup… il tenta un pas supplémentaire, tout petit pas, glissa ses doigts près de ceux de Draco.

-Sans hésiter, sourit-il doucement.

Il se sentait mille fois apaisé. Et Draco, quand il releva les yeux vers les siens, semblait si… L'envie pressante de l'embrasser le prit tout entier. Il se pencha, juste un peu, tout doucement… et se sentit bêtement heureux que Draco se mette à combler la distance. Ils allaient s'embrasser, ils allaient-

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et ils sursautèrent de concert, reculèrent d'un même mouvement. Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry sentit son embarras revenir d'entre les morts et l'achever complètement. _C'est pas vrai !_ Quel genre de malchance c'était que ça ? Il sortit son téléphone et décrocha, tiraillé entre sa honte, sa frustration et son agacement.

-Allô, fit-il un peu durement.

- _Est-ce que tu m'as raccroché au nez ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. C'était Remus. Il se radoucit considérablement, bafouillant presque.

-N-non. Non non, j'ai, heu, fausse-manip, mentit-il.

Il se détourna un instant pour continuer de parler.

-Je, hm, je peux te rappeler Papa ?

Draco ne retint pas un rictus amusé. Un coup d'œil vers lui et Harry le remarqua tout de suite.

 _-Ooh_ , s'étonna Remus à l'autre bout du fil. _Charmante compagnie ?_

-Papaa…

Harry était au bout de sa vie – il se dépêcha de baisser le son du bout de son index, juste au cas où, pour ne pas que Draco entende ça. Il n'entendait pas, mais rien que la partie d'Harry l'amusait terriblement, maintenant qu'était passée la surprise. Dire qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez un peu plus tôt.

 _-D'accord, d'accord, on se rappelle !_

Harry eut un petit sourire gêné vers Draco, comme pour s'excuser de l'interruption téléphonique.

 _-Mais je te préviens : Sirius veut absolument cuisiner pour toi en fin de semaine._

Soudainement tout à sa conversation, Harry grimaça.

-Ugh.

 _-Je sais._

Il y eut un court silence consterné. Et puis ce fut passé.

 _-Je t'embrasse !_ Fit Remus.

-Moi aussi, sourit Harry.

Puis il raccrocha. Garda son téléphone un instant. Les yeux assez bas. Deux fois… cette sonnerie les avait coupés _deux fois._ Ça ne donnait pas une image très reluisante de ce que pourrait être une relation sérieuse avec lui – sans compter Romilda, Owen et… enfin, il était en bon terme avec eux maintenant, mais Draco n'était pas obligé de le croire. Quand il trouva enfin le courage de relever les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration.

-C'était pas un ex, promit-il. C'était… heu, c'était mon père.

Mais Draco souriait, et son sourire s'agrandit. Oui, il avait saisi. Au moins au deuxième « papa » qu'il avait entendu. Il s'appuya de nouveau légèrement sur le garde-piéton, regarda Harry éteindre son portable, vraiment l'éteindre, avant de le remettre dans sa poche – il apprécia l'attention. Il apprécia aussi l'air sur son visage, incertain, alors qu'il devait se demander quoi dire ensuite. Il devait toujours avoir en tête leur baiser avorté. En tout cas, il était toujours dans l'esprit de Draco. Un peu frustré. Un tout petit peu. Un chouïa.

-Alors… Finit par tenter Harry. Je t'offre un café ?

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-C'est pas un peu tard pour un café ?

-Oh.

Il se délecta de l'expression de son visage. C'était méchant de sa part… mais en même temps, il était presque dix-huit heure trente.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, concéda Harry. Peut-être un peu.

On pouvait _voir_ qu'il était déçu. Bien sûr qu'il était déçu. Comment ne pas l'être. Draco venait de refuser un café, donc de refuser un rencard, donc de refuser un petit peu plus de temps ensemble ce soir-là. Après tout, oui, d'accord, Harry comprenait, de toute façon ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Ils pourraient se revoir bientôt, et, hm, peut-être ce jour-là passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Oui, ils n'étaient pas… ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils pouvaient y aller petit à petit, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Draco glissa le bout de ses doigts sur les siens et Harry sursauta presque – il releva les yeux et il était là. Près, si près de lui. Ses beaux yeux clairs et son petit sourire amusé.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'offrir un verre, dit-il doucement.

Harry eut à peine le temps de rougir que les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes. Son souffle de coupa. C'était si doux ! Il ferma les yeux, répondit au baiser, poussa sa chance jusqu'à glisser une main chaste sur sa taille. Une voiture passa près d'eux, seule indication que le temps ne venait pas de s'arrêter. Ils se séparèrent et Harry était comme sur un nuage.

-Okay pour le verre, souffla-t-il. Je connais un endroit, tout près d'ici.

Draco eut un petit rictus, tout sauf étonné.

-Je l'aurais parié.

Il lui vola un dernier léger baiser et, quand il se détourna pour se mettre à doucement marcher vers le centre, Harry soupira de tout son être. Il sortit vivement son téléphone de sa poche, juste pour être certain qu'il était bien éteint, et l'y remit avant de faire quelques foulées pour rejoindre Draco. Il tenta de prendre discrètement sa main dans la sienne, et Draco entrelaça leurs doigts. Quel _pied !_ Harry était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Et alors qu'il refermait ses doigts sur ceux de Draco, il était peut-être même le plus heureux.

 **.**

* * *

Et voilà... c'est fini (presque) ! \ o / Ooooh je sais pas si je suis contente ou si je suis triste...

EN TOUT CAS ! **L'aperçu de la rupture entre Harry et Astoria** n'était peut-être pas aussi poussé que vous l'auriez espéré, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même d'avoir un bout de son point de vue !

Si certains d'entre vous se demandent où sont les affaires de Draco... chez Blaise. Définitivement chez Blaise. :')

 **JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PENSÉ DE CE CHAPITRE ! \ o /** Et à votre avis, que vous réserve l'épilogue ? ;)

En tout cas j'attends vos retour avec impatience et je vous dis à mercredi prochain (19/12/18) pour ce fameux épilogue ! :)

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'histoire originale et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucune rémunération !

 **Couple** : Harry / Draco

 **Rated** : MA. **Réservé à un public averti.**

 **Rappel** : Cette histoire comprend un prologue, 14 chapitres et un épilogue ! Je poste **chaque semaine** , le mercredi. :)

 **\- Réponses aux reviews anonymes -**

Guest (12/12/18, 13h54) :

Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! :D  
Tu peux t'attendre à quelques réactions, peut-être pas autant, mais quelques unes… je te laisse lire ça ;)  
J'espère que ça te plaira, bonne lecture !  
 **(Lis bien le mot à la fin !)**

Guest (12/12/18, 15h43) :

Comme tu dis ! Il fallait bien qu'ils dépassent tout ça pour pouvoir s'autoriser d'être enfin ensemble ;)  
J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture ~  
 **(Lis bien le mot à la fin !)**

Darysnape :

Thank you for being here each week, I really appricated all your reviews! :D  
I hope you'll like this epilogue! ~  
 **(Please then read the note at the end of this page!)**

Mimily :

Oooh ça me fait plaisir de savoir que les mises à jours vont te manquer ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras d'autres fics à suivre ! :3 (Je suis d'accord, mon résumé est bizarre un peu. xD)  
Je suis ultra contente que tu aies aimé cette fic à ce point, et ce chapitre en particulier :) Pour Astoria je pense que je peux répondre, parce que (spoiler) on ne va pas la revoir… eh oui, triste… Mais du coup ! Dans ma tête, elle se doute un peu de quelque chose quand Harry lui demande si son mari est là, mais que ce soit juste des doutes ou qu'elle en soit sûre, c'est certain qu'elle ne leur en veut pas ;) (Ce qui aurait été particulièrement hypocrite de sa part ! :') )  
J'espère que tu aimeras cet épilogue, bonne lecture ! ~  
 **(Lis bien le mot à la fin !)**

Amista :

Ravie que ça t'ait plu ! \ o /  
J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira lui aussi, bonne lecture :3  
 **(Lis bien le mot à la fin !)**

Guest (14/12/18, 07h34) :

Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! :D  
J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue tout autant ;)  
Bonne lecture ! ~  
 **(Lis bien le mot à la fin !)**

Sur ce, enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- Epilogue -**

 _Trois mois plus tard, 1_ _er_ _décembre._

Pour une raison qui lui échappait tout à fait, ils avaient décidé de marcher pour s'y rendre. Il faisait beau, le soleil était radieux, alors qu'il avait plu quasiment sans interruption pendant des jours. Bien sûr, ils avaient voulu en profiter. Mais il faisait un vrai froid de canard et maintenant Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir mis de gants. Il en profita pour resserrer un peu sa main autour de celle de Draco.

-Ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-il, tout va bien se passer.

Ils étaient en route pour passer le déjeuner chez Sirius et Remus. Ils les avaient invités. A vrai dire, ils avaient essayé de les inviter dès qu'ils avaient compris qu'Harry avait une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un – son _mystérieux inconnu_ , comme ils l'appelaient. Harry avait juste trouvé que ce serait trop… trop rapide. Il avait voulu qu'ils aient du temps pour eux, juste pour eux, pour prendre le temps de s'apprivoiser et… enfin, aussi, à la manière de Ginny, se la jouer égoïste et profiter de Draco pour lui tout seul pendant un temps. Et la semaine dernière, Harry avait fini par accepter de le leur présenter. Ils avaient été enchantés, de pouvoir enfin présenter leur « petite famille », comme ils avaient dit.

-Ils vont t'adorer, assura-t-il.

Et il le pensait.

-Déjà, parce que _moi_ je t'aime, et qu'ils ne veulent que mon bonheur.

Il ne pouvait penser à absolument _aucune_ raison pour laquelle Sirius ou Remus aurait pu ne pas l'aimer. Il était gentil, il était respectueux, il avait de la conversation, ce n'était que du bonheur d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Sa relation avec son père était chaotique et il était désabusé par la politique de leur pays mais ce n'était pas des choses qu'ils étaient obligés d'aborder. Ceci étant, même s'ils en parlaient, ce n'était rien de particulièrement étrange, plus de la majorité des gens avaient ce genre de problèmes. Lui le premier, si on rappelait un instant qu'il avait été élevé par des enfants de Satan. Un petit vent frais se leva et Harry usa de sa main libre pour relever son col.

-Ensuite, continua-t-il, parce que tu es particulièrement adorable.

C'était vrai, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder ! Comment ne pas l'aimer. Ses parents allaient carrément tomber sous le charme. Harry était persuadé qu'il serait un genre de gendre idéal. Pas un pli de travers, très bon menteur, mais pour de bonnes raisons. Quoi que Draco n'était pas vraiment un bon menteur. D'après ses amis. Blaise et Théodore. Ils disaient ça souvent. Ce qui était étrange parce qu'Harry s'était fait avoir plusieurs fois. Il fallait dire qu'Harry était parfois particulièrement crédule. Hm. En parlant de crédulité…

-Ils vont sans doute te poser quelques questions, mais ne sois pas trop intimidé, ils sont vraiment gentils.

Aucune question ne serait un _piège_ , ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Ce n'était pas leur genre. Il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de mentir sur quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, rien qui ne lui venait à l'esprit là tout de suite. Il se mordilla brièvement la lèvre.

-Tout ira pour le mieux.

-Harry… Soupira Draco près de lui. Tu es clairement celui qui est angoissé.

Harry s'arrêta, et Draco l'imita. Il avait ce petit sourire aux lèvres, à la fois doux et compréhensif. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Moi ?

Pourtant il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, c'était Draco qui souriait et c'était lui qui babillait nerveusement presque depuis leur départ. Il grimaça.

-Oui, c'est vrai… T'es pas nerveux toi ?

Il allait présenter Draco à ses parents ! Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu ne pas être nerveux ? Draco prit sa deuxième mains dans la sienne et l'incita à le regarder, doucement.

-Si, bien sûr, sourit-il. Mais ce sont tes parents et tu les aimes beaucoup, ce sont donc forcément des gens biens.

Etrangement, ces quelques mots apaisèrent Harry. Oui, oui, c'était vrai… Ses parents étaient des gens biens, Draco était quelqu'un de bien, Harry les aimait tous les trois, ils allaient forcément mutuellement s'adorer. Au moins s'apprécier. Ce qui était ce qu'Harry souhaitait, pas plus. Tout aussi étrangement, ces mêmes mots eurent comme l'effet inverse sur Draco, qui fronça un instant les sourcils.

-Je veux dire… peut-être qu'ils seront un peu suspicieux parce que j'ai ton âge mais je suis divorcé et, hm, aussi, tu sortais avec ma femme à un moment donné, et, hm…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent brièvement.

-Oui, alors, heu, coupa-t-il. Ça, je ne- hum, je ne leur ai pas dit. Pour Astoria, et tout ça.

-Oh.

Ils se regardèrent, un instant, en silence. Le froid gagna leurs mains jointes, puis leurs pieds à travers leurs chaussures. Harry hésita encore un peu, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, s'abstint. Puis…

-Tu aurais voulu… que je leur dise ?

-Non, pas spécialement.

Silence. Draco parut prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. De nouveau, il fronça les sourcils. Il se remit à marcher, comme si ça l'aidait à réfléchir, et Harry suivit, pensif.

-Je veux dire, c'est vrai que ça sonne un peu bizarre, un peu… spécial ?

Spécial, oui, peut-être. Harry hocha la tête doucement. Ce devait être le terme approprié. Et puis Draco eut une petite moue – comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, alors même qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était quand même un peu quelque chose.

-On pourra leur dire un jour ceci dit, fit-il. Je veux dire, si on veut.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un secret. Absolument tous leurs amis étaient au courant. Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour, hochant la tête d'acquiescement dans une même petite moue. Draco venait de remettre le problème à plus tard et c'était une solution qui lui allait complètement.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Approuva-t-il. Quand il y aura prescription ?

-Faisons ça.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble, et Harry s'arrêta. Draco leva les yeux vers les hauteurs du bâtiment. C'était un immeuble ancien mais rénové, d'une dizaine d'étages à vue de nez.

-C'est ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa gorge était soudainement un peu sèche. Harry hocha la tête, doucement. Puis il s'approcha de l'interphone, sonna, attendit.

 _-Oui ?_

-C'est nous ! Fit-il.

La voix répondit quelque chose de trop brouillé par le mécanisme de l'interphone pour que Draco en comprenne le sens mais la porte se déverrouilla dans un court son sourd de démagnétisation. Ils habitaient au premier étage, et ils prirent les escaliers. Mine de rien, Draco sentait sa pression monter peu à peu. Harry reprit sa main dans la sienne et serra légèrement. Draco aurait espéré pouvoir se tenir quelques secondes devant la porte, juste pour respirer encore un peu avant de frapper, mais… Quand ils arrivèrent sur le pallier, la porte était déjà ouverte. Et Remus les attendait sur le paillasson.

-Bonjour Harry ! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et donc tu es Draco, ravi de te rencontrer.

Il présenta sa main et Draco la lui serra par réflexe, un peu décontenancé. C'était un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, un peu plus grand que lui. Il portait une chemise beige à carreaux retroussée aux manches. Il prit Harry dans ses bras pour une accolade qu'il lui rendit et Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait un peu à un professeur de lycée.

-Entrez, entrez !

Ils firent à peine un pas dans l'entrée qu'un deuxième homme, un peu moins grand, arriva à grands pas – bruns, cheveux mi-longs, un sourire éclatant. Il portait un tablier par-dessus sa chemise et son jean et Harry fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

-Harry ! Viens part là, dans mes bras !

-C'est toi qui a cuisiné, Sirius ?

On sentait l'appréhension dans sa voix, mais Sirius éclata de rire, pas vexé le moins du monde. Draco sentait bien qu'il avait le regard de l'autre dans son dos alors que la porte se refermait, Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas à se sentir intimidé mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient là tous les deux, ses parents, et il se sentait… eh bien, intimidé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en sortant de l'étreinte. Molly m'a aidé. Draco, c'est ça ?

Draco tenta un sourire en acceptant sa poigné de main, déjà un peu plus nerveux qu'à son arrivée.

-Oui, enchanté.

-Tu es fier de toi ? Fit Remus, goguenard, en passant près d'eux. Tu le mets déjà mal-à-l'aise !

-Attendez, coupa Harry – Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Molly était ici ?

Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était _Molly_. Il prit le risque d'imaginer qu'elle était probablement une bonne cuisinière.

-Oh mais Molly est toujours là !

Draco se retourna vers Harry et il vit bien que ses yeux venaient de s'écarquiller au possible. Et est-ce que c'était quelques couleurs, qu'il venait de perdre ? Oh, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Sa nervosité grimpa d'un coup.

-Qui, hm… Tenta-t-il. Qui est Molly ?

-C'est ma mère ! Intervint une voix au bout du petit couloir.

Il haussa les sourcils sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ça, c'était une des meilleures amies d'Harry, Ginny. En moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire, elle vint les chercher pour les amener – les pousser, presque – jusqu'au salon. Draco entendit Harry souffler près de lui, un « _oh non…_ » qu'il fut certain d'être le seul à entendre. Apparemment, quand ils avaient parlé de présenter « la petite famille », Harry n'avait pas compris ça comme ça. Il y avait là, occupés dans tout le salon, Molly et Arthur, Tonks et son bébé dans les bras, Ron et Hermione, même Fred et George près de la chaîne hi-fi.

-Wow… Souffla Harry. Vous avez pas fait les choses à moitié…

Ça ne sonna pas comme un compliment, mais ça sembla glisser sur le dos de ses parents qui ne remarquèrent rien de son trouble. Sirius repartit dans un petit hoquet de surprise vers la cuisine d'où un drôle de bruit s'échappait soudain, et Remus les laissa aux bons soins de Ginny pour, d'après ses propres mots, lui donner un coup de main avant que l'appartement ne prenne feu. Draco le suivit du regard puis, regardant vers le salon à nouveau, déglutit avec difficulté. En une fraction de seconde, Ronald fut devant eux.

-Salut Harry ! Salut Draco.

Puis, plus bas :

-Avec Hermy on a tenté de convaincre les jumeaux de pas venir mais rien à faire.

-Et se priver de tout le fun ? Intervint Ginny avec un rictus. Tu veux rire !

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, l'air entendu, avant de partir vers le canapé dans un petit rire. Harry se pencha pour voir Hermione, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit, éberlué. Draco tenta de déglutir une fois de plus mais il avait la gorge trop sèche.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit Harry. Ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, t'es trop bien pour ça.

Tant qu'ils ne demandaient rien à propos de son ex-femme, Harry ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait devenir gênant. Après tout, quelle raison auraient-ils d'amener le sujet ? Surtout pour une première rencontre. Tous ces gens, c'était sa famille, et c'était des gens biens. Ils attendraient au moins le deuxième rencontre pour parler de son divorce. Et il n'y avait aucune autre raison d'aborder le sujet, absolument aucune. Ils s'assirent au salon pour trinquer à leur rencontre, et Harry sourit. Aujourd'hui, ce ne serait que les questions normales, les questions découvertes, et ils pouvaient gérer ça. Remus s'avança un peu dans son siège, et avec un sourire chaleureux, il demanda.

-Alors, Draco. Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Oh non. Draco eut un sourire figé. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui – sauf Ron, qui mit discrètement sa tête dans ses mains, et Hermione, qui pinça fort les lèvres. Ginny, elle, but allégrement dans sa paille. Harry se retint de grimacer. Le tout dura une seconde, peut-être deux. Et puis Draco se retourna vers lui, les traits adoucis.

-Chez une amie commune, sourit-il. Je l'ai terrassé au poker.

Sa réponse fit rire Sirius et Harry sentit son cœur se soulever d'allégresse. Dieu qu'il était amoureux de cet homme. Sa première impression était posée, et il pouvait dire que Sirius l'aimait bien. Sirius, Remus, même Tonks qui leva son verre de jus d'orange au bluff et aux jeux d'argent. Il serra sa main sur le canapé entre eux. Sirius enchaînait sur une histoire de pari de jeunesse et Harry se retourna vers ses amis. Ginny avait l'air impressionnée, les jumeaux se levèrent pour faire prestement le tour, venir s'asseoir du côté de Draco – il s'en formalisa à peine. Il leur survivrait. Ron leva un pouce dans sa direction, et Harry vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire de trop. Les jumeaux s'asseyaient en se présentant et Harry se pencha vers Draco.

-Méfie-toi d'eux… Glissa-t-il à son oreille.

Il serra sa main une dernière fois et se leva pour aller re-remplir quelques verres déjà vides. Remus le suivit dans la cuisine.

-Il a l'air bien, sourit-il en s'appuyant contre son plan de travail.

Harry releva les yeux sur lui, pour lui rendre son sourire.

-Tu sais… fit son père, doucement. Avec Sirius, on est contents que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un.

-J'ai eu des « quelqu'un » avant tu sais, se défendit Harry avec une petit sourire amusé.

-Je veux dire… quelqu'un que tu nous présentes.

Oh. Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre tout de suite, un peu gêné. Et son sourire était tellement doux, comme… comme un père. Il se frotta la nuque, embêté. C'était vrai qu'il ne leur avait jamais… avant, présenté, hm… Il sourit, un peu. Il fallait dire que Draco était spécial. C'était sans doute ça, d'ailleurs, que Remus avait voulu dire. Il avait enfin quelqu'un de spécial. Ou plutôt, un peu plus spécial que les autres. Près de ses verres, il se retourna vers le salon pour chercher Draco des yeux. Il parlait avec Fred, George et Sirius. Avec enthousiasme. Remus serra une main paternelle sur son épaule, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Les yeux sur Draco, Harry sourit. Remus avait raison.

Vraiment, il l'avait bien trouvé.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! C'était court, je sais... Je sais aussi qu'il y avait tellement de possibilités pour cet épilogue, j'espère que vous avez aimé les choix que j'ai fait pour eux :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là, et pour mes lecteurs récurrents merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité ! \ o /

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé** de ces derniers moments passés sur cette fic, et comme d'habitude **j'attends avec impatience vos retours !** Et comme cette fois-ci je ne vous retrouverai pas la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes vacances si vous en avez, et de passer d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! :D

 **AMIS GUESTS ! **Il y a sur mon profil un lien vers un site où je répondrai à vos retours sur cet épilogue, sous une semaine normalement ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir aussi assidument suivi cette histoire :3

(Et pour des anonymes futur, je réponds toujours sous une semaine sur ce même site ! :) )

A une prochaine !

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


End file.
